SkyShorts Season 4
by Kittyjen781
Summary: The fourth installment shall begin. We take a step back into comedy and humor with Sky and many other famous Minecraft Youtubers. What makes up this story: 70% more humor and 30% more likely chance you'll die from laughing too hard. (Will Be Continued)
1. Ep 1: Bashur the Teacher

**Welcome to the fourth season of SkyShorts! Starting from this story episode, I will be accepting ideas in reviews from each one of my readers, stating what the characters should do in the next episode. If you can't review, then just mail me at PM. Reviews are accepted, criticisms will not be tolerated.**

* * *

**This season will take a step back into humor, comedy, and misadventures, starring the famous Minecraft Youtubers and many more to come, as well as accepted OC's.**

**Here is a list below of characters:**  
-Sky  
-Dawn  
-Butter  
-Butter Golem  
-Jerome  
-Deadlox  
-TrueMU  
-Ssundee  
-BajanCanadian  
-HuskyMudkipz  
-Kermit  
-Seto  
-CaptainSparklez  
-Bodil  
-Bashur  
-Pewface

* * *

**Accepted OC's**  
-Alix (Alexander Kreof)  
-Kitty (KxF and BxF)  
-Crystal (CrysNinjaOfWater)  
-Rex (AwesomeKing13)  
-Snowy (SnowyGlitter)  
-Flame (Minecrafter12321)

* * *

**So, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, the fourth season of SkyShorts will now begin!**

* * *

**(Note: Any more late OC's will be accepted as will. Just be warned; your OC may be used only once, twice, or triple. That's as far as I'm going. No exceptions).**

* * *

**Ep. 1: Bashur The Teacher**

* * *

**(Note: Based off of one of Bashur's videos, the one where he is the teacher, LOL so hard at it).**

* * *

(Sometimes, a person can take a game way too seriously. In the early morning in Minecraftia, located about 5 miles from GeoCity is a large building in the middle of a desolate place. However, this building was meant to represent a school, where a couple of Minecrafters are getting ready to play a game of 'Teacher', where they try and escape the school. Inside, Sky is seen inside a classroom with Dawn, Deadlox, Jerome, and HuskyMudkipz, waiting for one of their friends to enter the classroom as the teacher).

-Sky: This game is gonna be awesome!

-Deadlox: Yeah! School is basically like prison. They're places we dread to go to, and the food is practically disgusting.

-Jerome: I just wonder who the teacher will be...

-HuskyMudkipz: It can be anyone, just as long as they aren't completely insane and don't take this game too far.

(Suddenly, bursting out of the door into the classroom is Bashur).

-Bashur: **HEY!**

(Everyone is startled out of their skins. Husky falls backwards on the seat he is sitting in).

-Bashur: **YOU ALL, SHUT UP AND GET IN YOUR SEATS! GET IN YOUR SEATS, ALL OF YOU!**

(Everyone scrambles around and find a desk to sit in. Husky struggles to get back up as Bashur preaches loudly at the competitors).

-Bashur: All of you are little slobs and your parents just sent you to my boot camp called Summer School!

-Sky: Bashur, you do realize that this is just a game, right?

-Bashur: **SHUT UP!** Did I give you permission to speak to your teacher?

-Sky...Yes.

-Bashur: **NO, I DIDN'T!** Now, everybody outside before I force you all out with this ruler stick!

(Everyone terrifyingly escape from their seats and run out of the classroom door. All except Husky, who is still seen struggling to get up).

-Bashur: **HUSKY, GET YOUR FISHY ASS UP AND JOIN THE OTHERS IN THE HALLWAY IMMEDIATELY!**

-HuskyMudkipz: (angrily) I'm not a fish! I'm an amphibian, you prick!

(The Pokemon Minecrafter eventually gets up and makes it out to the hallway. A while later, everyone is lined up at the basketball court, where Bashur continues on with his sergeant-like attitude).

-Bashur: Listen up! You all have been sent here because you are out of shape, uneducated, and downright overweight!

-Dawn: Did you just call me stupid and fat?

-Sky: Bashur, this is a mini-game, not the military.

-Bashur: I play this game the way I wanna play it because I'm the teacher!

-HuskyMudkipz: (whispering to Jerome) The only person who is out of shape, uneducated, and overweight is him.

-Bashur: (towards HuskyMudkipz) **WHAT WAS THAT!?**

-HuskyMudkipz: Nothing! I was just...uh...telling Jerome that his...uh...fur is looking more...fluffier than ever.

(Bashur glares at the Mudkip, who slightly cowers back a bit. Then, Bashur believes what he told him).

-Bashur: Very well, then. But I've got my eyes on you. Now, we're going to start gym class with some sprints. And just to make sure that you all get in shape faster, I'm gonna spawn all these spiders to go and chase you.

-Everyone except Bashur: **WHAT!?**

(Bashur takes out a spider spawn egg and rapidly starts spawning Spiders. The spiders hiss and start chasing the Minecrafters, who in response, start screaming and running away. They all run together around the basketball court as a large gang of Spiders chase after them. During all this, Bashur is seen trying to encourage the competitors).

-Bashur: Feel the burn, guys! Feel the burn! Don't let the mobs lead you! You lead them!

-Sky: Bashur, you're fucking crazy!

-Deadlox: What does this have to do with what we're pretending to learn!?

-Bashur: Running from the most dangerous mobs will make you more aware of your surroundings and heighten your abilities!

-Jerome: Ow! One of them bit me!

-Bashur: Also, not to get bitten in places where you should NEVER get bit in!

(While the gang is running, Deadlox stops for a split second to check the chest next to a basketball hoop. He pulls out a fire charge and runs back to the others. When he the others reach the far side of the court, he accidentally trips over and lets go of the fire charge, igniting a fire on the wooden floor).

-Deadlox: Oops.

(The others stop running and only watch as the fire spreads. The group of Spiders stop in their tracks and run away from the spreading fire).

-Sky: Oh my Notch! Deadlox, you dumbass!

(Sky tries to take out the fire by stepping on it, but it only catches his shoe on fire).

-Sky: Ahh! Teacher, help! Teacher, HELP!

(Bashur panics and runs over to the fire. He steps furiously on the blazing inferno).

* * *

**(4 hours later...)**

* * *

(Half of the court is gone. Bashur is seen stepping on the last fire before it finally goes out. He pants, then glances over to the others).

-Bashur: Which one of you let the school on fire!?

-Jerome: Okay, I can say that with all honesty, it was definitely not Deadlox.

-Bashur:...It was Deadlox, wasn't it?

-Jerome: (defeated) It was.

(5 minutes later, Deadlox is seen in the detention room with Bashur. The others are standing outside of the detention room, listening to the conversation from the fence-covered windows).

-Bashur: Deadlox, listen. You lit the school on fire. That's a no-no.

-Deadlox: No! You're suspended!

-Bashur: Okay. Until you can admit your mistake, you're staying in this room.

(Bashur walks out the room and shuts the door, controlled by a lever on the side. Bashur starts walking away).

-Bashur: Come on! Let's move on to the next subject.

(The others follows Bashur, carefully trudging around the damaged hole in the court. However, Sky stays behind and reassures his friend).

-Sky: Don't worry, I'll get you out of there, buddy. Time is running out for you.

-Deadlox: Dude, what are you talking about?

-Sky: It's okay, Deadlox. It's okay. You were innocent and Bashur had to put you in that room.

-Deadlox: Sky, I'm fine. I'm not dying or anything.

-Sky: Yeah, but it feels like it.

* * *

(A while later, everyone is seen in the library, looking at different bookshelves. Bashur stands guard at the entrance of the room. Sky and Dawn are seen, sitting in seats that are surrounded by bookshelves. Dawn is reading a book while Sky sighs frustratingly from time to time).

-Dawn: What's wrong, Sky?

-Sky: I don't read. It's so boring. I just know Bashur has something planned for all of us.

(Suddenly, Bashur steps up to one of the bookshelves and lights it on fire. Husky looks over, drops a book he had in his hands, and panics).

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, what the heck!?

-Bashur: This is the next part of your lesson; learning how to escape from a situation without dying!

(Bashur laughs like a mad scientist and backs away as the blaze spreads to the other bookshelves. Everyone gets up from their seat and make a break for the entrance. Suddenly, a section of the bookshelves falls over, blocking the entrance with fire. Everyone scatters by the blocked entrance, thinking how are they going to escape. Then, Sky makes a brave move and leaps over the bookshelves. The fire is only an inch above his stomach as he flies over. He gets to the other side, not seriously hurt. He gets up and encourages his friends to jump over).

-Sky: Guys, come on! Jump over! You can do it!

(On the other side, Husky work up enough determination and jump over. He makes it to the other side. The only people left is Dawn and Jerome).

-Jerome: Go on, Dawn. I'll follow last.

-Dawn: Um...okay.

(Dawn takes a step back, then jumps over the burning shelf. She hits the other side on her side. Luckily, Sky is there to help her).

-Sky: Are you okay, Dawny?

-Dawn: I'm fine, Sky. But what about Jerome?

(The others look anxiously in the burning room. A grueling few minutes pass, then Jerome is seen flying over the bookshelf. He gets to the other side safety. The gang breathe a sigh a relief. Then, they all turn to Bashur, who is seen standing awkwardly at them).

-Bashur: (chuckles nervously) Ha, Ha...I may have gone a little too far with that one.

-Sky: Ya think!? Oh, and by the way, someone's in the bathroom, eating your babies.

-Bashur: **WHAT!?**

(Bashur turns towards the bathroom' doors and runs toward them).

-Bashur: Hey! You eat my babies, you die, son!

-Dawn: (towards Sky) Who's eating his babies?

-Sky: No one. I just did that so we have enough time to free Deadlox and get the Nether **OUT OF HERE!**

(Sky dashes across the court, leaps over the burnt hole, and frees Deadlox. Sky leads everyone out of the court. Seconds later, Bashur appears out of the bathroom).

-Bashur: Well, no one's eating my babies in there, so-

(Bashur looks up to see the entire gang is gone. Then, he realizes a few minutes later that he was tricked).

-Bashur: Dang it!

(Meanwhile, Sky and Jerome are seen racing for the principal's office while Dawn, Deadlox, and Husky run to the back room of the cafeteria. Jerome steps in front of the office door and it swings open. Sky rushes past Jerome and stands on a pressure plate, behind the principal's desk. The action unlocks the doors behind the counter. Dawn and the others run past through the doors. On the way, Dawn flips a switch, which unlocks the door besides Sky. He and Jerome dash out of the office and catch up with the others. They climb up two sets of ladders and reach freedom).

-Sky: **YEAH! WE WON!**

(The others cheer happily as Bashur is seen crawling out of the escape hole of the school).

-Bashur: Dang it!

(Bashur sighs in defeat as he rises to his feet and meets the others face-to-face).

-Sky: Well, Bashur, I hope you learned something from all this.

-Bashur: I have...playing 'Teacher' is both physically and mentally exhausting and that I just unleashed a whole group of Spiders that are still loose in the school.

-Sky: Well that, but most importantly, this was the intense game of 'Teacher' ever and you're never going to be the teacher again.

-Bashur: I think I can live with that. Come on, let's go do something.

(The second Bashur turns around, he is hit in the back of the head by a spitball).

-Bashur: OW! EW! Who launched this at me!?

(Jerome is just seen whistling causally, behind his back is a load of spitballs. He blames Deadlox).

-Jerome: Deadlox did.

-Deadlox: Um...Bashur, I just want you to know...thank you. You didn't suspend me after I lit the school on fire.

-Sky: Dude, that is just terrible. Deadlox is the only person in existence who would light a school on fire.

-HuskyMudkipz: Yeah, what the heck happened?

-Deadlox: I stole the fire charge in the chest and I...tripped over and it lit on fire.

-Jerome: Well, at least the school is still standing.

(All of a sudden, the Minecrafters hear a whole lot of hissing. They all slowly turn towards the school. Multiple groups of Spiders are seen crawling everywhere on the school, leaving cobwebs in every part of the school).

-Bashur: You know we're going to get in a lot of trouble if the guy who made this mini-game founds out that we did it?

-Sky: It's okay...we'll just slowly back away from the school and pretend we never saw this.

(Everyone backs away, then take off in the other direction, away from the spider-infested school, hoping that no one would ever find out that they were the ones who caused it).


	2. Ep 2: Firework Trouble

**Ep. 2: Firework Trouble**

* * *

**HAPPY 4th of JULY! Make sure to stay safe and have fun watching fireworks explode into the air, especially in Minecraft!**

* * *

**OC's Featured  
-Josh (Josh)  
-Susan (Fushme)**

* * *

(The 4th of July had arrived in Minecraftia. Everyone was excited to watch the annual GeoCity Firework Display Show near the beach. Especially Sky. He was eager to watch the fireworks explode into breath-taking displays, showing off all colors from red to glittering blue to Buttery streaks through the air. However, another part of him kept bothering him as he rose from his bed in the morning. He felt like something was going to happen to prevent the show from happening, but he just doesn't know who will be the cause of it. He sighs deeply as he tries to stop thinking about it and walks out of the bedroom. As he walks across the living room, Butter awakes and walks over to greet his owner. Sky glances over and sees Butter at his feet).

-Sky: (low voice) Hey Butter.

(Sky continues walking until he gets to the kitchen. Butter tilts his head in confusion, obviously sensing that something is wrong with his owner. As Sky starts making coffee, Butter enters the kitchen and walks up to his owner's legs. He starts pawing his legs. Sky looks down at the canine).

-Sky: What is it, Butter?

-Butter: (whimpers) Bark! Bark!

-Sky: Oh, nothing's wrong. Just...just a little tired, that's all.

-Butter: Grr, Ruff!

-Sky: Butter, I swear I'm not lying.

(Butter glares at his owner, determined to keep pestering him until he finds out what's wrong with Sky. Sky reluctantly gives in).

-Sky: (Sighs) Okay. You know about the annual Firework Display at SeaSide Beach, right?

-Butter: Bark!

-Sky: Well...I just have this feeling that something is gonna go down and prevent the celebration from happening.

-Butter: Bark?

-Sky: No, that last time it was cancelled, it was Jerome and he mistaked the Roman Candles for kabobs.

-Butter: Ruff?

-Sky: No, he didn't get surgery to remove them. It's just that for 2 weeks, everytime he went to the bathroom, it caused him pain...and blew up many toilets around the city.

-Butter: Bark! Arf!

-Sky:...You're right. Maybe I shouldn't worry. Maybe this year, everything will go according to plan...I hope.

(Sky grabs his cup of coffee and heads for the living room, Butter trotting behind him. He settles himself on the couch, turns on the TV, and flips through channels 'til he reaches the news. He takes a sip of his coffee, but while he is, he hears on the channel the worse possible news, delievered by the reporter David).

-David: In breaking news, the Annual GeoCity Firework Display Show has been cancelled.

(Butter's ears perk up. Sky does a spit-take at his dog, soaking him in coffee).

-Sky: What!?

(Butter growls angrily at his owner. He shakes himself until he's not covered in coffee and stares sternly at his owner).

-Sky: Sorry, buddy. But, on the plus side, you'll have that coffee-like scent for a while.

(Meanwhile, Sky listens as the report goes on).

-David: The celebration was cancelled when the ship that was bringing the chosen fireworks to their destination in GeoCity never arrived. Now, here's Susan at the location.

(The scene changes to a woman, in her late 20's, has short brown hair, and dressed in a reporter's outfit. She is currently standing outside near a clearing on a cliff-side of the beach, the location where the fireworks were set to go off).

-Susan: That's right, David. The cargo ship that held all the fireworks needed for the display show was scheduled to get here by 2:00 A.M, but the ship never reached GeoCity. This place was perfect for the fireworks to be set off, but now, it looks like it wouldn't be of any use for a while. Until we can get more info. on where the ship could possibly be at or if anyone in the city can whip up 1,000 fireworks, it looks like the show is cancelled and won't happen until next year.

(Sky grabs the remote and turns off the TV. He is deep shock that he coincidently knew something had to happen to stop the show).

-Sky: I can't believe this. I was right...**WHY DO I HAVE TO BE RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT GOES BAD ALL THE TIME!?**

-Butter: Bark! Bark!

-Sky: No, Butter, I'm not going to break the fourth wall and tell the writer to stop making everything I say that is bad happen. It would be taking it too far. Come on, we gotta head down to the clearing and find out more about what's happening!

(Sky gets off the couch and runs out the door. However, Butter remains stationary in the room and breathes annoyingly, his owner had ran out in his boxers only. A few seconds later, Sky arrives back into the house, realizing his mistake).

-Sky: I...should probably get dressed, right?

-Butter: Woof.

(Sky runs up the stairs to get dressed. Half an hour later, Sky and Butter are seen running through the sidewalks, desperate to reach the clearing to ask the female reporter Susan what she knew about the missing ship. Once they get to the clearing, he sees that every cameraman and crew are starting to pack their equipment and load them into news vehicles. He and his dog pad through the crowd of people until they see Susan about to leave in a news van. He quickly runs up to her).

-Sky: Susan!

(Susan turns her head. She recognizes the Butter King).

-Susan: Sky? What are you doing here?

-Sky: Listen, I have some very important questions I need to tell you. What do you know about the missing ship for the firework display?

-Susan: I'm sorry, Sky. I wish I could tell you, but I don't anything about the missing ship.

(Out of desperation, he grabs her shoulders and shakes her lightly).  
-Sky: Come on! You gotta know something!

-Susan: (slightly annoyed) Sky, I don't receive the news. I just say it.

(Sky lets go of her shoulders and slumps over. Susan ponders this topic for a bit, then gets an idea).

-Susan: However, I do know one thing.

(Sky looks up again).

-Susan: I do know that the ship was involved in an accident in the middle of the ocean. I don't know who exactly caused the accident.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean...)

(A large ship is slowly seen sinking into the ocean. A couple of squids are seen with different types of fireworks).

-Squid #1: Oh yeah! This is definitely going to be a Fourth of July for us.

-Squid #2: Wait...how are we going to light these if we don't have any matches and we live in the middle of the ocean?

(The first squid looks around, getting the idea that lighting a firework here would be downright impossible).

-Squid #1: Oh crud.

(Meanwhile, back in GeoCity...)

* * *

-Susan: Look, that's all I know about the ship, Sky. But, if someone can deliver us 1,000 fireworks, the show will resume. But until then, it's not happening.

-Sky: Um...wait! I can get you the 1,000 fireworks!

-Susan: You can?

-Sky: Yes! I swear! I'll have them all done by tonight!

-Susan: Well, okay. If you think you can accomplish this task. Once you have all of them done, deliver them to the news station by 6:00 P.M.

(Susan gets into the van. Soon, every news vehicle departs from the clearing, leaving Sky and Butter standing in the center in a cloud of dust. Butter slowly turns his head at his owner and glares at him. Sky does the same to Butter, but with a worried look).

-Sky: Hey! Don't look at me like that!

-Butter: Grr...Bark!

-Sky: (Sighs) You're right. What the heck have I gotten myself into? Okay, I know how to craft a firework, but I'm going to need a bunch of supplies and little more help.

* * *

(Nearly an hour later, Sky is standing outside his house with Dawn, Deadlox, Jerome, Bodil, Kermit, Bashur, and TrueMU).

-Sky: Now, the firework show was scheduled to start at around 9:00 P.M, and it's 8:30 A.M right now. So if we hurry, we might be able to get them done as soon as possible.

-Dawn: Sky, I don't know why you agreed to this. We're never going to get this done.

-Sky: We will if we just believe. Now, I assigned each of you a task. Dawn and I will get the paper for the fireworks. Deadlox, TrueMU, and Jerome will get the gunpowder. And finally, Bashur, Kermit, and Bodil, you three will search the entire city for any dyes that we can use to decorate the firework stars once they're created. Got it?

-Everyone except Sky: Got it.

-Sky: Okay, then. Let's get moving. Once you have enough for 1,000 fireworks, meet us back in the house so we can get crafting.

(Everyone splits up and hurry along to get the items needed. After walking a few meters from the suburb, Sky and Dawn get to particular parts outside of the city where sugar canes grow. When they walk on top of a hill, they see a large field of sugar canes in front of them. They look at each other and grin. Soon, they take off into the field. Meanwhile, Jerome, Deadlox, and TrueMU travel through a forest, looking for creepers. They eventually come across a migrating group of creepers. They hide behind a large spruce tree and spy on the mobs).

-Deadlox: Man, that is a lot of creepers.

-TrueMU: How are we going to defeat all of them and get the gunpowder with making one of them blow up?

-Jerome: Easy, guys. This special task requires patience, stealth, and persistence.

(Then, Jerome makes his signature slurping noise and runs at the green mobs with a butter axe. One by one, he strikes them at the center of their bodies, killing them instantly. The men hiding behind the tree stare in shock as non of the creepers blow up at Jerome because he's too fast. Then, the last creeper is killed. Around Jerome, gunpowder slowly travel across the ground and is collected by Jerome. He smiles like a show-off).

-Jerome: Ta-da!

-Deadlox: (stuttering) But..how..you...did-what?

-TrueMU: Jerome, how did you do that?

-Jerome: Patience, stealth, and persistence, just like I said.

-Deadlox: Jerome, what you did isn't anywhere close to those three things. You just make a slurping noise and rushed into the mobs as it they were cows.

-Jerome: Well, whatever. We got 30 pieces of gunpowder.

-TrueMU: Well, let's go find more groups.

(The Minecrafters travel deeper into the woods. Meanwhile, Bodil, Bashur, and Kermit enter a dark cave, hoping to find some ores to add as decorations to the firework stars once they are made. They already had different types of dyes, so they decided to search for extras. They split up. But as they get deeper into the cave, it gets dark. Luckily, Bodil has a stack of torches made and he starts placing them, lighting up the cave).

-Kermit: This place gives me the creeps.

-Bashur: Ha! I was built for adventure! Nothing scares Bashur!

(With a brave heart, Bashur trudges deeper into the cave. Then, he comes out screaming like a little girl when a whole pack of bats fly out of the darkest part of the cave. He hides behind Bodil as the whole pack fly over their heads, making squeaking noises. They eventually depart).

-Kermit: (sarcastically) Built for adventure, huh?

-Bashur: I am! They just startled me, that's all.

-Bodil: Well, let's just go see if we can find any diamonds.

(The men resume their search and travel even deeper into the cave. As they continue walking, Kermit feels a bit adventurous and decides to travel up a ledge. However, it's a short ledge and he falls over. Fortunately, there is cobwebs in the middle of the ledge and the ground to catch him. Bashur and Bodil look over and see the frog in a situation, but they decide to mess with him).

-Bashur: Ha! Ha! You're like a lightbulb! Here, let me turn you on.

-Bodil: That sounded so wrong.

(But before Bashur could mess with the frog, Kermit slips out of the cobweb and falls into a hole. Bashur and Bodil gasp and run over to the small cavern. Bashur moves the cobweb out of the way and looks down).

-Bashur: Kermit, are you okay?

-Kermit: (echoing) It's too dark! I can't see a damn thing!

(Bodil reaches into his backpack and pulls out a torch).

-Bodil: Here's a torch. Catch!

(Bodil throws the item into the hole. A sizzling sound is heard moments later and Kermit yelps in pain).

-Bashur: What happened?

-Kermit: (echoing) The frickin' torch burnt my face! What the fuck!?

-Bashur: Maybe the torch doesn't like you!

-Kermit: (echoing) Forget it! Just take out your pickaxes and mine a way out of here!

-Bodil: I forgot the pickaxes! I only have my iron pickaxe, but it's nearly broken.

-Kermit: (echoing) Dammit! Then, call for help!

-Bashur: No way, dude! We're going to get you out of there the old-fashion way. Now, we're going to have to think about this long and hard.

-Bodil: That's what she said!

(Shortly after the comment, Bodil and Bashur start laughing uncontrollably as Kermit groans angrily at the scatterbrained men. But while the jokers are laughing, Bashur loses his footing and falls into the hole, joining Kermit. Bodil only laughs harder as Bashur descends into the hole. Bodil eventually gets control of his laughter and looks into the hole).

-Bodil: Bashur, are you okay?

-Bashur: (echoing) I'm fine! The frog broke my fall! Besides, I don't have any bones! I'm a melon!

-Kermit: (echoing) If you don't have any bones, how are you alive?

-Bashur: (echoing) That's not the point! Bodil, go get help!

-Bodil: Okay.

(Bodil casually walks away from the hole where Bashur and Kermit are trapped in. But before he can leave the cave, he does a double-take and spots a diamond ore above the rock ceiling in the cavern).

-Bodil: A diamond! I'll be rich!

(Bodil takes out his iron pickaxe, walks over to the ore, and begins mining. During the process, his pick breaks, a diamond falls out, and a Minecrafter falls through the hole and lands on his back. Bodil is somewhat startled from the Minecrafter appearing. He had orange, wavy hair, a black t-shirt with blue jeans, black shoes, and brown eyes. He groans in pain as he ascends to his feet).

-Bodil: Sorry about that.

-Minecrafter: It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going.

(Bodil looks down and see the diamond. He picks it up and hands it to the Minecrafter).

-Bodil: Here. You can have it.

-Minecrafter: No, it's okay. I already have a full stack anyway.

(Bodil looks at the diamond and quickly picks it in his pocket).

-Bodil: Well, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Bodil.

-Minecrafter: I'm Josh. So, what bring you here to the caverns?

-Bodil: Well, my friends and I were here, looking for anything that we can use to craft fireworks with. You see, the Annual Firework Display Show was cancelled, and my friend Sky agreed that he could make 1,000 fireworks until tonight.

-Josh: 1,000 fireworks!? That will take a lot more hands. Let me help out.

-Bodil: Sure. The more, the merrier.

-Josh: Great! So, where are your friends?

-Bodil: Oh. They're trapped in a hole.

-Josh: Oh...so, are you looking for someone to help them out?

-Bodil: Yeah. Follow me.

(Bodil leads the Minecrafter to the hole. Josh kneels over and gets a better view of the Minecrafters).

-Josh: Are you okay down there?

-Kermit: (echoing) Who's there?

-Bashur: (echoing) That doesn't sound like Bodil!

-Josh: No, it's okay! My name is Josh. I met Bodil in the cave and he told me you two were stuck down there. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out.

(Bodil, who is standing behind Josh, gets a mischievous idea. He takes Josh's backpack from the rock wall next to him and pushes Josh into the hole. Josh screams as he falls into the hole, landing on top of Bashur and Kermit. Bodil laughs at the misfortune of the man).

-Josh: (echoing) Bodil, what is wrong with you?

-Bashur: (echoing) Yeah, this guy was gonna get us out of here.

-Bodil: Sorry guys. I just don't like frogs, hate melons, and I just to troll people. See ya!

(Bodil was just about to walk out when Kermit uses his stretchy tongue and grabs Bodil by his right leg. Bodil screams as he is pulled into the hole, letting go of the backpack. It lands 4 blocks away from the hole).

-Josh: (echoing) Hey...where's my backpack?

-Bodil: (echoing) Oh, I...oops.

-All except Bodil: **BODIL!**

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at Sky and Dawn's house, Sky and Dawn arrive back at the house with tons of papers they made from the sugar canes, packed in boxes, filled to the brim. Deadlox, Jerome, and TrueMU soon arrive with tons of gunpowder).

-Sky: You guys got the gunpowder?

-Deadlox: Yep. You two got the paper?

-Sky: Yep. Has anyone seen Bashur, Bodil, and Kermit?

-TrueMU: Nope. They said they were going to the cavern to search for extras for a bit. They should have been back before us.  
-Sky: I'm going to check on them. In the meanwhile, you guys start crafting the fireworks.

(Sky walks off as the gang start making crafting tables. A while later, Sky arrives at the cave where Bodil, Bashur, and Kermit went into. He looks around the cave, noticing a couple of torches lighting up the place).

-Sky: Bashur? Kermit? Bodil?

-Voices: **SKY!**

(Sky turns his head in the direction of the voices. He runs over until he sees a hole. When he looks down, he can faintly see Bodil, Bashur, Kermit, and a Minecrafter, huddled togther with only 1 torch for light).

-Sky: What the? How the Nether did you all get down there?

-Kermit: (echoing) I got caught in some cobweb and I fell into this hole! Bashur and Bodil tried to get me out, but they ended up falling in!

-Bodil: (echoing) I didn't fall in! You grabbed me by my leg with your nasty tongue!

-Bashur: (echoing) Shut up! Sky, just get us out of here! I gotta take a leak!

-Bodil: (echoing) How can you take a leak? You don't have any private parts!

-Bashur: (echoing) What!? Just because I'm a melon, it doesn't mean I have what all the guys have? I'm a male, too, you know!

(Sky rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration).

-Sky (to himself) Oh my Notch...I can't fucking believe this gang...

(Sky stops rubbing and calls out to reassure his friends).

-Sky: Okay, just don't go anywhere, guys! I'm gonna use my butter pickaxe to mine a staircase.

-Kermit: (echoing) We don't really have a way to go anywhere, Sky.

(Sky takes out his pickaxe and starts mining. Nearly 30 minutes of mining later, Sky had managed to excavate a staircase. The gang climb out of the hole and into the floor of the cave again. Bashur dashes out and runs out of the cave).

-Bashur: Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!

(The last person to climb out is Josh. Sky helps the man to his feet).

-Josh: Thanks, Sky.

-Sky: No problem...um?

-Josh: Josh.

-Sky: Josh.

(Bodil walks up to the Sky and hands him the diamond).

-Bodil: We could only find this diamond, Sky. I was planning to keep it, but it would be wrong.

(Sky takes the diamond and look at it. He sees his reflection in the precious ore).

-Sky: Don't worry. I think I know what I will do with this diamond. Anyway, we better get going. The others just got started making fireworks.

(Sky leads the group out of the caverns. They soon get to the house and find the others hard at work, creating fireworks of all kinds, from some that can travel to 200 feet to some where they explode and release all sorts of colors and styles. They work from the early afternoon until the evening, not stopping her a break at all. It's 5:50, only 10 minutes until the fireworks were due. Everyone was exhausted, their hands throbbing from all the crafting. But by a miracle, they were able to create 1,000 fireworks and place them in large boxes. Sky walks in front of the boxes).

-Sky: Well, we got the fireworks done, but how are we going to get these boxes to the news station?

(TrueMU looks over. Strangely, there was an abondoned wagon. Next to it is two untamed horses, feeding on grasses).

-TrueMU: Hm... I think I have an idea.

(Moments later, the horses are seen running down the street with the wagon, everyone desperately hanging on the sides of the wagon as Sky leads the horses with reins. In the back of the wagon are 4 large boxes of fireworks).

-Dawn: Sky, will you make these horses go a bit slower!?

-Sky: I can't! We only have 5 minutes left until it's too late! The celebration must be saved!

-Bashur: Ugh...I think I'm going to be sick.

-Kermit: Don't throw up in the frickin' wagon!

(Bashur leans over outside of the wagon and pukes, leaving a trail of watermelons behind the speeding wagon. After he finishes, he leans back into the wagon and groans as he wipes his mouth away. Josh is a bit confused on why the melon man puked melons).

-Josh: You puke melons? Do you have a stomach?

-Bashur: Yeah, but I'm very prone to motion sickness.

(Bashur grabs his mouth again, trying not to puke. But he can't. He throws up melons at Josh, who covers himself with his arms).

-Josh: Ugh! Stop throwing up on me! That's disgusting!

-Bashur: Hey, just be glad it's just melons. Because I was human, you would be smelling like tossed food right now.

(Meanwhile, the horses make a sharp turn across a street, nearly tipping over the wagon. Coming into sight is the news station. Sky tries to get the horses to stop, but they don't stop).

-Sky: Stop! Stop! Heel! Play dead?

(The horses charge straight for the wooden doors. Everyone screams as they prepare for impact. The horse break down the doors, stopping instantly in the middle of the room. Everyone in the wagon slowly look up and see several reporters stopped dead in their tracks, out of all of them, Sky recognizes the female reporter Susan).

-Sky: See? What'd I tell ya? I told you I would make all the fireworks in time for the celebration.

(Susan slowly walks to the back of the wagon and sees the 4 large boxes filled with fireworks, unfazed from the impact).

-Susan: Wow...I guess the celebration is saved. Thank you, Sky.

-Sky: No problem.

* * *

(Hours later, everyone in GeoCity is gathered at the beach. They look in excitement and awe as fireworks zoom across the night sky, exploding into beautiful colors and streaks. At the far edge of the beach, Sky and all of his friends are seen gazing into the sky).

-Dawn: Wow, Sky. I can't believe you saved the celebration.

-Sky: Of course. I believed that we could accomplish this, and we did. Now, the Fourth of July is saved once again.

(But just when the couple can agree that everything is normal again, Deadlox runs up to them).

-Deadlox: Sky!

(Sky turns around)

-Sky: What is it?

-Deadlox: Jerome accidentally ate a bottle rocket and he took off into the air!

(All of a sudden, a figure zooms past the Minecrafters. They gaze around and see the fluffy with fire shooting out of his mouth. He flys across the sky before the rocket gives out and he lands into the water near the beach).

-Dawn: Is he okay?

(Deadlox squints to get a better look. He see Jerome crawling out of the ocean).

-Deadlox: Yeah, he's okay. But, for him, it's gonna hurt when he goes to the bathroom.


	3. Ep 3: This is Freaky Creepy

**Ep. 3: This is Freaky Creepy**

* * *

**Idea Suggested by: Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft**

* * *

**(Note: I don't actually read creepypastas because, well, they just kinda creep me out. A lot. Anyway, I do know a couple of famous creepypastas, like Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, The Rake, and SmileDog. They are going to appear in this episode. And as an added warning, if you are easily scared or faint-hearted, do NOT read creepypastas! Trust me! You'll regret it! It will scare the living HECK out of you! But, if you think you're tough enough, I can't stop you).**

* * *

(In the late night of GeoCity, mobs were up and about. Zombies groaned while skeletons clatter. Spiders hissed while creepers made sizzling sounds. Luckily, the lights in the city were enough to keep the dangerous mobs at bay. At Sky and Dawn's house, it was around 11:40 at night. Dawn was fast asleep in the bed, Butter slept soundly in his dog bed, and the Butter Golem took breaks from time to time, patrolling the outside of the house for any nearby zombies that could sneak into the neighborhood. However, one person wasn't sleeping. Sky. He couldn't sleep, which he wondered why. So, he passed the time by surfing through the Internet. He watched a couple of videos on CubeTube, searched up the current news in the city, and played a couple of games. None of them seem to make Sky feel tired. Then, an ad popped up on the screen).

-Sky: Ugh. Fucking ads.

(But before Sky could delete the ad, he took a closer look at it. It was a CreepyPasta Mod. For only $10, he can purchase 4 special sheets of paper and a computer that can summon 4 entities from CreepyPasta stories. Sky had known a couple of CreepyPasta stories. He could just imagine what it would be like to meet the scary idols in real life. He immediately checked on the ad. Then, another box send that the mod will be delievered to him as soon as possible. Soon, Sky shuts off the computer and goes to bed).

* * *

(The next morning arrives. The sound of the doorbell chime awakes Sky. He rubs his eyes and heads downstairs to answer it. However, when he opens the door, there is no one there. Instead, a large package with the words 'CreepyPasta Mod' is seen on the doorstep).

-Sky: Awesome! The mod is here. Now, to test it out!

(In the backyard, Sky is seen building a structure to provide a shade for the entities that he will summon. Dawn appears in the backyard and see the structure).

-Dawn: Sky, what is this?

-Sky: It's a protective building for shade, Dawn. I ordered the CreepyPasta Mod.

-Dawn: Eh, I don't like CreepyPastas. It's like they're made to make you more afraid of anything you once questioned.

-Sky: Um...that's kind of the point of creepypastas. But now, they're going to appear in real life. And don't worry, I have my sword ready in case something goes wrong.

(Sky prints a piece of paper from the computer he got. He slowly approaches the fenced-up structure and readies himself).

-Sky: Let's hope this can keep whoever appears from this paper inside.

(Sky throws the paper and backs away. But...nothing happens. The paper just lies across the ground. Despite the shade it is provided with, nothing appears out of the paper. Sky's jaw drops in disappointment).

-Dawn: Maybe there's something wrong with this mod.

-Sky: I...guess I'll try the other ones.

(Sky walks over to the computer and types something in. Three more sheets of paper appear out of the computer. Sky grabs them and places them along with the lone sheet of paper. None of them spawn any of the mobs Sky had hoped for).

-Sky: Stupid CreepyPasta Mod! Talk about a waste of $10.

-Dawn: Sorry, Sky. I guess those creepy stories will only exist on the Internet, not in real life. Come on, let's get on with the day.

-Sky: I guess...

(Sky trudges away with Dawn into the house. However, unknown to the couple, underneath the shade, the four sheets of paper begin to shake violently. Out of all of them, a paw appears out of one of them. Then, the entire form of a wolf appears out of the now blank sheet of paper. The wolf looks like any other wolf, but with a darker gray color. The wolf growls, runs over to the fence, and forcefully brings down one of them. It takes off into the neighborhood. Then, another sheet of paper start emit something. A skinny blocky arm appears, then another one. When the figure escapes out of the paper, it can be best described as a figure with long arms and short legs, two white eyes, a small body, and a big mouth. The monster crawls quickly away and escapes. Then, another monster appears out of a sheet of paper. It's none other than Jeff the Killer, a boy wearing a grayish-jacket, black pants, a white face with black pupils with two small square dots, and a wide, red smile. Wielded in his right hand is a knife. He looks around suspiciously for a while, then takes off out of the backyard. Three sheets of paper are blank, except for one. But, it continues to shake, but not so violently).

* * *

(Soon, the day passes by like normal. As the night comes, everything on the street in the neighborhood is quiet. Too quiet. In the bedroom of Sky and Dawn, Dawn sleeps soundly while Sky tosses and turns, trying to get to sleep. In the top window of their bedroom, a figure looks through. Jeff. He quietly and slowly opens up the window and like a ninja, sneaks inside. He crawls on top of the bed over Sky and stares at the insomniac Minecrafter. A few minutes later, Sky yawns and rubs his eyes. When he opens them, he sees Jeff the Killer staring right in his face).

-Jeff the Killer:...Go to sleep.

-Sky: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

(Sky yells out a girlish scream, lifts up his legs, and kicks the figure off his bed. Jeff hits the wall on his back. Sky's scream awakes Dawn. She immediately wakes up and turns on the lamp).

-Dawn: Sky?

(Dawn looks around. She only sees Sky hiding under the covers. Jeff had vanished completely).

-Dawn: Sky, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? What happened?

-Sky: It's Jeff, Dawn! He's out to get me! The CreepyPasta Mod worked, but now, he's after me!

-Dawn: What are you talking about?

(Sky crawl out of the covers and faces Dawn).

-Sky: The mod I got last night! I thought it wouldn't work, but it did! I woke up and I saw Jeff standing over me and he said 'go to sleep', and then, I kicked him and I hid under the sheets.

(Dawn looks around, but she sees no signs of the serial killer. The only clue is the open window left open).

-Dawn: Sky...I'm pretty sure that Jeff was just a part of your imagination. I think you need to cut back on the creepypasta reading.

-Sky: Yeah...maybe...maybe I need to.

(Dawn shuts off the light and goes back to sleep. However, Sky can't sleep. He lies across the bed with his eyes wide open, not closing them for a split second).

* * *

(The next morning arrives. Dawn wakes up and stretches her muscles. She looks over and sees Sky still awake, his head lying across his pillow with blood-shot eyes).

-Dawn: Sky?! Were you up all night?

-Sky: (mumbling) Jeff...kill...night...

-Dawn: SKY!

-Sky: Huh!? Oh hey, Dawn. Is it still night?

-Dawn: No, it's morning already. Sky, are you going to be okay?

-Sky: I...don't know. It's like I'm so paranoid now...especially after seeing Jeff the Killer.

-Dawn: (Sighs) Okay, Sky. I'll tell you what. You can sleep in and I'll bring whatever you need.

-Sky: O...okay.

(Dawn gets up and leaves Sky to rest. Sky sighs deeply as he closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep, bags already forming around his eyes. Then, entering the bedroom is Butter. He walks up to Sky, who looks over and sees the dog).

-Sky: Hey Butter.

-Butter: Ruff?

-Sky: It's just that...last night, I could have sworn that Jeff almost attacked me. I thought it was the CreepyPasta Mod I ordered or...I must be going insane.

-Butter: (whimpers) Bark!

-Sky: Yeah...the creepypastas can get to you. Maybe I just need to keep my mind off it and get out for a while.

(Sky rubs his eyes and heaves himself until he is sitting on the bed).

-Sky: Come on. Want to go okay fetch?

(Butter becomes excited and wags his tail. Sky chuckles and leaves the bed to get dressed. A while later, Sky is seen throwing a ball and Butter chases after it, finds it, and brings it back to Sky. During one of the throws, Sky accidentally throws it a little too far and the ball disappears into the woods in front of the house. However, Butter runs into the woods and searching for the ball. The canine sniffs around and eventually finds the ball in the middle of a glade. But just when Butter can retrieve the ball, a dark paw lands on top of the ball. Butter stops on his paws and looks ahead. A blackish-gray wolf is seen, growling at the domesticated dog. Butter takes a few shaking steps back. Then, a black flash envelops the dark wolf. When the flash disappears, the appearance of the dark wolf has changed. A mixture of black and red colors decorate the wolf's fur. The wild animal has two yellow eyes. Butter folds his ears down and shakes violently, extremely scared of the possible threat. The evil-looking wolf smiles creepily at the dog and takes off after it. Butter yelps and starts running away, whining and whimpering loudly for someone to save him. Luckily, he makes it out of the forest and runs back to Sky, hiding behind him).

-Sky: Butter, what's wrong? What happened?

(Sky kneels over and Butter barks and whimpers rapidly. Though Sky can understand what his dog is saying, he couldn't understand what he is saying if he barks or whimpers too fast. Sky looks forward and sees the demented-looking wolf charging right for him).

-Sky: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SMILEDOG!**

(Sky picks up Butter and dashes into the house with him. He runs in and shuts the door, blocking it with anything he can find. SmileDog stops in his tracks. He growls angrily, his prey had gotten away. Then, suddenly, Bashur shows up and looks at the canine, not recognizing who the dog actually is).

-Bashur: Hey there, doggy. I've never seen a pattern like that before.

(SmileDog looks at Bashur and his eyes flash. Bashur suddenly starts backing away. The evil dog had blinded him. The effects only last for a while, but Bashur thinks that he had been hit by acid rain. He panics and starts running all ove the place).

-Bashur: **ACID RAIN! ACID RAIN! I'M BLIND! THIS IS THE END OF BASHUR! SAVE YOURSELVES! I'M GOING TO THE LIGHT!**

(Bashur continues running until he runs face-first into a lightpole. SmileDog rolls his yellow eyes and takes off, disappearing into the woods. Meanwhile, Sky and Butter had barricaded the front door. The blocky characters pant wildly, hoping that the scary mob had gone away. Then, Dawn enters the room and sees every piece of furniture blocking the door).

-Dawn: Sky, why did you block the front door?

-Sky: Dawn! It's SmileDog! He nearly attacked me and Butter!

(Dawn looks out the window. All that she sees is the forest).

-Dawn: Sky, I don't see SmileDog anywhere.

-Sky: He must be thinking of some way to get us while we sleep...**JUST LIKE JEFF!**

-Dawn: Sky, stop being so paranoid!

-Sky: This has nothing to do with paranoia, Dawn. It's the mod and I can prove it to you!

(Sky quickly runs to the backyard and checks on the structure he built. Inside, he only sees four blank sheets of paper. Dawn runs to him and looks inside).

-Dawn: Um...were those sheets of paper always blank?

-Sky: No...they had the mobs that were supposed to spawn out of them.

-Dawn: Where did they go?

(Unknown to them, on top of the roof is the Rake. The enemy growls as he eyes the unsuspecting Minecrafters. He slowly crawls to the edge of the roof and gets ready to pounce. Then, Sky and Dawn lift up their heads without turning around).

-Dawn: Sky...out of all the creepypasta mobs, which one happens to be the most fastest and more violent?

-Sky: I believe it is...The Rake.

(They slowly turn around and see the creepy mob looking down at them. The Rake roars at the Minecrafter, who in response, scream in terror. The mob jumps off the roof. Sky and Dawn move out of the way just in time for the mob to land face-first on the ground. The couple have nowhere else to go but the fence. They collapse together next to the fence and grasp each other as the monster begins to move in for the kill).

-Dawn: (Voice breaking) Oh, Sky! No matter what happens, I will always love you!

-Sky: **DAWN, I WAS THE ONE WHO SHRUNK ALL YOUR PANTS AND DYE THEM BLACK!**

-Dawn: What!? Why would you do that!?

-Sky: **FOR THE LOLZ!**

(The Rake grows loudly as it lunges at the Minecrafters. They scream, waiting for their ill-fate. But then, another figure jumps in the way and pushes the Rake away. Sky and Dawn look up. They see a young woman with a white face, black eyes, and dressed in a black dress. Held in her hand is one of the pieces of blank paper. The Rake recovers and decides to attack her. She retaliates by holding out the piece of paper. A glow starts emitting from the item. The Rake stops and tries to run away, but gravity starts pulling the creepy mob in. The Rake screeches as it is sucked into the piece of paper. The glowing slowly grows dull, then vanishes. The spawn of The Rake is seen on the once blank piece of paper. The woman turns towards the Minecrafters. Dawn is slightly creeped-out by the woman's spooky appearance).

-Dawn: Who is THAT!?

-Sky: That's Jane the Killer...

(The CreepyPasta mob slowly walks over to the Minecrafters. She gently holds out the piece of paper to Sky. Sky looks at it, then her, then the piece of paper. He grabs it from her).

-Sky: I don't understand...why...why did you save us?

-Jane: I...I...am...peaceful...mob. Jeff...my...enemy...

(Despite Jane's shaky and short words, Sky and Dawn understand what she is saying. They get to their feet and stand a safe distance away from her).

-Jane : This...mod...not...working...good. Must...gather...others. Bring...them...back.

-Dawn: What is she saying?

-Sky: I think she's saying that the mod isn't working out and that we need to gather SmileDog and Jeff the Killer and trap them in the sheets of paper that were supposed to spawn them. Am I right, Jane?

(Jane just nods quietly).

-Dawn: But, how are we going to find SmileDog and Jeff the Killer?

-Jane: Easy. They...more active...come out...night. We...catch...SmileDog. Then...I...fight...Jeff.

-Sky: Okay, then. We'll need to plan on how we're going to catch SmileDog first.

(The Minecrafters and creepy mob huddle together and discuss a plan. The day passes into the night. The moon is high in the night sky, at its first quarter phase. In the middle of a glade, a herd of cows are seen feasting on the grasses. A hidden figure sneaks around the glade, waiting for its chance to strike. Then, out of nowhere, the figure leaps out. The cows look forward and see SmileDog with his fangs bared. The herbivores take off in a panic. One cow, however, isn't so lucky and is taken down by SmileDog with a bite to its throat. The devil-like dog feast on the deceased cow. Then, a nearby voice catches SmileDog's attention).

-Voice: Yo, Smile!

(The dog looks to his right and sees Sky. The Minecrafter begins teasing the creepy mob. SmileDog smiles widely and gets off his prey. He gets ready and takes off after Sky. The Butter King cowers over and hides himself with his arms. Then, Jane comes out and aims the piece of blank paper at the canine. The wolf stops in his tracks and tries to run away, but the same gravity starts sucking the canine in. SmileDog whimpers loudly as he is sucked into the piece of paper, his spawn now trapped in the paper. Sky gets up and Dawn appears out of cover of the forest).

-Sky: It worked! Now, the only mob that's left is Jeff.

-Dawn: (Gasps) There he is!

(The being look to the far north of the glade and see the psychopath. Jeff glares as he sees Jane, who in response, glares back at him as well. Jane hands Sky the third piece of paper).

-Jane: Take this. When...Jeff...down, you...aim...this...at him.

-Sky: Got it. Be careful.

(The creepy mob smiles faintly, then turns towards Jeff. The psycho Jeff takes off after Jane. The female creepy mob runs after Jeff as well. Jeff starts swinging his knife at Jane, but she swiftly dodges each one of his swipes. She gets on her hands and does a full leg spin, tripping Jeff on his back. The action makes Jeff drop his knife. The weapon flys a few meters away from the killer. With enough strength, Jane is able to get Jeff in a headlock).

-Jane: Sky...now!

(Sky runs after her. While struggling, Jeff summons a knife in his hands and stabs Jane in the arm. She screeches in pain. Sky runs even faster until he makes it. He aims the piece of paper at Jeff. Gravity begins to pull the killer in. Jane lets go of Jeff and stumbles away. Jeff desperately tries to run away, but the magical force bring him closer. Jeff screams as he is sucked into the paper. Sky looks at the piece of paper, Jeff's spawn trapped within it).

-Sky: (Sighs) That was way too close.

* * *

(A while later, Sky, Dawn, and Jane are seen in the backyard. In front of Sky is the box where the CreepyPasta Mod came in. Dawn is currently wrapping Jane's right arm in long bandages. Sky places the computer that summoned the creepy mobs in the box. Next to it are three pieces of paper that held the creepypasta mobs. Held in Sky's hand is the last piece of paper where Jane came from. He gets up and faces Jane).

-Sky: Thanks for everything, Jane. Despite you being a psycho maniac who's soul purpose is nothing more than to kill sleeping Minecrafters, you're awfully nice.

-Jane: Thanks.

(Dawn finishes up wrapping Jane's arm and steps away. Jane speaks to Sky for the last time).

-Jane: So...long...Sky. Sleep...well.

-Sky: I know I will.

(Sky aims the last piece of paper at Jane. Jane wraps her arms around herself and lets the gravity suck her into the piece of paper. He looks as Jane's spawn is sealed within the piece of paper. He places the item inside, closes up the box, and tapes it up).

-Dawn: I hope you learned something from all this, Sky.

-Sky: I have...who know Jane was a peaceful mob?

-Dawn: No! Not that! Never order **ANYTHING** from the Internet! It could be sabotaged.

(A few minutes later, Sky places the box on the curb of the street).

-Sky: I hope none of them caused any damage.

(All of a sudden, Sky and Dawn hear someone screaming. They look to the left and see Bashur running around in the street. At this time, his blindness effect had gone away, but he still thought he was blind).

-Bashur: **HELP! I'M BLIND! SOMEONE, GET ME TO AN EYE DOCTOR! ANYONE!?**

-Sky: Bashur, try opening your eyes!

(Behind his 3-D glasses, Bashur opens his eyes).

-Bashur: (Gasps) I can see...**AHH! I CAN SEE!**

(Bashur runs around again until he crashes into the same lightpole again, making it tip over and crush someone's parked car).

* * *

**Thanks for the idea, Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft! Leave reviews and ideas for more chapters**


	4. Ep 4: Prank Wars Part 1

**Ep. 4: Prank Wars Part 1**

* * *

**Idea suggested by: SnowyGlitter**

**OC's Featured  
-Snowy (SnowyGlitter)  
-Flame (Minecrafter12321)  
-Sierra (Ninjamaster01)  
-Rex (Awesomeking13)  
-Kitty (KxF and BxF)  
-Crystal (CrysNinjaOfWater)  
-Alix (Alexander Kreof)  
-Josh (Josh)**

* * *

(Around 5:30 A.M. in the morning, the moon is barely setting down and the sun is yet to be seen. The stars shift in their position, disappearing out of sight. Within the comforting home of Sky and Dawn, the couple slept together in perfect form, with Dawn's hand resting across Sky's perfectly built chest and Sky's arms wrapping around Dawn's back. Butter slept at the edge of the bed, his limbs placed underneath his body and his tail wrapped around his legs. Everything was quiet. However, outside of the house, three Minecrafters are up to no good. Jerome, HuskyMudkipz, and Rex. Jerome starts building a ladder leading to the top window in the bedroom. The Mudkipz climbs up to the window. He carefully messes with the lock on it and opens it up. He quietly sneaks inside and looks over at Sky and Dawn. He smiles mischievously and sneaks over to the bed. He carefully starts moving Sky off of the bed without awakening Dawn or Butter. He heaves Sky over his shoulders, closes the window, and trudges across the room with Sky. A while later, at Husky and Jerome's house, Sky is resting across a floatable bed in Husky's pool. Beneath the water is a couple of harmless squids. Near the pool's edge, the three men stifle their laughter as Husky takes out a bow).

-Jerome: (whispering) This is gonna be classic.

-Rex: (whispering) Hurry! Before he wakes up.

-HuskyMudkipz: (whispering) Okay...just hold on.

(Husky pulls back the arrow and aims at the most sensitive part of the floating item without harming Sky. Once he sees a spot, he lets go. The arrow zooms across the air and ruptures the bed's front part, emitting a loud 'pop'. The pop is loud enough to awaken Sky, but it's too late from him to escape now. The entire bed disappears under Sky and the Minecrafter lands into the pool. When he sees the squids, he screams underwater, sending bubbles of air to the surface. He swims to the surface, coughing up water).

-Sky: **SQUIDS! OH, I HATE SQUIDS!**

(Sky rapidly swims to the edge of the pool. Meanwhile, Jerome, Husky, and Rex laugh uncontrollably. Sky looks over and sees his friends laughing at his misfortune. He gets pissed).

-Sky: Wha-but...oh, my God, you guys are fucking assholes!

-Jerome: Ha! Ha! Oh man...you should have seen your face when we dumped in that pool!

-HuskyMudkipz: I can't...I can't breathe!

-Rex: That was so funny! Ha Ha!

-Sky: (angrily) **YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF FUCKING DICKS!**

-HuskyMudkipz: Whoa, Sky! Cease back that language!

-Sky: Why would you guys do that!? Oh my god!

-Jerome: We're planning to go around and prank everyone. Wanna join?

-Sky: Fluffy, I'm soaking wet and I'm only dressed in my butter boxers. You guys dragged me halfway through the neighborhood, out of my home, so I can get soaked in Husky's pool. You guys must be out of your minds.

(Sky lifts himself out of the pool and exits through a fence gate. An awkward silence fills the air...until Husky breaks it).

-HuskyMudkipz: I...also forgot to mention that there's butter involved.

(Immediately, Sky rushes back to the fence gate).

-Sky: (excitingly) I'm in! Let me just dry myself and get ready and we'll get pranking!

(Sky rushes out of there as the men cheer give each other arm-hugs).

* * *

(A few hours later, Sky and the others arrive at Deadlox's house).

-Jerome: Well, it's almost 11:00. I've been a while since I tried to call Deadlox, but he never picked up. So, we're going to enter his house and give him a little wake-up call.

(The men walk up to the front door).

-Sky: Wait, how are we going to break into his house?

-Jerome: Easy.

(Jerome backs away from the home until he is on the sidewalk. He charges and breaks the door down. He groans in pain as the men enter the house).

-Sky: Jerome? Are you okay?

-Jerome: (groaning) I'm fine...just a little sore.

(Sky and the others look around. They eventually find Deadlox sleeping across a sofa with multiple soda cans littering the floor. He snores loudly as the men walk up to him. Sky prods him on the shoulder. No response).

-Sky: Yep. He is definitely knocked-out.

-HuskyMudkipz: Hey, you know what we should do?

(The men lean in as Husky whispers to their ears. When he finishes, they all have mischevous smiles).

-Sky: Heck yeah!

(About a few minutes later, Deadlox is seen still out-cold, but his right hand was filled with cream. The men stood back as Sky quietly walked up to the sleeping Minecrafter with a feather. He looked over his shoulder. Jerome, Husky, and Rex nod, giving him the signal to go ahead. Sky slowly rises the feather to Deadlox's face and gently moves it across his face. His mouth and left eye twitch, then his cream-filled hand starts to move. Sky quickly moves the feather out of the way as Deadlox wipes the cream across his face, then settles his hand down. The Minecrafters try not to laugh out loud. A couple of seconds later, Deadlox raises his hand again and feels around his face, spreading the cream around even more. He opens his eyes and sees Sky and the others. They start laughing out loud).

-Deadlox: Are you guys serious?

(None of them answer. They only laugh harder as Deadlox gets up and tries to wipe some of the cream off his face).

-Deadlox: God, I can't believe you guys would do that.

-Sky: Well, technically, that's how the cream-and-feather prank works. Get with the program.

-Deadlox: How did you guys break into my house, anyway?

-Rex: Jerome broke it down.

(Jerome glares at Rex. The Minecrafter changes the excuse).

-Rex: I mean, I have no idea who broke down that door. Just...random stuff out of nowhere. We just happen to walk in, and the door was...just on the ground.

(Deadlox glares at Rex, who smiles nervously. Then, he decides to change the subject).

-Deadlox: **ANYWAY**, why are you guys at my house?

-Sky: We're going on a pranking spree! Wanna join?

-Deadlox: Well, as soon as I get this whipped cream and get into my usual outfit...sure, I'll join.

-HuskyMudkipz: (chuckles nervously) Heh...sorry about that, dude. We originally planned to drip your hand in hot water and watch you piss yourself, but I thought it would be taking it too far.

-Deadlox: Well, I'm pretty glad you didn't because if you did, your head would be in a toilet right now.

(Deadlox raises a finger to his face and wipes off more cream. He looks at it and taste the cream).

-Rex: Oh, and by the way, that's not whipped cream, that's shaving cream.

(Deadlox gags out and desperately tries to get the taste of shaving cream out of his mouth).

-Deadlox: Ugh! That's gross! It's supposed to be whipped cream when you're doing the cream-and-feather prank.

-Rex: Na, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be shaving cream.

-Jerome: So...who are we pranking next?

-Sky: Only the most insane person we have befriended in the whole world...Bashur.

* * *

(Half an hour later, at a nearby field in Minecraftia, Bashur is seen fast asleep in a hammock tied to two oak trees. Besides one of the trees is Bashur's canine companion, Pewface. The dog rests along the grasses near the trees. Then, a short distance away from the sleeping entities is Sky and the others, who just thought of the perfect prank they can play on their melon friend. Sky quietly sneaks over to the sleeping melon. He carefully ties a rope over his right leg. Then, he ties the other end around Pewface's pink collar. Then, he tries a small fishing pole with a pork chop on its hook around the collar. Sky slowly moves away, then dashes away from them. He gets to his friends and they wait patiently for the dog to wake up).

-Sky: This is gonna be hilarious.

(A couple of minutes later, Pewface is stirred awake by a aroma. He lifts up his head and sees the pork chop right in front of his view).

-Pewface: Meat...

(Pewface quickly gets up and chases after the food item, completely unaware that there is a rope tied to his collar that's tied to his owner. The bundle of rope runs out and Bashur is ripped out of his hammock and is dragged across the ground, immediately waking up. He starts screaming at his dog to stop running).

-Bashur: **PEWFACE, STOP! STOP! HEEL! WHAT THE BALLS ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME! STOP, DAMMIT!**

(No matter how loud Bashur yells, the canine continues to chase after the pork chop. Meanwhile, Sky and the others laugh at the prank they pulled on the melon. Eventually, after 5 minutes, the rope tied to Bashur's leg breaks and the melon ends up face-down on the ground. Pewface also stops when he finally catches the pork chop and happily chows down on it. Bashur pants rapidly as he looks on his leg and sees the ripped end where he was tied. Then, he hears laughing. He glances over and sees Sky and the others laughing at him. He grinds his teeth angrily, gets up, and takes off after the pranksters. Sky looks up and sees the melon man chasing after them).

-Sky: Oh, shit! He's pissed!

-Jerome: RUN!

(The Minecrafters get up and start running. When they reach a tree, they all ascend into the tree, Jerome having no problem getting up the tree since he lives in them while it takes a little effort for the others to get up. Once everyone gets in a high place in the tree, they look on as Bashur gets to the base of the tree and tries to climb up, but fails).

-Bashur: Get your puny little asses down here right now!

-Sky: No way! And I might as well say this now, you just got pranked.

(The others laugh uncontrollably. Bashur begins punching the base of the tree, punching until a block of wood falls out. But the tree remain stationary).

-Bashur: Why isn't this tree falling over?

-HuskyMudkipz: Bash, this is Minecraft. Any type of block defies gravity, except for Sand and Gravel.

-Deadlox: Come on, dude. It was just a prank. No one got hurt and we all have a good laugh.

(Bashur reluctantly admits to Deadlox).

-Bashur: I...guess you're right. I mean, I enjoy pranking, but not when it happens to me.

-Sky: That's the spirit, melon.

(Sky descends down the tree and lands on his feet).

-Sky: But we're just getting started. We're going to prank everyone with every prank we know will completely humiliate them and cause us a good laugh.

-Bashur: Awesome! Count me in!

-Sky: Gladly! This is gonna be epic!

(During the entire day, Sky and the rest of the guys go around the city and prank certain individual that they know).

* * *

**(Setosorcerer)**

(At Seto's house, the Minecrafter was busying mixing different types of potions while looking into a book about potion-making. Right outside a nearby open window, Sky comes into view. He waits until Seto's back is turned. Near the window is a table with a couple of brewing stands with potions. Sky carefully takes one of the potions out and slides a different potion he has into it. He quickly disappears from the window as Seto turns back around and grabs the substitute potion. He returns to his cauldron and looks at the potion-making book).

-Seto: "Carefully add one drop into the mixture."

(Seto screws the cork off the potion and slowly starts tripping the potion over. A small drop starts forming at the edge of the glass item. Then, it falls, and just when it touches the surface of Seto's mixture...BOOM! The entire room is burnt from the explosion of the potion. Seto is covered in soot from top to bottom as he remains in the same position with the potion in hand. Then, uncontrolled laughter is heard outside. He walks over and looks out the window to see Sky and the others rolling across the ground, laughing).

-Seto: (to himself) Frickin' pricks...

(Seto shuts the window and disappears).

* * *

**(Kermit)**

(Halfway across Minecraftia, Kermit is seen approaching where a large lake is located. But when he looks over, he sees that the entire lake has vanished).

-Kermit: What the!? But...it...I...wha...how...?

(Then, Kermit looks across the lake. Standing on the north side of the drained lake is Sky and the others, practically dying of laughter. During Kermit's absence, the Minecrafters has drained the lake using a large hose attached to a water-hauling truck. Kermit growls and races over to the north side of the empty lake. He catches up to them).

-Kermit: What the Nether? Why did you guys drain my home!?

-Sky: For the **LOLZ**, frog. For the **LOLZ**.

-Kermit: Screw you, Sky.

-Sky: Sorry, I don't have any screws right now, but if I can buy some at the hardware store, I'll give you some later.

* * *

**(Dawn, Flame, Snowy, and Sierra)**

(A few short hours later, at a nearby cafe, Dawn was busy chatting with her girlfriends Snowy, Flame, and Sierra. Snowy has diamond hair, pale skin, white and turquoise headphones, a light-blue shirt with the letters "XD", and turquoise-colored brackets on her wrists. Flame has light blond hair in a ponytail, a orange t-shirt, flame-themed jeans, and yellow shoes. Lastly is Sierra. She has long platinum blond hair, a white t-shirt with a red and black jacket over, black jeans, red sneakers, black gloves, red and black headphones over her head, a creeper logo on back of her jacket, and a diamond and budder necklace around her neck. While the girls talk to each other, Sierra asks Dawn a question).

-Sierra: So, how's Sky been treating you, Dawn?

-Dawn: Just great. Still no idea where he went, though.

-Snowy: You mean you have no idea where he is?

-Dawn: No. He just rushed into the house, soaking wet, got dressed, and just left the house without an explanation.

-Sierra: I'm sure he's just hanging out with his friends.

-Flame: I wonder what they're up to...

-Dawn: Well, he and the others can do whatever they want, just as long as it doesn't get them in trouble.

(However, unbeknown to the females, right above the cafe shop on the roof is Sky and the others. Bashur is seen with four buckets of cold water, positioning them on the edge of the roof. Sky, Jerome, and Rex walk up to the buckets and aim them right above the unsuspecting girls).

-Sky: Ready?

-Jerome and Rex: Ready!

(Quickly, the Minecrafters dump the buckets over. The freezing water goes falling off the building, soaking the females. They are caught off-guard from the sudden action. They scream and stand up from their wet seats. All four girls are soaked in freezing water. Sierra and Snowy look up and see the male Minecrafters laughing at them).

-Sierra: God, what a bunch of jerks! But, I guess they were playing around. Right, Dawn? Dawn?

(Flame, Snowy, and Sierra look at Dawn. With her hair soaking wet, her bottom lip begins to quiver a bit. They get the idea they her feelings have been hurt. Meanwhile, above the shop, Sky looks down and see his wife with a rather pained expression. He stops laughing and becomes concerned. Then, suddenly, Dawn takes off away from the cafe).

-Sky: Dawn? Dawn, wait!

(Sky climbs down a ladder on the side of the building and runs after her. The guys stop laughing as the females look at the males in disgust. Then, Bashur walks up to the edge of the building and tries to explain themselves).

-Bashur: Trust us, this is NOT what you girls think it is.

-Flame: Shut up, melon-face.

-Bashur: I'll take that as a compliment.


	5. Ep 5: Prank Wars Part 2

**Ep. 5: Prank Wars Part 2**

* * *

(Sky was worried. He had been running around the city, looking for Dawn. He wanted to apologize to her so badly, but he couldn't find her. Then, he concludes that she may have ran back to the house. He runs throughout the neighborhood until he reaches the house. But when he runs up to the door and tries to open it, it doesn't budge one bit. He groans angrily, having remembered that he left his keys to the house inside. He paces around nervously for a bit, until the Butter Golem trudges over to him. Sky looks up and is somewhat relieved to see the utility mob).

-Sky: Butter Golem, did Dawn come back to the house?

(The golem nods silently).

-Sky: Well, I need to get inside! I pranked her and everything went downhill from there, and I just want to say sorry to her. But, how am I gonna get into the house?

(The golem glances over to the large window. Sky looks over, then gets a rather painful, but tactical idea).

-Sky: Butter Golem...I need you to do something for me.

(Moments later, Sky is seen thrown across the lawn and breaks through the window, sending glass shards everywhere. He covers himself as he lies across the living room floor, waiting for the glass to stop falling. When they stop, he gets to his feet and wipes himself off. He looks out the window and sees the worried golem, but he reassures him).

-Sky: I'm okay, Butter Golem. The glass broke my fall.

(The golem simply nods and lumbers away. Sky looks ahead and starts searching the house. He enters the kitchen. Butter is only present, chowing down on his dog food).

-Sky: Butter, have you seen Dawn?

-Butter: Ruff! Ruff!

-Sky: Hiding on the bedroom?

-Butter: Arf!

-Sky: Well, okay.

(Sky leaves the kitchen. He races up the stairs and gets to the bedroom door. But before he opens it, he calls out for Dawn).

-Sky: Dawn? I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I love you and I wouldn't never do anything to hurt you. The guys and I got a little carried away with the pranking, but I promise you, the pranks are over. Dawn?

(Sky quickly opens the door. Suddenly, a strange mechanism starts up as soon as he opens the door. Then, a snowball shoots out of a dispenser placed in front of the door and hits Sky right in the nads at over 100 miles per hour. Sky groans as he clutches his privates. He slowly collapses to the floor and rolls around, groaning in pain. Then, he hears a female laughing. Stepping out of the closet is Dawn, who had witness the entire event unfold in the bedroom. She walks up to her husband).

-Dawn: Gotcha! Ha Ha Ha!

-Sky: (in a high-pitched voice) Why, Dawn...why!?

-Dawn: For the **LOLZ**, Sky...for the **LOLZ**.

-Sky: Ugh...I think I lost all sensation in the right side of my package.

-Dawn: By the way, Sky, I forgive you...but gosh, dumping cold water over your wife!? That's just taking it too far. Besides, this prank that I pulled on you? Way better than what you pulled on me and the girls.

-Sky: What are you talking about!? Are you suggesting that you are a better prankster than I am?

-Dawn: (mischievously) Maybe...

(Sky gets to his feet and looks face-to-face with Dawn).

-Sky: All right, then. If you think you and your girlfriends are better pranksters than me and the guys, why don't we have a prank war?

-Dawn: Sounds good to me.

-Sky: Here's what will happen; if any person from our sides gets pranked, they're out of the game. And when it's down to me, you and one person from each of our sides, we'll have ourselves a paintball gun fight. Last one standing is the ultimate prankster.

-Dawn:...Deal.

-Sky: All right, then. I'm gonna gather up all the guys...

-Dawn: And I'm going to gather up the ladies...

(Sky and Dawn look sternly at each other for a few seconds, then depart. Sky storms out of the room while Dawn gets on her phone and begins calling every girlfriend she knew).

* * *

(The next day, as morning rises over the city, Sky had called up a secret meeting at the house for the guys. There is Jerome, Husky, Bodil, Bashur, CaptainSparklez, Deadlox, Kermit, Butter, PewFace, BajanCanadian, TrueMU, Ssundee, Setosorcerer, Josh, Alix, and Rex. While in the house, Sky looks around nervously out the fixed window of the house, making her there was no signs of Dawn or her friends. When he is certain that there is no females nearby, he turns around and glances up at the ceiling).

-Sky: Jerome, is the attic clear?

(Jerome bursts his head through the ceiling from the attic).

-Jerome: All clear. By the way, you had a bat problem, so I took care of it for you.

-Sky: Really, what did you do?

-Jerome: I ate its liver.

-Sky: Jerome, seriously. What is it with you and eating livers?

-Jerome: Hey, I don't do all the time. I only do it when I feel like or when I'm starving to death and there's nothing else to eat.

-Sky: What about Deadlox's foot? Would you eat that?

-Jerome: No way! I would cherish it...just as soon as I get the chance to get it before anyone else does.

(Jerome disappears into the attic. Sky sighs awkwardly as he walks outside. He glances up at the roof of the house).

-Sky: Bashur, is the roof clear?

(Bashur appears from the other side of the roof. But before he can tell Sky, his foot slips and Bashur tumbles over and falls to the ground head-first. Sky looks in shock and worry).

-Sky: Oh my Notch! Are you okay?

-Bashur: I'm fine...I don't have any bones, remember?

-Sky: Oh, right. I'm glad you don't 'cause you did have bones, you would have a concussion or be in a coma right now. Anyway, is the roof clear?

-Bashur: Yep.

-Sky: Good, now we can get this meeting underway.

(Sky enters the house as Bashur gets to his feet and enters as well. When the men are settled at the table, Butter turns to PewFace and speaks to him).

-Butter: Ruff! Bark!

**-Translation: "So...why is your name PewFace?"**

-PewFace: Because my owner hates me! I would have never thought he could give me such an emo name!

(Bashur hears this and argues at the dog).

-Bashur: Hey! I named you "PewFace" because it's an awesome name, not an emo name!

-PewFace: Yeah, well, you gave me a frickin' pink collar, too, ya bastard.

-Bashur: Oh, shut up!

(Sky stands at the edge of the table as the meeting begins).

-Sky: Okay, guys, we need ideas on how we're going to show my wife and her girlfriends that we are the better pranksters and they aren't. Do any of you have any ideas?

-Deadlox: Way ahead of you, Sky. I searched up all of the most famous pranks known to Minecrafters.

(Deadlox pulls out a large list and rolls it out. The end of the paper rolls to the very edge of the table. Everyone looks over the list).

-Josh: Uh...Deadlox? Some of these pranks here are just cliche.

-CaptainSparklez: Yeah, some of these pranks here are old or way overused.

-Deadlox: But I don't get it. I searched them up and they all seemed hilarious.

-Sky: Yeah, that's because half of these pranks here can be found on Wikipedia.

-Deadlox: So?

-Sky: Dude, _anyone_ can edit on Wikipedia.

-Deadlox: Oh, fuck.

(Deadlox rolls up the paper, crumbles it, then throws it away).

-Deadlox: Then, I got nothing.

-Sky: Look, let's just stick with me coming up with the pranks. I've got dozens that will definitely put the girls in a shock.

(Sky and the guys behind discussing pranks they can pull on the girls).

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the city at a coffee shop, Dawn had gathered up all her girlfriends to discuss the prank plans for the war. Sierra, Snowy, Flame, Kitty, and Crystal. As soon as the females gather around, Dawn starts the discussion).

-Dawn: Okay, ladies, we have a bit of a problem on our hands. Since you all agreed to help me in this prank war, we have a disadvantage. Sky has a lot more people than I do, but that doesn't mean we're going to back away from this. Which one of you is an expert on pranking?

(Snowy eagerly rises from her seat).

-Snowy: I am! I absolutely love pranking! I know several pranks that will teach those guys that we are way better at pulling pranks than they are.

-Dawn: Tell us...

(Snowy begins explains the pranks she has in mind for the guys).

* * *

**-Day 1 of Prank War  
-Time: 10:48 A.M.  
-Location: SeaSide Beach  
-Opponents: Alix Vs. Sierra**

* * *

(Near the beach, a few residents of the city frolicked on the beach. One person in particular, Alix, was on high alert for any signs of Dawn or any of her girlfriends. He is resting near a shady part of the beach, looking everywhere to make sure the coast is clear. Once he knows that he's safe, he leans back and slowly closes his eyes and starts resting on his towel. However, on top of the cliff where he relaxed under is Sierra. She smiles mischevously as she waits patiently to execute her plan. A few minutes pass. Then, Alix gets up from his towel and leaves for a bit. Once he is completely away from that area, Sierra sneaks off the cliff, removes the towel Alix was resting on, and digs away at the sand using a shovel. Once she digs a 4 block drop hole, she covers up the hole with the towel and takes off. She resumes spying as the Minecrafter comes back. As soon as he lies down, the towel underneath him collapses. He yelps from the unsuspecting drop. Moments later, he rises from the hole and shakes a bit of sand off him).

-Alix: What the heck just happened?

-Voice: You just got pranked!

(Alix looks ahead and sees Sierra leaning causally against the shovel. She laughs at him as she walks away. Alix growls under his breath, having been pranked by a girl **AND** to make things worse, he is the first one out of the prank war. He gets out of the hole and runs off).

* * *

(Half an hour later, Alix arrives at Sky and Dawn's house, where the males are hiding in. He quickly enters the home and runs up to Sky).

-Alix: Sky! I'm out of the prank war!

-Sky: What!?

-Alix: I'm out of the prank war. Sierra pranked me by digging a hole underneath my towel at the bwach when I wasn't there, and when I sat down, I _literally_ fell for it.

-Sky: (Groans) The hole-underneath-the-towel prank...I was so looking forward to that prank. Okay, obviously, she was able to trick you because you were alone, so here's the new plan.

(Sky runs to the kitchen where the guys were planning and strategizing new pranks of tricks. When he gets there, the guys turn their attention to him).

-Sky: Okay, guys, bad news first, Alix is out of the prank war.

-PewFace: What the balls!?

-Bashur: (angrily) Hey! That's my catchphrase!

-PewFace: Oh, I mean, what the pew!?

-BajanCanadian: So, what's the good news?

-Sky: The good news is that this has taught us something. We need to be with someone at all times. That way, if the person is currently preoccupied with something, the other can keep an eye out for the girls. So, I will be teaming each of you up based on personality and skills. Obviously, PewFace will be teamed up with Bashur.

-PewFace: I don't wanna be with him! He doesn't feed me, and he's a frickin' moron!

-Bashur: Gosh, PewFace, you can be so judgemental.

-PewFace: Yeah, and you're fat!

-Bashur: Wha-...see? So judgemental.

-Sky: Moving on...Husky, you'll be teamed up with Jerome.

-HuskyMudkipz: Can you reconsider that team? 'Cause I don't wanna be teamed up with someone who smells like the back-end of a donkey.

-Jerome: (offended) You want to start **SOMETHING!?**

-Sky: Enough! Look, guys, I don't want us to lose this war. If we do, we'll never hear the end of it. I don't care if you like or hate the person you're teamed up with. You could even marry the person for all I care.

(An awkward silence fills the room after Sky had said that rather awkward sentence).

-Sky: Um...let me rephrase that...just work together. Anyway, Bajan will be with Sparklez, Bodil will be with Rex, Kermit will be with Ssundee, TrueMU will be with Deadlox, Seto will be with me, and that's it. Resume planning, guys. Come to me when you have a prank we can pull. I will choose which girl we prank.

(Butter walks up to Sky).

-Butter: Bark! Ruff!

-Sky: What do you mean this war makes no sense, Butter? This war is to prove that we are the better pranksters and Dawn and her girly girlfriends aren't.

-Butter: (Growls) Bark!

-Sky: You don't wanna be in this war?...Okay, that's cool.

(Sky casually walks over to the counter and unknown to Butter, picks up a cooked porkchop. He lifts it into view, Butter slightly drooling).

-Sky: I guess I'll just enjoy this piece of porkchop...unless you decided to change your mind.

(Sky starts waving the food item around, Butter looking intensely at it as he drools even more).

-Sky: Will you?

(Butter starts softly whimpering, aching to savor the taste of the food item. A few seconds later, Butter breaks).

-Butter: **BARK! BARK! BARK!**

-Sky: You'll stay on our side and stay in the war?

(Butter nods rapidly).

-Sky: Hm...okay.

(Sky tosses the food item into the air. Butter leaps and catches it in his mouth. The canine happily chows down on the porkchop. Sky chuckles and looks over at Seto, who is eyeing him rather angrily at him. Sky becomes confused on why Seto is staring at him that way).

-Sky: What?

-Seto: You make me sick. Bribing a dog with food in order for him to stay in the prank war is just wrong. Besides, how do you know what he is saying?

-Sky: Years of bark-to-English practice and tone of bark. Take a while, but it's worth it.


	6. Ep 6: Prank Wars Part 3

**Ep. 6: Prank Wars Part 3**

* * *

**-Day 2 of Prank War  
-Time: 9:26 A.M.  
-Location: Sky and Dawn's house**

* * *

(Inside the household, Alix is seen sitting on the sofa, rubbing his head in frustration over him being eliminated first. Sky enters the room and sees the man in high tension. He sighs and sits besides him).

-Sky: Hey Alix. I know it's been hard for you ever since you got eliminated first.

-Alix: Hard? It's embarrassing! Ugh, I'm never going to show my face around here until this whole thing blows over!

-Sky: Dude, don't be so rough on yourself. I mean, personally, I thought Deadlox would have been eliminated first.

-Deadlox: (in the other room) **I HEARD THAT!**

-Sky: But the most important thing to think about is that you try your best.

(Alix hangs his head over. Sky raises his arm and wraps it around Alix's shoulder, trying to give him some comfort).

-Sky: Listen, dude, you helped me in the past. Now, I have to return the offer. If this war ends, I will not tolerate anyone else bugging you. I will defend you in any way, shape, or form.

(Alix looks up a bit and grins at Sky).

-Alix: Thanks, Sky. You're a real friend to have, you know that?

-Sky: 'Course I do.

-Alix: So, now that's out of the way, where are the others?

-Sky: They're coming up with pranks right now. Some of them, very clever. However, Husky went out, said that he was gonna buy some supplies for a prank he and Jerome had come up with. Although, he's been gone for a while now.

-Alix: Maybe he's running late.

(All of a sudden, a scream comes outside of the house. Sky and Alix are startled by the sudden shout).

-Alix: Who was that!?

-Sky: That sounded like Husky's scream!

(The Minecrafters rush out of the room. When they run out of the house, they are greeted by Husky, who is seen in green skin instead of his usual blue skin. Sky and Alix's jaws drop. In a quivering voice, Husky talks to them).

-HuskyMudkipz: Guys...I just got pranked.

(After the Mudkip says this, Bashur comes out of the house, having heard the shout).

-Bashur: Bros, what happened? I thought I heard screaming.

(Bashur looks ahead and sees Husky. He starts laughing at him).

-Bashur: **HA HA HA HA HA! YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE YOSHI FROM ****_MARIO_****! HA HA HA HA!**

(Bashur falls to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Alix faceplams while Sky rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration. Husky gets mad at the melon man laughing at him).

-HuskyMudkipz: Screw you, Bashur! This ain't funny! Now, me and Alix are out!

-Alix: Dude...what the heck happened?

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, I was on my way back to the house with the supplies with Kitty and Flame came by and knocked me into a puddle. They took the supplies, but they didn't know that I was a Water-type. So, I decided to run back to the house, but as soon as I got here, my skin just turned into a grassy-green color. I think they did something to the puddle.

-Sky: Wait...I think know what's happening. Since Dawn has fewer people than we do, she's planning to get rid of anyone on this team until we're even!

-Alix: Wait a sec...Husky, why were you by yourself, anyway?

-HuskyMudkipz: Jerome said he was trying to think of some ways to get Deadlox's foot, so I had to be the one to go get the supplies.

-Sky: (annoyed sigh) Then, it's time for me to do what one of the reviews for this story suggested to the author.

(Sky walks back to the house. He opens the door and shouts inside).

-Sky: **FLUFFY, YOU'RE NO LONGER WITH HUSKY. YOU'RE WITH BAJAN NOW!**

-Jerome: **WOOT!**

-Sky: **SPARKLEZ! YOU'RE WITH THE MUDKIP!**

-CaptainSparklez: That's cool...

(Sky turns back around, Bashur in the background, still laughing his head off).

-Sky: Come on, Husky. Let's try to find a way to get this paint off you.

(Sky and Alix lead the pranked Mudkip into the house. A few minutes later, Sky comes out and looks over to Bashur).

-Sky: Bashur, it's not that funny! Get control of yourself.

-Bashur: (breathlessly) I can't...I can't...**I CAN'T BREATHE!**

-Sky: Then, get yourself an oxygen tank!

(A while later, Sky enters the kitchen. He sees Josh, Bodil, and Rex currently working on their prank plan. Sky walks up to them, desperate to get revenge for the Mudkip and Alix).

-Sky: Please tell me that you guys have come up with a prank.

-Josh: Way ahead of you, Sky. I thought it up, and Rex, Bodil, and I pieced it together.

-Rex: Basically, the prank is we fill a blowdryer with powder, and the next time one of the girls uses it, it'll blow that powder right into their hair.

-Sky: That's...perfect! And I know just the target girl for the prank...

* * *

**-Day 2 of Prank War  
-Time: 9:30 P.M.  
-Location: Kitty's House  
-Opponents: Sky, Bodil, Josh, and Rex Vs. Flame**

* * *

(As the moon starts to ascend into the starry sky, three figures zoom across the sidewalks of the neighborhood. They continue running until they reach a two-story house. They run up to the house and hide on the east side of it. Sky, Josh, and Rex. Sky carefully sneaks over and peeks through a small window. Inside, he can see Dawn and her girlfriends just chilling out, watching movies and telling jokes).

-Bodil: What do you see, Sky?

-Sky: I see a whole bunch of ladies watching chick flicks. (Gags) I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, you and Rex sneak over to the bathroom window, enter it, find the blowdryer, fill it with the powder, and hurry back outside. Bodil and I will keep an eye on the girls.

-Josh: Got it! Rex, let's go.

(Josh and Rex run over to the south side of the house. They get to the window. Josh tries to open the window, but it's locked. During this, Rex looks over and sees a medium-sized rock).

-Josh: Dang it! The window's locked. How are we going to get in?

(Then, a rock goes flying past Josh's head and smashes the window. Josh quickly covers himself to shield his eyes from the flying glass. When it's safe, he looks up and angrily turns over to Rex).

-Josh: (angrily) What the Nether is wrong with you!? Are you trying to get us caught!?

-Rex: Hey! It wasn't easy for me. This is me and my wife's house, dude.

-Josh: Your wife?

-Rex: Yeah, me and Kitty got married like two weeks ago.

-Josh: Wait...weren't you like, in love with someone else in like, a different story or something-

-Rex: (angrily) No! Do **NOT** break the fourth wall! Sky and Butter had already done it! Any more breaks, and it's gonna come tumbling down. Besides, it was the author who made the change. Come on! We have no time to lose.

(Rex crawls through the shattered window. Josh just shrugs and crawls through as well. Inside the bathroom, they look everywhere until Rex finds a pink blowdryer).

-Rex: Found it!

-Josh: Great. Now, hurry! You hold it while I pour in the powder.

(Rex steadily holds the dryer while Josh begins pouring in the powder. Once he runs out, Rex places the device back to its original spot. The two men quickly crawl out of the bathroom, having heard faint footsteps coming. Once they're outside, they are greeted by Sky and Bodil).

-Sky: Flame is on her way! Did you guys fill the dryer?

-Josh: Yep. Now, all we do is watch and wait.

(The Minecrafters carefully peer through the shattered window...until Sky notices it).

-Sky: Did you guys break the window?

-Rex: I had to in order for us to get inside.

-Bodil: But won't Flame notice that the window is broken?

(The men ponder this, and realize the mistake).

-All: Uh-oh...

(All of a sudden, the door opens. Sky and the men duck down as Flame enters the bathroom. However, she is occupied with fixing her hair, she doesn't notice the missing window. She grabs the blowdryer and connects it to a nearby socket. Sky and the men spy on her as she aims the blowdryer for her hair and starts it. A choking cloud of powder fills the room, startling the female and making her scream. A few seconds pass, and she manage to shut off the blowdryer, coughing. Her hair is choked with powder. She looks over and sees the broken window. Outside, Sky and the men are laughing hard as she looks out. Sky stumbles to his feet and talks to her).

-Sky: Who's the better prankster now!?

(Sky laughs at her as Flame begins angrily grinding her teeth. Her pupils and iris disappear and start glowing white. Sky sees this, stops laughing, and starts back away. Josh and Rex do the same thing).

-Flame: Get out...of my sight...**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOWWWWW!**

(Flame's scream blows back the men a bit. They cower and take off. They continue running until they are a good distance away from the house).

-Sky: Guys, was it just me...or did her eyes look a lot like Herobrine's?

-Rex: Yeah, I think that was mentioned in her description that when she's pissed, her eyes change into Herobrine's.

-Bodil: Dude...The wall?

-Rex: Oh, geez, I forgot.

* * *

**-Day 3 of Prank War  
-Time: 10:30 A.M.  
-Location: Somewhere in the Eastern Part of GeoCity  
-Opponents: Jerome and BajanCanadian Vs. Sierra and Snowy**

* * *

(Near the late morning in the suburb, Bajan and Jerome carefully look in all directions, looking for signs of pranks. They look towards the streets, near public places, and even different wildernesses in Mincraftia. As they are searching around, Bajan begins talking to Jerome).

-BajanCanadian: Fluffy, do you ever get that feeling...that you're being watched?

-Jerome: I have that feeling right now, actually. But with me and you, we won't fall for any pranks that Dawn or her girls throw at us.

(And Jerome had every right to feel that he and Bajan were being watched. Unknown to the males, spying on them just a block away is Sierra and Snowy).

-Sierra: Snowy, you remember the three pranks we have planned on the Baca and the Canadian?

-Snowy: Indeed I do, Sierra.

-Sierra: Then, let's place them into action. This is definitely get back at them for pranking Flame.

(Meanwhile, Jerome and Bajan continue to look around. When they get to the next block, they see a table. On it is a plate of Oreo's).

-BajanCanadian: Cool, Oreo's!

(Bajan was about to walk towards the table when Jerome stops him).

-Jerome: Wait, dude. It's obviously a prank. What kind of person would leave a plate of cookies out here?

-BajanCanadian: Hm...true. But...what if this isn't a prank?

-Jerome: I don't know, dude...something about this gives me suspicion that this is a prank. But if isn't...I better test it out.

(Jerome approach cautiously towards the plate. When he is a couple of feet away, he slowly reaches over and quickly snatches a cookie. He shields himself, but nothing happens. He analyzes the Oreo).

-Jerome: Seems normal...

(Jerome carefully takes a bite out of the treat).

-Jerome: This is...great! Dude, you gotta try one!

(Bajan walks over, grabs one, and takes a bite into it).

-BajanCanadian: It's so good! Takes kind of minty, though.

-Jerome: Yeah, that's weird...

(Jerome takes the top part of the cookie off. He looks at the supposed creamy part, but in reality, it was freezed toothpaste).

-BajanCanadian: You know, the creamy part tastes a little bit like toothpaste.

-Jerome: Dude...**THIS IS TOOTHPASTE!**

-BajanCanadian: **OH MY GOD! **That's** NASTY!**

(The men throw the treats away and desperately try to get the taste of mint and chocolate out of their mouth. They start running towards a restaurant. When they enter, they are unaware of two females sitting in a booth next to the bathrooms, hiding their identities with the lunch menus. They run and enter the supposed men's restroom. The females lower their menus, revealed to be Sierra and Snowy).

-Snowy: The Oreo-with-frozen-toothpaste...what a classic.

-Sierra: And the switched-restroom-symbols...should take place in 3...2...1-

(Jerome and Bajan run out of the woman's restroom, a couple of females inside screaming and the door has the male symbol instead. Sierra and Snowy quickly hide their faces again as Jerome and Bajan are seen pressed against the wall next to the restrooms with blushing faces).

-Jerome: Dude...I have never seen any girl with a bigger bust like that until now...

-BajanCanadian: Hey! Just be glad that that shirt she was wearing covered it!

-Jerome: Are you kidding!? That shirt still extend her water jugs out!

-BajanCanadian: Well, I told you to not stare at them!

-Jerome: Doesn't matter now! Let's get out of here!

(The Minecrafters run past the booth where Sierra and Snowy are seated at, unaware that a few feet from them, a part of the floor was waxed earlier. They get to that section and slip over, falling on their backs. They groan in pain as Snowy and Sierra appear over their faces).

-Sierra: Gee, I thought guys were the better pranksters, but I guess we proved that wrong.

-Snowy: And...this is what Sky gets for pranking poor Flame with the powder-in-the-blowdryer prank.

-Sierra: We shall be on our way. Tell Sky what happened...this war is nearing its end already.

(Sierra and Snowy chuckle to themselves as they exit the restaurant. Jerome sighs frustratingly as he stares at the ceiling).

-Jerome: I can't believe we got our asses handed to us by a couple of females!

-BajanCanadian: Maybe if we don't tell Sky about this, we can still be in the game.

-Jerome: Can't. Once we prank someone or they prank us, we have to tell our prank leaders. Otherwise, we'd be disqualified if we didn't tell Sky that we lost.

-BajanCanadian: Dammit it all! Well...now that we're out, how many guys are left?

-Jerome: Let's see...there's Sky, Kermit, Josh, Bodil, Rex, Seto, CaptainSparklez, Deadlox, TrueMU, Ssundee, Bashur, Butter, and PewFace. So that's 13 guys left...and for the girls, there's Dawn, Crystal, Kitty, Snowy, and Sierra. Flame got pranked, so that leaves the girls with 5 girls left, so we still have an advantage over the girls.

-BajanCanadian: But it still sucks! We didn't even get to prank a girl!

-Jerome: Yeah, it sucks, I know!

(Jerome and Bajan just lay across the floor for a few quiet moments).

-Jerome: My poop is sad...

-BajanCanadian: I don't need to know that your poop is sad, Jerome. I can tell.

* * *

**-Day 3 of Prank War  
-Time: 3:43 P.M.  
-Location: Somewhere in the Western side of GeoCity  
-Opponents: Bashur and PewFace Vs. Crystal and Kitty**

* * *

(Near the western side of the city, Bashur is seen having an adventure with his dog, PewFace. He explores through alleys and views all of the different sights the city has to offer. However, spying on the duo is Kitty and Crystal. They had a prank in mind for the adventurers. A few minutes later, Bashur is walking on the sidewalks when he looks over and sees four signs with text).

-Bashur: There's a bunch of signs here.

-PewFace: Maybe you should read them, see what they say.

-Bashur: Okay!

(Bashur begins reading the text on the first sign).

-Bashur: "Hello, citizen of GeoCity. If you are reading this, then be lucky that you are".

(Bashur moves on to the next sign, the text is slightly less big than the text on the first sign).

-Bashur: "There is trouble approaching the city, and not must time is left".

(Bashur moves to the next sign, but the text seems to be shrinking, making it difficult for the melon man to read, so he has to squint and lean towards the sign).

-Bashur: "The end is nearing for this world, so you must tell everyone as soon as possible".

(Bashur moves to the last sign, the text so small, he has to lean his head a few feet closer to the sign).

-Bashur: "And by the time you are done reading this, you may have realized by now that you have just been pra-

(Bashur's sentence is cut off when a red boxing glove bursts through the sign and punches him in the face. When he lands on the ground, Bashur triggers a trap-wire. A bucket of water falls off of a ledge of the building and soaks PewFace).

-PewFace: Ah! I hate water! I hate it so much!

(Bashur lifts his head up, imaginary melons floating around his head).

-Bashur: Ugh...what the balls just happened!?

-PewFace: Uh, I think we just got pranked!

-Bashur: How do you know?

(PewFace lifts up his paw and Kitty and Crystal are seen leaning against the building, smirking at them).

-Kitty: Two down, 11 to go.

-Crystal: This war is easier than I thought it would be.

(Kitty and Crystal walk off, leaving Bashur and PewFace by themselves).

-PewFace: Yeaah, we're out of the war.

-Bashur: (angrily) **DAMMIT! BALLS! BALLS! BALLS! BALLS! BAL-**

* * *

**-Day 3 of Prank War  
-Time: 8:55 P.M  
-Location: Sky and Dawn's house**

* * *

(Night slowly descends over the city. At Sky and Dawn's place, a meeting is taking place to discuss the current losses).

-Sky: Okay, guys. I don't know what's going on. We have only eliminated one girl so far, and they have been able to take out Alix, Husky, Jerome, Bajan, and now, Bashur and PewFace!

-Deadlox: Maybe we're not trying the more hilarious pranks. You know, the ones that will seriously hurt someone.

-Sky: Deadlox, I'm not going to pull deathly pranks on the girls. I don't wanna be guilty for sending one of them to the hospital.

-TrueMU: Maybe it's just because girls are more smarter than us.

(Everyone in the room slowly looks over to the spaceman and glare at him. TrueMU becomes confused on why everyone is staring at him).

-TrueMU: What?

-Sky: You wanna run that by me again, dude? Because I think you just called all of us retards.

-TrueMU: Hey, I'm not insulting anyone. I'm just saying that girls are slightly more intelligent than we men are.

-Kermit: You **ARE** calling us retarded!

-Deadlox: Dude, not every girl is smart! Look what happened to Britney Spears! All because she was dumb enough to do drugs!

-TrueMU: What does drugs have to do with what were talking about!?

(Everyone on the room starts arguing with each other).

-Sky: Hey...Hey!...**HEY!**

(Everyone shuts up and looks towards Sky).

-Sky: Look, we're not going to win this if you all just yell at each other. We need to prove that we are the better pranksters. It doesn't matter if you're smart or not, the point is you must be able to pull off a prank precisely at the right time and on the right person.

(Everyone looks at each other, then agree with Sky's argument).

-Alix: Sky's right. We won't win this prank war unless we stick together and share all our ideas. We can piece together great pranks and show those ladies who's the boss of pranking.

-Everyone: **YEAH!**

-Sky: Come on, guys. We got a lot of work to do. But once we come up with perfect pranks, we will pull them on each and every girl until the only one left is Dawn. Then, she'll have no choice but to give in.


	7. Ep 7: Prank Wars Part 4

**Ep. 7: Prank Wars Part 4**

* * *

**-Day 4 of Prank War  
-Time: 7:27 A.M  
-Location: At Kitty's House  
-Opponents: CaptainSparklez Vs. Snowy**

* * *

(The neighborhood was awfully quiet the next morning. Everyone on Sky's side had agreed to work together and piece together new pranks. They worked non-stop all night, coming up with pranks. As morning came, they sent one of their guys out early to get one of the pranks started. CaptainSparklez. The man dashes through the neighborhood until he gets to Kitty's house. He carefully sneaks over to the window and peeks inside. The only other person he sees inside is Snowy, fast asleep on the couch).

-CaptainSparklez: (to himself) Better get this prank set up before she wakes.

(CaptainSparkles heads near the door. He starts setting up a tripwire and attaches them to the two short pillars that held up the awning over the door. Once it is attached, Sparklez pulls out a piece of string and a fake rubber spider. He ties the rope on the abdomen of the toy spider and runs the string over the awning and attaches the end of the string to the tripwire).

-CaptainSparklez: Now, to set the prank in motion...

(The Minecrafter rings the doorbell and takes off. Meanwhile, inside the house, the ring echoes throughout the entire house. Snowy is awaken by the sound. She yawns, gets up from the couch, and slowly walks over to the door).

-Snowy: Ugh, who can be here at this time in the morning?

(Snowy opens the door. All she sees is the view of the neighborhood and nothing else. She starts to get suspicious and walks out of the house. She only takes a couple of steps forward when she activates the tripwire. The fake spider comes down in front of Snowy's face. She screams and punches the spider away, for she has a very bad case of arachnophobia).

-Snowy: **AHH! OH GOD! I HATE SPIDERS! I HATE SPIDERS SO MUCH!**

(Snowy looks over at the spider, then quickly realizes that it's a fake one).

-Snowy: What the? Why...is this fake!?

(Then, Snowy hears someone laughing. She looks over and see Sparklez rolling around on the lawn laughing at her. She starts getting angry, blushing from embarrassment, anger, and that she is now out of the prank war. But not before delivering her raging emotions on a certain someone. She runs out of the steps and chases for Sparklez. The man stops laughing and looks in horror as Snowy aggressively approaches him).

-Snowy: You know, you're a real ass for gettting me out of the war, you know that, right?

-CaptainSparklez: Um...can we talk about this?

-Snowy: Ha Ha Ha...no.

* * *

**-Day 4 of Prank War  
-Time: 9:30 A.M  
-Location: Sky and Dawn's house**

* * *

(Nearly an hour and a half later, Sky is seen wrapping Sparklez's arm in bandages as everyone else look in shame).

-Sky: Okay, guys, Good news first. CaptainSparklez manage to get another one of the girls out. Bad news is that due to him suffering a twisted arm, leg, and ankle, he won't be able to participate in any pranking.

-Bashur: Aw, what the balls!?

-Sky: I'm sorry, Bashur. But now, we've brought Dawn's team down to just her, Sierra, Kitty, and Crystal. We have 10 guys on our side now. 4 against 10. We have the upper hand.

-CaptainSparklez: By the way, Sky, right after Snowy finished beating me up, she told me to give you this.

(Sparklez pulls out a letter from his pocket and shows it to Sky. Sky takes the letter and reads it out loud).

-Sky: "Dear Sky, we have so many pranks planned for you and each of your friends, but seeing that you have already had gotten to two of my best friends, I want to have the paintball fight now. No explanation, no excuses. I just want to prove right here and right now that we girls are much better at pulling pranks than you or anyone on your team will ever be. Meet us at the paintball range at noon. Only bring the remaining guys you have left. I'll do the same. See ya there, Butter King. -Dawn".

(Sky lowers the letter. The remaining guys Deadlox, TrueMU, Kermit, Ssundee, Rex, Josh, Bodil, Seto, and Butter walk up to Sky).

-Deadlox: Well, Sky, are you gonna do it?

(Sky remains silent for a bit. Then, he looks up at his friends).

-Sky: Get ready, guys. This prank war will be won by us, no matter what.

* * *

**-Day 4 of Prank War (Final Hours)  
-Time: 11:55 A.M  
-Location: GeoCity's Paintball Shooting Range  
-Opponents: Sky, Butter, Seto, Bodil, Josh, Rex, Deadlox, TrueMU, Ssundee, and Kermit Vs. Dawn, Crystal, Kitty, and Sierra**

* * *

(As the sun rises over the city, near the north shadows, lies a paintball range. Trees cover the field, making terrain very difficult to navigate through. Near the entrance of the range, on the sidelines, people who have been pranked sat on opposite sides. The boys look over their shoulder as Sky and the rest of his team appeared, dressed in buttery paintball gear. Flame and Snowy look over their shoulders and see Dawn and the rest of her team, dressed in pink paintball gear. Both prank teams stand on opposite sides of the shooting field. Sky turns towards his team).

-Sky: Get ready, guys.

(The guys nod and load up their paintball guns. Meanwhile, Dawn turns towards her girls).

-Dawn: Lock n' load, ladies.

(The girls load up their guns as well. Once everyone is armed and ready, they stand in silence as Alix walks up to the countdown clock and sets it to 10 seconds. As time ticks down, everyone gets into a running position. As soon as the time ticks to one, everyone scatters in different directions and hide behind the trees. Dawn begins firing off her gun, the girls do the same as well. Sky is pinned behind a tree, the sides being shot by Crystal and Sierra. He looks ahead and sees Deadlox hiding behind a tree as well).

-Sky: Deadlox, take one of them out for me!

-Deadlox: On it!

(Deadlox quickly turns from the tree and fires 3 rounds. One of them strikes Crystal on her armor, knocking her out of the game).

-Deadlox: Yes! Suck it!

(Sierra fires her paintballs at Deadlox. Four of them strike him in the chest, knocking him out).

-Deadlox: No! Don't suck it!

(Sierra and Deadlox leave the range as the war rages on. TrueMU and Ssundee are seen firing paintballs at Kitty and Sierra, who are desperately hiding behind a large piece of metal).

-Kitty: Where's Dawn?

-Sierra: I don't know, but I hope she can come up with something, or we're screwed!

(While the girls are panicking, TrueMU and Ssundee move from their spot and close in on where the girls are hiding).

-TrueMU: This is it! They're done for.

-Ssundee: Sweet! Hey, after we win this, can we go out and eat cake?

-TrueMU: Um...sure.

-Voice: Hey boys!

(TrueMU and Ssundee look up at the trees and see Dawn standing on a thick branch, armed with a heavy-duty machine paintball gun. She aims it at Ssundee and TrueMU).

-TrueMU: Oh boy.

(Dawn begins firing the weapon, launching 10 paintballs per second at them. The Minecrafters are pounded by the paintballs and fall to the ground. Sky looks from behind the tree and sees TrueMU and Ssundee down for the count).

-Sky: **SSUNDEE, TRUEMU, NO!**

(But Dawn doesn't stop there. Out of the corner of her green eye, she spots Bodil, Seto, and Kermit sneaking from the side of the tree. They pick up their guns and fire paintballs at her. With cat-like reflexes, Dawn dodges all the paintballs shot at her while keeping her balance on the branch. While she does that, she aims her gun and fires one paintball at a time with each swift movement at the men. The first one gets Kermit, and the second one gets Seto. Bodil is left by himself, and panics when he runs out of ammo. Dawn aims her gun at Bodil before he could reload. Sky hides back behind his tree and starts hyperventilating).

-Sky: Dang it! She's taking them out like flies. Now it's just me, Butter, Rex, and Josh.

(Sky looks ahead and sees Josh, Rex, and Butter running towards him. They are out of breathe as Rex tries to talk to Sky).

-Rex: Sky...we...we're down 6 guys...maybe we should just give up.

-Sky: We can't give up just yet. We can still win. Josh, you try to take out Sierra. Rex, you take out Kitty.

-Rex: What!? But dude, she's my wife. I can't do that to her.

-Sky: JUST DO IT!

-Rex: Okay, okay!

(Rex runs off into the trees. Butter walks up to Sky).

-Butter: (Growls) Bark! Arf!

-Sky: Fine, if you don't wanna help me, then that's your problem, Butter. Come on, Josh.

(Sky stomps away, Josh catching up to him. Butter whimpers and lowers his ears in sadness. Meanwhile, Rex is seen dashing back and forth through the trees. He looks around, then spots Kitty walking by with her paintball gun drawn. Rex hides behind the tree, then when she reaches just close to the tree, Rex jumps out and aims his gun at her).

-Kitty: Rex, don't do dis!

(Rex rests his finger on the trigger on the weapon, but seeing the innocent look in his wife's eyes, Rex's finger moves away from the trigger. He sighs and lowers the weapon's aim towards the ground).

-Rex: I can't shoot you. I love you too much to hurt you. Maybe this prank war got a little out of hand with Sky and Dawn.

-Kitty: Yeah...perhaps it has.

(Then, Josh shows up by Rex's side).

-Josh: Rex, what's going on?

(Josh looks forward and sees Kitty).

-Josh: Whoa! Girl!

(Josh picks up his weapon and fires a paintball at Kitty, throwing her on her behind. A slapttered paintball is seen across her gear vest. Rex turns angrily toward Josh).

-Rex: What the Nether, man!? You just shot my wife!

-Josh:...That was your wife?

(Meanwhile, Sky is seen looking everywhere for Dawn and her one remaining girlfriend, Sierra. When he looks ahead from behind a tree, he sees Dawn and Sierra, trudging through the range, look for him and his remaining teammates. Sky jumps out from behind the tree and fires. The paintball travels through the air and hits Sierra straight in the chest. Dawn looks ahead and sees her husband. She picks up her weapon and fires 50 paintballs in under 20 seconds. Sky quickly hides behind the tree. Rex and Josh then show up to aid Sky).

-Sky: Guys, Dawn is the only one left. Take her out now!

-Josh and Rex: Got it!

(Josh and Rex approach from the oak tree and fire their weapons off. Dawn ducks, does a cartwheel, gets to her feet, and fires her gun. Rex and Josh are shot with 10 rounds of paintballs each. Sky growls behind his teeth, then dashes out of his hiding spot. He aims the gun at Dawn, Dawn does the same to her weapon).

-Sky: I guess it's just you and me, Dawn.

-Dawn: I guess it is...

(Slowly and cautiously, Sky and Dawn take heavy steps towards each other. Once they are maybe 5 feet of each other, they stop. Sky realizes that he and Dawn are in the middle of the range, a few trees in the way. Meanwhile, everyone on the sidelines look anxiously as their prank leaders have a stare-down).

-Bashur: Oh God...the suspense is murdering me! **SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!**

-PewFace: No one is murdering you, you idiot.

(Meanwhile, back in the range, Sky and Dawn adjust their weapons' aim at each other. A cold blast of wind flows through Sky's hair, making him shiver. Dawn is unaffected, her hair is only blown slightly. Then, just at the right moment...)

-Both: **I WIN!**

(They fire their weapons at the same time. The two paintballs fly by each other in mid-air. They travel straight for the prank leaders. They are both hit in the chest at the exact same time. They are hurled off their feet and land on their backs. Silence soon fills the air as everyone looks in shock. Who won? Just before something can happen, Bashur breaks the silence).

-Bashur: **YAY! WE ALL LOSE!**

-Alix: You know, Bashur, your enthusiastic personality over the littlest of situations never ceases to amaze me.

-HuskyMudkipz: Wha...but...they...it's a draw. Does that mean we all suck or...we're just too good at being pranksters?

-Jerome: I guess we all win , Husky.

(Back at the range, Sky groans as he rises from the ground. Dawn does the same, rubbing the back of her head. Sky gets to his feet, walks over to Dawn, and helps her up).

-Sky: I guess we all are the greatest pranksters ever.

-Dawn: Yeah, I guess...

-Sky: I'm sorry, Dawn.

-Dawn: For what?

-Sky: For me and you getting so caught up in this prank war. I guess, in the end, if you win or lose, all that matters is that you have fun with the people you care about.

(Dawn smiles warmly. She pulls Sky in for a hug. Sky wraps his arms around her. As they pull apart, everyone of their friends gather around and cheer. Butter trots up to Sky. The Butter King kneels down to his canine companion).

-Sky: Sorry for snapping at you earlier, Butter. Can you forgive me?

(Butter wags his tail, leaps up and licks Sky's face. Sky laughs as he gets the dog to stop licking his face. Once Butter finishes, Sky ascends to his feet).

-Sky: Come on, guys. Let's get out of here and pull a couple more pranks on other people.

(All of a sudden, Bashur runs up to Sky with his paintball gun).

-Bashur: Oh! Wait, Sky! There's been something I've always wanted to do with this paintball gun.

-Sky: Uh...okay. What is it?

(Bashur randomly aims the gun without looking and fires one round carelessly. The paintball hits Jerome in the nads).

-Jerome: (painfully) Oh! My lucky charms! Ugh, this is like, the sixth or seventh time someone has hit me in the paintballs with a random limb or object. What the heck did I do to deserve this!? (Breaks the fourth wall) Is this because I ate that cat in the first season, author!?  
-Sky: Dude...you just broke the fourth wall.

-Jerome: I don't care! Bashur, why did you do that!?

-Bashur: Um...is this the part where I say I did it for the **LOLZ?**


	8. Ep 8: Rage Quit

**Ep. 8: Rage Quit**

* * *

**-New YouTubers Featured  
-SimonHDS90 (Simon)  
-CaveManFlims (CaveMan)  
-SlyFoxHound (Sly)  
-Mr.360Games (Ryan)**

* * *

**-Note: If your OC isn't featured in one of the story episode, don't worry. They will appear in any upcoming chapter if I choose to use them. I hope you understand.**

**-Note: Simon is actually one of Bodil's friends. He...has a bit of a raging problem. If you don't know what I mean, go check out one of Bodil's videos with Simon.**

* * *

(Near the north part of GeoCity, at an epic parkour map, Sky and Deadlox are seen jumping on gravity-defying wooden blocks. Sky jumps onto a wooden platform and waits impatiently for Deadlox to catch up).

-Sky: Dude, any time now would be great!

-Deadlox: Shut up! I almost lost my balance when you jumped right next to me!

(Deadlox jumps to one block, then the next one, and finally, makes it to the platform).

-Sky: Took you long enough.

-Deadlox: Fuck you.

-Sky: Come on. We're nearly completed with the map.

(Sky takes off and jumps off the platform. But when he looks ahead, he realizes that the platform that was meant to catch him is two blocks away. He yells as he falls all the way down. Deadlox looks over as Sky lands into a five-by-five lake. Sky spits up water as he resurfaces. He pants as he swims over to the edge and gets out).

-Sky: What!? Wha!? Why didn't the platform catch me?

-Deadlox: (from above) I don't know! I guess when Bodil made this map, he must have made a mistake!

(Sky was dumbstruck. He knew Bodil well. He was a troll master, and the maker of perfect parkour maps. He wouldn't make such a mistake like this. Sky looks behind himself and sees Bodil, sleeping under a tree with a pencil over his ear and a blueprint for a parkour map in his lap. Sky sighs as he walks over to Bodil and screams in his ear).

-Sky: **WAKE UP!**

(Bodil is startled awake, looking around wildly until he sees Sky).

-Bodil: Sky, what is it!?

-Sky: Dude, this parkour map was going fine until I landed into that lake over there.

(Bodil leans to his right side and sees the platform where Deadlox is at and the lake where Sky fell in).

-Bodil: Oh...maybe I should rearrange the platforms and make the jump a little bit easier.

-Sky: Bodil...is something wrong? You don't make mistakes like this at all.

(Bodil hesitates for a moment, but reluctantly give in).

-Bodil: (Sighs)...It's nothing, really. It's just that my friend Simon is coming this afternoon to the city for a day and I'm dreading it.

-Sky: Why? What's wrong with your friend?

-Bodil: I...I don't wanna talk about it.

-Sky: You sure?

-Bodil: Yeah. I will say one thing, though. He...has a bit of a temper.

-Sky: Come on, dude. I'm sure Simon is not that bad. Maybe if you introduce him to me and some of the others, he'll be great.

-Bodil: Well...uh...okay, if you think it'll work.

-Sky: Dude, I know it will work. Come on, let's get out of here.

(Sky and Bodil leave the area of the parkour map. However, they had forgotten about Deadlox).

-Deadlox: Hey! Are you guys going to get me down? Guys? Sky? Bodil? I don't wanna jump in the lake. I'm scared of heights and this is the only clean shirt I have left!

* * *

(Later in the afternoon, at the GeoCity Bus Station, Bodil is seen standing nervously as Sky, Dawn, Jerome, BajanCanadian, and somehow, Deadlox, are seating on benches, waiting patiently for the bus carrying Simon. Soon, a gray-silvery bus comes into view. Sky gets up from his seat and walks over to Bodil).

-Bodil: I almost forgot, Sky. Simon's English isn't that great, so try not to make fun of him for it.

-Sky: Gotcha.

(The bus comes to a halt. The doors swing open, and Minecrafters start pouring out. After the cword leaves, the last person leaving the bus comes into view. A young man with green and light-green hair, dark-brown eyes with small red streaks, an orange checkered shirt with a blue "S" stitched to it, black fingerless gloves, black pants and shoes. Held in his hands are suitcases. He looks to his right and sees Bodil).

-Simon: (Heavy Bulgarian Accent) Bodil!

-Bodil: Simon!

(Bodil walks up to the man and arm-hugs him. Sky and the others walk up to the Bulgarians. Bodil backs from his friend and introduces Simon).

-Bodil: Hey guys, this is Simon, my long-life friend. Simon, this is Sky, Dawn, Jerome, BajanCanadian, and Deadlox.

-Simon: Hey guys. Dis is a great day to meet Bodil and the rest of his amazing friends.

-Deadlox: Dude, what's up with your English? It's so mes-

(Sky punches Deadlox in the groin to get him to shut up. Deadlox falls to the ground).

-Sky: (chuckles nervously) Don't mind him. He just got off his better-keep-your-mouth-shut medication. Feeling a bit hysterical right now, but he should be okay...in a while.

-Simon: Uh...okay?

-Bodil: Let's go to my place, Simon. I'll carry your cases.

(Bodil grabs Simon's suitcases and walks away from the bus entrance, Simon following behind him. Outside the bus station, Bodil and Simon walk down the sidewalk. Sky and the others look on with curiosity).

-Sky: You know, Bodil told me that he was dreading Simon coming here, but I don't see anything wrong with Simon.

-Dawn: Yeah. He seems like any other ordinary Minecrafter.

(However, right after Dawn said that, back with Bodil and Simon, an speeding car is seen skidding through the streets. Right next to the men is a puddle of water. The car's tires splash the water on the Bulgarians, soaking them in dirty puddle water. Bodil quickly looks over to Simon).

-Bodil: Simon?

(Simon starts grinding his teeth. The small red streaks in his eyes become larger and engulf his brown irises. He starts growling menacingly. Meanwhile, Sky and the others hear the growing growl).

-Sky: Uh, what is that growling noise?

-Jerome: That growling noise is coming from Simon.

(Back with Bodil and Simon, Simon snaps. He screams, run over to a post mailbox, grabs the sides of it, and starts trying to pull it out of the pavement. Bodil and everyone else behind him look in astonishment and shock as the angered man is able to tear out the mailbox out of the sidewalk. He easily throws it at a parked car. The force of the throw is enough to make the car explode. Several other Minecrafters scream and run for cover. Bodil shields himself from the force of the explosion. Sky and the others back away a bit. Simon pants dementedly as the red streaks begin to shrink to their normal state. Simon shakes his head and looks confused. He looks over to Bodil).

-Simon: Bodil, what happened?

-Bodil: Uh, nothing! We're just heading home. Let's get there as quickly as we can.

(Bodil grabs Simon's arm and drags him away. Meanwhile, the others look with dropped jaws and shocked expressions for a bit).

-BajanCanadian: Notch, SOMEBODY woke up on the wrong side of the keyboard.

-Deadlox: Well, we know one thing about Simon...he really hates mailboxes.

-Sky: That's not the point, you ding-dong! Simon has an anger problem. I mean, if that was me, I would have been mad for getting soaked, but not so mad I would rip a mailbox, throw it at a car and make it explode.

(Everyone glances over to the destroyed car. A couple of flames cover the car's hood, metal is burnt off, and a faint sizzling sound is heard from the totaled vehicle).

-Dawn: (Shudders) I am so glad there wasn't anyone in there.

-Jerome: Yeah. Otherwise, I might have had to eat their liver to put them out of their misery.

(Everyone slowly look at Jerome. An awkward silence comes along).

-Jerome: I...now know that sounded a lot better in my head.

* * *

(The next day soon comes. Near the wilderness of Minecraftia, Sky is seen jumping on blocks with Husky and TrueMU. While jumping, Sky looks over his shoulder and sees Bodil and Simon. Bodil is seen on top of a platform, blocks descending to the ground where Simon is).

-Bodil: Come on, Simon. It's not that hard. Just sprint and jump.

-Simon: Uh...okay...

(Simon easily gets on top of the first block, but when he leaps for the second block, he misses and lands in between the blocks).

-Simon: **DAMMIT!**

(Simon runs from the blocks and starts kicking a nearby boulder. When he kicks it one last time, he stubs his toe. He yelps and grasps his aching foot. Meanwhile, Bodil sighs under his breathe. Sky, Husky, and TrueMU show up).

-Sky: Hey Bodil, what's going with Simon?

-Bodil: Oh, it's just that I'm trying to train Simon to get better at parkour **WITHOUT** throwing an anger tantrum.

-Sky: So, is that why he lifted up that mailbox and threw it at that car?

-Bodil: Yes. Now you see what I was regretting to tell you. Simon has a raging problem. Every time something bad happens to him, he becomes this...monster that I don't know. But I don't have the heart to tell him about his anger problem. He's my friend. Everytime we do parkour, he just ends up getting angry.

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, I can really see that he's trying.

(Everyone looks over as Simon stomps his way back with Bodil, panting half-angrily, half-exhaustingly).

-Bodil: Did you have fun parkouring, Simon?

-Simon: (murderously) **SCREW YOU, DICK-LICKER!**

-TrueMU: Whoa! Someone needs to watch their language.

-Bodil: Well...okay. Simon, let's just go back to the house and work on some parkour map blueprints.

-Simon: (half-angrily) Okay...

(Bodil pads away from the guys. Simon forcefully moves Husky and TrueMU out of his way, pushing them to the ground and following his friend. Sky looks on in slight concern for the Bulgarian as the Mudkip and the spaceman struggle to their feet).

-HuskyMudkipz: Geez, someone needs a belly rub.

-TrueMU: Yeah, I'm not so sure how that's going to calm Simon down.

-Sky: Guys, I'm worried about Bodil. He's gonna have to tell Simon to get help for his anger problems eventually. It's obvious he can't control him. Who knows what will happen if Simon is pushed over the edge of anger and madness!?

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, if that happens, then I'm getting the heck out of here.

* * *

(A while later, Sky, Husky, and TrueMU finish the map and head back home. That afternoon, back at Sky and Dawn's house, Sky couldn't focus at all. All he could think about is the well-being of Bodil. Sure, he hardly knew Simon, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone may cross paths with the Minecrafter and rub him the wrong way. Dawn walks up to her husband).

-Dawn: Sky, what's wrong? You've been kind of antsy ever since you got home.

-Sky: It's just that...I'm worried about Bodil's friend. We met him and Bodil again at a parkour map. Guy messes up on a jump, he starts kicking a rock that 5 times his height. Soon after that, Bodil had to go, and Simon just literally pushed TrueMU and Husky out of his way.

-Dawn: Well, maybe he just doesn't like people in his personal space.

-Sky: Dawn, don't you remember the mailbox thing?

-Dawn: Well, yes, but-

-Sky: The guy has a serious anger problem, Dawn. I just worried he might hurt someone real bad. Maybe he might hurt one of our friends!

-Dawn: First of all, half of our friends don't know who Simon is, and he doesn't know them as well. Secondly, I'm sure he's just going through a tough time in his life right now and he can't handle his feelings. And lastly, who would want to anger him?

* * *

(Meanwhile, inside the city, Simon is seen walking down the sidewalk, clutching the side of his head, suffering a migraine).

-Simon: Ugh...my frickin' head! I seriously need to calm down.

(While Simon is walking, he glances over and sees two young men on a basketball court, playfully wrestling with each other. One of the men is dressed in a purple shirt with an image of a Slime stitched into it, black hair, brown eyes, a big smile, a red cape and black sneakers. The other men has black hair as well, a sky-blue shirt with a light-blue image of a Slime on it, brown eyes, black pants, black shoes, and a blue cape with a butter pickaxe stitched into it. They back away as they square off again).

-Sly: Come on, dude! Get over here! I'mma...I'mma twist your nipple! Come here, I'mma twist your **NIPPLE!**

-Ryan: **NO!** Don't twist my nipple! Don't twist my nipple!

(Ryan block's Sly punches and holds them in mid-air).

-Sly: Give me your nipple! Get me your nipple, motherfucka!

(While the boys fought, Simon starts getting a rather annoyed expression. He couldn't understand why these boys were fighting on a basketball court instead of somewhere else. So, he decides to give them a piece of his mind. He walks up to the court and stops in front of the fighters).

-Simon: Excuse me, gentlemen.

(Sly and Ryan stop fighting and look up the Bulgarian).

-Simon: Listen, I hate to interrupt your fighting session, but I would really like it if you two would wrestle somewhere else besides at public.

-Sly: Who are you to tell us to fight somewhere else!? You ain't my mom!

-Ryan: Dude, we don't even know this guy. Chill out!

-Sly: And what's up with your accent!? God, and your English is horrible!

(After Sly said that, Simon starts getting angry. The red streaks in his eyes become more visible and engulf his eyes again).

-Ryan: Uh...Sly. I think you better take that back about what you said about his accent.

-Sly: Why? What the hell is he gonna do?

(Suddenly, Sky gasps when a hand comes around his throat. He is confronted by a very enraged Simon. He chuckles nervously).

-Sly: So...uh...what's up, homie?

(Simon grips his throat even harder, making him gag. He leans back a bit, then tosses Sly, making him crash into Ryan and send them flying across the court. The men groan painfully as they rise up, but they only see Simon walking away).

-Sly: Man, what is up his block-hole?

* * *

(A while later, Simon is seen still peeved off with the confrontation with Sly and Ryan. But, he tries to shake it off. His migraine only gets worse as he grasps his head).

-Simon: Ugh! Get ahold of yourself, Simon!

(But Simon only builds up more rage. He looks ahead and sees a nearby lightpole. He runs up to it, wraps his arms around it, and starts pulling with all his might. Wires from within the pole begin to snap, and the base of the pole is pulled out. Then, the entire lightpole is completely free. Simon starts swinging the pole in a circle rapidly. He eventually lets go of the pole, sending it flying across the city. Simon growls and takes off).

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the outskirts through the city, a cave-like home is settled in a clearing of a forest. Walking out of the interesting residence is a man with a thick brown beard, charcoal-black eyes, a black hat with a white crooked 'V' on it, a black and green outfit with white stripes near his covered hands. CaveManFlims, or CaveMan. He enjoys the calm features of the forest. But when he glances towards the air, he sees a large object flying through the air).

-CaveMan: What on Earth is that?

(Then, the object becomes more clearer. A lightpole heading right for his home. CaveMan's pupils shrink in shock).

-CaveMan: Oh, shit!

(Caveman leaps off his porch as the lightpole busts through his roof. He looks in shock as the lightpole starts to fall over and tears the entire home in half. A couple of sparks fly from the place where the pole was ripped as CaveMan walks over and analyzes the damage).

-CaveMan: Well, someone's gonna get my club shoved up their ass when I find out who did this.

(CaveMan takes out his bone club and starts looking around. He sees a lone bat flying across the ground. He glares at the small mammal, for he has a huge hatred towards bats).

-CaveMan: **I'll KILL YOU, DEMON BIRDS! YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE!**

(CaveMan lets out a battle cry as he wields his bone club and chasing after the non-hostile mob. The bat, meanwhile, starts flying into the forest as CaveMan pursuits it).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the city, Simon aggressively running through the city, grasping his aching head from time to time. He stumbles to an INN, built by Bashur. He glares at the building and decides to enter. Inside the building, a huge lobby is seen. At the desk, Basur is seen sleeping, his arms and head resting across the desk while the rest of his body is leaning against the bureau. At the front door, Simon kicks it off his hinges. The sudden pound awakens Bashur).

-Bashur: Who-what!? I wasn't sleeping!

(Bashur looks ahead and sees Simon, a bit terrified by his red-glowing eyes. Bashur then concludes that he's just another customer, although he doesn't see the busted door.).

-Bashur: Oh, hey there. Are you checking in?

(Simon doesn't respond. He only pads through the lobby. He kicks a couple of luggage out of his way).

-Bashur: Hey! Be careful with those! Those have my babies in them!

(Simon gets to the desk. He pounds his hand on it, causing a couple of cracks from where he landed his fist. Bashur gulps, imaging what would happen if he landed his fist on him).

-Bashur: Uh...okay, if you're not checking in, I'm...uh...I'm selling apples for a great price!

(Bashur reaches under his desk and pulls out a crate of apples. Simon glares at the crate of apples in front of him. He just grabs one of them and takes a bite of it. He immediately spits it out).

-Simon: Yuck! This apple is frickin' rotten! What are you trying to do!? Poison me!?

-Bashur: Um...no. These apples were freshly-picked from trees.

-Simon: Of course they were...you make me sick!

(Simon throws the apple at Bashur's face. He then grabs the entire crate and smashes it on Bashur's head, destroying all the apples and leaves Bashur soaked in apple juices. He stomps off, deserting the melon man. Before leaving the INN, he turns and says something to him).

-Simon: By the way, your voice is annoying!

(Simon takes off. Bashur stands silently as his dog PewFace walks up to him).

-PewFace: Ha Ha Ha! You totally got owned by that guy!

(PewFace laughs annoyingly as he trots away. When the canine is out of earshot, Bashur mumbles something to himself).

-Bashur: I'm not the only one who has annoying vocal cords.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, Sky is seen taking Butter for a walk. Then, Bodil appears on the sidewalk, looking nervously around. He sees Sky and runs towards him).

-Bodil: Sky! Have you seen Simon? He's been gone for a while now, and I have no idea where he is.

-Sky: No. But I have been hearing a bit of news of a guy who's destroying stuff that can't be destroyed by others.

-Bodil: That must be him! Someone must have set him off! Ugh, I can't control him when he's in full rage mode.

-Sky: Bodil, I think it's time you tell Simon that he has a raging problem and that he needs help.

-Bodil: I can't tell that to his face. He would be devastated and heartbroken if I told him that.

-Sky: I know it's hard, Bodil, but at least Simon will understand your honesty and concern for him.

-Bodil: (Sighs)...Okay. I might as well tell him.

-Sky: Good. Come on, let's ask people around here if they had seen Simon.

* * *

(Bodil, Sky, and Butter race through the city. After they do a bit of running, they come across Sly and Ryan, wrestling each other. Sky walks up to the guys).

-Sky: Excuse me, guys.

(Sly and Ryan cease their fighting and look over to see Sky).

-Sly: What do you want? What, are you gonna tell us that we can't wrestle here just like the last guy did?

-Ryan: Yeah, we're bored out of our minds, dude.

-Sky: Wait, no. I wasn't gonna say that. Listen, you two wouldn't have happen to have met a guy with a heavy Bulgarian accent?

-Sly: Actually, we did happen to meet a guy like that...that fucking hot-head is what he is.

-Sky: Where'd he go?

-Ryan: He ran north from here, probably heading to that new INN that was opened up by a talking melon.

-Sky: (to himself) That's Bashur...

-Bodil: Thanks for the info. We'll be off.

* * *

(Bodil runs in the direction. Sky and Butter look at each other for a split second, then follow the troll master. They soon arrive at Bashur's INN. They see the door broken down, so the simply head right in. They see Bashur drying himself off of the juices from the apples that were smashed on him. Sky, Butter, and Bodil run up to the melon man).

-Sky: Dude, what happened here? And why do you smell like apples?

-Bashur: Well, an hour earlier, some guy with a heavy foreign accent came in here. I thought he was looking for a place to crash in, but I can see he was just looking for trouble. And to answer your second question, I tried to sell him some apples and he just smashed them on my head! Although, I'm not sure what accent it was. Maybe Italian or German or-

-Bodil: Simon is a Bulgarian like I am, you square-fuck!

-Sky: Anyway, do you know where he went?

-Bashur: Nope. He just stormed out of here in a hurry. He might be still here at this part of the city, though. If you can catch him, tell him to get an attitude change!

-Sky: We will. Thanks, Bashur!

(Sky and Bodil run out of the INN. Butter follows them out as well. After the Minecrafters run up and down the blocks, they eventually find Simon. He is currently trying to pick up a car, his eyes are blood-red with anger. Bodil runs up to his friend until he is a safe distance away from the enraged man).

-Bodil: Simon!

(Simon glances ahead and sees the map maker. He releases the car and threateningly starts approaching Bodil. Bodil panics a bit, not sure if he should tell his friend. He looks over at Sky).

-Sky: Dude, don't hold back! Tell him! Make him understand!

(Bodil takes a deep breathe and looks back at his friend. When Simon is at least a foot away from Bodil, the map maker makes his point with him).

-Bodil: (firm voice) Simon, **STOP.**

(The firmness and seriousness of Bodil's words is enough to make Simon stop in his tracks. Bodil glances back at Sky, who gives him a thumbs-up. Bodil turns back to his friend).

-Bodil: Simon...you have anger problems. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but your rage has hurt a couple of people that Sky and I know or don't know. So, I think it's about time that you get help for your anger problems.

(Simon starts grinding his teeth in extreme furiousness, hearing this from his best friend).

-Simon: (furiously) I have anger problems!? Well, I...you...we...

(Simon shuts his eyes for a solid 10 seconds, then opens them in realization. The red streaks in his irises shrink, then ultimately, disappear for good. His migraine also disappears as well).

-Simon: (realized) I...I do have anger problems. Ugh, I'm sorry, Bodil. I've had this problem forever, but I never wanted to admit it. I guess it's just who I am. But...it gets in the way so much sometimes. Can you forgive me?

-Bodil: Of course. Come on, let's go back home and pack up your things. And I'll see if I can get you help.

-Simon: Okay.

(Bodil leads his friend away from the scene. The troll master looks over his shoulder and mouths 'Thank You' to sky. Sky nods his head in agreement).

* * *

(Late into the night, at the bus station, Bodil is seen waving good-bye to Simon. Simon enters the bus and soon, the vehicle takes off. Sky walks up to Bodil. Dawn, TrueMU, and Husky walk up to the Bulgarian as well).

-Sky: I'm glad you were honest to your friend, Bodil.

-Bodil: I'm glad, too, Sky. Thanks for giving me the courage to tell my friend about his problem. He's gonna attend a specialist who will assist him with his raging. He'll tell how much progress he's made as he goes to his appointments.

-HuskyMuskipz: I'm just glad that hot chili pepper is calm now.

-TrueMU: Hot chili pepper? Isn't that the name of a band?

-HuskyMudkipz: I think so. Search it up.

-Dawn: I'm just glad things are back to normal.

(Right after Dawn says that, CaveMan appears again with his bone club. He pants heavily as he looks around. When he sees the Minecrafters ahead of him, he walks up to them).

-CaveMan: Hey, have you all seen a flying bat around here? I'm CaveMan, and I'm looking for that flying demon!

(TrueMU glances over to the left side of the station. A bat is seen perched upside down on the ceiling).

-TrueMU: Is that the bat you're looking for?

(CaveMan looks up and recognizes the flying mob).

-CaveMan: Get back here, you rat with wings! I'll teach you not to tear my house in half with a lightpole!

(CaveMan sprints over to the mob, who starts flying away. The others look in slight shock).

-Sky: Hey, when Simon is raging, does he have the ability to lift up objects as heavy as a lightpole?

-Bodil: Yep.

-Sky: Then, we're not going to have to tell CaveMan that Simon was the one who did it.

-Bodil: Tell CaveMan what?

-Sky: Exactly.


	9. Ep 9: Minecraft Karaoke Part 1

**Ep. 9: Minecraft Karaoke Part 1**

* * *

**-Inspired from the TruTV show, Killer Karaoke, where constants go on stage and try to sing their chosen songs while going through difficult challenges, but don't stop singing. Made in my version.**

**(Note: I DO NOT own any of the Minecraft parody songs or other non-Minecraft songs mentioned in this story episode. All belong to their respectful owners).  
-Chose the songs by personality of the characters.**

* * *

**New YouTubers Featured  
-mlgHwnt (Steve)  
-SethBling (Seth)**

* * *

(Night. Some people would sleep through it while others would make the best of it. Those types of people would be known as nightowls. Or, they would spend half the night at a studio for a famous TV show. Across the city, a studio for a show known as 'Minecraft Karaoke' was just about to take place. Inside the studio, several cameramen run back and forth with only 50 seconds remaining until the show begins. Within the studio audience, Sky, Dawn, Jerome, Husky, Deadlox, Bodil, Bashur, Rex, and Alix are seen, eagerly waiting for the show to begin).

-Sky: This is gonna be epic! I've always wanted to see what the show would look like in real-life.

-Jerome: The best part on this show besides the singing is the ridiculous challenges they come up with.

-Dawn: Still, I feel kinda bad that the contestants have to go through embarrassing and sometimes, traumatizing challenges while still singing.

-Bashur: Well, they made their choice to sign up for this show. So, basically, they chose to embarrass themselves on live TV.

-Rex: (towards Alix) I wonder if we could sign up for this show and try to win the $100,000 grand prize.

-Alix: Me? I wouldn't survive through the challenges these people come up with. I mean, being tazed or being dipped in a water tank filled with snakes and cold water just to win a bunch of money? I don't think it's worth it.

-HuskyMudkipz: Shut your mouths! It's starting!

(The gang looks ahead as the lights shut off and music begins playing. Disco lights flashing everywhere as the announcer starts the introduction).

-Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Minecraft Karaoke! With your host, Steve!

(On the stage is a looped staircase. Sliding down the rail of it is the host, a man with a green and light-green shirt, brown hair, brown eyes, a light-brown belt, and light-blue jeans. Held in his hand is a microphone).

-Steve: (dramatically) Welcome to Minecraft Karaoke!

(The audience cheers as Steve leaps off the rail and walks towards the center of the stage).

-Steve: Tonight, you will witness contestants go head-to-head in humiliating, impossible, and most excruciatingly hilarious challenges as they sing without stopping. Our first contestant comes from the far city, BaskerCity, give it up for Alan!

(Stepping on stage is a man in his early 20's, a gray t-shirt, and black pants. Chained to him is several shock collars on his wrists and ankles. Set up on the stage is a table with several platters of food. He walks up to Steve).

-Steve: Hey there, Alan! How are you doing?

-Alan: I'm just fine!

-Steve: Great. I hope you can stay that way right after you go through this challenge known as...Shock Therapy. As you can see, there are several plates of food on that table. Your job is to bring and take those plates of food to me while being randomly shocked with 10,000 volts of pure electricity. Think you can take it?

-Alan: (determined) Bring it!

-Steve: Okay. Performing '**Never Say Goodbye**', make some noise for Alan!

(Steve seats himself on a nearby table as the song track begins. A gentle song begins to play. Alan starts walking over to the table with food as he begins to sing, the shock collar on and ready to shock).

-Alan: _On the other side of the lake I knew, stood a girl I know it's true._

(Alan grabs a plate filled with chicken and beef. As he is walking over to Steve, the collars begin to shock him).

-Alan: _So what el-_**OW!** _Could I do?_ **OW!** That hurt! _So I said_ **OW!** _to you!_ Fuck!

(Alan sets the plate down with difficulty. Steve grabs an glass and signals the man to go back to the table and grab the pitcher of water that sat on the edge of the table. Alan makes his way towards the table).

-Alan: _Three years and __**IT WENT GREAT!**_ **OW!** _Our house by a la-_**OW!** _Sunset on another_ **PER**-_fect day._

(Alan grabs the pitcher and heads back to Steve's table. The sudden shocks during the break in the song makes Alan spill half of the water on the way, but he eventually gets it to Steve's table. He pours the water into the glass as he gets ready to sing again).

-Alan: _Oh, but that one ni_-**OW!**

(Alan spills half the water on Steve's table, missing a few lyrics as the song continues. Alan sets the pitcher on the table as he struggled back over to the buffet table and resumes singing).

-Alan: _A face at the win-__**DOW**__ well_, _it scared you half to he_-**_LL_** **OW!** _Might be a long night I can __**TELL!**_ **FUCK! **What the Nether!?

(Alan grabs the next platter of food and stumbles back to Steve's table, electricity flowing through his being).

-Alan: _Oh I swear to __**YOU**__, I'll be there for __**YO**_**-OW!**

(Alan drops the platter of porkchops on the stage, making a slippery mess and skidding him across the center. He slips and crashes into the buffet table. Everyone in the audience is dying of laughter, especially Sky and his friends. The song track is cut short as Steve leaves his table and helps Alan to his feet).

-Steve: How was that, dude?

-Alan: Painful and dignity-destroying at the same time!

-Steve: Well, that's how the game is played. The less you like it the challenge, the more the audience loves your performance.

(The audience cheers, making Alan feel good about himself after the intense challenge).

* * *

(2 hours passed. After the show had ended, everyone began leaving from the studio. During this, Sky and the others exit the building and start chatting).

-Sky: Man, that has got to be the funniest episode I have ever seen live!

-Deadlox: Still remember when that guy stuck his hand into that box of plush toys to retrieve the cash?

-Jerome: Yeah, he started screaming like a little girl! He had no idea what was in the box.

-Rex: Hey, where's Bashur?

-Dawn: He needed to use the restroom. I just hope he doesn't get himself into any type of trouble. You know how random he can be.

* * *

(Meanwhile, within the studio, Bashur is aimlessly walking around, looking for the restroom. He walks onto the stage and pads through the curtains behind it. Everywhere he looked, he saw several people on break, a couple checking up on cameras, and some just having a general conversation. Then, he nearly bumps into someone. A man with a Mario-themed skin and a headset over his head. Held in his hands is a clipboard).

-Bashur: (Gasps) Mario!?

-Minecrafter: I'm not really Mario. This is just the skin my creator made for me. I'm SethBling, but you can call me Seth.

-Bashur: I'm Bashur, but you can call me Melon Head, or Melon Face, or Melon Man, or Melon Pew-

-SethBling: I think I get your name, Bashur. Anyway, what are you doing back here? Looking to sign-up for the show's next episode?

-Bashur: Well, I've always wanted to be on the show for real, but-

-SethBling: You will? Great. Just sign your name on this clipboard. And if you want, you can sign up a couple of friends as well.

(Seth hands Bashur the clipboard. Seth walks away as Bashur looks over the piece of paper attached to the clipboard. A name list is printed on it, and an important paragraph is written on top of the paper stating 'Once your name is written here, you are to arrive to the show by 8:00 P.M tomorrow. If needed, agents will be sent to the person's residence and by force, will bring the person to the studio. Thank you'. Bashur just shrugs, grabs the pen attached to the board, and begins writing his name down).

-Bashur: Oh well. What have I got to lose? After all, I am pretty hilarious. Hint hint.

(Bashur looks at the paper again. He realizes that he is the only person on the list).

-Bashur: Wait, if I'm the only one there, the show's gonna be short! I might not win the money! But what if...I sign up the guys? Now there is some definite competition! I'm gonna do it!

(Bashur begins signing down names. Sky, Dawn, Jerome, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, Bodil, Rex, and Alix. Seth walks back to him as he writes down the last name).

-SethBling: Are you done?

-Bashur: Yep!

(Bashur hands back the clipboard to Seth. He looks over the name list).

-SethBling: And are you sure these people are okay with you writing down their names without their permission?

-Bashur: Oh, they're cool with it. They have been dying to get on this show for a while. They're gonna be thrill when they hear that they get to show their talent tomorrow.

-SethBling: Alright, then. You better get going. We're almost ready to close up the studio.

-Bashur: Okay. Oh, and do you know where the restrooms are?

-SethBling: Yeah. Just take a right behind you and you'll find them.

-Bashur: Thanks!

(Bashur runs off. Seth looks a bit confused for a second, wondering how a melon could have private parts. He decides to forget about and walks away with the clipboard, with the names of everyone without their knowledge of it).

* * *

(The next day arrives. Sky and several of his friends don't know that they have just been carelessly signed up by Bashur for a comical TV show. And without them knowing, trouble will be arriving at their doorstep. The day passes by like normal. After the noon hours pass, the time is 8:10 P.M. At Sky and Dawn's house, Sky and Dawn are hanging out in the living room with Butter. A sudden pounding on the door makes the couple jump. Sky and Dawn exchange glances. Sky gets up from the couch and walks over to it. When he opens the door, he is greeted by a man in a black suit and sunglasses, behind him is two other men wearing the same outfit).

-Sky: Uh, can I help you?

-Agent #1: Are you Sky?

-Sky: Yeah. Wait, what's going on?

-Agent #1: One of your friends signed you up for 'Minecraft Karaoke' and said that you were fine with it. Your arrival time is 10 minutes late now. We must take you and a woman named Dawn to the studio.

-Sky: Wait, who signed me and my wife up for 'Minecraft Karaoke'?

-Agent #1: That is info. I cannot declassify to you. All that I need you to do is be cooperative and bring yourself and Dawn to the car and we'll be off to the studio.

-Sky: Look, I don't know who you people are or what you want from me, but there is no way I'm gonna go with you freaks, and there's nothing that you can do to make me go with you.

(Suddenly, the second agent behind the first agent takes out a gun and fires a dart. The dart is struck into Sky's arm).

-Sky:...Except that.

(Sky loses consciousness and collapses).

-Dawn: SKY!

(Dawn runs over to Sky's side and tries shaking him, but he doesn't wake up).

-Agent #1: Relax. He was shot with a tranquilizer dart. He'll awaken within 30 minutes, which will gives us enough time to make it to the studio. Dawn...cooperate with us, or do you want to end up like him?

-Dawn: Okay, okay! I'll go. Can I take our dog with us? He gets really lonely if he's left alone.

-Agent #1: Sure. Now, let's get going.

(The third agent leads Dawn and Butter out of their house. The second and first agent lift up the unconscious Minecrafter and heave him over to the black car).

* * *

(Around 8:45, the studio for 'Minecraft Karaoke' comes into view. Inside, within one of the star rooms, Sky is seen resting across a sofa. He groans as he starts to wake up. He lifts half his body of the couch).

-Sky: Ugh. What the heck?

(Sky looks around and sees Dawn, Butter, Jerome, Deadlox, Bashur, Bodil, Husky, Alix, and Rex seated around the room. Sky is startled to his feet).

-Sky: Guys!? What the heck is going on?

-HuskyMudkipz: That's what I said before I was darted.

-Jerome: It seemed that one of our friends signed us all up for 'Minecraft Karaoke' without our knowledge.

-Sky: **BODIL!** I swear to Notch and all that exists in the world, if this is another one of your troll tricks, you're so gonna get it.

-Bodil: Why does everyone blame me!? Just because I'm a troll, I have to be responsible for everything that happens!? Besides, I didn't do it.

-Sky: Well, I know the rest of you wouldn't do it, but who exactly is careless and insane enough to sign us up without letting us know?

(Everyone glances over...to Bashur).

-Bashur: (chuckles nervously) Yeah...uh...who would it be?

-Alix: Bashur...

-Bashur: **OKAY! IT WAS ME!**

-Sky: **UGH!** You son of a melon! Why would you do that?

-Bashur: Okay, here's the entire story. I was looking for the restrooms when this guy dressed like Mario came up to me and asked me if I wanted to participate in 'Minecraft Karaoke'. So I agreed to it. But when I realized I was the only one on the list, I didn't want to get lonely. So I made some friendly competition and signed all your names down. But, hear me out, this isn't because I want the money. It's because no matter where you are or what you are doing, something embrassing always happens. But, you always see the positives things about it rather than the negative things about it. No matter if someone laughs at you. They just don't understand what it takes to stand up and show that you aren't afraid to embarrass yourself in public or on live TV!

(After Bashur's speech, everyone in the room doesn't say anything. Instead, they have a angered, annoyed, or just plain bored expression. After 3 minutes of silence, Sky speaks up).

-Sky: You know, dude, I'm only going to say this once. I will not repeat myself. Bashur...what you just said...is one of the most insanely stupidest things that I have ever heard in my entire life. At no point in your...incoherent rambling...were you even close to anything...that could be considered an answer on why you signed us up for this TV show. Every single person in this room has lost half of their intelligence for having to listen to you. If we get through this show alive, I will hunt you down. May Notch have mercy on your soul.

(An awkward silence flows through the room as Bashur just looks at Sky with a blank face. Nearly 5 minutes later, Jerome breaks it).

-Jerome: I feel awkward.

(Sudden the door swings open. Everyone looks ahead and SethBling is seen in the doorway).

-SethBling: I see that you're all awake. I apologize for the agents coming to your houses. It's somewhat of a policy here in the studio.

-Deadlox: Well, it's a stupid policy, I'll tell you that.

(Seth pulls out a clipboard with several pieces of paper clipped to it. He hands it to Sky).

-SethBling: Anyway, the show begins in 15 minutes. Here's a list of songs. Choose any one of them and then, meet me behind the curtain and the show shall begin.

(Seth leaves the room. Sky starts searching through the songs, but doesn't find any that peaks his interests).

-Sky: What the heck? These people have no songs about butter? This show is gonna suck.

* * *

(10 minutes later, the entire gang shows up behind the curtain on the stage. Dawn looks from behind the curtain and sees a full audience. She gulps and hides away).

-Dawn: There's a full house here, guys. Where's Sky?

-HuskyMudkipz: The people who worked here pull him away as we left the room. Sky had already made his song choice, but they said that he was going first and the beginning challenge is...Shock Therapy.

-Dawn: Oh-no...

(Then, showing up behind the stage is Sky, with multiple shock collars on him).

-Sky: Hey guys.

-Rex: Sky, how many shock collars are you wearing?

-Sky: I lost count as the people who worked here were putting them on. They put them everywhere. On my arms, my wrists, my legs, my ankles, my neck, my chest, and they also put one where they're really shouldn't put it in.

-Rex: You mean...?

-Sky: Yes. They put one around my groin as well.

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, dude, if you make it through this challenge, but your junk in the trunk doesn't, then we'll have to neuter you.

(Then, Seth shows up behind the stage).

-SethBling: The show's about to begin. Sky, get ready. You're going first.

-Sky: (unenthusiastically) Yay...

(Meanwhile, on the stage, lights begin flashing and the announcer is heard).

-Announcer: Welcome to another episode of 'Minecraft Karaoke'! With your host, Steve!

(Steve runs down the stairs and greets the cheering audience).

-Steve: Welcome, Minecrafters. This is Minecraft Karaoke, the show that is guaranteed to make your funny bones break or your money back! Now, this is a very special episode because we have the hero of GeoCity and Minecraftia waiting behind the stage. He's into butter, he hates squids, give it up for SKY!

(The audience cheers as they eagerly wait for the hero to make his appearance. Meanwhile, behind the curtain, Sky is in a panic).

-Sky: Seth, please don't make me go out there! I've never been on a stage before. Or filmed on live TV.

-SethBling: Sorry, Sky. I wish I could do something, but you have to go on stage.

(Seth turns Sky around and pushes him out. Sky stumbles out from backstage and gasps as a large audience is seen before him, cheering his name. Sky nervously walks over to Steve).

-Steve: Sky! It is a real honor to have you on our stage tonight. What inspired you to be on the show?

-Sky: Well, I...uh...I didn't really sign up for this. One of my friends did and he didn't tell me about it.

-Steve: Oh, are you pissed at him?

(Sky thought back for a minute. He couldn't just say if he hated Bashur for signing him for the show. It would be unheroic of him, especially in front of a large audience).

-Sky: Uh...no. I'm not mad at him. I'm...kind of surprised at him, actually.

-Steve: Really? Well, be prepared for another surprise in store for you because your challenge is famously known as...Shock Therapy.

-Sky: (thinking) Oh-no...

-Steve: Now, ahead of you is a table of several platters of food. Your job is simple; bring or take the plates of food to me. The shock collars you have on will shock you, but just try your best to bring the food. And whatever happens, do not stop singing. You ready?

-Sky: I guess so...

-Steve: Great. Performing '**Hard to Handle**', make some noise for Sky!

(The audience cheers again as Steve settles himself at the far table from the buffet table. Sky takes a deep breathe as a heavy beat begins to play. Sky walks over to the buffet table as he begins to sing).

-Sky: _Baby, here I am. I'm the man of the scene._

(As Sky is walking over to Steve with a plate of food, a strong electrical shock runs through his chest, making him jump. He sets the plate on the table. Steve lifts up his glass signals Sky to fill it with water. Sky grabs the pitcher of water and begins filling Steve's glass).

-Sky: _I can __**GI**__-ve you what you wa-__**NT**__,_ **OW! **_But you gotta come home with me_-**AH!**

(Sky spills half the pitcher, then sets it down. Steve then gestures to Sky to take the platter of food back to the buffet table. Sky takes the plate and stumbles towards the table, spilling a couple of steaks on the way there).

-Sky: _I have __**GOT**__ some good old lovin'. And_ _I got some __**MORE**__ in store..._**OW! **_When I get to throwin' it __**ON**__ you, you gotta come back for_ **OW! FUCK!**

(Sky nearly slips on a steak, but barely manages to get his footing. He successfully places the plate on the table. He moves on to the next platter and makes his way towards Steve's table again, only the shocks get more powerful and painful).

-Sky: _Boys are _**_THINGS_**_ that come by the dozen. That ain't nothin' but drugstore _**_LOVIN'_**_. Hey little thing let me light your _**_CAN_**_-dle 'cause mama I'm sure hard to handl-_**OW**_. Yes, I am._

(Sky stumbles across the stage and sets the plate down on Steve's table. He makes his way back to the food table).

-Sky: _Action speaks __**LOUDER**__ than words and I'm a MA_-**OW! **_of great experience. I know you've got another man, but I can __**LOVE**__ you better than hi_-**OW! Make it stop!**

(Sky spills half of the food on the stage. He tumbles over and drops the plate, breaking it. He misses a few lyrics as he stumbles to his feet. Steve grabs his glass signals Sky to fill it with water. He gestures with his other free hand, telling Sky to continue singing. Sky struggles to his feet and tries to pour water into Steve's glass.).

-Sky: _Boys – they come along a dime by the __**DO**__-zen._ _That ain't __**NOTHING**__ but ten cent lovin'. Hey little __**TH**__-ing let me light your candle 'cause mama I'm sure hard to handle now. Yes, I_-**AH!**

(Sky sets the pitcher down, fighting through the electricity flowing through every limb right now, especially his private area. He walks back over to the table and grabs the last plate. But a sliver cover with a handle is placed over it. He lifts it up, and a squid over a poorly-made salad in seen inside. He gasps as the squid launches itself out of the plate and swallows Sky's head into his mouth. Sky lets out a muffled scream as he drops the plate and starts running around the stage, trying to get the squid out while the audience laughs uncontrollably. Steve exits his seat and yells at Sky).

-Steve: Resume singing!

-Sky: (muffled) **_BOYS – THEY CO-OOOWWW! BY THE DOZEN!_** **CAN SOMEONE GET THIS FUCKING SQUID OFF OF ME!?** _**HEY, LITTLE THING LET ME LIGHT YOUR CANDLE 'CAUSE MAMA I'M SURE**_ **OW!** _**TO HANDLE NOW. YES, I AM!**_

(Sky grabs the squid's tentacles and desperately tries to pry the squid off as the song track ends. The audience applause and cheers as Steve walks over, grabs the squids's head, and pulls it out, revealing Sky's face again. Sky stumbles around as the shock collars electrocutes him violently in his privates. Eventually, the shocks ceases to a hhalt. Sky is hyperventilating as Steve walks up to him).

-Steve: So, did you enjoy it, Sky?

-Sky: (angrily) **GO FUCK YOURSELF!**

-Steve: Yeah, that's great. We will return after these commercial messages.

(The audience cheers as Sky exits the stage. When he reaches backstage, his friends and wife run up to him).

-Dawn: Sky, are you okay?

-Sky: NO! I can't feel my junk! Ugh, it was horrible!

-Husky: Okay, come on. Let's take you to the vet.

-Sky: (seething) HUSKY...

-Husky: Dude, I'm just kidding, geez.

* * *

References:

-Movie (Billy Madison)

-Song (Never Say Goodbye) A Minecraft parody to 'Train Drive By'

-Song (Hard to Handle) A song by The Black Crowes


	10. Ep 10: Minecraft Karaoke Part 2

**Ep. 10: Minecraft Karaoke Part 2**

* * *

**WOW! I just reached 100 reviews! I just wanna thank all of your wonderful reviewers for liking my story. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for every one of you. Thank you so much! Really! :D. Anyway, I promise you more episodes and even more humor to come! Enjoy!**

* * *

(As the commercials pass by on the television, back at the studio, in the star room, Dawn is seen massaging Sky's shoulders as her husband grasps his privates in pain).

-Dawn: Can you feel them yet?

-Sky: No! They still hurt! Ugh, fuck! I'm starting to get scared, Dawn. What if I lose them altogether? How will we make lo-

-Dawn: Whoa! Sky, don't go there. We're trying to keep this season at a T-rating.

(Dawn resumes massaging Sky's shoulders as he leans back and tries to soak in the comfort of Dawn's massaging. Then, the door to the room opens. Sky and Dawn gaze towards the door and Bashur is seen in the doorway).

-Bashur: Hey Sky.

-Sky: (groans) What the Nether do you want, you freak?

-Bashur: Listen, I just wanted to say sorry, dude. If it makes you feel, when I was laughing my head off watching you get electrocuted in the nuts, I peed my pants a litte...or a lot...or medium.

-Sky: Bashur, this is the most stupidest thing you could ever do. If I had a list of stupid things Bashur could possibly do, this would on top!

-Bashur: Come on, I haven't done anything that retarded.

-Dawn: Sure, says the guy who accidentally sprays himself in the face with sore throat spray while playing Hide-N-Seek.

-Bashur: Hey! My throat was hurting bad that day, but I really wanted to play! Anyway, Dawn, you're up next for the following challenge. Then, right after you is Jerome, and then Deadlox, then Husky.

-Dawn: (Sighs) Okay.

(Bashur exits the room, leaving the door open. Dawn ceases her massage and begins to walk away. But then, Sky grabs her hands and Dawn turns towards him).

-Sky: I promise you, Dawn. No matter what happens to you on that stage, I'll always love you.

(Dawn smiles. Sky leans in and kisses her on the cheek. Dawn runs her hand across Sky's cheek, then makes her way out of the room and towards the stage. Butter walks up to Sky).

-Butter: (whimpers) Bark!

-Sky: I hope she makes it through, too, buddy.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back on stage, the commercials end and the introduction of the show plays by. Steve appears on the stage again).

-Steve: Welcome back to 'Minecraft Karaoke'. Last time, you all witness Sky try to serve me food while being randomly electrocuted. Our next contestant is married to the Butter God. Give it up for Dawn!

(Dawn summons up all her courage and walks on stage. The flashing lights and loud audience cheers makes Dawn panic a bit, but she keeps herself calm. She walks up to Steve).

-Steve: Dawn! You must be one lucky lady to be married to the hero of Minecraftia.

-Dawn: Yeah, it is.

-Steve: So, Dawn, here's a question for you. Are you ready for your singing challenge?

-Dawn: (unsurely) Sure...I guess.

-Steve: Great. Now, follow me.

(Steve leads Dawn to the other side of the stage. On the left side is five cloth-covered boxes, two on small tables while the others are positioned on tripod-like tables with a square-shaped hole beneath it).

-Steve: Now, each of these boxes contains $50 in each of them. Your job is to search the boxes for the cash. And as an added bonus, we've hidden some obstacles within the covered boxes that will only be revealed towards the audience and not you. Are you ready?

-Dawn: (Sighs) Let's do dis!

-Steve: Good! Singing '**Heartbreaker**', make some noise for Dawn!

(The audience cheers as a rapid beat begins to play. Dawn moves her head back and forth in time for the beats as she walks to the first box on the short table. After a guitar solo, she begins to sing).

-Dawn: _Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head! Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid!_

(Steve walks besides the box and removes the cloth from it. Revealed only to the audience is a pair of small snakes, flicking their tongues and strike threatening poses. Dawn slowly moves her right hand into the box and feels around for the money).

-Dawn: _You're the right kind of sin_-**AHH!**

(Dawn only feels the rough scaly skin of the snake. The snake reacts by biting Dawn's wrists. But luckily, these snakes weren't venomous).

-Dawn: _To release my in-_**OW!**_ Fantasy! The invincible winn-_**OW!**_ and you know THAT you were born to be..._**OW!**

(Dawn removes her hand, unable to get the money and after getting bit for the sixth time. Steve leads her over to the next box).

-Dawn: _You're a heartbreaker, dream-maker, love-taker, don't you mess around with me!_

(As Dawn continues to sing, Steve lifts up the cloth and revealed within the box is spaghetti. Dawn moves her hand into the box).

-Dawn: _Your love has set my soul on fi_-**AAHHH! OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS!? AM I TOUCHING WORMS OR JEROME AFTER HE TAKES A SHOWER!?**

-Steve: Continue singing!

-Dawn: Oh, right. _You're the right kind of sinner,_ **EW!** _To release my inner fantasy!_

(Dawn feels around the box, getting more grossed-out of whatever is inside, even though it's just spaghetti. She takes her hand out. Steve moves her over to the boxes on tripod-like tables. She gets under the first box. Steve grabs the cloth and lifts it away. Within the glass box is a half dozen Sliverfish, crawling around. Dawn slowly lifts her head through the hole).

-Dawn: _You're a heartbr_-**AAAAAHHHHHH!**

(Dawn misses a couple of lyrics as she screams in the box, though outside of it, it is slightly muffled. She looks up and sees $50 tied above the box. Quickly, she grabs the dollar with her mouth and lowers her head out of the box. She shakes her head as Steve leads her over tot he next box).

-Dawn: _You're a heartbreaker, dream-maker, love-taker, don't you mess around, no, no, _**NO!**

(A guitar solo begins during the track, giving Dawn a break to catch her breath. She lowers herself over the second box. When Steve lifts the cloth of, inside is small, black scorpions. When Dawn sees what's inside, she screams).

-Dawn: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! IT'S ONLY FUNNY WHEN IT'S HAPPENING TO SOMEONE ELSE!**

(Dawn quickly grabs the dollar with her mouth and lowers herself out of the box. She gets ready for the last box. She takes a deep breathe as the guitar solo ends).

-Dawn: _You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy! The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be!_

(Steve lifts the cloth off. Inside...is a skunk. When Dawn lifts herself into the box, she shouts again as the skunk raises its tail in defense).

-Dawn: **AAAAAHHHHH! REALLY, A SKUNK!?**

(Dawn grabs the dollar and quickly lowers herself out of the box. She misses half the lyrics as she stumbles out from beneath the box, but she sings the last word in the song).

-Dawn: _**HEARTBREAKER!**_

(Dawn pants as she looks in her hands. A total of $150 is in her possession. The song track ends. Steve seems calm as he walks up to her).

-Steve: Wow, Dawn. What a performance. You sure didn't _stink_ that up.

-Dawn: I hate you...so much right now.

-Steve: That's what the last 43 contestants said to me. Anyway, we're going to take a short break as we bring out our next performer, Jerome!

(The audience cheers as Dawn runs backstage. When she runs straight for the star room, Sky is there. She embraces him and he hugs her tightly).

-Dawn: I was so scared, Sky. And I have $150 in my pocket right now.

-Sky: It's okay. I'm here for you. And your knee is rubbing against my groin and I can feel my privates again.

(Dawn moves away from the hug).

-Dawn: Oh, sorry. Anyway, where's Jerome?

-Sky: I don't know. The last time I was him, he was wearing some type of suit.

-Voice: Hey guys.

(Sky and Dawn turn and see Jerome in a full-body suit).

-Sky: Dude...did you just eat a whole bunch of livers and take a 7 day sleep? Geez, you really let yourself go.

-Jerome: I'm not fat. The suit is. They're making me wear this for my singing challenge.

-Dawn: Wait...is that the type of suit used for attack dog training?

-Jerome: (realized) Uh-oh...

* * *

(Meanwhile, the break is over and Steve appears on the stage again).

-Steve: Welcome back to 'Minecraft Karaoke'. Our next contestant is not your average-day human. He is a fluffy...Baca...thingy or whatever. Give it up for Jerome!

(The audience cheers as Jerome stumbles on stage. Steve pads up to him).

-Steve: Hey Jerome! How's the suit holding up?

-Jerome: It smells like dog slobber.

-Steve: Yeah...I don't really care. Anyway, here's your challenge. We have some very aggressive guard dogs of mine that need training. Your job is to serve as the attack dummy. No matter what happens, do not stop singing! Ready?

-Jerome: Uh, can I pass?

-Steve: Great. Performing '**Screw the Nether**', give it up for Jerome!

-Jerome: Wait! But I-

(Steve only backs away as the song track begins to play. Jerome looks behind himself. A part of the curtains rises. Appearing is three people holding back three barking guard dogs, eager to sink their teeth into the suit that Jerome is wearing).

-Jerome: Ugh...I am so gonna eat someone's liver after this. Oh well.

(Jerome takes a deep inhale and sings).

-Jerome: _It's deep underground, past the bedrock. But don't dig strait down, you'll regret that._

(As Jerome sings, one person releases one of the dogs. The canine darts towards Jerome and sinks his teeth into his behind).

-Jerome: **AH! **_Not looking for butter!_ Dog on my ass! _Or so I've been told by some people!_

(Another person lets a dog go. It runs right for Jerome and bites his left arm. Jerome struggles to keep his balance as the dogs tug and pull at the suit he has on).

-Jerome: _I'll find a few bricks, where the two of these mix with a couple of clicks! _Will these dogs stop biting me!?

(The last person lets his dog go. The canine runs after Jerome, does a U-turn when he gets in front of him and sinks his teeth into his crotch).

-Jerome: **AH! STOP BITING MY CROTCH, YOU COCK!**

(Jerome's command doesn't stop the dogs from biting at Jerome, so he tries going on with singing).

-Jerome: _Moving to the Nether, I'm moving to the Nether, I'm moving to...__**THE**__**NETHER!**_

(Jerome tries pulling away from the biting dogs, but they only follow along with him and bite even harder on Jerome's suit. Though Jerome can't feel them biting, the weight of the canines is starting to pull him down).

-Jerome: _Ten blocks is the magical total, as that's enough to_ get these dogs to stop biting me! _Moving the Nether, I'M MOVING to the Nether, I'm moving to...the __**NETHER**__!_

(Jerome collapses to his side, unable to withstand the weight of the dogs. The song track ends as the trainers come over, grab the dogs by their collars, and pull them away from the fluffy. Jerome pants as he gets to his feet. Steve walks up to him).

-Steve: Wow. Someone who isn't human, but is still capable of singing while three dogs viciously use you as their chew toy is a worthy opponent.

-Jerome: Yeah, and I really planned on having kids, but not anymore.

-Steve: Whatever. That's your problem now. We'll be back for more challenges as we bring out our next performer, Deadlox!

(The audience cheers for Jerome as he struggles backstage).

* * *

(A few minutes later, Jerome is in the star room, pulling the suit off him with the help of Sky and Rex).

-Jerome: God, who knew dogs would be so mean? And I could have sworn that one of them looked exactly like Butter.

-Rex: Uh...actually, that was Butter.

-Jerome: What!?

-Sky: Yeah, they were short of dogs right now, so they needed to use Butter.

-Jerome: But why would he attack me? He's usually friendly around other people.

-Sky: Yeah, I kind of told him to attack you.

(Sky looks over and sees Butter. Butter whimpers, walks up to Jerome, and rests his head on Jerome's legs. Jerome sighs as he pets Butter on the head).

-Jerome: Don't worry, buddy. I'm not mad at you. I'll get back at Sky somehow. By the way, where's Deadlox?

(Suddenly, the door to the star room opens. Everyone glances forward and see Deadlox with multiple balloons attached to him).

-Bodil: Dude...you look like you hit puberty and it has gotten out of hand.

-Deadlox: (sarcastically) Thank for the encouraging words, Bodil. Really needed it.

-Sky: What is wrong with these people? Now I know what the contestants go through when they enter this show.

-Alix: Yeah, but apparently, SOMEONE thought it would be cool to sign us all up for this show without letting us know.

-Bashur: Eh, shut up! I thought it would be funny.

-Deadlox: Well, wish me luck. I don't know what they're going to make me do, but I have a feeling that it's not going to be pretty.

(Deadlox walks out of the room, a couple of balloons fall off of him).

* * *

(After the break, Steve enters back into the stage again).

-Steve: Welcome back! Last time, we saw Dawn scream her way to victory while Jerome the fluffy-Baca-thingy act as a dog's favorite toy. Our next performer is just one of the many friends the Butter God has. Introducing...Deadlox!

(The audience applause as Deadlox enters the stage with a rather annoyed look in his face).

-Steve: Deadlox! How are you doing?

-Deadlox: Cut the sweet talk and just tell me what the Nether am I gonna do.

-Steve: Pushy...but whatever. Follow me.

(Steve leads Deadlox to the other side of the stage. Deadlox's jaw drops when he sees a maze covered with cacti in a desert-like structure built under it).

-Deadlox: You're kidding, right?

-Steve: I'm afraid I'm not. Your job here is to navigate yourself through these maze of cacti and reach the end to the tree with dollars tied to them. But while you're doing that, the balloons tied to you are gonna pop, and we have a couple of more surprises in store. Importantly, I want you to wear these.

(Steve pulls out a special pair of goggles. Deadlox takes them from him and places it on over his eyes. All that Deadlox sees is blurred-out).

-Steve: What do you see?

-Deadlox: I can't see anything clearly.

-Steve: That's why I like to call these goggles, 'the drunk googles'. Now, I'm gonna lead you to the beginning of the maze. And whatever happens, don't stop singing. Ready?

-Deadlox: Probably.

-Steve: I'll take that as a yes. Singing '**Stuck In The Middle With You**', give it up for Deadlox!

(The audience cheers on as Deadlox unsteadily gets on the desert-like platform. The goggles make it very difficult for him to see. The song track begins, and Deadlox readies himself and sings as he begins to go through the maze).

-Deadlox: _Well, I don't know why I came here tonight. I got the feeling that something ain't_-**AH!**

(Deadlox flinches when one of the balloons pop. Then, as he struggles through the maze, the cacti's spines start popping the balloons).

-Deadlox: _I'm so sc-_**AH!** _in case I _**AH!**_ off my chair, and I'm __**WONDERING**__ how I'll get down those stai-_**AH!**

(Deadlox then trips over a object and tumbles off the platform with a bunch of cacti on his back. Steve and a nearby assistant help Deadlox and get him back on the platform, a half dozen of spines digging into his back).

-Deadlox: (painfully) _Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you._ **OH GOD! IT HURTS! **_And I'm wondering what it is I should do._ **OW! **_It's so hard to keep this smile from my face, losing control, and I'm all over the place..._**OW!**

(Deadlox gets more scared as more balloons pop. Then, medium-sized balloons filled with dirt fall from the ceiling and explode on impact with the cacti, covering Deadlox in dirt and making it very hard for him to sing).

-Deadlox: _Well, you started off with nothing-_

(Before Deadlox can sing the next line, Steve walks up to him with a air horn and blows it at his face).

-Deadlox: **AAAHHH!** What the hell!? _And you're proud that you're a self-made man and your friends they all come crawling, slap you on the back and say,  
Please, please_, stop honking the air horn in my face!

(Steve doesn't listen and honks the horn again in Deadlox's face. Deadlox stumbles backwards and nearly trips again, but catches his footing. Deadlox eventually finds his way to the end of the maze. He unsteadily steps off the platform. He removes his googles and blinks his eyes a few times to get his vision back. The song track ends as Steve walks up to the spine-filled Minecrafter).

-Steve: Wow. You fell off the platform and yet, you were still able to clear the maze with spines pinching your back.

-Deadlox: Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get these spines out my ass.

-Steve: Good luck. How about a round of applause for Deadlox!?

(The audience cheers as Deadlox sighs annoyingly and limps away).

* * *

(Nearly 2 minutes later, Deadlox is seen squeezing a couch cushion as Sky carefully tries to pull a spine out of his back. Despite the shirt Deadlox is wearing, the spines still pinched through his clothing. Sky grabs one spine near his shoulder and yanks it out).

-Deadlox: **OOOWWWW!**

-Sky: Okay, I got them all out.

-Deadlox: Ugh, fuck! I'm never going to the desert again!

(Bashur walks up to the Minecrafters and spots a spine near Deadlox's behind).

-Bashur: You got one on your butt. Don't worry, I'll get it!

-Sky: Bashur, wait, don't-

(Bashur doesn't listen to Sky. Instead, he carelessly grabs the spine and pulls it out. Deadlox screeches out-loud, forcing everyone to cover their ears. After the loud scream, he pants wildly. He covers himself with the cushion as everyone glares at Bashur).

-Bashur: What!? I was only trying to help.

-Dawn: Yeah, your type of help just made Deadlox go into more pain.

-Bashur: Geez, I'm sorry.

-Sky: You know, Bashur, it's hard enough that you enter all of us in the show without telling us, but seeing my friends get hurt in these challenges is not what I was looking for. And it's all because of you, you **FUCKING...IDIOT!**

(Everyone glances over to Bashur after Sky had insulted him. Bashur's jaw drops slightly, then he looks downwards and makes his way for the door. Sky realizes that he may have went too far with the insult).

-Sky: Bashur, wait.

(Bashur doesn't respond. He only walks out the door and closes it. Everyone in the room look at each other, a dead silence sets in the room. Sky looks at Dawn, she only has a worried look in her face).

-Sky: (Sighs) I...guess I went too far with that.

(Suddenly, the door opens and Seth comes in).

-Seth: Hey guys. I'm just here to say that Husky is up next.

-HuskyMudkipz: Alright. I'll be right there.

(Seth nods, then leaves the room. Husky gets up from his seat and walks towards the door. After Husky exits the room, Sky can't help but feel a little guilty).

-Sky: Man, I didn't mean to insult Bashur, but I was just so mad.

-Dawn: Maybe you should go find him and apologize. And besides, this was...kind of fun to be on the show.

-Sky: Yeah, I guess. I'll be back.

(Sky exits the room and makes his way throughout the stage to find Bashur).

* * *

**Notes:**

**Song (Heartbreaker) A song by Pat Benater**

**Song (Screw the Nether) A Minecraft parody of 'Moves Like Jagger'**

**Song (Stuck In The Middle With You) A Song by Stealers Wheels**


	11. Ep 11: Minecraft Karaoke Part 3

**Ep. 11: Minecraft Karaoke Part 3**

* * *

(The break ends. Steve appears back on stage as the audience applauds).

-Steve: Welcome back to the show! Our next contestant isn't human either. He is a water-type Pokemon based Minecrafter. Introducing...HuskyMudkipz!

(The audience erupts in cheering as the Mudkip appears on stage and slowly walks over to Steve).

-Steve: Mudkipz...you know, we don't get a lot of fish-like people on stage from time to time.

-HuskyMudkipz: (annoyed) I'm not A **FISH! **I'm an amphibian!

-Steve: Fish, amphibian, what's the difference?

-HuskyMudkipz: An amphibian lives both on land and water, which I happen to do in my life.

-Steve: Well, I hope you lived long enough in water because you're going to be doing a challenge known as...'Swamp Swing'.

-HuskyMudkipz: That doesn't sound too bad.

* * *

(Moments later, Husky is seen on a swing suspended to the ceiling).

-HuskyMudkipz: On the other hand, this might be pretty bad.

-Steve: Now, your job here, Mudkip, is...you're going to be lifted into the air and dunked randomly in that giant tank full of cold freezing water.

(Husky looks over and sees the giant tank. A couple of large chucks of ice float around in the water, making Husky's eyes shrink in fright).

-Steve: And no matter how much you hate it, whatever you do, do not stop singing! Ready?

-HuskyMudkipz: No.

-Steve: Awesome. Singing '**You Dropped A Bomb On Me**', make some noise for the Mudkip.

(The audience cheers as Husky looks panicky when he is lifted into the air by the swing. The song track begins, and Husky has no choice but to play along with the act and sing).

-HuskyMudkipz: _You were the girl that changed my world. You were the girl for me._

(As Husky sings, the swing is positioned right over the water tank. The Mudkip looks down and sees what the swing is going to do).

-HuskyMudkipz: _You lit the fuse,_ **NO! **_I stand accused. You were the first for me. But you turned me out, baby._

(The swing is lowered into the tank. The contact that Husky has with the cold water sends a shiver up his spine).

-HuskyMudkipz: **OH MY GOD! THAT'S COLD! OH MY GOD! **(Shivering) _Y-You dropped a b-b-bomb on me, b-baby. You dropped a bomb on m-m-me._

(The swing is raises into the air again. Husky's teeth chattered violently as the coldness of the water is starting to make the Pokemon's feet go numb. Then, a nearby assistant comes by the water tank, held in both his hands is a large bin. He tips the bin over, and several species of snakes is dumped into the tank).

-HuskyMudkipz: No! This is horseshit! You can't make me do this.

(But Husky's calls go unanswered and he is dumped into the tank. He yelps like a little girl as snakes swim around in the tank).

-HuskyMudkipz: _You were my thrills,_ I hope these snakes don't kill...me! _You dropped a bomb on me._**I HOPE THEY DON'T BITE!** _You turn me out, you turn me on. You turned me loose, then you turned me wrong._

(After 5 minutes pass, Husky is lifted into the air again. He pants as he had lost all feelings in his legs. Then, two more assistants come in. Husky's eyes widen as the first assistant dumps even larger snakes into the tank, then the second assistant dumps three harmless squids into the tank).

-HuskyMudkipz: Oh, fuck no! There is no way that's happening!

(The swing is lowered again. But this time, Husky spreads his legs out and holds himself up with his feet to prevent himself from being dunked again. The swing is lowered even more, but Husky gets his grip on the edge of the tank. Meanwhile, near the edge of the stage, Steve gets a little agitated that Husky is doing this).

-Steve: Oh, for God's sake...

(Steve walks over to where the swing is being controlled. He pushes the assistant aside and pulls the lever down so hard, it breaks in half. The wires that hold up the swing break and Husky falls into the freezing water with the creatures swiming around inside. The audience is in an uproar of laughter and cheering as Husky crawls out of the tank of lands on his side. He struggles until he can get to his feet as Steve walks over to him).

-Steve: Well, Husky, I thought you could take it, but I guess a fish like you can't take being dumped into freezing water with snakes and squids.

-HuskyMudkipz: (shivering) F-F-Fuck you and e-everything you s-s-stand for...

-Steve: That's good. Stay tune as we present our next contestant, Bodil!

(Husky slowly walks offstage and enters behind the curtains).

* * *

(A while later, Husky is seen in the star room with a towel around him as everyone else in the room looks worried with the Mudkip).

-Jerome: I still can't believe they made you do that.

-HuskyMudkipz: Never am I doing anything like that again! And one of my nads went up inside of me and it hasn't come out, and I'm kinda worried about it.

-Rex: Don't worry, it will come back out...eventually.

-HuskyMudkipz: By the way, where's Sky?

-Dawn: He went looking for Bashur. He felt really bad calling him an idiot, so he just went to apologize. I just hope he can find him soon. After Alix and Rex go next, they're going to choose three of us to star in the final battle round to win $10,000.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere backstage, Sky is seen looking everywhere for Bashur).

-Sky: Bashur! Bashur? Melon Head!

(Sky looks over his shoulder and sees Seth. He runs over to the Minecrafter).

-Sky: Hey, have you seen Bashur?

-Seth: Him? Yeah, he went outside to the parking lot. The melon man looked really depressed, though. He told me he didn't want to participate in the show, so I took him out. Really, the idiot is missing out on $10,000.

-Sky: (angrily) Hey! That idiot happens to be my friend!

(Sky shoves Seth out of the way and makes his way towards the backdoor. When he opens it, he looks around for a bit, then spots Bashur sitting by himself on the edge of the sidewalk. Sky walks up to the humanoid melon).

-Sky: Bashur...are you okay?

-Bashur: (sadly) I don't know...

-Sky: Bashur, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I called you an idiot.

(Bashur glances up at Sky, tears streaming from his 3-D glasses).

-Bashur: No, you're right. I am an idiot. I always mess up with things. I'm the one who got you all into this mess in the first place. You must hate me for doing this.

-Sky: (Sighs) Bashur, it's not that I hate you. I just hate some of the things you do sometimes. And you're not an idiot. You just like having fun, but sometimes, it's just at the wrong place at the wrong time. You just can't help it, but it's what makes you entertaining and fun to be around, both in stories and in real-life.

(Bashur looks downward and wipes the tears from his eyes, then looks at Sky).

-Bashur: R-Really?

-Sky: Of course, dude. And I will admit, the whole act with Dawn sticking her head into those boxes, it was kinda funny. Just...please don't her or she'll hate me.

-Bashur: (chuckles) Sure, Sky. Thanks.

-Sky: Come on. Let's go back inside and see the rest of the others perform. Then, we'll see who gets to go to the final round and win the money.

-Bashur: Okay.

(Sky and Bashur enter the studio. As they are walking back to the star room, they stumble into Bodil, who is seen painfully pulling down his sleeve of his suit. Sky and Bashur walk up to him).

-Sky: Bodil, what happened?

-Bodil: Well, I did my singing challenge, but while I was singing, these two people were repeatingly ripping hair off my arms, legs, and chest with hot wax and stripping paper!

-Bashur: Ouch. That has got to hurt!

-Bodil: It did, even if my skin is lightly more softer than it was before. The only good thing is that I sang my song in Bulgarian. Although no one in the audience understood what I was singing, but I only sound good when I sing in Bulgarian.

-Sky: Dude, I have never heard you speak Bulgarian before. How I can be so sure you can speak the language?

(Warning: The following translation may not be 100% accurate. (Sarcastically) Thanks, Google Translate).

**-Bodil: Това е българската достатъчно за вас, идиот?  
-Translation: "It is Bulgarian enough for you, idiot?"**

-Sky: Wha?

-Bodil: Exactly.

(Bodil limps away into the star room. Sky and Bashur look at each other with confused expressions).

* * *

(Moments later, Steve comes back on the stage again).

-Steve: We are down to the final two contestants. And then, we will choose three of them who performed the best to participate in the final round for the reward of $10,000.

(The audience cheers and appludes. Then, they eventually quiet down).

-Steve: Now, our next performer is an adventurer in Minecraftia. He may have lost an eye from a creeper, but he has strong spirits. Give it up for Rex!

(The audience cheers it up as Rex enters the stage and walks over to Steve).

-Steve: Rexy...how are you doing, buddy?

-Rex: It's Rex...and I don't remember you telling about how I lost my eye.

-Steve: (hushed) We check your biography.

-Rex: What?

-Steve: Anyway, here's your challenge.

(Steve leads Rex over to the other side of the stage. On the side, there is three oversized fans positioned in front of a glass blocks stacked on top of each other in four rows. Also in front of the glass blocks is a microphone and the end of a rope, tied to a large bucket suspended into the air. Steve leads Rex over to the microphone and makes him hold the end of the rope).

-Steve: Okay, here's what's gonna happen. You going to sing into the microphone while holding onto that rope. Try not to tug or pull on it. If you do, the bucket up there will reveal a rather unpleasant surprise for you. While you're singing, these fans are going to be on, and we'll be throwing all sorts of foods into your face. As a precaution, wears these goggles. Don't wanna get sued or anything.

(Steve takes out a pair of swimming googles and hands them to Rex. Rex reluctantly puts them over his eyes).

-Steve: And whatever happens, do not stop singing. Ready?

-Rex: I guess...

-Steve: Performing '**The End**', make some noise for Rex!

(The audience cheers out loud as the song track begins. Rex takes a deep breathe as he gets ready to sing. While he is, several assistant grab buckets filled with spice or oatmeal).

-Rex: _I've mined for ores, day after day. I filled my chest, watch my pigs run away._

(Before Rex can sing the next verse, one of the assistants throws a handful of spice into the fans, where it is propelled into Rex's face).

-Rex: (coughs) _the goal is The End._ (Coughs) Ugh, it's so hot! _Few have survived!_

(Then, more assistant join in and throw spice and oatmeal into the fans. They land everywhere on Rex).

-Rex: **I HAVE CREEPERS BLOW UP IN MY** (coughs). **AND I'M STILL ALIVE! **(Coughs) Oh my god, it's in my mouth!

(Rex tries spitting the substances out, but the assistants keep tossing more into the fan).

-Rex: _We_...(coughs) _are the miners, my friend._ **UGH, STOP IT, WILL YOU!?** _And we'll..._(coughing) _keep on digging...to The End._

(Rex stops singing because the spice is starting to burn his mouth. But when he tries to sing again, the microphone shoots a jet of water into his face. He covers his face with his free hand, the other still grasping the rope. Then, Steve walks up to him and pulls down the rope. The bucket tips over and a gallon of water comes falling down on the unsuspecting Minecrafter, soaking him. The audience cheers and appludes, the song track ends, and Rex is covered from head to toe with water, spices, and flakes of oatmeal. Steve is laughing his head off as Rex removes the goggles, his eyes are the only part that aren't wet).

-Steve: (breathlessly) Oh...oh my God! Even when you have people throwing shit at you, you still kept singing. How do you feel about all this?

-Rex: I feel like after this, I'm never going to trust any TV show host ever again. I'm out.

(Rex walks off the stage, tracking wet footprints with spice and oatmeal flakes. Steve only claps his hands as Rex enters the backstage).

-Steve: Wow, what a winner! And now, our final contestant. He's a miner, he's a hero, he's nice as hell, introducing...ALIX!

(Alix walks onstage and looks around for a bit. The lighting bothers his vision, but he manages that aside and pads over to the host).

-Steve: Alix...with an 'e', right?

-Alix: No, with an 'i'.

-Steve: Right...anyway, we've saved this last challenge for the grand finale. After this, we're going to choose three contestants to participate in the final round to win $10,000. Are you excited that you might win all that money to yourself!?

-Alix: Well, winning or losing really doesn't matter. I mean, money isn't everything and-

(Alix glances over to see Steve leaning against his shoulder, fake-sleeping. Moments later, the host awakes and looks around nervously).

-Steve: Huh!? What!? Where-where am I? Oh, were you done talking?

-Alix: (annoyed)...Yes.

-Steve: Oh, okay, good. Anyway, here's your challenge.

(Steve leads Alix over to the other side of the stage away from where Rex did his challenge. On that side, a large catwalk structure is seen on the stage, four different holes with covers are settled a few feet away from each other).

-Steve: Okay, for this challenge, I'm gonna need you to remove your shoes and socks. I like to call this challenge...the Walk of Doom.

-Alix: (uncomfortably) Um...okay...

(Alix takes off his shoes and removes his socks. The cold contact with the stage and his feet sends a shiver up Alix's spine. He quickly gets to the beginning of the cat walk and stands on top of it. Steve and a nearby assistant stand side-by-side with the Minecrafter).

-Steve: Now, for this, you're going to be singing while you put both of your feet into these holes with some 'special' surprises in them, just for you.

(Alix gulps, kind of worried on what he will face against).

-Steve: And no matter what happens, do not stop singing! Ready?

-Alix: Uh...

-Steve: Great. Performing '**The Miner**', give it up Alix!

(Alix was about to protest about this, but the audience interrupts him by cheering, and the song track begins. Alix groans frustratingly as he gets ready to sing while Steve and the assistant slowly lead Alix to the first hole).

-Alix: _Just waking up in the morning, in the new world. I'll honest with ya, I just wanna ex-plore, and when I think about it, makes me wanna do more. So let's get down to it: mine ore._

(As Alix continues to sing, Steve pulls off the cover in the first hole. Revealing to Alix is a hole filled with fish guts).

-Alix: **OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO GROSS! **_The creatures of the night just wanna see me fail..._

(Alix is forced to step into the fish guts. They make grotesque squishing noise as Alix shudders, but continues to sing).

-Alix: _Yeah right, they're better off trying to freeze __**HELL!**_

(After 5 seconds, Alix moves his feet out of the hole. Steve and the assistant slowly move him to the second hole).

-Alix: _Some of us play for the thrill ride, and others play just to build high._

(Steve removes the cover and inside the hole is a foot of water with several snakes swimming around in it).

-Alix: _But I do it for the-_**OH MY GOD! NO WAY!**

(But Steve and the assistant make him step into the hole anyway. Alix shudders as he tries to sing while feeling the rough, scaly skin of the snakes slithering around his feet).

-Alix: _And I'll be in the mine with my pick, baby, til the end, or til you hear the sound of_ **ME SCREAMING FOR HELP!**

(After 5 seconds, Alix is able to get out of the box. He shivers as a cold blast of air blows by his feet. Steve and the other person lead him to the third box).

-Alix: _Until Herobrine cast's his spell, that'll send you to the depths of hell._

(When Steve removes the cover to the third box, Alix's eyes widen when he sees lava beneath a string glass pane. Alix starts panicking, for he had a very bad phobia of lava, due to an bad experience as a child).

-Alix: **OH MY GOD!** No way! No way! I'm not going to do it. You don't understand! I'm very scared of lava.

-Steve: Dude, it's not going to hurt you. The glass pane is just hot. Just step in and continue singing!

-Alix: (angrily) **I SAID THAT I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!**

(Suddenly, Alix's eyes shade into a blood-red color. He jumps off the catwalk, punches the assistant in the stomach, heaves him over his shoulders, and violently spins him around. He eventually lets go of him, tossing him across the stage. The assistant crashes into a pile of used props, not seriously injuring him. Alix glares over to the host. Steve slowly backs away as Alix gets up on the catwalk and makes his way over to him. But when he glances downward and sees the lava, his eye color changes back to normal and he jumps off the catwalk).

-Alix: Oh god, I hate lava!

(Alix looks around, wondering what the heck just happened. The song track ends. Alix looks over to Steve, who has a shocked expression).

-Alix: (Sighs) I told you I didn't want to do it. But do you listen? No!

-Steve: Uh...okay, your challenge is going to end early, but stay tune and see who gets to go to the final round and win the grand prize!

(The audience cheers as Alix sighs heavily and walks off stage).

* * *

(Moments later, in the star room, everyone is gathered around, discussing Alix's outburst on the stage).

-Sky: Alix, what the heck happened?

-Alix: It's nothing, really. I just lost my temper when they were forcing me to step into a hole that had a glass pane that had lava beneath it. I have a temper problem, but the reason is because I get it from my grandfather. But I only lose it when I'm agitated or angry. But they were asking for it.

-Sky: Well, you know what? That assistant got what he deserved. Now all that's left is to see who goes to the final round and wins the money.

(Suddenly, stepping into the room is Seth).

-Seth: Hey guys. I'm here with the results for the contestants for the final round. Our first contestant...is Sky.

-Sky: Woo!

-Seth: Our second contestant...is Husky.

-HuskyMudkipz: Wait, what?

-Seth: And our final contestant is...surprisingly...Bodil.

(Everyone glances over to the Bulgarian, who in responses, smiles like a show-off).

-Seth: Well, the final round begins in a couple of minutes, so you three might as well get on stage.

(Seth exits the room).

-Sky: Bodil, how did you win? You said you sang a song only in Bulgarian.

-Bodil: During one of the breaks, I called up a friend to help with the voting.

* * *

**(10 minutes earlier...)**

* * *

(In the audience, everyone is seen casting their votes on small keypads. Within the audience, Simon is seen raging on his keypad by violently and and rapidly pressing on number 4 that casted the vote for Bodil).

-Simon: (angrily) **COME ON!** Bodil told me this thing would play music!

* * *

(Moments later, the show gets back on the air. Sky, Husky, and Bodil are seen standing on top of a spinning platform with a caution symbol on it. As the platform is slowly spinning, Steve jumps on it and introduces the show as he slowly walks on it).

-Steve: Welcome to 'Minecraft Karaoke!' We have reached the final round. Sky Vs. Husky. Vs. Bodil!

(The audience cheers as the Minecrafter wave their hands to them and start making poses).

-Steve: In the final round, these guys are on a spinning platform. Their job is to stay on this platform as long as they can. If all fall off as it adjusts its speed or direction and one remains, that person win the prize money! Now...are you three ready?

-All: Let's do **DIS!**

-Steve: Awesome! Singing '**Never Going to the Nether**', give it up for Sky, Husky, and Bodil!

(The audience cheers loudly as the song track begins. Sky, Husky, and Bodil dance around a bit as the platform rises a few feet into the air and begins spinning. Then, the men begin to sing).

-All: _I remember when I first played Minecraft. Never thought it would be so much fun, I laughed. Building houses out of wood and glass, crafting, it is amazing._

(Then, the platform is slightly shifted to the right. Sky and Husky slowly back away from the edge, Bodil having no trouble staying on).

-All: _But then, one day, I came across a weird portal. All I knew was that thing was normal._

(Then, the platform shifts to the left, making Bodil stumble to the right. But he catches his footing and manages to stay on).

-All: _The sign said 'Welcome to the Nether'. I'd better go and check it out._

(The platform suddenly starts spinning faster, making the men off-balance. Bodil falls on the platform, but still holds on as Husky and Sky try and maintain their balance).

-All: (unsteadily) _And I was terrified, as soon as I stepped inside, and I made up my mind. I don't care, I'm never going back there._

(The platform then goes faster and Husky falls over, on top of Bodil. Sky is the only one up, so her takes over the singing).

-Sky: _I..am never ever ever...going to the Nether! I...am never ever ever...going to the Nether. I'm afraid of lava, skeletons, and Zombie Pigs. So I...am never ever ever EVER...going to the Nether...__**LIKE EVER!**_

(The platform shifts all over to the right. Bodil falls off, losing his grip on the platform. Husky is forced off the platform as well, following Bodil. Sky realizes that he had won).

-Sky: I won? I won! **I WON!**

(Sky quickly slips off, losing his concentration of balance on the platform. The song track ends as the audience chants Sky's name. Sky gets to his feet, along with Husky and Bodil. Steve runs up to Sky).

-Steve: Congratulations, Sky. You have just won...$10,000!

(The audience cheers, appludes, and stand up in their seats as Sky celebrates his victory. He shakes hands with Bodil and Husky for their good work. Steve walks up to Sky to ask him a question).

-Steve: So, Sky, now that you're in possession of $10,000, what are you going to buy?

-Sky: I'm going to get all the butter in the entire world!

-Steve: Seriously, I think you should see someone. You're obviously delusional.

-Sky: I'm not as delusional as you are.

-Steve:...Touché, Butter God.

* * *

Some Notes Here:

**-I've been getting a LOT of OC's lately. And honestly, I wish I can use all of them. But I've got way too many OC's, guys. So, please don't hate me if your OC doesn't come in an story episode anytime soon. It's gonna take me a while to feature every OC I get. So...try to send a few OC's at a time, guys. I'm kinda overwhelmed right now.**

**-I...I'm running out of ideas. I need you all to send me your best ideas for another story episode as soon as possible, guys. If you send me your best idea, I will mention you in the story, no matter what it takes. This will definitely help keep the season going guys. Thanks, :). And don't be afraid to send me an idea.**

* * *

**Notes**

**Song (You Dropped A Bomb On Me) A song by The Gap Band**

**Song (The End) A Minecraft parody of 'We Are The Champions'**

**Song (The Miner) A Minecraft parody of 'The Fighter'**


	12. Ep 12: Hide N' Seek

**Ep. 12: Hide N' Seek**

* * *

**Suggested by: Alexander Kreof**

**OC's Featured  
-Griffinblitz (Griffinblitz)**

* * *

**-Note: For those who sent in the Hide N' Seek idea, I got this idea from Alexander Kreof first, but I appreciate the ideas. Very much appreciate. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

(Halfway across the lands of Minecraftia, through the dense wilderness, stood a large building. Minecrafters of different varieties enter or leave the building. This building is where all sorts of mini-games are located at and can be played 24/7, all day. Near the left side of the building, multiple signs are posted on the walls that lead to the destination of the mini-game. People would touch the signs, then magically be transported to the exact location. At one paticular spot, Sky is showing Jerome, Dawn, TrueMU, Deadlox, Husky, Bashur, Snowy, Crystal, Kitty, and Ssundee, a new game he found this morning).

-Sky: Are you guys ready? This game is called...Hide N' Seek.

(No one really reacts to the game title, though Dawn and Bashur already know about the game).

-TrueMU: Um...isn't that what we used to play when we were like, 6 or 8 in elementary?

-Sky: No, this is a different type of Hide N' Seek. First off, when you enter the game, you're all disguised as blocks.

-Ssundee: Blocks, huh? That's something new.

-Sky: Yeah. There's one seeker, and your goal is to hide somewhere in the map you choose and hope that they don't find you. If they do find you, you become a seeker and you have to find the others who are still hiding. When time is up, the hiders win!

-Jerome: What are we waiting for? Let's go.

(Everyone else agrees. Sky turns around and touches the sign. A magical glow envelops him and the others. Then they all disappear).

* * *

(Moments later, they reappear in a field. Crystal looks over her shoulder and sees a large mansion with different buildings connecting to it).

-Crystal: Wow...there could be a ton of places to hide in that place.

(Deadlox looks over herself).

-Deadlox: Um...are we blocks right now?

-Sky: We are. We can see each other as our normal beings as hiders. To the seekers, we look like any type of block we've been chosen to be.

(Deadlox looks at his reflection in a nearby puddle. He only sees a redstone lamp).

-Deadlox: Wow...that's epic.

(Everyone looks into the puddle. Sky is seen as a wooden block, TrueMU as a crafting bench, Dawn as a bookshelf, Husky as a block of coal, Jerome as a piece of wood, Bashur as a anvil, Snowy as a block of snow, Kitty as a fence, Crystal as a beacon, and Ssundee as a flower pot).

-Ssundee: What!? Out of all that you can be in this game, I have to be a flower pot?

-Bashur: Ha Ha! You got a rose in you.

-Ssundee: Shut up.

-Sky: Well, we better go and hide. We're given 30 seconds to hide before the seeker can go and start looking for us.

(Everyone runs towards the building. They enter the mansion and scatter. Several other Minecrafters run into different rooms while some run past the middle of the mansion. Since Sky is a wooden block, he goes looking for a place that a wooden block would go. He enters a room. He looks around until he sees a hole near the wooden wall. He goes over to it and hides in the hole).

-Sky: Ha! No one will ever find me here.

(Meanwhile, Jerome and TrueMU go outside of the mansion. Jerome climbs up a nearby tree and hides within the leaves).

-Jerome: No one will ever suspect a piece of wood in a tree.

-TrueMU: Yeah, unless someone is able to recognize you hiding in the tree.

-Jerome: Oh, and where are you going to hide? You can't hide outside.

(TrueMU looks into the entrance of the mansion and sees a couple of crafting benches).

-TrueMU: Just found my hiding spot.

(TrueMU enters the mansion and settles himself besides the crafting benches).

* * *

(Meanwhile, Bashur looks around in a hallway for a place to hide. He runs and looks wildly around, not having much time left before the seeker is sent out. Then, he crashes into someone. Bashur groans as he rubs his throbbing face. The Minecrafter turns out to be a orange humanoid male cat. When Bashur sees him, he mistakes him for Deadlox, due to a large tuft of fur hanging over his right eye).

-Bashur: Deadlox?

-Minecrafter: Who's Deadlox?

-Bashur: Oh, it's just a cat. Hey there, kitty.

-Minecrafter: I'm a Minecrafter like you, you know.

-Bashur: Whoa...you can talk!?

-Minecrafter: (Sighs) My name is Griffinblitz. And you are?

-Bashur: I'm Bashur. I'm just looking for a place to hide.

-Griffinblitz: What are you?

-Bashur: I'm an anvil.

-Griffinblitz: No way, I'm an anvil, too.

-Bashur: Cool! Hey, we should probably work together and hide somewhere where no one could possibly hide us.

(Then, a bell sounds off. Bashur and Griffin turn their heads in the direction of the sound).

-Griffinblitz: Oh boy. We better find some place, quick! They're going to release the seeker.

(The duo take off into the depths of the mansion, looking for a place that no one would find them. Meanwhile, outside of the mansion, a Minecrafter appears out of nowhere, dressed in enchanted armor to protect him if any blocks decide to come and beat him up. He enters the mansion and starts looking around for any block that looked out of place of suspicious to the seeker. He looks over his shoulder and sees a piece of wood trying to sneak through the building. The seeker lunges for the block and grabs it. The block suddenly changes in a cloud of magic. The seeker backs away as the magic particles clear and another male Minecrafter comes into view, dressed in iron armor. He lowers his head in defeat as he gets up and starts searching with the main seeker).

* * *

(Meanwhile, at a different part of the building, couches that are made of snow come into view. Several bookshelves are positioned behind them while a couple of fences lied on top of wooden plank blocks. Then, one of the blocks of the snow couches moves. It's Snowy. She looks around to make sure they're is no one else around).

-Snowy: Dawn, you here?

(One of the bookshelf block moves. Dawn appears from on top of the bookshelf).

-Dawn: Right here. Kitty?

(One of the fences moves and Kitty is seen).

-Kitty: All clear. We should be able to hide here for a while.

(Kitty looks over her shoulder and sees a seeker).

-Kitty: Someone's coming! Hide!

(The girls hide and blend in with their surroundings. The two seekers held down a flight of stairs and look around. They trudge around the room, looking for anything suspicious. In the middle of the room is a pool. The two seekers stand side-by-side by the end of a wooden plank wall, where Kitty was hiding. Kitty looks over to the left, then to the right. While their backs are turned, she decides to cause a little trouble. She slowly leans over to the right and pushes him. She quickly gets back to her position as the seeker is sent tumbling into the pool. The other seeker turns around and sees the Minecrafter struggles out of the pool).

-Minecrafter #1: Dude, what are you doing? This is no time for you to take a swim. We gotta find the hiders in 5 minutes.

-Minecrafter #2: Easy for you to fucking say, asshole. How dare you push me!

-Minecrafter #1: I pushed you!?

(The seeker rises out of the pool and threateningly walks over to the first seeker).

-Minecrafter #2: You're damn right you did!

-Minecrafter #1: I didn't, you liar!

-Minecrafter #2: Well, someone did, and you're the only ones in the room.

-Minecrafter #1: Maybe there's a hider in here, trying to mess with us.

-Minecrafter #2: Yeah...I...guess.

-Minecrafter #1: Look, we'll search this entire room for anyone. If we find someone, we'll assume that that person did it.

-Minecrafter #2: Okay...

(The men resume their search throughout the room. Meanwhile, the girls are trying to hold back their laughter. Suddenly, Kitty loses her balance on the wall and falls over. The first seeker looks over his shoulder and sees the fence).

-Minecrafter #1: Ha! Gotcha!

(The seeker lunges towards the fence and grabs it. He lets go as a magical cloud envelops it and appearing in the flesh is Kitty, dressed in iron armor. She shakes her head as she looks and sees what has happened).

-Kitty: God dammit it!

-Minecrafter #1: Oh. You're...a girl.

-Kitty: Yeah, what was your first clue, genius?

-Minecrafter #1: (flirty) Well...I don't like to hurt pretty ladies like you, so I'll let you off easy.

-Kitty: Are you hitting on me!?

(The seeker comes uncomfortably close to Kitty).

-Minecrafter #1: I don't know...am I?

-Kitty: (angrily) **I'M MARRIED, YOU PRICK!**

(Kitty kicks him in the crotch. Despite him wearing iron armor, her iron boot delievers quite a kick. He grasps his privates. Then, Kitty kicks him in the chest, sending him tumbling into the second seeker and throwing them into the pool. Kitty whips her hair out of her face as she walks away from the male seekers. Meanwhile, Dawn and Snowy can only watch as Kitty exits from the room).

* * *

(A while later, several seekers are seen exploring the rooms, looking for anything out of place. Amongst one of the rooms, one only had one hider within it. Sky. The Butter God is bored out of his mind, having been in the same spot for 15 minutes now. So, he passed the time by singing).

-Sky: Just sittin' here...in this hole...waiting 'til someone gets near...and then, I hide like a...mole? Nah, that doesn't sound right.

(Suddenly, someone opens the room. Sky immediately stops singing and hides. The seeker looks around the room, walking dangerously near where Sky is. Just when Sky thinks he is out of the clear, the seeker walks over and stands on him, unaware that he is standing on him. Sky holds back a groan as the seeker's weight with the iron begins to crush him. Then, another seeker enters the room).

-Seeker: Hey. Did you find anyone?

-Other Seeker: Nope. This room is empty.

-Seeker: Well, let's go check the backyard of the mansion.

-Other Seeker: Okay.

(The seekers leave the room. Sky groans as he rubs his head and leaves the hole to stretch his muscles).

-Sky: Man, that was way too close.

(Suddenly, another seeker enters the room and see Sky out of his hiding place. Sky yelps as he pushes the seeker out of his way and tries to make a break for it).

-Sky: **AH! AH!** Oh god! Oh god!

(Sky runs a few meters away from the room, but the seeker is hot on his tail. The seeker gains some speed and lunges for Sky. He grabs the wooden block. The magical glow appears around the block as the seeker steps away. The glow disappears, and Sky comes into view, dressed in iron armor. Sky glares over at the seeker, the seeker recognizes the Minecrafter).

-Seeker: Wait...you're Sky! The Butter God and the savior of Minecraftia!

-Sky:...

-Seeker: Please don't hate me for finding you. I'll do anything.

-Sky: Hm...turn around.

-Seeker: Okay.

(The seeker turn around. Then, Sky leans his foot back and kicks his ass...literally. With so much force. The seeker grasps his behind in pain).

-Seeker: Ah...okay, I probably deserved that.

-Sky: Of course...

* * *

(Meanwhile, outside of the mansion, seeker run past the tree that Jerome is currently hiding in. Jerome holds his breathe as seekers run past the tree, some of them quickly while some stop and look around for before departing. A few minutes later, a butterfly flies near the tree and lands on Jerome's nose. Jerome gets slightly annoyed by the insect and tries twitching his nose, but it doesn't budge).

-Jerome: (whispering) Go away, you frickin' butterfly. I know that your name has the word 'butter' in it, but I'm trying to hide.

(The insect does nothing. Instead, it crawls around Jerome's nose with its fragile and leaf-like legs, making him tickle. Jerome then gets an urge to sneeze, but he can't 'cause another seeker comes into view. The butterfly eventually departs. Jerome lets out a quiet sigh. But then, he sneezes, letting go of the branch he was grasping and lands on top of the seeker. The sudden contact causes the magical glow to appear over Jerome. He is changed back into his normal form, only with iron armor. He looks over and sees that he is sitting on the seeker).

-Jerome: Dangit! How'd you find me?

-Seeker: (straining) I didn't find you...you found me!

-Jerome: Oh...thanks for breaking my fall, though.

-Seeker: Thanks for breaking my rib cage, you furry animal.

-Jerome: Sorry...can I eat your liver?

-Seeker: Get off of me, you freak.

(Jerome gets off of the Minecrafter, letting him get to his feet).

-Seeker: Anyway, now that you're a Seeker, you have to find the hiders now.

-Jerome: Okay. There's one hiding as a crafting bench near those crafting benches over there.

(The Seeker turns around. TrueMU gasps as his cover has been blown. He quickly runs away. The seeker runs after the spaceman. Jerome chuckles to himself as he walks away).

* * *

(Meanwhile, in one of the hallways of the building, Husky, Ssundee, and Deadlox are hiding in good hiding places. Husky is hidden away near some black wool. Ssundee is on top of a glass block, several other flower pots near him that are not other Minecrafters. Deadlox manage to get himself on top of a fence near the ceiling and act as a lamp).

-Ssundee: This still sucks, man. I still can't believe I'm a flower pot.

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, at least you'll blend into the environment that you're currently in. No one will even know that you're there, except for me and Deadlox.

-Ssundee: By the way, Deadlox, are you okay?

-Deadlox: Yeah. It's just so hard to keep my balance on this thing.

-HuskyMudkipz: I bet you can't do it.

-Deadlox: Stop! You're putting pressure on me, and it's making me lose my concentration.

-HuskyMudkipz: Heh...I'll put some pressure on you...with my dick.

(An awkward silence runs through the men. Then, Ssundee speaks out).

-Ssundee: Did it just get hot in here or is it just me?

-HuskyMudkipz: Pretty sure it's you.

(Deadlox looks to the right of the hallway and sees a seeker coming).

-Deadlox: Someone's coming. Shut up!

(The men stop chattering and freeze. The seeker looks around for a while, but before he can depart, he looks over and sees a row of glass blocks with flower pots on top. He pads over to the first block and touches the pot. He backs away as the magical cloud envelops the pot and eventually, a man is seen sitting on the block, clothed in iron armor. Ssundee groans as the seeker departs).

-Ssundee: I knew it wouldn't work.

-HuskyMudkipz: Sucks to be you.

-Deadlox: Better luck next time.

-Ssundee: You two realize that I'm a seeker now? And I can better much turn both of you into seekers right now?

(Husky and Deadlox look at each other, immediately realizing Ssundee's point).

-Both: Uh-oh...

* * *

(Meanwhile, on one of the top rooms, there is a clatter of different blocks in the walls or on the floors. Near one of the windows is two anvils positioned together. Bashur and Griffinblitz).

-Bashur: This is a great place to hide! No one will ever find us here.

-Griffinblitz: Yeah. I bet they don't even know about this place. So, in the meantime while we're hiding, tell me about yourself.

-Bashur: Well, I'm just a wacky Minecrafter who loves to make people laugh when they're sad, upset, or depressed, and I love to go on adventures with my friend, PewFace.

-Griffinblitz: Who's...PewFace?

-Bashur: He's my dog. He's my traveling companion, but he can be a real jerk sometimes, calling me fat and whatnot. But sometimes, he always there when I need him, but not when I'm fighting zombies!

(Bashur pants wildy, but quickly calms down when Griffinblitz is looking at him awkwardly).

-Bashur: (laughs nervously) Heh, heh...sorry, I overreact sometimes.

(Suddenly, the Minecrafter hear footsteps and turn their heads).

-Griffinblitz: Crap! Someone's coming!

-Bashur: Great! Another place about to be discovered by a Minecrafter, then it's no longer a secret anymore. What the balls?

-Griffinblitz: Quiet! We just better hope they don't suspect something.

(The Minecrafters silence themselves and freeze. Appearing in the room is Crystal. She pads around the room, looking for any hiders. While her back is turned, Bashur turns to the cat).

-Bashur: (whispering) Hey, Grifffin. Watch this.

(Bashur looks up and raises his voice).

-Bashur: **HEY!**

(Crystal is startled by the shout and instantly turns around).

-Crystal: Who...who's there? Are you a hider? Are you a beacon 'cause those blocks don't have a variety of places to hide, so it explains why I got caught earlier.

(Crystal rushes to the right side of the room, away from the unsuspecting anvils).

-Bashur: I'm on the left side!

(Crystal turns around and runs to the left side, checking every block, but they were just normal blocks).

-Bashur: Now I'm running downstairs. You'll never catch me! Ha Ha!

(Crystal turns around and runs to the stairs. When she is out of earshot, the Minecrafters break down in laughter and roll around on their backs).

-Griffinblitz: (breathlessly) Oh man! You're hilarious, Bashur. You weren't lying.

-Bashur: Yeah! Nothing can ruin this moment!

(The melon and the cat continue to laugh, unaware of a figure stepping into the room. Bashur and Griffin laugh for a couple of more minutes. Griffin gets ahold of his laughter, looks up, and stops laughing. Bashur, on the other hand, is still laughing).

-Griffinblitz: Bashur...Bashur...**BASHUR!**

-Bashur: What is it, dude? I told you that no one is gonna...catch...us...?

(Bashur and Griffin look up and see Sky. The Butter God looks down on the Minecrafters, smirking mischievously).

-Bashur: Uh...**LOOK, BUTTER!**

-Sky: **WHERE!?**

(When Sky turns around, Bashur makes a break for the stairs, leaving Griffinblitz. The cat decides to run too, but Sky turns around in time to lunge for the anvil and catch the feline. The magical glow appears around the heavy item, and Griffin is seen in his normal state in iron armor).

-Griffinblitz: I can't believe that melon ditched me. I'm gonna catch his fruity ass now.

-Sky: You're not the only one who's after him. There are only 3 hiders left, and we have 1 minute left until the game ends. So you better hurry.

-Griffinblitz: Oh, I will.

(The humaoid cat gets up and dashes downstairs. Sky leaves the room soon after).

* * *

(Moments later, Sky enters the pool area. He scans the placement of the furniture. He gets a little suspicious when he sees a lone bookshelf block on top of a bookshelf with block all around. Sky pads over until he is a few feet away from the shelf, readies his legs, then leaps. He catch the bookshelf and tumbles to the other side of the shelf. He looks up and sees his wife Dawn pinned under him, now dressed in iron armor).

-Dawn: How did you know I was up there?

-Sky: Dawn, a lone block on top of a structure can peak someone's suspicions.

-Dawn: Next time, I think I want to be a flower pot.

(Sky chuckles as he gets off of Dawn. Dawn wipes herself and walks over to the couch. She places a hand on the snow block. The magical glow appear again, and Snowy is revealed).

-Snowy: Aw, what the heck?

-Dawn: Sorry, girl. That's just how the game is played. Anyway, Sky, do you know who's left?

-Sky: I sure do...Bashur.

(Meanwhile, outside of the mansion, Bashur is seen running away from a crowd of seekers after him. In their view, the block they see is hopping across the ground, much like a Slime does. Bashur looks at the digtal clock floating over the map, only 10 seconds remain).

-Bashur: Come on, 9...8...7...

(As Bashur counts down, Sky, Dawn, and Snowy join the chase and run after Bashur).

-Bashur: **COME ON!** 3...2...1...

(Suddenly, everything freezes. The landscape suddenly disappears, as well as everyone else. Moments later, Sky, his friends, and Griffinblitz find themselves in the lobby again).

-Sky: Whoa! What happened?

(Sky and the others look towards the signs, the results listing in one of them. Bashur is the winner. When the melon sees this, he loses it).

-Bashur: **YES! YEAH! YEAH! WOOO! WOOO!**

(The insane fruit starts running around the entire group, bragging about his victory).

-Bashur: **I'M THE BEST! I'M THE BEST! I'M THE BEST HIDE N' SEEKER! WOO! HIDE N' SEEK CHAMPION! WHO'S THE CHAMPION!? WOO WOO! I'M THE CHAMPION.**

(Then, Bashur starts screaming incoherent sentences. Everyone looks at each other with rather annoyed expressions).

-Sky: You guys wanna go play Sumo?

-Everyone except Bashur: Yeah...

(Everyone starts walking away, Bashur too distracted in his showing-off to know that everyone had departed).


	13. Ep 13: Just Horsin' Around

**Ep. 13: Just Horsin' Around**

* * *

**OC's Featured  
-Ami Mizuno (Swanswim)**

* * *

(Night descends over Minecraftia. As usual, the hostile mobs are up and about, looking for any threat to attack. However, the non-hostile mobs went about their normal ways, venturing through their wild environment and look for food. About 5 miles away from the forest is a plains biome. There, a herd of horses are seen chewing on the grasses. Though no one knows how the horses came to Minecraftia, they do know that they are a whole lot easier to control than pigs, plus they provide easy transportation of supplies to other cities. However, not every horse can be tamed, and this group of wild equines was one of them. Patrolling near the end of the herd is a black stallion, a rare type of horse. Lying next to him is a cream-white mare with brown spots, who had just given birth to a dark-gray colt, who is now sleeping near her stomach. The mare looks up at the stallion, who looks gently at her. Then, the sound of a whip snapping is heard. The stallion perks his ears forward and in the distance, a wagon is seen been pulled by tamed horses. On the sides of the wagon, multiple riders dressed in black and blue clothing lead their steeds. The one in front is a woman dressed in a navy-blue shirt, long black pants with dark-blue trims, a purple belt, a black headband, dark-blue bracelets over her wrists, dark-purplish eyes, bluish hair with white curls, and dark-blue boots with squid-themed laces. She stops her horse and shouts an order to her comrades).

-Woman: Catch these horses! Do NOT leave one behind!

(In response, her comrades-in-arms spur their horses and they take off. They take out lassos and twirl them in the air. The stallion sees this and acts quickly. He neighs out loud, alerting the entire herd. They look and see the threat heading right for them. They start galloping away. The stallion helps his mate to her feet and signals for her to run. The mare resists at first, but she trusts her mate to protect their foal. She gallops towards the herd. The stallion looks down at his foal, who is still seen sleeping soundly. Quietly, he scoots some of the tall grasses with his hoof to keep the colt out of sight. Once he finishes, he snorts angrily and runs after the threat. Four riders run around the stallion to try and flank him. They give their lasso a few spins before throwing them, looping around the stallion's neck. The equine fights back by pulling back strongly on the rope. However, the other rides come in and lasso his flailing legs. They pin the fighting stallion to the ground. The leader can only watch as the other riders disappear into the distance, chasing after his fleeing herd. Then, the mystery woman appear in front of the stallion, smirking victoriously).

-Woman: You will provide me with a fortune, after we sell you and your herd to the market of trading.

(The woman chuckles evilly. The stallion bares his teeth in anger. He could continue fighting, but due to the overwhelming numbers of riders and lassos tied around him, he has no choice but to give in. The riders force the mighty stallion to his feet. They lead him to the wagon. Then, several riders return with multiple horses from the herd, even the mare. All the horses are lead into the wagon and tie them up. They tie the stallion and mare together at the end of the wagon. Soon, the woman and the riders take off. The wagon is pulled away from the plains. The stallion and mare neigh wildly and try desperately to get out of their ropes, for their foal was still hidden within the grasses. Soon, the riders and the wagon disappear in the distance. Within the grass, the foal is stirred awake by a sudden gust of cold wind. He stumbles to his wobbly feet, still unable to walk properly. The foal looks around for his parents, but soon sees that the entire herd has disappeared. He lets out a crying neigh, missing his parents and lost in the wilderness. Hungry and stranded on his own, the foal pads through the plains).

* * *

(The night is nearly over. At this point, the poor foal is starving, needing the essential nutrients of his mother's milk. The unusually cold strikes of wind start to lower the foal's body temperature, making him shiver violently. The colt ventures through the forest, looking for his parents. When he reaches the edge of the forest, he looks up and sees a large rock wall, over it leads to GeoCity. Curious, the foal decides to venture closer to the rock wall. Having a steep slope, the colt carefully navigates himself over the crater. He resumes walking, wondering what this place is. Hunger soon starts to set in, and the foal starts to feel light-headed. He shakes his head and continues to trudge through the city, staying clear of the road. He soon reaches a neighborhood and enters it. Using the remaining strength that he has left, he stumbles onto the lawn of a certain person's house and lies down, trying to catch his breathe. Then, walking down the sidewalk of the streets is Butter. He returns to where Sky and Dawn's house is and spots something. A animal he has never seen before is lying across the lawn. Butter decided to alert his owners. He hurries over to the fence and jumps over it. He runs towards the backdoor and uses the doggy door. He darts up the stairs and enters the master bedroom. He walks up to Sky, who is in a deep sleep and barks at him).

-Butter: Bark!

-Sky: (mumbles in his sleep) Uh...no, Jerome, you can't have my liver.

-Butter: Bark!

-Sky: Who are calling a idiot? I'll...turn you into...carpet.

-Butter: **BARK!**

(Sky jumps up when the volume of Butter's bark rises. He groans as he turns on the lamp next to him and rubs the sleep out of his eyes).

-Sky: Ugh, what is it, Butter? It's 2:55 in the morning.

-Butter: Bark! (Whimpers) Arf!

-Sky: There's something lying on the front lawn?

(Butter nods quickly).

-Sky: That's weird. (Sighs) Okay, I'll go and take a look.

(Sky heaves himself out of bed. Butter leads him downstairs and to the front door. When Sky steps outside, he turns on the porch light and sees something. A small mass of dark-gray fur is seen lying in the middle of the lawn. Then, the Butter Golem shows up and looks over at the thing. Seeing it as a threat, the golem readies his thick arms, but Sky stops him).

-Sky: Wait, Butter Golem. It's okay. I'll take care of it.

(The golem lowers his arms. Slowly, Sky walks over to the figure. Then, it turns out to be a foal. He kneels down near the foal's head. He gently puts his hand on the animal and shakes it slightly).

-Sky: Hey, you okay?

(Sky pulls his hand away when the foal stirs his head. The colt looks up the stranger before him. He neigh weakly, then lowers his head on the grass).

-Sky: You poor thing. Where are your parents?

(Sky then realizes that this foal may be an orphan. Then, he decides to do something about it).

-Sky: Butter Golem, carry the foal to the backyard. I'll go and collect some wood.

(The golem nods. He walks over to the foal and carefully lowers his arms under the animal without harming it. He lifts him up and trudges over to the backyard. Sky runs off to collect some wood, Butter following him).

* * *

(Moments later, Sky is seen finishing up with a small shack structure he built in the backyard. He enters it and quickly lights up a campfire. He walks over to the foal and carries him near the fire to warm him up. Then, Butter enters the doorway, following him is Dawn).

-Dawn: Sky, what's...going...on?

(Dawn's jaw drops when she sees the foal cuddling next to Sky. She pads over to the foal, kneels down, and starts petting his head, providing him with some comfort).

-Dawn: Oh my Notch...what an innocent foal. Where'd you find him?

-Sky: In the front lawn. Butter came into the house and woke me up. I'm glad he did, or this little guy would have been a goner if he stayed out there any longer.

-Dawn: I don't understand. The wild horses here in Minecraftia never stray away from the plains. I wonder how he got here in GeoCity.

-Sky: Maybe he got chased away from his herd or something.

-Dawn: Well, what are we going to do with him?

-Sky: Well, we can't just leave him on his own. He'll die. We're going to have to take care of him until he's strong enough again.

-Dawn: Are you sure, Sky? I mean, a horse is a lot of work to take care of.

-Sky: Dawn, if I can take care of Butter and the Butter Golem, I can definitely take care of a horse.

-Dawn: Okay...

(The foal suddenly neighs quietly. Sky and Dawn look at the foal, wishing that they could understand what he's trying to say. Butter walks up to the colt, who neighs gently at him. Butter looks towards Sky and barks at him).

-Butter: Arf! Woof!

-Sky: Butter says that the foal is starving. He looks pretty young. He must still be drinking milk.

-Dawn: I'll go warm up a bottle.

(Dawn dashes out of the shack. A few minutes later, she returns with a milk bottle. She kneels over to the foal and shows him the bottle. The colt quickly wraps his mouth over the bottle and rapidly starts drinking it).

-Dawn: Whoa! You must be starving. Well, if we're going to keep him or until we find his herd, I think we should give him a name.

-Sky: That's a great idea. Hm...how about...Storm? 'Cause his pattern reminds me of a thunderstorm.

(Dawn looks up at her husband and smiles).

-Dawn: That's a perfect name.

(Dawn looks down at the foal as he happily gulps down the milk. Butter walks over to Sky and run his head across his arm. Sky starts stroking his head, happy that his dog had saved a life before it could be taken away).

* * *

(The next morning arrives. In the backyard, Sky carefully leads Storm out of the shack. The little colt looks around, curious to his new surroundings. Storm starts frolicking throughout the yard, Butter running with him and plays with him. Sky and Dawn look in content as the young colt plays with their dog).

-Dawn: Wow...it almost feels like we're parents.

-Sky: Yeah...except that it's a foal. Hey, maybe I should show him to the other guys.

-Dawn: Are you sure? Sure, Storm is gentle and all, but how does he react to other Minecrafters he's never seen before?

-Sky: Well, he acted gentle to me when he first saw me. I'm sure he's very sociable around others.

(Sky walks up to Storm. The colt nickers and trots up to Sky. Sky leads the foal out of the backyard. Dawn looks happily, feeling great about what she and Sky are doing).

* * *

(A while later, Sky and Storm enter the forest. Sky walks up to a tall oak tree, where a treehouse is built into it).

-Sky: Jerome? You there?

(Out of one of the windows, the fluffy looks out).

-Jerome: Hey dood. Hey! You got a horse.

(Jerome leaves the window and climbs down the ladder on the tree. He walks up to the foal and holds out his hand, the colt gently rubs his head into it).

-Jerome: He's so cute. Where'd you get him?

-Sky: I didn't. I saved him last night. He ended up by my house, so I took him in. But I'm not gonna keep him forever. I'll take care of him until he's strong enough or if we can find his herd.

-Jerome: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that.

-Sky: Why do you say that?

-Jerome: Well, I heard a report this morning that herds of horses have been disappearing from multiple plains located around Minecraftia or on large farms. No one knows who for certain, but I have a good feeling it might be this person.

(Jerome pulls out a piece of paper. He hands it to Sky, who looks at it and sees a picture of a woman, smirking evilly in the picture).

-Jerome: Her name is Ami Mizuno. She's an alleged animal huntress, always hunting and taking down all sorts of animals here in Minecraftia. Pigs, cows, wolves, ocelots, you name it. She escaped from Axeltraz Island 5 years ago. And now that horses have appeared here, she might be the one stealing them and either killing them or selling them in the market.

-Sky: What a horrible person. Why would she do such a thing?

-Jerome: No idea. Maybe she has a harted towards animals. Do know one thing for sure; you need to protect that foal. His life is in your hands.

(Sky looks at Storm, who looks with worry in his eyes. Sky looks back at his friend).

-Sky: Okay. I'll keep my eyes on him.

-Jerome: Well, in the meantime, can I ride him?

-Sky: Um...okay, but just for a bit.

(Sky steps away as Jerome walks behind the colt).

-Jerome: It won't take long.

(Jerome readies his legs as he gets ready to jump on the colt's back. When Storm sees this, he gets angry. Jerome jumps, but Storm lifts his back legs up and kicks him in the crotch, sending him crashing into a tree. Jerome groans painfully as he grasps his back and his groin).

-Jerome: (Groaning) Ugh...I think your horse doesn't like my crotch.

(Sky looks at over at Jerome, but quickly glances at Storm when he neighs wildly and rears into the air. When he comes down, he takes off in a fright).

-Sky: Storm! Wait!

(Sky takes off after the foal. Jerome recovers from the hits and follows his friend. Storm gallops away from the Minecrafters, escaping out of the forest. He quickly dashes towards the streets and speeds through the road, a couple of cars screech their tires to avoid hitting the animal. Then, Sky and Jerome show up moments later, running across the street. The foal snorts rapidly as he runs, frightened and his wild instincts kicking in. When he enters the park, he looks around to see if no danger is near. While he looks around, he notices a figure up in a tree, collecting apples. A crate filled with the red fruit is a few inches away the base of the tree. Storm trots over to the crate and starts eating an apple. Meanwhile, the figure turns out to be Bashur. He climbs down the ladder with an armful of apples. But when he turns around, he drops the apples when he sees a foal in front of him, eating away at his profit).

-Bashur: Hey!

(The foal's ears perk up and he looks at Bashur with an apple in his mouth).

-Bashur: Listen, if you're gonna eat all my apples, the least you can do is pay up.

(Storm only neighs, but it's slightly muffled with the apple lodged in his mouth).

-Bashur: Okay. If you're not gonna pay up, I'm gonna have take that away from you.

(Storm glares at the melon. He spits the half-eaten fruit into Bashur's face. Bashur shouts as he grasps his face. Then, the colt trots up to the Minecrafter, turns around, and kicks him into the tree. When Bashur hits the base of the tree, a ton of apples come raining down on him. Storm rears up and takes off again. Bashur sticks his head out of the pile).

-Bashur: Okay, I understand an apple a day keeps the doctor away, but this is ridiculous!

(As Bashur crawls out, Sky and Jerome run up to him).

-Sky: (panting) Bashur, have you...seen...a dark-gray foal...run through here?

-Bashur: Yeah. That little four-legged jerk took off without paying after he took a bite out of my apples.

-Jerome: How is a little foal able to pay if he doesn't understand English, doesn't have any pockets or money, and only has hooves to stand him up?

-Bashur: Uh...point taken. He took off out of the park, heading east.

-Sky: Thanks.

(Sky and Jerome head off in the eastern direction).

* * *

(A while later, Sky and Jerome end up near a construction site. Over the fence, workers are busy lifting heavy beams and hammering nails into wooden planks. Sky and Jerome pad over to the entrance of the site. When they peer from behind it, they see Storm trotting up to a heavy iron beam. He gets on top of it, curious as to what the item is. Sky panics).

-Sky: **STORM, NO!**

(Sky runs into the site. He walks up to Storm, who turns his head and lowers his ears in fright. Sky slowly walks up to the scared foal).

-Sky: It's okay, Storm. I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on.

(Storm perks up his ears when Sky steps onto the beam. Sky holds out his hand. Storm pushes his head forward, rubbing Sky's hand. Sky walks up to the foal and runs his other hand through his short mane).

-Sky: See? There's nothing to be scared about.

(Suddenly, the beam is lifted off the ground. Jerome looks in shock as his best friend and Storm are lifted into the air. Sky holds Storm steadily on the beam as he looks over and see Jerome within the construction site).

-Sky: **FLUFFY, HELP!**

-Jerome: Don't worry! Just hang in there! I'll get you two down.

(Jerome looks around for something, then spots a pair of iron axes on a nearby table. He dashes over to it, quickly grabs them, runs to one of the wooden pillars supporting the structure being built, and starts climbing up the pillar by repeatingly stabbing the axes into it. Sky and the foal hold their breathe as the pillar is raised even higher into the air. Jerome rapidly stabs the axes into the wooden pillar, passing by the duo. He reaches the top of the structure, unaware that he is over 200 feet into the air. He carefully navigates himself over the thin iron beams, looks over, and sees the crane, lifting up the beam. He runs across the beams and gets to the crane. He yanks out the door, where a construction worker is seen operating the machine. He looks over and see Jerome).

-Construction Worker: Uh, excuse me, sir, this is a private site. You're not supposed to be here unless you're an employee.

-Jerome: Employee, my fluffy ass! Move over! I gotta save a man with a foal.

(Jerome grabs the man by his arms and hauls him out of his seat. The man is thrown out of the crane, but is able to keep his balance on the beams. Jerome crawls into the seat and presses a red button, stopping the beam that Sky and Storm are on. The beam is positioned over the structure. Sky and Storm look over and see Jerome in the driver seat. Jerome looks over the controls, but doesn't know which one can lower the beam).

-Jerome: Uh...um...okay, I think I gotta move this sticky thingy to the right.

(Jerome forcibly pulls the lever to the right and yanks it out. The crane quickly turns to the right, throwing its extending arm out and throwing the beam where Sky and Storm are on away. They scream as they are thrown into the distance. Jerome looks with a dropped jaw as his friend and the foal disappear).

-Jerome...Whoopises.

* * *

(Meanwhile, after being thrown from the site, Sky and Storm flail their limbs around as the beam falls from underneath them. They come in for a crashing landing, near the neighborhood where Sky and Dawn live. They crash...into Husky's swimming pool. The hard splash sends half of the water out of the pool. Sky gasps as he resurfaces, Storm resurfacing as well. They look around and see that they are still alive).

-Sky: We're alive...we're alive! Oh, thank Notch that the pool that belongs to Husky broke our fall.

(Storm looks over, perking his ears forward).

-Sky: What is it, Storm?

(Sky looks ahead and sees Husky, standing by the backdoor with an annoyed look on his face).

-Sky: (unsteadily) Husky...what's...what's going on, Mudkip? Heh heh.

-HuskyMudkipz:...

-Sky: I can explain.

* * *

(A while later, Sky is seen dying his hair with a towel while Storm munches away on a hay block. Husky is talking with Sky).

-HuskyMudkipz: So, let me get this straight. You saved a foal from certain death, took him to see Jerome, he got spooked and you and the fluffy went across the city to get him, eventually found him in a constuction site, got lifted into the air with him on a iron beam, then got thrown by Jerome on a crane and landed into my pool?

-Sky: Yep. That pretty much sums it up.

-HuskyMudkipz: Just when I thought you couldn't get more crazier like you already are...

-Sky: Anyway, I better get back home with Storm. He's had one heck of an adventure for one day.

(Sky walks over to Storm and ties a lead over him. He gently walks out of the backyard. Once Sky gets to the sidewalk with the foal, he looks over and sees Jerome running towards him. He is completely out of breathe).

-Jerome: (breathlessly) Dude...I...I am...so glad...you're...okay. Ugh...I can't feel mai lungs!

(Jerome collapses on the sidewalk out of exhaustion. Sky chuckles as the fluffy tries to catch his breathe).

-Sky: It's okay, Jerome. We landed in Husky's pool.

-Jerome: Really? Whoa, I never knew cranes were that strong. Sorry I nearly killed you.

-Sky: Dude, you had no idea how a crane works.

-Jerome: Oh...right. Is the foal okay?

-Sky: Yeah, he's fine. And he's out of danger now.

(Suddenly, a black lasso wraps around Sky's free hand. Sky looks over in surprise, then turns around and sees a wrangler dressed in black riding a brown horse. The rider yanks the rope, forcing Sky away from Storm and making him let the lead go. Jerome gets to his feet and is about to protect his friend when another dark lasso is thrown around his arm. He is pulled away as well. Then, while Sky and Jefome are held back by the lassos, a gray horse comes walking between the riders with the huntress, Ami Mizuno. She chuckles as she gets off her horse, pulls out a lasso, throws it, and wraps it around the foal's neck. Storm nickers frighteningly and tries to pull away, but Ami has a firm grip on the lasso and pulls the foal towards her).

-Ami: Did you really think that you could escape with your life?

(Sky and Jerome recognize the woman).

-Sky: Hey!

(Ami looks over to the Butter God).

-Sky: Leave Storm alone!

-Ami: Storm, huh? Listen, hero of Minecraftia, you have something that doesn't belong to you. But don't worry, I'll take him off your hands.

-Sky: You're an evil woman, Ami! What did the foal ever do to you!?

-Ami: That is none of your concern. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking this pathetic life form now.

(Ami drags the foal away, Storm grinding his hooves across the hard, concrete road. Sky struggles to get himself loose, but the rider had tied the rope to his horse, preventing the Butter God from escaping. Jerome only looks as the foal is loaded into an empty wagon. The wagon is taken away while Ami looks in delight. She glances over and gives an order to her comrades).

-Ami: Let them go.

(The riders cut loose the lassos. Sky and Jerome can only watch as the riders take off. But before Ami takes off, she looks over to the men and gives them a warning).

-Ami: Don't try and stop us. You'll never see your precious foal again.

(Ami laughing evilly as her horse rears into the air and takes off. As she disappears into the distance, Sky grunts angrily through his teeth).

-Jerome: Man, she's a real female dog.

-Sky: Dude, we can't just let this happen! We gotta go after them!

-Jerome: But how are we going to track them down?

(Sky looks towards the ground and sees the lead that was previously tied to Storm on the ground. He walks over to it and picks it up).

-Sky: We gotta head back to my house. Go get BajanCanadian and Seto and tell them to meet up with us. I'll get Husky later. We're going to need all the help we can get.

-Jerome: Roger that, buddy.

(Sky takes off in the direction where he and Dawn lived while Jerome takes off again to gather Bajan, and Seto).

* * *

(A while later, back in Sky and Dawn's house, Sky is discussing to Dawn what had happened. At the table is Jerome, Bajan, Husky, and Seto).

-Sky...and then, they just took off with him.

-Dawn: That's terrible! Who knows what they're doing to Storm?

-Sky: One thing is for sure. We need to find where Ami is taking the herds of horses she captures and free them. And I know the one person who's gonna lead us to them. Butter!

(Sky whistles. Padding into the room is Butter).

-Butter: Bark!

-Sky: We need your help with something, buddy.

(Moments later, everyone is standing outside of the house. Sky kneels down in forth of his canine and shows the lead to him. Butter sniffs the item intensely, hoping to pick up a scent. Then, he does. Butter sniffs the road around him and runs towards the forest. He turns and barks in alert).

-BajanCanadian: Did he find a scent?

-Sky: He sure did. Come on, guys. Let's get going before it's too late!

(Sky and the others follow Butter into the forest. As seconds turn to minutes and minutes turn to hours, Butter leads the crew through the harsh brush of the woods, following where his nose will lead him. Finally, after 2 and a half hours of following the canine, the group reach the end of the forest. Butter runs a few feet from them and comes on top of a hill. He turns and barks 3 times. Sky and his friends come rushing up to him. When they reach the top of the hill, they gasp as they see a large dark building, secluded within the depths of the hills, out of sight. Horses are seen trapped within iron bars, little space for them to move around. The equines are separated into groups, one being tamed horses while the other is untamed horses. The wild horses neigh angrily and kick on the iron bars, trying to get out. The group stay quiet as Ami appears out of the building and shouts at the horses to quiet).

-Ami: **SILENCE!**

(The horses cease all movement and look towards the woman. She begins pacing up and down the bars, glaring at all of the different pattern horses).

-Ami: Today will be the last day...that you all will ever see each other. And I'll start with this little foal right here.

(Ami yanks on the lasso and Storm is thrown towards her. Amongst the horses trapped inside, the same stallion and mare look over and see their foal. The stallion pushes his way towards the end of the bars and neighs loudly at the woman. She only smirks as the foal lowers his head).

-Ami: I knew this little one right here would have belonged to you, stallion. Too bad he won't be able to see you ever again.

(The leader bares his teeth. Just before Ami can drag the foal away, she hear as voice).

-Voice: Not if we have anything to do with it!

(Ami turns around and Sky is seen, standing behind him are his friends and Butter).

-Ami: You just made the biggest mistake of your life. **RIDERS, STOP THEM!**

(Suddenly, several riders appear from behind the building. Sky quickly looks over to Seto).

-Sky: Seto, invisibility splash potion!

-Seto: Right.

(Seto takes out the potion and smashes it near him and everyone else, turning them invisible. The riders stop their horses and look around, wondering where they went. Suddenly, riders are punched and thrown off their horses. Saddles are lifted off of the horses and the equines run away, finally freed. Sky, Dawn, Husky, and Jerome fight off the riders. Ami tries to take off with the foal, but BajanCanadian sneaks up behind her and grasps the lasso out of her grasp. She turns around, but only sees the foal running away while the end of the lasso is carried by in mid-air. Meanwhile, Seto walks over to the first pen of trapped horses and breaks the lock. He watches as the door flung open and dozens and dozens of horses are freed and run away. Ami sees this).

-Ami: **NO!**

(One by one, the locks on the iron doors break and every horse runs out. Seto unlocks the last pen, and the wild herd of horses run away. The last ones running out is the stallion and mare. The stallion charges at Ami. She screams and falls back on her back when she trips. The stallion rears up and slams his front hooves down side-by-side of the woman and snorts angrily at her. She crawls out from under him and runs away. Slowly, everyone begins to appear as the invisibility potion wears off. They watch as the woman takes off into the distance and eventually, disappears. The stallion raises his head in victory. Meanwhile, Sky looks over as Bajan comes walk up to them with the foal).

-BajanCanadian: I got Storm, Sky.

-Sky: Great! We did it! We stopped Ami from killing or selling the horses and every horse is free once again.

-HuskyMudkipz: Yeah, I bet we won't be seeing her any time soon.

(Storm walks up to Sky, the Minecrafter wraps his arms around the foal's neck and hugs him. Then, a soft neigh is heard. Sky and the others look over and see the black stallion, standing next to a cream-colored mare, looking at the Minecrafters. The crew look in shock as they gaze upon the black stallion before them, his broad structure and long, strong neck).

-Jerome: Wow...a black stallion. Those are one of the rarest type of horses here in Minecraftia.

-Dawn: Wait...I think that they are Storm's parents.

(Sky looks over at Storm as he neighs eagerly, his parents look ahead and see their foal. The black stallion nickers at Sky).

-Dawn: Sky? I think he wants you to let Storm go.

-Sky: What? But...he...he needs me. He can't possibly survive out here without me.

-Jerome: Sky...I read this phrase in a book once. 'Even if you love something, sometimes the best thing to do...is to set them free'.

(Sky ponders about this. Sure, he really loved Storm and never wanted to let him go, but taking him away from his parents would be the wrong thing to do. Sky sighs deeply, finally realizing that he must do what's right).

-Sky:...You're right, Jerome. He belongs with his real parents.

(Sky reluctantly removes the black lasso around Storm's neck. The colt gallops over and reunites with his parents. The Minecrafters look in happiness as Sky gets to his feet. While the equines cherish the return of their foal, the stallion looks over at Sky. He slowly pads up to the Butter God. Sky's heart beats faster as the stallion's head is only a few inches away from his. Slowly, Sky lifts up a hand and rests it on the stallion's head).

-Sky: Though you may never be tamed, you'll live freely through the plains of Minecraftia again...and with your united family and herd as well.

(Sky lowers his hand as the stallion starts to step away. He nods his head, as if saying 'Thank you'. Sky understands the gesture).

-Sky: You're welcome.

(The stallion turns and pads back to his family. They start galloping away, heading back to their herd. As they run over the hill, Storm stops suddenly and turns around. Sky and his friends look up in confusion. Storm rears up and neighs, showing his true pride and bravery, much like Sky shows. Sky grins contently as the colt lands back on his hooves and disappears).

-Sky: So long, buddy. We'll see each other again...one day.

(Meanwhile, Seto is seen about to burst into tears in happiness when BajanCanadian looks over at him).

-BajanCanadian: Dude, are you gonna cry?

-Seto: **NO!** I just...have something in my eye, that's all.

(Seto pretends by rubbing his left eye. However, Bajan isn't convinced).

-BajanCanadian: (sarcastically) Right...

-Seto: I'm serious! I just...(sighs) Sky, can we please get out of here?

-Sky: Sure.

(Everyone turns around and begin to make their way back home. But before this episode ends...).

-BajanCanadian: Hey, Sky, if there ever is a new mob in the near future, like a shark, woudo you take care of a baby shark and raise it to be like **_JAWS!?_**

-Sky: Dude...don't even go there.


	14. Ep 14: The Hunger Games

**Ep. 14: The Hunger Games**

* * *

**Announcement, everyone. Sorry if I'm uploading this story episodes late than usual. It's just that I need to think of the plot and the ending of the episodes and sometimes, it takes a toll on my head. With all of these ideas heading in, I really appreciate them, but apparently, my head doesn't. Anyway, I apologize if story episodes take more than 2 days to appear, but once they are released, the wait will be worth it. Anyway, I hope you understand.**

* * *

**P.S: If you sent me an idea that hasn't been used yet, don't worry. It just takes me a while to finish the story episode and move on to the next one 'cause I get so many ideas sent in.**

* * *

(In the early hours, the horizon slowly begins to turn a crimson-gold color. The sun slowly appears and rises into the sky, the stars in the distance disappear. Near the outskirts of GeoCity, somewhere near the wilderness, an important event was just about to come underway. Every year, the suburb would hold an game event known as...the Hunger Games. People chosen with special abilities will face-off in a battle of strength, determination, and persistent. Inside, a large arena is seen, crowds of people fill up the stadium seats, waiting anxiously for the game to begin. Within the arena is a large hallway, the contestants eagerly waiting to step into the game. Amongst the different Minecrafters, Sky, Dawn, Jerome, Husky, Bajan, Deadlox, and TrueMU are excited for the game to begin).

-Sky: Can you guys believe that we got accepted into the Hunger Games?

-HuskyMudkipz: Yeah! It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

-Jerome: I know I'm gonna win! I won the last event of the Hunger Games.

-BajanCanadian: Don't be so sure, Jerome. Here, in the games, anything can happen.

(While the guys talk, Dawn looks at her wrist. Wrapped around it is a device that showed her status and abilities).

-Dawn: Hey guys, what is this I'm wearing?

-Sky: It's a respawning watch. You see, in the games, we face off against others using weapons and armor. If you get killed, the device on you will respawn you back to life and you'll be teleport as a spectator and will able to watch us kill the others.

-Dawn: Wow. I thought respawning was just a myth.

-Jerome: Well, think again. So, for example, if I were to kill Husky right now...

-HuskyMudkipz: Wait, **WHAT!?**

(Jerome takes out a stone sword and stabs it into Husky's chest. Husky falls backwards on the ground. Then, his watch starts beeping and a bright light envelops his body. Moments later, he is raised to his feet and he looks frantically around, back to life. He glares at Jerome).

-HuskyMudkipz: Jerome, what the fuck, dude!? Don't be such a butthole!

-Jerome: Hey! I was just trying to prove a point.

-HuskyMudkipz: Gee, did that include you stabbing me in the chest with a sword with no care at all!?

-Jerome: Hey, at least you were wearing the device. So, right now, you're the one being a butthole about it.

-HuskyMudkipz: Screw you, asshole.

-Jerome: Dick biscuit!

-HuskyMudkipz: Walking carpet!

-Jerome: Water spitter!

-HuskyMudkipz: Tree hugger!

-Jerome: Booty seeker!

(Sky steps in between his fighting friends).

-Sky: Okay, guys, let's not fight right now. Save for the game when it begins.

(The Mudkip and the Bacca glare at each other for a few seconds, then look away. Then, the horn sounds off, alerting the contestants to get to their positions in the arena. Sky and the group make their way out of the hallway and enter the arena. The field is filled with routes leading outside of the arena and in the middle, 5 chests are settled a block away from each other. About feet from the chest, short platforms encircled the chest. Every contestant get on the platforms and wait patiently for the announcers to begin the game. Then, appearing on the large TV screen over the arena is Sly and Ryan as the announcer).

-Sly: Hey, everyone! SlyFoxHound here and Mr. 360Games and **WELCOME TO THE 5th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!**

(The crowds erupt in loud cheering and screaming).

-Ryan: That's right, Sly. We're gathered here to witness the chosen contestants for the Hunger Games face off against each other in a competition to show who has the best ablilties that are able to help them win. And the only ones left when time runs out will advance to the death round!

-Sly: I'm on the edge of my seat here, Ryan. Anything can happen here in the Hunger Games. So, let's just cut to the chase and get this game started!

(Every contestant ready themselves and get into a running position).

-Ryan: The contestants will run to the base of the arena and grab the essentials in the chest. Then, you must dash out of the arena and venture the wilderness for hidden chest, filled with weapons and food. Once you are ready, you must defeat every contestant you see, using your wits and your quick-thinking. Once time runs out, the remaining contestants will be teleported back to the arena for the death round. The last remaining contestant will be the winner of the Hunger Games. Sly, start the countdown.

(Sly nods, looks over, and presses a button. The screen goes dark, then a list of the contestants shows up, stating who's in and who's out. Next to it is the countdown, counting back from 10. Sky looks over to his right and sees Dawn. He nods at her, to which she nods back. He looks over to his left and sees Deadlox and TrueMU. He nods at them, and they nod back. When the countdown passes 1, dozens of horns sound off and everyone takes off in a heartbeat. Getting to one of the chests first is Jerome. He quickly reaches in, grabs a stone axe, some armor, and some fish, and takes off. Sky and Dawn reach the chests next. They reach into the chests and snatch up some armor and wooden weapons. They dash off together as the rest of the contestants start stealing items from the chests).

* * *

(Moments later, Sky and Dawn keep running until they are near a house with a large wheat field on the side of it. They pant as they look around for any contestants).

-Sky: See anyone?

-Dawn: Nope. I think we're in the clear.

(Then, showing up near the house is Deadlox and TrueMU. Sky and Dawn turn around, a bit startled by their arrival).

-Sky: Whoa! Guys, don't sneak up on us like that. We thought you were other contestants.

-Deadlox: Sorry.

-TrueMU: Sky, are you sure we're allowed to team up with others to help take down the competition?

-Sky: Of course. This is, after all, a free-for-all game. There aren't any rules, except for one, which is do not cheat. And none of us are cheaters, right?

(Everyone agrees truthfully).

-Sky: Okay. Now, before we can start killing, let's see what we got.

(The guys hide themselves in the house where no one would see them. They take out what they have and lay it out on the table in the house).

-Sky: Okay, I've got a butter chestplate, iron leggings, a wooden sword, and a baked potato.

-TrueMU: I've got two stone swords. Here, you can have one of them.

(TrueMU takes out the weapons and give one of them to Sky. The gang soon start trading weapons, armor, or food. But meanwhile, outside of the house, two lone figures appear from behind a couple of bushes. Rex and Alix. They look around for any enemies to take down).

-Rex: See anyone?

-Alix: Nope...wait, there's several people in that house over there!

(The men look from an block hole with no glass covering it and see Sky and the others. However, with Sky and Dawn's back turns, Alix mistakes them for enemies).

-Alix: I'll go first.

(Alix takes out a bow and aims it for the window. Rex looks forward also, but decides to squint his eyes to get a better look at the enemies. Despite having only half his vision, he can recognize anyone he sees a far distance away. When he sees the black band going around the back of Sky's head, he recognizes that it's Sky).

-Rex: Dude, wait! Don't shoot!

(Rex pushes Alix. When Alix falls over, he lets go of the arrow and sends it flying into another direction into the air. Alix looks towards the air, then turns to Rex).

-Alix: Rex, what the Nether!?

-Rex: Sorry, dude. That was Sky you were aiming for and...I would feel kind of bad if he was the first one out.

-Alix: (Sighs) Look, I understand Sky is a Minecrafter icon, known greatly throughout the world of Minecraftia and anyone would do anything to meet him, but this is the Hunger Games, a competition of survival and worthiness. Personally, I don't wanna take him out, but that's the whole point of the game.

(Rex looks down for a second. When he turns his gaze over to the house, the group are seen walking out and head into the depths of the forest again).

-Rex: Well, looks like they're gone. Sorry for ruining your shot.

-Alix: It's okay. Let's go and see if we can find others to take out.

-Rex: By the way, I wonder if that arrow you shot will hit someone?

-Alix: I doubt that.

(Meanwhile, about halfway through the forest in a glade, a Minecrafter is seen wandering through it. He gazes up, then does a double-take when he sees an arrow heading right for him. He doesn't have enough time to dodge it, and it strikes him in the chest. He falls over. The device on his wrist beeps rapidly, then he disappears. He reappears again, alive, but now a spectator).

-Minecrafter: Aw, **FUCK!**

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Jerome is seen searching through a chest while Bajan keeps an eye out for any competitors. He quick looks left and spots two competitors. He pulls out a bow and quickly fires off two arrows. Both hit the Minecrafter's in the chests and they fall over, disappearing soon after their devices go off. Jerome looks over after stealing the items).

-Jerome: Nice shooting, biggums.

-BajanCanadian: They didn't know what was coming to them, fluffy.

-Jerome: Well, I got an iron axe now. Let's get killing!

-BajanCanadian: Alright!

(The two Minecrafters dash from the chest and make their way through the forest, in search of easy targets to take down. When they escape the forest, they see 3 other competitors ahead of them. Fluffy and Bajan look at each other and grin mischevously. They ready their weapon and take off after the Minecrafters. The group look over their shoulders, but it's too late as they are pummeled by the duo without warning. After the last person is defeated, Jerome and Bajan go off to find more opponents).

-Jerome: WOO! We're on a roll today!

-BajanCanadian: You know it! We're gonna win the Hunger Games together, just like last year. But, aren't you afraid Husky is gonna take you out?

-Jerome: Nah! As long as we stay together. That fish can't possibly be tough enough to take us down.

(But as the duo pass by an spurce tree, hidden within the confines of the tree is Husky. He glares as they pass by them).

-HuskyMudkipz: (to himself) I'm not a fish...I'm an amphibian. Prepare to lose, you furry animal.

(Husky moves out of this spot, but loses his footing and falls out of the tree. On the way down, he hits a couple of thick branches on his back. He lands on a last branch on his crotch. He slides off and falls to the ground. He groans as he rolls around on the grass).

-HuskyMudkipz: (groaning) Ugh, how the Nether does Jerome do this? Fuck!

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Sky and the group quietly sneak through the foliage, keeping out of sight. Sky looks behind him and sees a Minecrafter. He pulls out a bow and fires, taking down the competitor with a hit to his chest. As soon as he falls over, he disappears. Dawn, who is standing next to him, is impressed by his bow skills).

-Dawn: Nice shot.

-Sky: Thank you.

(Sky over through the dense trees and sees TrueMU and Deadlox, hiding behind a tree and scanning their surroundings).

-Sky: Guys, you see anyone?

-TrueMU: None, so far.

-Deadlox: But we can't let our guard down. Anything can happen.

(Suddenly, a stray arrow comes out of nowhere and hits Deadlox in the arm. He falls to the ground, then teleports away. Sky and the remaining bunch gasp and look ahead, spotting Alix and Rex hiding behind a tree. Sky lets up a cocky smile as he recognizes the duo and slowly steps out of the forest).

-Sky: Wow...I never knew you two would be chosen for this event.

-Alix: I've been training for this game. Now, I don't wanna take you out, Sky, but the whole point of the game is show who's the best.

-Sky: Hey, I don't blame you. But since we're at a standstill, let's talk about this.

-Rex: Talk about what?

-Sky: **ME WINNING!**

(Sky takes out his bow and quickly fires an arrow. The arrow darts through the air and hits Rex in the chest. He flies backwards and lands on his back. His device goes off and he teleports away as a spectator. Alix looks over at Sky and pulls out an iron sword. Sky pulls out a stone sword. The two slowly walk towards each other and encircle, getting ready to fight. Alix suddenly lunges. He raises his sword, but as he swings downward, Sky wields his sword and blocks his attack, throwing him off-balance. TrueMU raises his bow and fires, but Alix gets his footing and blocks the arrow using his sword, sending it flying back towards the spaceman and hitting him in the chest. TrueMU collapses to the ground, then joins the spectators. Sky stares as his friends disappears, then glares back at Alix. He sprints towards the Minecrafter, sword wielded, and stabs Alix in the chest. Alix groans through his teeth, then falls on his back. His device goes off, and he, too, disappear. Sky pants heavily as Dawn walks up to him).

-Dawn: Are you okay, Sky?

-Sky: I'm fine. Just can't believe I already lost Deadlox and TrueMU.

-Dawn: Sky...they're right above us right now.

(Sky gazes upward and see TrueMU, Deadlox, Rex, and Alix staring down at Sky while floating in mid-air, thanks to their devices).

-Sky: Oh...well, this is awkward.

-Deadlox: No shit, dude.

* * *

(Meanwhile, the duo, Jerome and BajanCanadian, fight a group of competitors with no difficulty at all. They dodge and attack with their axes, or famously called, 'Betty'. Jerome takes out the last competitor with his iron axe).

-Jerome: **YEAH!** Well, that looks like that last of the contestants. And I'm glad I could kill people with you, biggums.

-BajanCanadian: I'm glad I'm on your side, fluffy. No one can ever bring us down!

(Suddenly, another arrow enters the picture and stabs Bajan through his stomach. Before he goes down, he says one last thing).

-BajanCanadian:...Except him.

(The Canadian falls over to the ground).

-Jerome: **BIGGUMS, NO!**

(Jerome walks over and tries to pick up Bajan's lifeless body, but his device beeps rapidly and he soon disappears into thin air. Jerome glares over, his pupils slightly glowing red. On the far end of the field Jerome is in is the Mudkip, wielding a bow. The amphibian smiles like a show-off. Jerome gets to his feet and takes out his axe. Husky puts his bow away and takes out an iron sword. The two humanoid animals stare-down each other for a few quiet seconds, then...Sky and Dawn show up in the middle of the field).

-Sky: Husky, Jerome, what's going on?

(At that moment, Jerome and Husky pull out their bows and without looking, fire at the same time. Both arrows go from the left and right and hit Sky and Dawn).

-Both: What the **FUCK!?**

(The couple fall together on the ground, then vanish. Moments later, Sky and Dawn find themselves, hundreds of feet into the air, their lives restored and have the ability to fly. They glide over to where they were taken down and watch as Jerome and Husky prepare to fight. But just before anything can happen, a horn sounds off. Everyone soon is teleported back into the arena, as time had ran out and now, it's time for the death round).

* * *

(Everyone appears back in the arena. On the large TV screen, it images shows Jerome and Husky gearing up in armor as they prepare to fight. As they are, Sly and Ryan are anxious to see what will unfold).

-Sly: **OH MY GOD!** This...is the final round! Who will take home the trophy? The fluffy or the Mudkip? Ryan, **TELL ME!**

-Ryan: Dude, you gotta calm down! You'll see who wins after one of them falls.

-Sly: That's horseshit! I can't wait! I need to know **NOW!**

(Sly gets up from his seat, grabs his chair, and throws it out of the office they're currently in, smashing the window and flying out into the crowd. Luckily, they get out of the way just in time. Sly is seen panting wildly as Ryan scoots his chair to his right. Meanwhile, back in the arena, the spectators look intently as Jerome and Husky wield out their weapons and stand a good distance away from each other. Jerome looks to his left and spots BajanCanadian, floating next to Deadlox).

-BajanCanadian: I know you win this, biggums. I believe you.

-Jerome: Don't worry, buddy. I'll avenge you.

(Jerome turns his gaze back at Husky. A silence sets in. No one talks. No one moves. Jerome and Husky stare at each other, not blinking for a second. Without warning, the two charge for each other. Jerome gets his axe ready, as Husky gets his sword ready. Just when the duo reach each other, they scream and swing their weapons across each other's bodies. They skid across the stone floor before stopping. They freeze in their position. Everyone looks nervously and eagerly as they see which one will fall. Bajan holds his breathe, hoping that his best buddy in the world doesn't collapse first. Every second turns into a minute. Then, after 5 minutes pass, Husky groans painfully. He falls on one knee, then collapses onto the ground. The crowd in the arena cheer, Jerome being the last remaining contestant).

-Jerome: Wait, what? I won? **I WON! I WON THE HUNGER GAMES!**

(Meanwhile, back in the office...).

-Sly: **JEROME WON THE HUNGER GAMES! JEROME WON THE HUNGER GAMES!**

(Sly grabs Ryan by his shoulders and shakes him violently).

-Sly: **HE WON THE FUCKING HUNGER GAMES!**

(Sly lets of Ryan, making him fall back on his seat. Meanwhile, Jerome stands upon a podium in the winner circle. The crowd of Minecrafters in front of him cheer and even chant his name. Sky and the others join Jerome at the winner circle and congratulate the Bacca).

-BajanCanadian: You did it, biggums! You won the Hunger Games!

-Jerome: I said I was gonna win, didn't I?

(Then, walking up to the podium is Husky. Everyone looks over as the Mudkip walks up to Jerome).

-HuskyMudkipz: Jerome...

(Jerome looks suspiciously at the Mudkip, sensing something is about to happen. Then, Husky holds out his hand).

-HuskyMudkipz: Good game.

(Jerome smiles and shakes Husky's hand. Everyone is relieved that everyone is still on good terms with each other. Moments later, Sly and Ryan enter the arena and head to the winner circle. Held in Sly's hands is a large golden trophy, a small statue of a Minecrafter wielding a sword is on top of the prize. He hands it to Jerome, who greatly accepts it. Ryan and Sky step back as Ryan takes out a camera and aims it for the Minecrafters).

-Ryan: All right, guys. Say 'Hunger Games!'

(Everyone gets into position in front of Jerome, who is settled a few feet into the air, and say 'Hunger Games'. The picture is soon taken. In a picture frame shown later, it shows Sky and every one of his friends wielding their weapons while Jerome stands on the podium, triumphantly holding his trophy).

* * *

**Sorry it took me more than 2 days to finish this. Starting to get bouts of Writer's Block.**


	15. Ep 15: Gender Bender

**Ep. 15: Gender Bender**

* * *

**Suggested by: PurpleCat54**

* * *

(One afternoon, within the outskirts of the city on the east side, settled a two-story house. This house belonged to Setosorcerer, a man with mass knowledge of many potions and magic. He rarely makes mistakes when making potions, but if he does, it can lead to disaster. Within the home, Seto is currently in his cellar, creating a special potion. His dog, Magic, enters the room with a potion in his mouth. He pads up to his owner and shows him the potion).

-Seto: Thanks, Magic.

(Seto takes the potion from the canine, uncorks it, and carefully pours it into the cauldron, making the liquid in it turn a bright purplish-pink color. Magic looks over the pot, curious as to what the liquid inside is).

-Magic: Ruff?

-Seto: This? This is my latest potion that I'm working on. With intense research and reading, if this is correct, this potion will allow men to look more younger as they grow older.

-Magic: Arf!

-Seto: It will be possible once I finish this. I'll be right back. I gotta go fetch more potions. Magic, can you go over to the table next to the window and pour the purple potion?

(Magic nods. Seto departs from the room. The canine trots over to the table, where a brewing stand with two potions baking in it stood. One is purple while the other is yellow. Magic heaves himself on the table, his back paws standing him up while his front paws are on the table. He looks at the purple potion, but isn't sure if it's what his owner told him to get. Dogs are colorblind, and can only see certain colors. In Magic's view, everything is black and white. The potion he's looking at is completely black while the other potion reveals its normal look. He looks at the potion for a while, then decides to grab the other potion. He lets himself fall to the floor and makes his way back to the cauldron. He uncorks the potion using his fangs and pours the entire potion into the liquid. Once it runs out, he tosses it away and the sound of glass breaking is heard in the background. He turns back to the stand and grabs the other potion. He wrongly concludes that this potion is no good, so he walks over to a sliver trashbin and drops it in. He turns his head around as Seto enters the room again with several potions in his arms).

-Seto: Hey Magic. Did you pour the potion?

-Magic: Arf!

-Seto: Good. Now, I just need one more potion.

(Seto grabs a blue potion and looks intently at it. He places the rest of the potions down and carries the blue one over to the cauldron. He pours the potion in, then the liquid magically swirls around and the color changes into a bright-pink color. Seto looks into the cauldron, but is a little confused by the color of the potion he just made).

-Seto: That's a weird color...

(After a little observation over the potion, Seto is convinced that the potion is complete).

-Seto: Oh, well. I better show it the other guys and see what they say.

(Seto grabs an empty splash potion and fills it with the bubbly potion. He closes the top and runs out of the cellar).

-Seto: I'll be back, Magic! Keep an eye on the house!

-Magic: Bark!

(After Seto disappears from the house, Magic takes a deep breathe and walks over to his dog bed under the table. He settles in and falls to sleep, unaware that he had dumped that wrong potion into the batch).

* * *

(Meanwhile, across from Seto's house at a restaurant, Sky, Deadlox, Ssundee, Jerome, Husky, BajanCanadian, Bodil, and Bashur are just hanging out outside the restaurant, telling each other interesting experiences they've had in Minecraftia).

-Bashur...and that's how I got bread for a homeless guy named Joe.

-Sky: Wow...so you had to kill someone in order get bread for Joe?

-Bashur: That's right.

-Bodil: That's messed up, dude.

-Bashur: Hey, I had to help the guy out. It's in my nature to help people in need, no matter how ridiculous the quest may be.

(Seto sudden appears by the block, looks over, and sees his friends. He pads right over to them).

-Seto: Hey guys! Guess what?

-BajanCanadian: (Sighs) Did your dog eat the anti-freeze in your car again?

-Seto: What!? No! I already taught him not to eat it anymore.

(Seto pulls out the splash potion and shows everyone).

-Seto: This is a brand-new potion I made. If my research and observation is correct, this potion will allow you to look younger as you age.

-Sky: Whoa! Really!?

-Seto: Yeah, really.

-Jerome: Well, splash it on us! Let's see what happens.

-Seto: Alright. Everyone, close your eyes.

(Since half of the guys are wearing sunglasses, only Jerome, Bajan, Deadlox, and Husky shut their eyes. Seto covers his eyes with his arm and throws the splash potion. The liquid is shot onto everyone and glass flies everywhere. After the glass stops flying, everyone looks up at each other).

-Seto: So, how does everyone feel?

-Ssundee: I feel...nothing, actually.

-Deadlox: Yeah, I feel like that potion didn't really do anything.

-Bashur: I feel a little tingly, though. Oh, wait, I just gotta pee. See ya guys!

(Bashur sprints off).

-BajanCanadian: He's can be random sometimes.

-Sky: Seto, I...think your potion was a dud.

-Seto: Well, that's disappointing. Maybe the effects of it will appear tomorrow. I better get going. Tell me if something happens, guys.

(Everyone agrees, then Seto takes off. The day passes by as normal, none of the guys feel anything from the special potion. The night descends over the terrain of Minecraftia. Zombies and skeletons crawl throughout the forest, looking for targets. However, everyone knew better and stayed within the lights of the city, no mobs spawning there as long as there is a torch, glowstone, or a redstone lamp. At Sky and Dawn's house, the couple is sleeping quietly within the comfort of their home. Then, a faint glow starts to appear over Sky's body. The Minecrafter groans as he turns the other side of the bed, trying to get into a more comfortable position).

* * *

(The next morning arrives. All of the skeletons and zombies burn up in the sun. Endermen teleport away into the depths of the wild forest. Back at Sky and Dawn's house, Sky is the first to wake up. When he lifts himself up, he lets out a yawn, but immediately cuts it off by covering his mouth with his hands. The yawn sounded...more feminine than masculine).

-Sky: (in a female voice) What the-

(Sky cuts off again).

-Sky: Wait! Why am I talking like this!?

(The Minecrafter quickly gets up and rushes into the bathroom. Seen in the mirror is a young woman, dressed in a butter tanktop with black shorts, long brown hair that ended up to her shoulders, skinny arms and legs, and an hourglass-shaped body. Sky is speechless as she sees herself in the mirror. The potion had transformed him into his female counterpart! Without warning, Sky screams).

-Sky: **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

(As Sky lets out a female scream, Dawn is awake by the sudden shout. She immediately gets up and runs to the bathroom).

-Dawn: What's going- **AAAAAHHHH!**

(Sky turns around, startled by Dawn).

-Sky: **AAAAAAHHHHH!**

-Dawn: **AAAAAAHHHHH!**

-Sky: **AAAAAHHHH!**

-Dawn: **WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!?**

-Sky:** 'CAUSE YOU SCREAMED FIRST!**

-Dawn: **AAAHHH!**

-Sky: **AAAHHH!**

-Dawn: **AAAAAHHHH!**

-Sky: Okay, stop! No more screaming. Oh god...

(Dawn and Sky catch their breath and try to figure out the situation).

-Dawn: Sky, wha...what the heck happen to you!?

-Sky: I don't know! I woke up this morning, and I felt completely different, so when I checked myself, I realized that I am a girl!

-Dawn: How did this happen?

-Sky: I...remember yesterday, Seto came by and he splashed a potion on me and the other guys to make us look younger!

-Dawn: Well, it certainly didn't work. How was there with you?

-Sky: I think...it was Deadlox, Jerome, Husky, Bodil, Bajan, Bashur, and Ssundee!

-Dawn: Oh my god...I can't imagine what they're going to look like once we see them. Okay, I think we better go see Seto and talk to him about this.

-Sky: Yeah. Either this is the most wettest dream I'm having right now, or I just got mind-fucked.

* * *

(A while later, Sky and Dawn arrive at Seto's house. Sky growls in her mouth as she walks up the doorsteps and pounds on the door).

-Sky: Seto! Open up! I know you're in there!

-Voice: (in a female voice) Uh...Seto's not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep...beep.

-Sky: Seto, if you don't open this door right now, you're gonna hear from my lawyer!

-Voice: Wait, which one?

-Sky: The one with the rough-street attitude.

-Voice: (Gasps) You wouldn't!?

-Sky: Try me...(quickly) **NOW OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!**

(A frustrated sigh is heard from the house. Then, the door slowly starts to open up. Revealing in the doorway is a female version of Seto. She is wearing a long purple dress with white and brown trims and a red creeper face on the chest area. She has a sparkling necklace with an Ender Pearl on the end, long brown hair that ended up to her neck, and bright brown eyes that shined with fear).

-Dawn: (flatly) Wow...

-Seto: Yes. Apparently, some of the potion got on me, so I deserve this happening to me.

-Sky: Seto, what the heck happened? What went wrong with the potion?

-Seto: That's what I'm trying to figure out! But I haven't gotten anything.

(Then, Magic walks up to Seto, the correct potion held in his mouth. He barks through his mouth at Seto. Seto turns around).

-Seto: Magic, what is that?

(Seto kneels down and grabs the potion from Magic. The potion held in her hands was the last ingredient needed for your younger-looking potion).

-Seto: Magic...please don't tell me that you dumped that yellow potion into the batch instead of this one.

(Magic looks down on the floor, then lets out a soft bark).

-Magic: Arf?

-Seto: You think you did!? Agh! You frickin' flea-bitten mob! That was my gender-transforming potion. It was still incomplete in that potion stand!

(Magic cowers over and lowers his ears in fright. Seto growls at the canine, but Sky soon intervenes).

-Sky: Wait, Seto. It's not your dog's fault. Dogs are colorblind.

(Seto stops glaring at the dog and looks at Sky).

-Seto: Wait, really?

-Dawn: Yeah, didn't you know that? Dogs can't see certain colors, and purple is one of them. So, I guess your dog dumped the yellow potion by mistake?

(Seto looks at the potion in front of her, then looks over at Magic).

-Seto: (Sighs) I'm sorry, Magic. Okay, I think I can fix this. Sky, Dawn, I need you to gather Deadlox, Jerome, Husky, Bajan, Ssundee, Bashur, and Bodil. Bring them back here. I'll see if I can quickly make a batch that can change us back to normal.

-Sky: Okay. You better.

-Seto: I will! And since we're girls right now, we...might as well give ourselves temporary female names.

-Sky: Um...alright. I'll be...Skyla! Yeah That's...that's a good...girl name.

-Seto: And I'll be Seta. You two better get searching.

-Skyla: Okay. We'll be back soon.

(Skyla and Dawn run from the doorstep. Seta quickly shuts the door and runs down to the cellar, rushing to get a batch to change herself and the others back to their normal male counterparts).

* * *

(Moments later, Skyla and Dawn run to the first person, Jerome. Skyla was worried about the fluffy. Once she and Dawn get to Jerome's treehouse in the forest, Skyla walks to the base of the tree, gazes upward, and calls for Jerome).

-Skyla: Jerome!? Jerome, are you there?

-Voice: (in a female voice) Go away! Don't make me eat your livers!

-Dawn: Jerome, come on. You're not the only one who's been changed into a girl!

-Voice: I look terrible!

-Skyla: Will you just come out!? It doesn't matter what you look like. Seta said that she will change us back once we gather the other guys.

-Voice: Oh...okay.

(Jerome climbs down the ladder next to the tree, then gets to the ground. Appearing full view is female Jerome. She has the same fluffy fur, but she sports a pink flower on the top left of her head, wearing a black suit with a pink tie, black shorts, and black shoes with white laces).

-Skyla: Come on, Jerome. Let's get going.

-Jerome: Okay. By the way, who's Seta?

-Skyla: That's Seto's female name for the time being. Mine is Skyla. We should give you one. How about...Jeremiah?

-Jeremiah: Awesome! That's exactly like my male name, but in girl version!

* * *

(A while later, Skyla, Dawn, and Jeremiah rush to Deadlox's house. Skyla knocks on Deadlox's door, deseparate to see if her friend is okay).

-Skyla: Deadlox, are you there?

(Suddenly, the door slowly opens. Deadlox appears in front of the girls. Deadlox appears with long, different-shaded brown hair. She has the same outfit, but she has black shorts).

-Skyla: Deadlox?

-Deadlox: Hey...guys. I'm...I'm a girl now.

-Jeremiah: Well, no shit, dude!

-Skyla: Listen, Deadlox, Seta's potion went wrong, but she said she's making a new batch to change us back. We're gather everyone who got hit by the wrong potion.

-Deadlox: Seta?

-Jeremiah: Female name for Seto. Mine's Jeremiah.

-Deadlox: O...kay? I guess I'll be...Deadvox?

-Dawn: That's not really a girl name, but okay.

* * *

(A while later, the girls make it to Husky's house. Just when Skyla is going to knock the door, Jeremiah looks over the fence).

-Jeremiah: Uh, guys? Husky isn't taking this change too serious.

(The girls look over to where Husky's pool is. Sleeping on a nearby pool chair is Husky in his female form. The female Pokemon Minecrafter has light-blue hair running down to her shoulders and a dark-blue bikini on).

-Deadvox: You know, I'm pretty glad I'm a girl right now 'cause if I was a boy, I would be really aroused right now.

-Jeremiah: Gross!

-Skyla: (to herself) Oh my god...this guy...(towards the others) Okay. I'll go get her.

(Skyla leaps over the fence and walks over to Husky. When she gets there. She grabs the front of the chair and lifts the chair over, waking up Husky and sending her falling into the pool. The other girls laugh as Husky resurfaces and turns to see Sky).

-HuskyMudkipz: What the Nether, girl!?

-Skyla: The name's Skyla, gal.

-HuskyMudkipz: Skyla? Wait...as in Sky?

-Skyla: Exactly. We've been all turned into girls and now, I gotta gather the rest of the guy-turned-girls and bring them to Seto's house, or Seta, if you wanna call her.

-HuskyMudkipz: I don't know. I...kinda like this form.

-Skyla: Dude!

-HuskyMudkipz: Okay, okay! I was just kidding.

(The female Mudkip crawls out of the pool, heads to a chair next to the one she was sleeping in, and grabs a towel).

-Skyla: Now, you'll need a female nickname until we're turned to normal...you'll be KinkyMudkipz.

-KinkyMudkipz: Um...okay.

(Moments later, KinkyMudkipz joins the group, wearing a gray vest with gray shorts, a black belt, and white shoes. Later on, the gang meet up with BajanCanadian and Ssundee, who's nicknames are now LadyCanadian and Sunday. Lady's appearance is long, brown hair over her shoulders, a checkered jacket, a white shirt with a pink necklace, short jeans, and red shoes. Sunday's appearance is long, black hair, dark-blue sunglasses, short black jacket over a dark-blue shirt, black shorts, and black boots).

* * *

(Later in the day, the entire gang search one of the parkour maps in Minecraftia for Bodil).

-Sunday: Hey. If we find Bodil as a girl, what will we call her?

-LadyCanadian: Maybe we should her 'Troldil'.

(The two girls stifle back their laughter. Skyla just rolls her eyes at them, unseen due to her sunglasses. She starts calling out for Bodil).

-Skyla: Bodil! Are you here? Bodil!

-Jeremiah: There she is!

(Everyone gaze up. Near one of the gravity-defying blocks above, Bodil is seen trying to hide behind a fence).

-Skyla: Bodil, come on! We're going to Seto's house to get changed back to normal.

-Bodil: Dis is embarrassing! There is no way I'm walking in public like this!

-Deadvox: Dude, the only ones who will recognize you is us!

-Bodil:...Oh.

(Bodil crawls on top of the fence. She wears the same suit, tie, and sunglasses, but now has black shorts on and black boots. She parkours down to where the gang of girls are).

-Skyla: Well, I see that you are still a parkour master, but how's your laugh?

-Bodil: Well, if one of you can make me laugh, you'll find out.

-Skyla: Okay, I got one. Watch this...**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

(After Skyla does her imitation of Bodil's iconic laugh, the parkour girl starts laughing hard, as well as the others. Bodil's laugh sounds like it had been turned 3 octaves higher. After the laughter dies down, Skyla speaks with Bodil).

-Skyla: Okay...okay. Come on, let's go, Badil. That's your new nickname for now.

-Badil: Badil? Really?

-Skyla: Hey! It was either that or Bosley. What do you want from me?

-Badil: You were gonna name me after a hair care product?

* * *

(A while later, the gang make it to Bashur's INN. They enter through the door, but the lobby is completely empty. All the lights are shut off, the only source of lighting is the sunlight entering through the windows).

-Skyla: This place is a ghost town. Where the heck is Bashur?

-KinkyMudkipz: Bashur! You here? Come on, you're not only one who lost their junk! Well, I mean, you still have one, but you can easily get pregnant if you're not careful.

(Everyone looks over at the female Mudkip. She looks away, as if she didn't say anything. Then, appearing in the room is PewFace).

-PewFace: Hey guys.

(When PewFace looks up, he is surprised to see all the guys turned into girls, except for Dawn).

-PewFace: Whoa! What the pew? What happen to you guys? You get a sex change or something?

-Jeremiah: No! We're looking for Bashur so he can come with us and we can be turned back to our male selves! Have you seen him?

-PewFace: No, but the last time I saw _her_, _she_ locked _herself_ up in one of the upper rooms. The first one to your right.

(Everyone looks over and see a flight of stairs to the left wall. They all dash over and quickly race up the stairs. Skyla gets to the top floor first and gets to the first right room).

-Skyla: Bashur? Bashur, open the door!

(A few minutes later, the melon doesn't open the door).

-Skyla: (Sighs) I guess I gotta do something drastic. Okay, Bashur, if you not gonna get out, I guess I'll just...eat this nice silce of watermelon.

-Deadvox: Wait, but, you don't have any-

(Dawn and Sunday shut Deadvox up by covering her mouth with their hands).

-Voice: (high-pitched) **NO!**

(Everyone flinches back from the sudden high-pitched voice).

-KinkyMudkipz: Whoa...Bashur, did you drink a cup of helium or something?

-Skyla: Bashur, will you just open the door!?

-Voice: (Defeated sigh) Fine.

(Slowly, the door opens slightly, but stops).

-LadyCanadian: Bashur...

-Bashur: I'm doing it! Geez, don't rush me.

(The door is extended all the way back to the wall and reveals a female version of Bashur. Bashur still has the same 3-D glasses and skin, but now sports a blue tank-top with purple marks on it, long white pants with small square marks all around with a black belt, and long, red hair that ended up to her shoulders with small black marks everywhere, making her hair look like the inside of a watermelon. She also has a large bang that hangs over her right eye, covering the blue part of the 3-D glasses and only exposing the red part. Everyone is speechless as they gaze upon Bashur's awkward appearance).

-Sunday: Man, you're hard to look at.

-Bashur: Shut up! I can't believe this happened to me. Might as well call me Tashur for now on.

-Skyla: Well, Tashur, this may not be permanent. Seto, or Seta, is working on a potion that will change us back to normal. In fact, she probably may have something by now, so we'd better get going.

-Tashur: Good! I don't know how girls can live with two air bags attached to their chest!

(Tashur laughs a bit, but when she looks over and sees Dawn glaring at her, she abruptly stops).

-Tashur...Please don't eat me. I'll go right to your thighs!

* * *

(A while later, the guy-turned-girls and Dawn arrive back at Seta's house. Seta appears in the doorway).

-Skyla: Seta, I gathered everyone. Did you make the potion?

-Seta: Um...guys, I think you better step inside. I have some bad news.

(Moments later, the girls are inside Seta's house, sitting on some furniture as Seta explains what is happening).

-Seta: Okay, guys, bad news first. Despite everything I've read and or could do, I couldn't make the cure to change us back.

-Jeremiah: So we're gonna be like this **FOREVER!?**

-Seta: Well-

(Seta gasps when a pair of hands suddenly wraps around her neck. She shoved against the wall by KinkyMudkipz).

-KinkyMudkipz: You son of a bitch! How the Nether am I supposed to flirt with chicks when **I AM A CHICK!?**

-Seta: (choking) You...didn't...let me explain...the good news.

(The Mudkipz growls in her mouth as she lets go of Seta. The sorceress catches her breathe, then explains).

-Seta: Now, the good news is that during my studying, I found out that since the yellow potion that Magic accidentally dumped into my special potion was incomplete, we should only be this way for...a week.

-Deadvox: A whole seven days!?

-Seta: That's right. I predict that we should turn back to normal by Sunday in the afternoon. So, until this week is over, you all are gonna have to get used to this change...except for Dawn, since she is a girl.

-Sunday: Man, this is BS!

-Badil: We don't even know the first thing on how to act like a girl!

-Seta: Well, then, I suggest you gals seek help from other females.

* * *

**(Monday)**

* * *

(At Dawn and Skyla's house, the two begin to think of what to do).

-Skyla: Dawn, what am I gonna do? This will terribly affect our marriage deeply.

-Dawn: Sky- I mean...Skyla...I promise you that I will stay with you through this entire week.

-Skyla: Really?

-Dawn: Of course. Just that, now, we can't really do anything to show our love to each other 'cause...it will be pretty awkward.

-Skyla: Yeah...

(An silence glooms over the duo, then Skyla speaks up).

-Skyla: So...did you tell any of your girlfriends that we needed help?

-Dawn: Yeah. I already talked to Sierra, Snowy, Flame, Crystal, and Kitty. Sierra is gonna help you today.

-Skyla: Good. I just wanna get this over with until I'm back to normal.

* * *

(A while later, outside of a cafe, Skyla is seen sitting across a table next to Sierra).

-Sierra: Okay, Sky, since you're a girl and you won't be able to change back until the end of the week, I'm gonna teach you how to properly behave and act like a girl. Now, the first step-

-Skyla: (Groaning) Ugh...**SO BORING!** Can you teach me something a little more interesting?

-Sierra: I didn't even say anything. Sky, just listen.

-Skyla: That's Skyla to you, girl.

-Sierra: Fine...Skyla. Look, the first step is to just act normal. Just act like a normal girl would do in public, no matter what is around in the environment.

-Skyla: Well, that shouldn't be too hard.

(Skyla gazes to her right and immediately freezes up. Across from their table is another table with a couple feasting on meals. In the middle of the table is a plate with a squid, upside-down on its head. Its tentacles hang over its head. Sierra also looks over, sees the squid, and tenses up when she looks back at Skyla).

-Sierra: Skyla...whatever you do...don't...freak...out.

-Skyla: Okay. I...I...I won't.

(The squid just remains there, blinking its eyes from time to time. Skyla just looks at the squid with a blank expression. When the squid blinks its eyes again, Skyla loses it).

-Skyla: **AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH!**

(Skyla jumps from her seat, runs over to the couple's table, lunges for the squid, and bring the table to the ground. The couple panic and move away from their chairs as Skyla fights with the squid, pulling its tentacles from its body. When the squid's tentacles are finally pryed off, Skyla screams in the air).

-Skyla: **I AM SKYLA, THE DESTORYER OF SQUIDS!**

(The female pants wildly and heavily as she grasps the tentacles from the deceased squid. She eventually calms down and looks around herself. Several Minecrafters are looking awkwardly at the once-male hero. Sierra just faceplams. Skyla chuckles nervously as she gets to her feet).

-Skyla: Heh heh...sorry about that, fellow Minecraftians. I...I...I'm just a litte stressed out, that's all. But now, I'm better. So...I just gonna...take off now.

(Skyla quickly dashes out of there. Sierra gets up and takes off after the Butter Goddess. A while later, Sierra finds Sklya hiding in an alley).

-Sierra: (slightly aggravated) Hey! Do you wanna explain to me what the heck was that!?

-Skyla: What? I was protecting the citizens from the threat of squids!

-Sierra: That squid wasn't even doing anything!

-Skyla: That's what the squid wants you to think.

-Sierra: You're unbelievable.

* * *

**(Tuesday)**

* * *

(The next morning, Jeremiah and Deadvox are walking down the sidewalks, being lead by Snowy. When they arrive at the entrance of a mall, Snowy turns around towards Jeremiah and Deadvox).

-Snowy: Okay, since Dawn is my friend, and I can't but find this a little entertaining that you two are girls, I'm gonna help you both out.

-Jeremiah: Okay, well, what are girls like?

-Snowy: That's what I was getting to. You see, girls can be very nice, but at the same time, we can easily get upset or be agitated if someone or something is being rude to us. So, if someone is nice to you, you be nice to them back. But, if they are mean to you, then you defend yourself. So, overall, just be honest to the person who's messing with you.

-Deadvox: Okay. That sounds easy enough. Hey, Jeremiah, you forgot to wax your mustache. Oh wait, that's your beard!

-Jeremiah: Hey! Well, at least I don't have an emo hairstyle!

(Soon, both girls start arguing with each other. Snowy tries to calm them).

-Snowy: Wait! Not that type of honest! Stop, we can-

(Snowy is cut off from her sentence when Jeremiah throws a punch at Deadvox's face. The female stumbles backwards and grasps the right side of her face).

-Deadvox: Ow! You can't hit me! I'm a girl.

-Jeremiah: Heh. You wish.

(Deadvox growls and lunges for Jeremiah, knocking her over and starts trying to punch her face while the fluffy defends her face by blocking it with her arms. Meanwhile, Snowy looks in disbelief and runs a hand through her hair).

-Snowy: Oh my Notch...this didn't turn out as I thought it would.

(Then, showing up near the sidewalk is Kermit. He stops and looks awkwardly as the duo tumble around on the sidewalk).

-Kermit: Those two remain me of Jerome and Deadlox.

-Snowy: That's because they are Jerome and Deadlox.

-Kermit: Oh...so...was it Seto?

-Snowy: Yep.

-Kermit: Ah...

(The Minecrafters can only watch as the two continue to tussle).

* * *

**(Wednesday)**

* * *

(LadyBajanCanadian and Sunday are seen hanging out at the park, enjoying the peaceful screne, despite being turned into females).

-LadyCanadian: You know, even though we're a couple of girls now, I think I'm starting to get used to this.

-Sunday: Yeah. I mean, even though we're completely different, we still have our personalities.

-LadyCanadian: Well...almost everyone. I met Tashur this morning, and she seemed a little cranky.

-Sunday: Really?

-LadyCanadian: Yeah. She screamed incoherent sentences at me for a while, and then, she started crying hysterically. Then, she started laugh manically, then she took off in a hurry.

-Sunday: Tashur has mood swings? I never noticed that in her...well..before when she was a guy.

-LadyCanadian: Actually, I may know why she was acting like that.

-Sunday: Why?

-LadyCanadian: Well...you see...I read up on the Internet, and...every month, a woman must-

(LadyCanadian leans over and whispers something into Sunday's ear. After a few minutes, Lady leans away and a deep blush appears over Sunday's face).

-Sunday: Ugh...really?

-LadyCanadian: Yep...it's horrible. And it won't stop until you like...maybe in you 40's or 50's.

-Sunday: How can girls live like this!?

-LadyCanadian: No idea. Maybe they just ignore it.

-Voice: Why, hello there, ladies.

(The duo look over and see Alix. He is leaning up against a tree and has a flirty smile on his face. Sunday and LadyCanadain glance awkwardly at each other).

-Sunday: Um...hi, Alix.

-Alix: Wow. We just met for the first time and you already know my name. Do you girls know that you're the hottest pair on the block?

-LadyCanadian: Um...Alix? It's us.

-Alix: I don't think we met before.

-LadyCanadian: No, it's us us. I'm BajanCanadian, and this is Ssundee.

(Alix looks closer at the duo. Amazingly, seeing past their long hair and feminine faces, Alix recognizes the pair by Bajan's brown and light-brown eyes and Ssundee's sunglasses).

-Alix: Oh my god, it is you two! Oh, I feel so embarrassed right now. How...what...what happened to you both!?

-LadyCanadian: Seto's new potion turned me and a couple of the guys into females. Now, we gotta wait a week until we can change back to normal.

-Alix: Oh, well, I'm sorry that happened to you guys. But...ugh! I can't believe I said that stuff to you.

-Sunday: Dude, we have lady parts. How do you think we feel?

* * *

**(Thursday)**

* * *

(Kinky and Flame are seen on SeaSide Beach, just relaxing under an umbrella).

-KinkyMudkipz: So...this is what a girl does to let out some stress?

-Flame: Yeah. We just unwind and let all the stresses of the day melt away.

-KinkyMudkipz: Wow...I'm starting to like this. I'm not even wearing any sunblock.

-Flame: Um...are you sure you don't need any?

-KinkyMudkipz: Nah, I'll be fine.

-Flame: Okay.

**(2 hours later)**

(Flame had fallen asleep on her towel. She awakes and rubs her eyes).

-Flame: Hey Kinky, are you ready to-**GAH!**

(Flame flinches back when she sees Kinky lying across her towel, a bad sunburn covering her entire body, except for her chest and private parts).

-KinkyMudkipz: (wincing) At least I got that tan I always wanted...ow.

-Flame: Girl, you look like a fish who's been burned into a crisp.

-KinkyMudkipz: **I'M NOT A FISH, DAMMIT!**

* * *

**(Friday)**

* * *

(Badil is seen parkouring through an adventure map with Kitty and Crystal. She easily clears platforms, but Kitty and Crystal don't have the expert parkour skills like Badil has. The female troller stops on a platform and waits for the other girls to catch up).

-Badil: I'm waiting...

-Kitty: Hold on, Badil! We're not parkour experts like you are!

-Crystal: Besides, you don't need to wait for us!

-Badil: (Sighs) Whatever.

(Badil takes out her phone and begins texting away. When she glances over her shoulder for a second, she sees a pile of minecarts with TNT in it. She smiles mischievously as she puts away her phone. Meanwhile, Kitty and Crystal get to the last platform and reach the mountain that Badil was currently on).

-Kitty: (panting) Geez...how does...she do this? Despite being a girl, Badil still retains the skills of a parkour expert.

-Crystal: Well, girls are technically more agile and faster than men are, so I guess Badil still has the skills.

-Kitty: Wait...where's Badil?

-Voice: Over here!

(Kitty and Crystal look ahead and see Badil with a ton of minecarts stacked within each other).

-Kitty: Badil, what are you doing!?

-Badil: Well, this is the end of the map. And this is how I ended all of the maps.

(Badil slowly gives the minecart a small tap with her foot. It suddenly flies off the rail and heads towards a grass hill).

-Kitty and Crystal: **NNNNOOOO!**

(Suddenly, a monstrous explosion rocks the entire countryside of the mountain. Minecarts fly everywhere while TNT is launched into the air and explode. A few minutes later, the explosions finally cease. On the mountain, a large crater is all that's left of the mountain. Kitty and Crystal are covered in soot, but are okay. Badil appears from the other side of the crater, unharmed and rather amused).

-Badil: **WOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!**

-Kitty:...I think I gonna block her on FaceBlock.

-Crystal: Make sure you get Chirpper as well.

-Kitty: Gotcha.

* * *

**(Saturday)**

* * *

(Tashur and PewFace are currently in the INN, doing nothing. Tashur stands alone behind the desk while PewFace just paces around in the lobby).

-Tashur: (groaning) Ugh! I'm so bored!

-PewFace: What do you want me to do? You're the one complaining. Besides, did you anything a girl would do?

-Tashur: I did, PewFace. I followed Dawn's advice and I did everything. I chatted with a couple of girls at the mall, but they freaked out and ran suddenly when I told them that I like to eat myself.

-PewFace: Wait, do you eat yourself?

-Tashur: I don't eat myself...much.

-PewFace: You're weird...in every single way possible.

-Tashur: As I was saying, I went shoe-shopping, even though I don't wear any shoes. Heck, I even went to get my nails done!

-PewFace: Techinally, you really don't any fingers...or nails.

(Tashur looks at her hands, seeing nothing but square stumps).

-Tashur: Wait...I don't have any hands!? **AAAAHHHH!**

(The female melon screams and starts running around, PewFace only looks in annoyance as the melon continues to run around. Eventually, PewFace sticks his leg out, making Tashur trip over and hit the floor).

-PewFace: You're a frickin' moron. I'm serious. Even when you're a girl, you still act like you have nothing in your head.

-Tashur: Hey! I have a brain.

-PewFace: Sure. It's probably the size of your I.Q.

-Tashur: Shut up.

(Suddenly, the door to the INN opens. Tashur and PewFace look over and Skyla and KinkyMudkipz are seen in the doorway. Tashur struggles to her feet).

-Tashur: Skyla? KinkyMudkipz? What are you two doing here?

-Skyla: Oh, nothing. Just thought we'd check up on you. Anyway, the week is almost over. I'm glad we don't have to be girls anymore.

-Tashur: Yeah. I'm glad, too. Btw, have you seen Badil? She borrowed my melon skateboard and I need it back.

(Suddenly, bursting through one of the large windows in the INN is Badil. Tashur, Kinky, and Skyla fall to the floor, covering themselves as glass flies everywhere. When the glass stops falling, the females look up and see Badil standing proudly on the skateboard).

-Badil: I'm back...

(The skateboard that Badil is standing suddenly breaks, two wheels roll out of the metal bar and travel across the floor before falling over).

-Badil: and I accidentally broke your skateboard.

(Badil steps off and hands the skateboard to the melon).

-Badil: (sweetly) Here you go!

-Tashur: You jerk! This skateboard costed me $130. I had it customized in my image.

-Badil: You payed that much for a board on wheels? Tough luck.

(Badil walks up to Skyla and Kinky. She notices Kinky's sunburn, then decides to mess with her).

-Badil: Hey Kinky. Nice sunburn!

(Badil smacks her on the back, sending jots of pain through her back).

-KinkyMudkipz: **AAAHHH! YOU HORSE'S ASS!**

(Kinky threatens to hit Badil, but Skyla steps in and separates the females).

-Skyla: Okay, girls. Enough! Tomorrow, we're gonna be back to normal. And we'll pretend that none of this ever happened. Got it?

-KinkyMudkipz: (Sighs) Got it.

-Skyla: Good.

-Tashur: Well, now that we're all here, you wanna do each other's hair?

(Skyla, Kinky, and Badil look awkwardly at Tashur).

-Tashur: (chuckles nervously) Heh...sorry. Force of habit.

* * *

**(Sunday)**

* * *

(The entire gang of girls wait until the mid-afternoon hours. Then, they decide to pay Seta a visit, to make sure that they all turn back to normal. Once everyone arrives at Seta's, they all wait patiently as time pass. Skyla looks at the time on a nearby clock. The time shows 11:59. She starts to panic a bit, then turn to Seta).

-Skyla: Seta, please tell me that we're gonna turn back to normal.

-Seta: Um...I haven't been entirely honest with you all. We...we're gonna be stuck this way for the rest of our lives.

-Everyone except Seta: **WHAT!?**

-Seta: (laughing) Nah! I'm just kidding. We'll be back to normal in a few seconds.

(Suddenly, the clock strikes 12:00. Suddenly, all of the girls, except for Dawn, are lifted into the air by a magical force. Streams of light wrap around the girls, making them vanish in bright sparkles. A couple of minutes pass. Dawn looks in delight as the lights begin to dimmer, revealing Sky, back to his normal state. He is lowered back on the floor. He analyzes himself, and sees that he is back to normal).

-Sky: (normal voice) I'm back!

(Dawn smiles, runs up to Sky, and hugs him. Slowly, the rest of the guys come into view, back to their male states again. The last one to change back to normal is Seto. He looks at himself and smiles, having his normal clothing again).

-Seto: Whew! I'm glad that's over.

-Sky: Seto, next time you wanna test a potion on us, please make sure you get it right the first time.

-Seto: I'll be more aware of my potion-making for now on. I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again.

-Bashur: Good, 'cause if it happens again, I'm gonna **EAT YOU!**

(Seto flinches back).

-Seto: Uh...r-really?

(Bashur laugh jokingly as he grabs Seto in a headlock and furiously messes up his brown hair).

-Bashur: Na! I just messing with ya! Why you gotta be so serious!? I only eat melons.

-Jerome: Wait...doesn't that count as cannibalism by eating your own kind?

-Bashur: Yep!

-HuskyMudkipz: You're weird.

-Bashur: Why thank you. I love what you did with your skin, fishy.

-HuskyMudkipz: (through clenched teeth) I'm not...a...fish.

-Bashur: Of course you aren't. You're obviously a salamander...wait...what is a salamander?


	16. Ep 16: Weirdest Game Ever

**Ep. 16: Weirdest Game Ever**

* * *

**-Suggested by: Awesomeking13**

* * *

(All the mini-games that existed in Minecraftia are unique in their own ways. However, not all of them are...appropriate to play. One evening, at the Mini-Games Arena outside of GeoCity, Sky, Deadlox, Jerome, Husky, and Rex make their way to a certain part of the building, where a new game was about to be release for the public to participate in. They get to the destination, but the sign on the wall they see in front of them is blank).

-Sky: Um...is the game ready?

-Husky: Yeah. It just got released a day ago. Maybe someone forgot to write down the text.

-Sky: Well, let's try it out.

(Sky reaches over and touches the sign. Suddenly, the men are transported out of the arena. Moments later, they reappear again in an unknown room, made of quartz and pink wool stripes).

-Rex: Whoa, what the heck? Why is this room pink?

-Deadlox: Maybe the map maker has a thing for bright colors.

-Jerome: Well, we're in, but what's the name of the game?

-HuskyMudkipz: Um...guys? You're probably not gonna like this game.

-Sky: How come?

(The Minecrafters look forward and see a statue in the center of the room with a sign. It read 'Pink Men Slappin' On Each Other'. All their jaws drop when they read the name of the game).

-Sky:...I think I know why that sign didn't state the name of the game.

-HuskyMudkipz: That name sounds like a really weird adult film.

-Deadlox:...So are we gonna do this or what?

-Jerome: Deadlox, are you not aware of the game's title!? Just reading it makes me feel uncomfortable to even play it!

(Sky looks to his right and sees a chest. He pads up to it, unlocks it, and looks inside. He only finds a rule book that's been showered in glitter).

-Sky: Well, I found the rule book. Might as well...read it.

(Jerome, Husky, Deadlox, and Rex gather around Sky as he opens up the book and begins to read the first page).

-Sky: _'Welcome to: Pink Men Slappin' On Each Other. Official and Unoffical Rule Book. Warning: Naughty Language'._

-Jerome: (towards Rex) At least the introductions are over.

-Sky: '_Objective: If you choose to participate in this __**AMAZING**__ mini-game, you must first be awesome'_. Really? Really? You have to be awesome to play this game. Anyway _'Your goal is to knock the other three bitch-_

(Sky only breaks down in laughter, unable to read the sentence. The guys only chuckle to themselves as Sky recovers from his laughter).

-Sky: (still laughing) '_You have 7 lives to waste before you're out. Last man standing wins ('cause there's no girls on the Internet')._

-HuskyMudkipz: Wow...that is just...an awful thing to say.

-Sky: God, whoever made this mini-game is gonna get us in trouble after this. Continuing on...

(Sky feels the page over, the next page stating the rules).

-Sky: '_Rule 1. No tickling. Rule 2. Don't be a bitch. Rule 3: Pants must be worn during the entire duration of the game.'_

-Jerome: **THAT'S BULLSHIT!**

(Jerome stomps on the floor with his foot. Sky just breaks out in laughter while the others decide to call it quits for the game).

-HuskyMudkipz: I'm not playing.

-Deadlox: Yeah, neither am I.

-Rex: Count me out.

-Jerome: **NO!** I'm not playing.

-Sky: But guys, we can't leave the mini-game. Once we're in, the only way out is to finish the game.

-Jerome: I refuse to put pants on! I started this without it, and I'm gonna finish like that.

(Deadlox looks over at the Bacca and looks up and down over him).

-Deadlox: But, you're wearing a suit.

-Jerome: This suit represent that I am a business Bacca. Any other type of pants wear will not be tolerated by me!

-Sky: Anyway...'_Rule 4: Must have at least one sock, feet not required. Rule 5: Please do not hum 'Call Me Maybe' during the duration of the game'._

(Sky looks ahead when he hears humming from Jerome. The fluffy hums the song before stopping when he looks ahead and sees his friend looking at him).

-Jerome: Too late.

-Sky: '_Rule 6: Keep glitter out of each other's eyes'._

-HuskyMudkipz: That's actually good advice.

-Sky: Yeah, it is...'_Rule 7. If you're name starts with the letter G, leave! __**THAT MEANS YOU, GREG**__! Rule 8. No sticky fingers'._

(Everyone looks at their square stumps, none of them ever having fingers).

-Sky: Yeah, I don't know why this rule is even here. '_Rule 9. No references to 'Bridge to Terabithia'. We all know that movie was really stupid'._

-HuskyMudkipz: That's a lie! '_Bridge to Terabithia_' was amazing. It made me cry. I wept openly.

-Deadlox: Pansy.

(Husky glares at Deadlox after his rude comment).

-Sky: _'Rule 10. Don't hit each other too hard.'_

(Suddenly, everyone starts blushing, misunderstanding what the rule actually meant. Sky looks up and glances around the guys. Then, he realizes what he said and reassures the guys).

-Sky: Guys, trust me. This rule probably doesn't mean what you guys think it means.

-HuskyMudkipz: Good. 'Cause...if that actually meant what we were thinking, I would have fainted.

-Sky: Anyway...'_Rule 11. No front butts. Rule 12: Don't talk about rule 12. Rule __**13. DON'T TALK ABOUT RULE 12!'**_

(When Sky turns the page, he flinches back and quickly turns to the other page).

-Rex: What's wrong, Sky?

-Sky: Oh, nothing. It's just...some offensive rules here that should **NEVER** be heard by anyone. '_Rule 19: Don't tell me to watch '__Breaking Bad'__. I don't give a shit how good that fucking show is. I'm not going to fucking watch it, __**ALRIGHT!?**__ And finally, rule 20. Refer back to rule 14'._

-Jerome: Is rule 14 there?

(Sky flips back the pages, but doesn't find the rule).

-Sky: Dude, it's not even in here. Well, you know what? Screw these rules! We don't play by these rules. Let's just play this game.

(Sky tosses the book away and walks over to the statue and hits the button. The guys disappear).

* * *

(Moments later, they show up in 5 rooms on the sides of the arena, with areas of sand with gravel and TNT beneath the gravel. Located outside of where the guys ended up are 4 platforms with chests. Each of the guys look behind themselves and see a chest. When they open them up, they find a pink outfit, a respawning device, and several sticks, inappropriately named as 'Majestic Weenie Wands'. After 20 seconds, the fences that blocked off the entrances to the rooms go down, and they all step out in their glowing outfits with their sticks).

-Sky: Oh my god...this is so embrassing.

-Jerome: After this, I'm gonna go punch several walls to get my manliness back.

(The horn sounds off, and the guys charge for each other, wielding their sticks. They start smacking each other around, the sticks enchanted with Knockback II. During the madness, Jerome sneaks to the center of the arena to a nearby chest. When he opens it, inside of it is overflowing with speed potion, titled as V8, ender pearls, titled as Skittles, and snowballs. He smirks as he snatches all of the items. Meanwhile, Sky is busying hitting Deadlox while Husky takes on Rex. Sky swings his stick into Deadlox's chest, sending him flying off and gets trapped into cobwebs, connecting some stray blocks to another platform).

-Deadlox: Dude, why you gotta do this to me? I...I thought we were friends.

-Sky: Well, I might as well say this now...I regret nothing.

(Deadlox falls out of the cobwebs, screaming as he falls out of the world. When Sky turns around, he is met in the face with a snowball, thrown by Jerome. Sky scream as he falls out of the world as well. Moments later, Sky and Deadlox respawn back in their rooms, having lost one life. They charge out again. Meanwhile, Jerome throws his ender pearls around the small platforms with chest on them and steal all of the items inside. He teleports back to the arena, and starts drinking the speed potions. Husky walks up to him).

-HuskyMudkipz: Jerome, where did you get all that V8?

-Jerome: (hyper) Oh my **GOD!** There's so much V8! It's like cocaine, expect I'm not getting high! Oh and, by the way...

(Jerome takes out a blaze rod stick and hits Husky off the platform while lighting him on fire. The Mudkip screams as he falls off the arena. He respawns back into his room and gets back into the arena. The men battle each other, contently throwing each other off and hitting each other while shouting really inappropriate sentences).

-Sky: Ha! I hit you with my majestic weenie wand!

-Deadlox: In kindergarten, the teachers told me not to mess with my weenie! I misunderstood what they meant by that!

-Jerome: I'ma gonna hit you with my glowing weenie!

(As the fights get even more aggressive, Jerome consumes every V8 in his inventory. He speeds by and rapidly starts hitting the guys off the platform, wasting their lives. Then, he teleports away to another platform to steal more items. Meanwhile, the rest of the guys respawn back into the arena, but before they can start hitting each other, Deadlox stops them).

-Deadlox: Guys, wait! We need to take out the Bacca. We've all died at least 5 times and he's only died three times.

-HuskyMudkipz: Yeah, Deadlox is right.

-Sky: Then, let's go after him.

(The guys split up and look for the fluffy. Sky carefully maneuvers himself around the sand, careful not to step on them. Suddenly, Jerome teleports in front of Sky, startling him).

-Jerome: Hey dood!

(Jerome pushes Sky onto the sand area. The sand collapses under Sky, but as he falls, he reaches a hand out and grabs Jerome by his groin. He is pulled with Sky and they both fall out of the world. Moments later, they respawn back in the arena).

-Jerome: Ugh...dude! You grabbed my junk when you fell!

-Sky: What the Nether was I supposed to grab on? You're just lucky I didn't grab you by your balls, otherwise, it would have been much worse.

(Jerome shudders, trying not to think of Sky's statement. But then, Rex and Deadlox come rushing for him. Jerome takes out his flame rod stick. He hits Rex away, lighting him on fire and nearly throwing him off the arena, but he grabs ahold of the edge. He wipes away the small flames on his clothes, then sighs in relief. Meanwhile, Deadlox and Jerome start hitting each other rapidly with their wands. Deadlox hits Jerome in his chest, sending him crashing into a wall. But the fluffy gets to his feet and strikes back at Deadlox. The brunette is thrown off the edge where Rex was clinging at, but he quickly grabs the ends of Rex's pants and holds on).

-Rex: Dude, let go! You weigh a ton.

-Deadlox: I'm not letting this battle! And that 'weigh a ton' thing is really getting on my nerves, espicially now that everyone is starting that #Tyspig thing now.

-Rex: Gotta admit, it is pretty funny.

-Deadlox: Yeah, for everyone else, but not me. Now I know how Husky feels when people call him a fish.

-HuskyMudkipz: (in the distance) **I'M NOT A FISH!**

(Suddenly, Jerome appears over Deadlox and Rex).

-Deadlox: Dude, wait! We can talk about this. Just...please don't hit us with your weenie wand.

-Rex: Dude...you just made things more awkward than they already are.

-Jerome: Okay, then...what can we talk about?

-Deadlox: Well, we can talk about the part Sky kicks you off of the arena.

-Jerome: Say what?

(Jerome turns around, and meets face-to-face with Sky. The Minecrafter grins, then smacks Jerome in the face with his weenie wand, tossing him over the edge. Deadlox breathes a sigh of relief, having been saved by Sky).  
-Deadlox: Thanks dude.

-Sky: No prob. Now, I toss both of you out.

(Sky scoots Deadlox's hand off the edge. Deadlox and Rex are sent falling, screaming curses at the Butter God. He chuckles as he begins to walk away, but Husky is seen in front of him. Husky takes out his wand and tries to hit Sky, but he reacts by dodgeing the attack and trips him by using his leg, sending him falling over).

-HuskyMudkipz: **NO!**

(Moments later, Deadlox, Husky, and Rex respawn. The guys continue to fight each other. Deadlox, Husky, Sky, and Rex have only one life left, and Jerome has 2 lives left. During the fighting, Husky hits Jerome off the arena, but the fluffy was armed with Ender Pearls and quickly throws 4 of them as he falls. He is teleported back into the arena, next to Husky. He responses by smacking the Mudkip onto the sand area, making him fall through, kicking him out of the game. Jerome turns his attention for Deadlox and Rex. He quickly drinks a speed potion and takes off. Rex swings his wand, but Jerome quickly slides under his legs. Deadlox moves in for the attack, but the Bacca response quickly by grabbing his wand).

-Deadlox: Dude, let go of my weenie wand.

-Jerome:...

-Deadlox: And now that I think about it, it sounded a lot better in my head.

-Jerome: Of course it did.

(Jerome grabs the end with both hands and heaves Deadlox over with one movement. He lets go of it and Deadlox falls out of the world, losing his last life. He respawns above the arena with Husky. He can only watch as Jerome gets ready to face against Rex and Sky. Rex takes off first. He swings his wand at Jerome, but with fast reflexes, Jerome easily dodges all his attacks. Jerome drinks another speed potion and begins running around the Minecrafter in a attempt to confuse him. Rex looks everywhere to try and land a hit on Jerome, but he is moving too fast. He begins to feel a little dizzy after a couple of minutes, giving Jerome an advantage. He hits Rex in the chest, making him fall off the arena, kicking him out. He respawns with Husky and Deadlox. The final opponents now are Sky and Jerome. The two challengers encircle each other, waiting for one to make their move).

-Sky: It's down to you and me, fluffy.

-Jerome: Indeed. Care to attack first?

-Sky: No. You go ahead. It would be rude of me.

-Jerome: Okay, thanks.

(Jerome charges for Sky. But right when he hits him, Sky suddenly vanishes. Jerome looks confusingly around, but trips over his foot and falls off the arena. He screams as he plummets out of the world. Sky cheers as he is the last one standing on the platform, having used an Ender Pearl he found to win. Soon, everyone is teleported out of the arena and back to the main lobby of the Arcade).

-Sky: Okay, I think this was the most dirtiest and disturbing game I've ever played.

-Rex: I know. We made so many weenie jokes.

-Jerome: I'm never playing this game again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna pound through some walls.

(Jerome takes off, leaving the Minecrafters).

-Deadlox: He's...not really gonna do it, is he?

(A loud crash is heard. The men look to the left and see a Minecrafter-shaped hole in the wooden wall. Several other crafters look in confusion from the hole).

-HuskyMudkipz: Man, he pounded that wood wall hard.

-Sky: Oh, god...


	17. Ep 17: Here's Slendy!

**Ep. 17: Here's Slendy!**

* * *

(Many biomes exist throughout the wild parts of Minecraftia. However, the forest biomes are the main ones, covering more land than any other biome. However, one part of the woods that settled on the land is totally different from the others. No one knows why, but they usually get an uneasy feeling within that part of the forest, which was named 'Slender Forest'. The name was given to that part when hikers or campers reported seeing a rather abnormally tall figure from time to time. It was a slender-looking figure, which is where the name came from. Reports of this has caught the attention of everyone, though they are afraid to venture into that part of the forest. However, a certain group of Minecrafters weren't afraid and decide to trek to the woods to find this supposed creature or human. In the late afternoon, within the Slender Forest, Sky is seen treading on a gravel path with Dawn, Butter, Jerome, Deadlox, TrueMU, Alix, Rex, Grffinblitz, Bashur, and PewFace).

-Sky: Heh! These woods don't seem so scary.

-TrueMU: I don't know, Sky. I'm having this feeling that...we're being watched right now.

-Bashur: I have that feeling all the time. But mostly, because, PewFace does all the watching when I'm sleeping.

-PewFace: What!? No, I don't. I don't watch you. I'm not a stalker or anything.

(A sudden gust shakes the trees above the gang. They immediately stop and look up, only watching the branches of the trees shake, but soon, begin to slow down).

-Dawn: It's okay...it's just the wind. Not a big deal, really.

-Sky: Hm...suspicious, if you ask me. Jerome, you got that video camera ready?

(Jerome reaches into his backpack, pulls out a gray-patterned camera and gives it to Sky).

-Jerome: Way ahead of you, dood.

(Sky turns on the camera and begins to document their adventure).

-Sky: Hey guys. This is day one of our search for this supposed person or creature that everyone in GeoCity is talking about. We're here to see if that rumor is either true or false. Now, right now, we're-

(Suddenly, the footage begins to static. Sky looks at it, confused).

-Sky: What the Nether? This is a brand new camera.

(Sky gives the camera a few jerks before the static begins to stop. He looks at the footage, the screen and view looking normal now).

-Sky: That was weird. Jerome, did you mess with the camera?

-Jerome: I swear, this time, it didn't do it. But, I'm pretty sure Deadlox did.

-Deadlox: Dude, why you gotta do this? The first time you blamed me, it was you who ate the camera.

-Jerome: I was hungry and there was nothing to eat.

(Sky points the camera back to him).

-Sky: Sorry about that. I have no idea what happened. This is a new camera, and I guess one of my friends messed with it. Anyway, we're going to find a good camp site around here so we can get settled and then, get searching in the morning. Hopefully, we can get there safe.

(Sky shuts off the camera and hands it back to Jerome. Suddenly, a loud static noise pounds against everyone's ears, causing everyone to grasp their heads, suddenly having painful headaches. The static abruptly stops, and everyone slowly begins to recover).

-Sky: Ugh. What the heck was that!? That was definitely not the camera.

-Grffinblitz: Maybe there's someone in these woods, trying to prank us.

-Sky: Hm...possibly.

(The gang resume the walking, looking everywhere at their surroundings. As the afternoon ends and the evening begins, the woods only got more scarier. Strange noises startled some of the guys, sudden gusts of extremely cold winds send shivers down their spines, and the oddly mood in the forest put everyone is a worried state. As they continue walking, Bashur begins to talk to Sky).

-Bashur: Are we there yet?

-Sky: No.

-Bashur: Are we there yet?

-Sky: No...

-Bashur: Are we there yet?

-Sky: (slightly annoyed) NO...

-Bashur: Are we there yet?

-Sky: Didn't I just say that we were not there yet three times already!?

-Bashur:...

-Sky:...

-Bashur: Are we there yet?

(Sky groans angrily and rubs his face in frustration. Pretty soon, the guys eventually reach the camp site. They begin unpacking and set up the tents. Sky looks around in high alert, not wanting any of his friends to get hurt by whoever haunt the Slender Woods).

* * *

(Hours passed, and the moon and the night sky appear. The moon is in its new moon phase, letting off a little bit of light. Within the forest, Sky and the others are gathered around a campfire, trying to calm themselves from the recent events by telling jokes).

-Deadlox:...So then, I told the guy to remember this. Sometimes the first step to forgiveness is understanding that the other person is a complete idiot. Not me, of course.

(A couple of the guys chuckle from the joke. Then, Jerome decides to join in, but not tell a joke).

-Jerome: How about a scary story?

-Dawn: Eh...I'm not in the mood for scary stories, Jerome.

-Jerome: No, no, no! Trust me! You guys are gonna love this story I read on the Internet. Have you all heard the tale...of Slenderman?

(Everyone perks their heads forward. Bashur immediately gets scared and hides behind the log he was currently sitting on).

-Bashur: S-S-Slenderman?

-Jerome: That's right, Slenderman. Many years ago, this man who lived in another city far from ours wanted a little bit of excitement in his life, so he purchased a strange mod on the Internet. When the package came, he got to work, piecing together the parts needed for the mod to work. But then, something went wrong. He accidentally summoned a strange being into the Overworld. It was tall. It had long arms and long legs. It wore a business suit.  
-Griffinblitz: What's so scary about a being in a black suit?

-Jerome: That's not all that the being has. The creature...didn't have a face.

(Everyone gasps. Bashur gets even more terrified. Butter whimpers and buries his face into Sky's chest, the Minecrafter gently stokes the dog's body to give him some comfort).

-Jerome: No facial expressions at all. Just a blank, snow-white face. The being suddenly vanished into some parts of the forest, disappearing from the man's view. The man realized that he had to get the being back before it can hurt someone. The man entered the forest, armed only with a flashlight, in the middle of the cold night. He slowly made his way through the gravel path, desperate to get the figure back. But, everywhere he ventured, things only got creepier.

(Everyone begins to glance at each other with scared expressions).

-Jerome: He began to cough, then he got a massive headache. And everytime he took a step, the pain in his head would only intensity. But, as the mintues turned into hours, the pain in his head began to dull away, and he felt relief. But just when everything seemed peachy, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a note pinned onto a tree.

-Alix: What did the note say?

-Jerome: He walked right up to the note. He pulled it off and it read 'Don't look...or it takes you'. The man didn't understand what the note meant, but at that moment, he was gonna wish he did. As he turned around, Slenderman appeared right in front of him...and you wanna know what Slender did next?

-Bashur: What?

-Jerome: You really want to know?

-Bashur: What!?

-Jerome: Do you **REALLY** wanna know?

-Bashur: For the love of Notch and everything that exists, **WHAT DID HE DO?**

(Jerome suddenly vanishes. He quickly appears behind Bashur and wraps his arms around his neck).

-Jerome: **HE GOT HIM!**

(Bashur is scared stiff and launches himself from Jerome's grasp, propelled upward).

-Bashur: **AH HAHAHAIIIIIIIIIII!**

(Everyone gazes upward as Bashur is seen, shaking violently while grasping a large branch on a nearby tree. Jerome is laughing his head off from his friends' reaction).

-Jerome: Oh my god! You screamed like a little schoolgirl.

(Jerome laughs even more, but when he turns and see everyone with annoyed or scared expressions, he immediately stops).

-Jerome: Oh...uh...sorry, guys. But anyway, the man was never heard from again. Legend holds that Slenderman haunts any part of the woods that exist on Minecraftia ever since. They say that in order for you to escape him, you must find 8 notes within that forest without letting him get you. No one knows where he could be, and everyone had long since forgetten about the rumor. But the sightings and the reports point to Slenderman being the suspect. The end.

-TrueMU: Well, that was a rather disturbing story.

-Sky: Yeah, dude, now you got everyone scared out of their skins, especially Bashur!

(Jerome looks up as the melon man is still clinging onto the branch in fright).

-Jerome: He'll be fine. Come on, let's get some sleep.

(Everyone begins to crawl into their tents. All except Sky. He wanted to make sure that Bashur got down from the tree safely).

-Sky: Bashur, are you gonna get down here!?

-Bashur: No frickin' way, man! I'm staying up here until sunrise. I don't want Slenderman to eat my brains.

-Sky: Um...okay, well. See you in the morning.

(Sky enters his tent with Dawn. Bashur whimpers as he climbs onto the branch and grasps it tightly. He glances downward and spots PewFace just standing at the base of the tree, looking up at him).

-Bashur: PewFace, you'll protect me from Slenderman, won't you?

(PewFace doesn't respond. Instead, he just turns slightly until his back legs are on the side of the tree, lifts up one of his legs, and begins to urinate on the perennial plant).

-Bashur: Aw, dude, that is so not cool...

* * *

(The next morning arrives. At the camp site, the campfire had burned itself out. Bashur, who is still grasping the branch, didn't sleep at all. He was still terrified about the whole story that Jerome preached about last night. Slowly, the others begin to wake up and stir about. The weather in the woods was a thick fog that blinded the gravel path, making it difficult to see. Sky sees this and knows that he and the others cannot leave the campsite).

-Sky: Guys, we're going to have to stay here until the fog clears up.

(The others see this and agree with Sky. Then, Sky quickly remembers that Bashur stayed up in the tree. He walks up to the tree Bashur was scared up to and looks up).

-Sky: Bashur! It's morning now! Come down.

(Reluctantly, Bashur descends down from the tree. He eventually reaches the ground and turns to Sky. Sky can tell from his slouched posture that he didn't sleep last night).

-Sky: Bashur, are you okay? You look horrible.

-Bashur: (slurring) Eh? Oh, I'm...I'm-I'm fine. Just...a li-little tired. I'm-I'm gonna lay down for a while.

(Bashur falls forward and Sky looks down as the humaoid melon falls asleep on his feet).

* * *

(A while later, the fog begins to vanish a bit. The gang explore a few feet away from the campsite, looking for clues for the mysterious figure. Though Jerome believes that it is Slenderman, everyone refuses to believe him and assume it's just a prank being played by someone. While searching around, Sky looks behind a tree and finds a note).

-Sky: Hm...

(Sky takes the note from the tree and looks at it. All the note reveals is a oval-shaped head with two 'X's on it. Then, a couple of words read 'Always watches...no eyes'. Sky looks around for a bit, then looks back at the note. He then believes that someone put that note there just to get a scare from the victim. He scoffs as he throws the note away and walks off. The winds blowing through the woods carry the note towards the campsite. The note lands right next to Bashur's hand. The melon man suddenly awakes and looks at the note near his hand. He looks at it and immediately feels terrified).

-Bashur: Oh my god...it's true! I better save this note.

(Bashur quickly shoves the note into his pocket, gets up, and runs into one of the tents. He starts to hyperventilate when PewFace walks in the tent and sees Bashur).

-PewFace: Dude, what's wrong? You look like you saw something scary.  
-Bashur: I did! Look at this note!

(Bashur pulls out the note and shows it to the canine. PewFace looks intensely at the note for a couple of seconds, then turns to Bashur).

-PewFace: Yeah...I can't read.

(Bashur faceplams himself).

-Bashur: Oh, for the love of-

(Bashur turns the note back to himself and reads it to the scatterbrained canine).

-Bashur: It says 'Always watches...no eyes!' Then, it shows a face with its eyes crossed out. Do you know what this means?

-PewFace: No.

-Bashur: It means that Jerome's story was true. Slenderman is here, and he's gonna come after me and the others. We're trapped in these woods unless someone can find the rest of the notes.

-PewFace: Well, the others beside you and Jerome don't believe that story about Slenderman, so it's gonna take a while for you to find all those notes.

-Bashur: Well, I'm gonna find those notes. My friends aren't gonna be killed by someone who has more facial expressions than Kristen Stewart.

-PewFace: Oh...**BURN!**

-Bashur: PewFace, I need you to cover for me. I don't want the others to know that I took off without telling them.

-PewFace: Are you kidding? I'm coming with you.

-Bashur: Why?

-PewFace: Bashur, face it. Anywhere you go, you manage to get yourself in a situation, and you always rely on me to save you.

-Bashur: That's not true.

-PewFace: Uh...remember last week, you locked yourself in the bathroom and you were stuck there for a day and a half until someone unlocked the bathroom entrance door?

-Bashur: I had to take a dump really bad, and I just couldn't hold it!  
-PewFace: Gross.

-Bashur: On the bright side, when I got hungry, I ate all to the soap in the bathroom. Now, my breathe smells like flowers after a morning shower.

-PewFace: Why didn't you eat yourself?

-Bashur: That's only if times are extremely desperate. In my situation last week, that was uncalled for. Anyway, no more talking! Let's get going.

(Bashur gets out of the tent and sneaks off into the forest with PewFace hot on his tail. Moments later, Sky and the others return back to the campsite. Sky is a bit surprised when he sees that Bashur had vanished).

-Sky: Hey, where's Bashur?

-Rex: You didn't see him?

-Sky: No, I did. He was tired because he stayed up all night in that tree. Then, he fell asleep right there. And now, he's gone.

-Jerome: Oh no! You don't think that...Slenderman got him!?

-Dawn: Jerome, enough with the Slendy stories! You're gonna give me nightmares.

-Sky: Bashur? Bashur! Melon Man!? Oh no...he must have gotten lost in the forest. Guys, we gotta go after him!

-Jerome: No way, man! I'm staying right here. No way I'm letting Slenderman catch my ass.

-Sky: (Groans) Fine.

(Sky and the others take off into the heavy brush of the forest, leaving Jerome alone in the campsite. Jerome just sits himself on a log and begins roasting a marshmallow, unaware of a tall figure standing right besides him).

-Jerome: Those guys are screwed. Slenderman will catch them at any time of the day, although I think he's a heavy sleeper in the day. If that's the case, he might be putting on the pounds. Am I right, dude?

(Jerome elbows the tall legs on the figure, then stops. He feels his hand around the two slender limbs. He slowly looks up. Coming into full view is none other than the all-mighty nightmare-giver...Slenderman. He has a blocky, but blank face. His arms and legs are long blocks, his hands have block-shaped fingers. He glares down at the Minecrafter, expressionless. Jerome freezes when he stares into Slendy's blank face).

-Jerome: (nervously) Um...hey-hey dood. You...uh...you didn't happen to hear that last part with the whole 'putting the pounds' thing, did ya?

(The figure faintly nods).

-Jerome: Oh...you did? Well, here's my response to your appearance here.

(Jerome screams, drops his roasting marshmallow and runs away. Slenderman just stands silently at the campsite, then vanishes. Jerome continues running away from the famous creepy mob. When he thinks that he had gotten away, he hides behind a tree and pants feverishly. He quickly looks over his shoulder, only seeing dozens and dozens of trees).

-Jerome: Whew! That was close! But I can't believe it! Slenderman is real! This is both exciting and scary at the same time. Now, I can prove to the others that he is real. I just hope I can get to them before Slendy gets to me.

(Jerome looks over his shoulder again. Slenderman is there! Jerome screams again and runs away on all fours. The figure perks his blank face upward as the fluffy disappears within the forest. Then, black tentacle-like limbs appear on his back. A low growl is emitting from Slendy as he vanishes away again).

* * *

(Hours later, Sky and the others look around in the forest, looking more worried as the day slowly begins to descend into the nighttime).

-Griffinblitz: Sky, we've been looking for Bashur for hours now. Maybe we should give up.

-Sky: We can't leave Bashur out here. He might die!

-Griffinblitz: Well, he can always eat himself if he gets hungry.

-Sky: I want to get him back without him forcing to eat himself in order to live.

-Voice: **GUYS!**

(Everyone is startled as they look to the west. Jerome comes out of the brush and hurries to the others).

-Alix: Jerome, what happened? Why were you running?

-Jerome: (out of breathe) The camp...(gasp)...scary...(gasp)...tall...(gasp)...v icious.

-Alix: Can you say that again in English?

-Jerome: Slenderman is real! I was the campsite, and he just appeared right next to me! I took off and I manage to lose him two times! We need to get out of here!

-Sky: We're not abandoning Bashur! And I've had it with your stories on these famous creatures that haunt the Internet and people's nightmares! For the last time, Slenderman is not **REAL!**

(Jerome suddenly glances upward and slowly begins to back away. The others, except Sky, look behind themselves, gasp and start backing away from Sky, Slenderman right behind of the Butter God).

-Sky: See? Now you've got everyone scared and they're on your side. What does it take for you to convince me that Slenderman is real?

-Jerome: (whispers)...Turn around.

(Sky slowly looks behind himself, and his jaw drops when Slenderman appears right in front of him. Slenderman looks into Sky's eyes, putting him in a trance. The figure's tentacle-like limbs appear again. The ends of the limbs turn into sharp tips. Sky can only watch as Slendy prepares his attack on the hypnotized Minecrafter. Jerome quickly jumps in and grabs Sky's arm).

-Jerome: **NO!**

(Jerome pulls Sky away just in time for Slendy to stab his limbs into the ground. Slendy looks upward as his victims take off into the trees. He vanishes, in hot pursuit for them. Meanwhile, Sky shakes his head as he is still being pulled by Jerome).

-Sky: Ugh...Jerome, what-what happened?

-Jerome: Slendy hypnotized you into a helpless state. Luckily, I grabbed you before he can stab you.

-Sky: I can't believe it. We're being chased by the most terrifying thing to exist in all Minecraftia and now, he's gonna kill us. I don't know if I should find this terrifying or exciting.

-Jerome: Oh, I forgot! The camera!

(Jerome quickly reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the camera. He quickly switches it on and starts recording).

-Jerome: Hey guys! Jerome here! We're being chased by Slenderman right now! It's awesome!

-Sky: No! It is not awesome!

-Jerome: That's your opinion. Anyway, here's Sky.

(Jerome hands Sky the camera, still running away).

-Sky: Okay, guys. We've only been in this forest for a day. Now, we're the targets of the most scariest thing ever! If anyone finds this tape, please know...that the figure haunting 'Slender Woods'...is Slenderman! Thank you! Good night!

(Sky shuts off the camera. He and the others run into a ravine. They run over rocks and steep ledges, but stop dead in their tracks when they reach a dead end. They turn around and whimper as Slenderman appears at the far end of the ravine. The gang back themselves to the rock wall of the crevice and hug each other for comfort as the creepy being walks even closer).

-Alix: Well...does anyone have anything left to say?

-Deadlox: I got one...you suck, Slenderman!

-TrueMU: Those are some very strong words, Deadlox.

-Deadlox: Thank you.

-Dawn: I just hope wherever Bashur and PewFace are, they're okay.

-Sky: Them!? What about us? If that insane melon man didn't leave the campsite, we wouldn't be here.

-Griffinblitz: Yeah, but even if Bashur hadn't left, we would have been still be hunted down by Slendy.

-Sky: (Sighs) True...

(Everyone looks ahead as Slendy wipes out his dagger-like limbs again. Static starts to be heard. Everyone screams as they wait for their ill fate. Then, just when everything is over for the gang...).

-Voice: **DIE!**

(Everyone recognizes the high-pitched voice. Slenderman looks to his right. Bashur appears out of a hole in the side of the ravine and lunges for Slendy. He knocks the mob over and violently begins to hit him with a large branch. PewFace appears seconds later and attacks as well, biting into Slendy's black shoe and furiously tugging at it).

-Bashur: **DIE! DIE! DIE!**

(Bashur shouts out '**DIE**' with each hit. Then, the mob does something no one thought he could possibly do...he talks).

-Slenderman: (two voices) Stop hitting me!

(Bashur freezes the branch in the mid-air. The mob's voice sounded like two voices, one low and one high).

-Slenderman: (murderously) Get off...of me.

(Bashur walks off of Slendy, PewFace lets go of his shoe. The figure struggles to his feet as the others look in shock).

-Alix: You can...talk!?

-Slenderman: Of course I can talk! What are you people, insane?

-Griffinblitz: Insane? You were the one chasing us down and trying to kill us, and you're calling us insane?

-Bashur: Tell me exactly why you were chasing my friends.

-Slenderman: I just wanted to tell them that they must leave the forest. But they kept running away.

-Sky: That's because you were trying to kill us!

-Slenderman: You don't understand, Minecrafter. This..is my forest. Anyone who dare venture into my territory must collect 8 of my notes in order to escape. I wasn't going to kill you lot...yet. Unless any of you have all 8 notes, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you right now.

-Bashur: Notes...oh! You mean these notes?

(Bashur reaches into his pockets and pulls out all 8 pages. Slendy flinches back, retracting his limbs back into his body).

-Slenderman: What the...how did you find all 8 notes!?

-Bashur: Easy. I'm an adventurer. I explore everything I see. So, now that I got all of them, what do I win!? Do I win a crate of melons?

-Slenderman: No!

-Bashur: A car?

-Slenderman: No!

-Bashur: A car made out of melons that has crates of melons!?

-Slenderman: Dear Notch, **NO! **What is wrong with you!? Do I look like a genie to you!?

-Bashur: Well, maybe if you wore some make-up, and find some type of surgery that could give you a face, and live a magical lamp, **YEAH! **You could totally be a genie!

-Slenderman: Ugh! Just give me those notes back!

(Bashur holds the notes out. Slendy swipes them out of his grasp and tucks them away in his suit. Jerome works up enough courage to walk up to the figure).

-Jerome: Okay, listen, Slendy. Tell you what I'll do. I'll give you...

(Jerome reaches into his pocket and pulls out a 20).

-Jerome: $20, and we'll forget this entire episode ever happened.

(Slendy looks down at the dollar, then takes it from the fluffy).

-Slenderman:...Deal. I'm outta here. You all are free to go.

(Slendy disappears, leaving the gang alone in the ravine. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief, then soon glare at Bashur).

-Bashur: Man, I'm glad I came at the nick of time to save you guys.

-Everyone:...

-Bashur: What?

* * *

**Note: The next story episode will be based on the popular 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. (I'm not a brony, just writing it for fun). So, for any OC's that I used so far, tell me in the reviews if you want our character to turn into a pony in the next episode. (Don't worry; they will be turned back to normal).**


	18. Ep 18: My Little Minecraft Part 1

**Ep. 18: My Little Minecraft Part 1**

* * *

**This episode is based off of the popular 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'. I'm not a brony, just writing the chapter out of a request. If you have a problem with the franchise or this chapter, then I suggest you don't read this chapter and DON'T flame me. Otherwise, you'll be blocked from here. I'm serious. Anyway, for those who don't have a problem with 'My Little Pony', enjoy!**

* * *

**-Suggested by: Alexander Kreof**

* * *

**-OC's Featured**

**-Potato (potato)**

**-Tomato (potato) **

**-Kaitlyn (kgg10)**

**-Hunter (kgg10)**

**-TrinyEssence (TrinButterBuscus)**

**-Alpha (Alpha39)**

* * *

(Everyone has their favorite TV shows or brand franchise, not listening to the arguments from others who dislike it. For a certain crazy melon man, his favorite TV Show and brand franchise...is 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'. Whenever there is a new episode, Bashur would go crazy. He never listened to anyone who objected to the show. All he knew was that the show is what he liked, and nothing was going to change that. At his INN, near the afternoon, in one of the rooms, PewFace was currently busy watching a nature show about wolves in the wild. He looks eagerly as the view showed a pack of wolves chasing and taking down a full-grown cow).

-PewFace: Yeah...take down that cow. Show him who rules the forest.

(Suddenly, bursting into the room is Bashur).

-Bashur: **PEWFACE!**

(PewFace is startled out of his lying position).

-PewFace: Ah! Dude, what is it!?

-Bashur: I need the TV! The new episode of 'My Little Pony' is about to begin!

-PewFace: Aw, geez...

(PewFace pads away. PewFace absolutely hated that show, and he hated when Bashur watched it 'cause to him, it was annoying. He hops onto the bed as Bashur changes the channel to the network the show was viewed on).

-PewFace: Why do you like this show so much? It's just about a bunch of girl ponies who go on adventures.

-Bashur: Hey! It's an adventure and comedy show, which we actually reflect off.

-PewFace: But aren't there any guy ponies in this show?

-Bashur: Well, yeah, in some episodes.

-PewFace: This show is a joke.

-Bashur: You're a joke! I don't care what you and anyone else says; I like this show! It sucks that some people in this world argue that this show is intended to only be watched by little girls, but we have rights and we can watch whatever we want, and I say: I wanna watch 'My Little Pony'! Now, if you're gonna stay here and insult me about what I watch, why don't you make like a leave and tree!?

-PewFace: Don't you mean 'Why don't you make like a tree and leave?'

-Bashur: Don't correct me!

(PewFace just scoffs and walks out of the room. Bashur contently watches as the show intro begins).

* * *

(30 mintues later, the show credits begin to roll. Bashur switches the TV off).

-Bashur: Man, that was a funny episode. Sucks that it had to end, though.

(PewFace enters the room, several letters and a catalogue filled his mouth. He walks up to Bashur and drops them on his lap).

-PewFace: I got the mail.

(Bashur looks down as several of the letters are covered in dog bites and slobber).

-Bashur: (sarcastically) Yeah, thanks for covering them in your drool. I appreciate it, really.

-PewFace: Hey, I don't have any thumbs. How do you expect me to get your mail?

-Bashur: Whatever.

(Bashur begins to search through the mail for anything interesting).

-Bashur: Let's see...taxes...taxes...water bill...jury duty? **HA! **Like that's ever gonna happen.

(Bashur throws the rest of the letters away and turns his attention to the catalogue. He flips it open and looks through it).

-Bashur: Let's see what mods are in the popular category.

(Then, the second to the last page of the catalogue catches his attention. He looks over the mod).

-Bashur: 'The Mine Little Pony Mod. Purchase it today and transform yourself and your friends into either an Earth Pony, Pegasus, or a Unicorn. Type will be chosen based on personality of the person!' This is awesome! I have to get it!

-PewFace: That's stupid! What type of person who want to purchase a mod where you can change yourself into a midget version of a horse that has horns, wings, or none of the above?

-Bashur: Me. I'm that type of person. And by the way, do you know what you should start trying right now?

-PewFace: What?

-Bashur: Shutting up. Now, you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call.

(Bashur departs from the room. PewFace trots up to the catalogue and looks over it).

-PewFace: Purchase? Purchase this!

(PewFace turns slightly the other way, and lifts up his leg. 2 minutes later, Bashur returns to the room).

-Bashur: I forgot to look over for the number.

(The melon man grabs the catalogue, but immediately sees that something is wrong with it).

-Bashur: Um...why does this catalogue feel wet? (Sniffs) And why does it smell like piss?

-PewFace...No idea.

* * *

(The next day arrives. Back in Bashur's INN, the mod had came in several hours earlier. The mod composed of a special machine that transformed the person with a click of a button from a remote. Bashur sets up the machine, and quickly grabs the remote).

-Bashur: Well, this is it! Machine...ponyify me!

(Bashur presses a button. The machine does nothing. Bashur looks confused as the machine just sits there quietly. He presses the button again. Nothing happens. He gets frustrated and begins mashing the button).

-Bashur: (angrily) Come on, you piece of crap! Work!

(While Bashur presses the button violently, PewFace walks up to the machine and points out the obvious).

-Pewaface: You didn't flip the 'on' switch on it, you moron.

(Bashur stops pressing the button and looks over. On top of the machine is a small lever with an ON/OFF position).

-Bashur: Oh...shut up!

-PewFace: Hey, I didn't say anything.

(Bashur sighs annoyingly as he gets up and walks over to switch the lever. Once he does, the machine begins to make a soft whirring noise. Bashur excitingly walks in front of the machine).

-Bashur: Okay, let's try this again. Machine...ponyfiy me!

(Bashur presses the button. A beam of light escapes from the machine and engulfs Bashur. He disappears in a cloud of light. PewFace can only watch as his owner is transformed in front of him. After a couple of minutes, the light starts to slow down and eventually stops. PewFace's jaw drops. Appearing right in the lobby in a pony version of Bashur, a unicorn pony, to be exact. He has a light-green coat with dark-green stripes, a red, scruffy mane with black dots and a chuck of it missing, a tail with the same design, huge 3-D glasses that covered both of his eyes, and the same clothes that covered his body. He looks over himself).

-Bashur: This...is...awesome! Look at me! I'm a Little Pony. I wonder what my cutie mark is?

(Bashur looks over to his flank. Stitched into his pants is a slice of melon).

-PewFace: Yeah...that's kind of a no-brainer.

-Bashur: This is sweet. Wait...what if everyone in the city were a pony? Then, it would be just like the show!

-PewFace: Uh, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea.

-Bashur: Shut up! Everyone gonna love this. You'll see.

(Bashur walks over to the machine. He carefully heaves it onto his back. He grabs the remote with his mouth and gallops away, leaving PewFace to watch over the INN).

-PewFace: (Sighs) This won't end well.

* * *

(A few hours pass. Within the neighborhood that Sky and Dawn lived, the couple were introducing two new neighbors that had just moved in a couple of days ago: another couple, unmarried, known as Kaitlyn and Hunter. Kaitlyn has long, brown hair with hazel eyes, a purple shirt, short jeans, and purple shoes. Hunter has black, spiky hair, chocolate-brown eyes, a gray shirt, black jeans and black shoes. As they walk down the sidewalks, Bashur appears from behind a bush, excited to show the Minecrafters the mod).

-Sky...and that's the whole neighborhood.

-Kaitlyn: Interesting. And, the INN on the east side is owned by a talking watermelon man?

-Sky: That's right.

-Hunter: Very unusual. But, I guess not everyone in this world is normal.

(Suddenly, Bashur appears in front of the couples. He places the machine in front of him).

-Bashur: Hey guys!

(Both couples are startled by Bashur's sudden appearance).

-Dawn: What the? Bashur...is that you?

-Bashur: Yeah! Who else wouldn't it be?

-Dawn: What happened to you? You...you're a unicorn.

-Bashur: A unicorn pony. And I just got the 'Mine Little Pony' mod. Wanna be a pony?

(Bashur flicks the machine on and presses the button).

-Sky: Bashur, wait! Don't-

(Sky's sentence is cut-off when the beam of light comes and engulfs him and the others. Bashur watches in excitement as the couples are transformed into the pony of the machine's choosing. A few seconds later, the beam disappears and the couples reappear again...as ponies. Sky is a light-yellow pegasus pony, has a scruffy brown mane and tail, large sunglasses, the same outfit and amulet, but with no pants, black gloves over his front hooves and maroon shoes on his back hooves, and his cutie mark is an ingot of butter. Dawn is a lightish-pink unicorn pony with her mane and tail being purple and dark-pink, a blue shirt, red gloves and shoes over her hooves, and her cutie mark is a flower. Kaitlyn is a hazel Earth Pony with a long, flowing dark-brown mane and tail, a purple shirt, purple shoes covering her hooves, and her cutie mark is a smiley face. And finally, Hunter is a light-gray unicorn pony with a dark-gray shirt, pointy black mane and tail, and his cutie mark is a bow and arrow. The ponies look at themselves and panic).

-Sky: Bashur! What the Nether did you do to us!?

-Bashur: I made you guys into ponies! No need to thank me. I enjoy this mod. I better get going.

(Bashur speeds off, leaving the pony couples in confusion).

-Hunter: Um...what is 'My Little Pony?'

-Sky: It's this show that Bashur is crazy about. Now, he's got the mod, based off of the show. Listen, me and Dawn need to go after him. You two go back home. We'll get this mess sorted out.

(Sky and Dawn gallop off. The couple stand as an awkward silence sets in).

-Kaitlyn: This feels weird.

-Hunter: You're telling me.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Sky and Dawn run four blocks before stopping in their tracks when they had lost track of Bashur).

-Sky: Where is he?

-Dawn: I don't know! I still can't believe he changed us into ponies.

-Sky: Yeah...

(Sky looks over at his flank and admires the butter ingot mark).

-Sky: At least the tattoo on my butt is somewhat enjoyable.

-Dawn: Wait...since you have wings, can you fly?

-Sky: Not sure...I'll try.

(Sky begins to flap his wings and slowly, ascends into the air. Sky looks around as he is a few feet above Dawn).

-Sky: Wow! This...is kind of awesome.

-Dawn: This might give us an advantage over Bashur. I'll check the city on the ground, and you scan the outlook from the skies.

-Sky: Sounds like a plan.

(Dawn gallops away as Sky begins flying in another direction. He is still trying to get used to the flying thing, carefully flapping his wings at a normal pace).

-Sky: It feels so weird, flying all of a sudden. But, I have to get Bashur. I can't stay like this. Besides, who knows what person he'll change next?

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere through the city, Bashur gallops away with the machine, attracting some attention from the citizens. They look confusingly, never seeing a pony in real-life before. Bashur soon slows down and does a trot down the sidewalk. He looks around for any close targets).

-Bashur: Now, who's next to become a fellow pony?

(Bashur looks over his right shoulder. Two male Minecrafters are seen walking on the other side of the road. They're named Potato and Tomato, and they look completely different in appearance. Potato has short, wavy brown hair, light-brown eyes, a grayish-white t-shirt, brown pants, yellow shoes with brown laces, and black transition glasses. Tomato, on the other hand, has abnormally purple short hair, a dark-blue shirt, red pants, and black shoes with red laces. To others, they seemed just like any other Minecrafters, but to Bashur, they were perfect targets. The melon pony sneaks over to the pair, eavesdropping on the conversation that they're having).

-Potato: Hey, did you hear that Bodil built a troll map on the other side of the city?

-Tomato: (Groans) Please don't bring that up. I tried out that map. I swear, I felt like I was being laughed at by him as I was trying to do the insane parkour. I appreciate that Minecrafter. The only thing that annoys me about him is his laugh.

-Potato: His laugh is what makes him hilarious. Plus, he's an expert at parkour. It's like, literally, he jumped out of the womb.

-Tomato: I'm pretty sure...no! He jumped out of the womb and immediately, the doctors were like 'I believe it's a **HAHAHAHAHHHA**!'

-Voice: That's a great imitation of Bodil's laugh!

(The men quickly turn around. Appearing in their view is a green and dark-green pony).

-Potato: Did...did that pony just talk to us?

-Bashur: I did! Wanna see something cool?

(Bashur lowers the machine from his back, then presses the button on the remote. Once again, the beam of light appears and swallows both men in its grasp. A few minutes later, the light disappears and both men appear again as ponies. Potato is a brown Earth Pony with a lightish-brown mane and tail, and his cutie mark is a potato. Tomato is a light-red Earth Pony with a dark-purple mane and tail, and his cutie mark is a tomato. They look at themselves, then at each other. They quickly turn to Bashur, but he had vanished).

-Tomato: Who was that pony with a ridiculously high-pitched voice?

-Potato: Not sure, but you look more ridiculous than I do.

-Tomato: You looked more weirder than I did when we weren't ponies.

-Potato: Sure, says the guy who's named after a vegetable...or a fruit...or whatever the Nether a tomato is.

-Tomato: I'm pretty sure a tomato is a fruit.

-Potato: No, it's a vegetable.

-Tomato: Do you really want to start that argument up again?

* * *

(Meanwhile, Bashur is seen sprinting in a random direction, snickering to himself. He continues to look for any targets. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spots TrueMU, Deadlox, and Jerome, hanging out at a cafe. He quickly hides behind a building, then decides to change them into ponies without revealing himself. He sets the machine down, and aims it for the men at the table. Once he's got a good aim, he presses the button. Light escapes from the machine and grabs Jerome, Deadlox, and TrueMU. A couple of seconds later, the light ceases into nothingness. Once three men at a table, now three male ponies at a table. Jerome is a coconut-brown Earth pony with a dark-brown, messy mane and tail, blackish-gray eyes, a suit that only covered half his body, and his cutie mark is a tree. Deadlox is a unicorn pony with a long, brown mane that covered his right eye, black and green headphones over his ears, a white shirt, bands over his hooves, and his cutie mark was a headphone set. TrueMU is a pegasus pony, but he just appeared in his ordinary spacesuit, but it was transformed to fit that of a pony. The only thing that stood out was his cutie mark, which was three golden stars).

-Jerome: What just happened?

-Deadox: Ha Ha! You're a pony.

-Jerome: So are you and TrueMU.

(TrueMU and Deadlox look at themselves).

-Deadlox: But...how did this happen?

-TrueMU: I think I have a good feeling it might be Bashur.

-Jerome: Bashur? Why?

(TrueMU and the others look towards a nearby building and see Bashur. The melon pony panics and quickly disappears. TrueMU launches himself into the air and starts flying. He chases after the pony, Jerome and Deadlox following close behind. Bashur runs panicky, not wanting to be caught by the guys. Then, he realized something).

-Bashur: Wait, I'm a unicorn pony. Maybe if I have magic that will teleport me somewhere safe, I'll be able to escape.

(Bashur concentrates all his focus into his horn. Then, his horn starts glowing a bright red. TrueMU flies towards him and darts for him. Suddenly, Bashur vanishes and TrueMU meets the rough sidewalk on his face. Jerome and Deadlox stop in their tracks).

-Deadlox: What the? Where-where did he go?

-Jerome: Not sure. But he couldn't have gone too far. He need to catch him and get that machine from him.

(TrueMU struggles to his hooves and recovers from the hit).

-TrueMU: Right. I'll scan the city landscape from the skies. Jerome, Deadlox, you search this part of the city.

-Deadlox and Jerome: Right!

(TrueMU takes off into the air. Jerome and Deadlox take off together in the east direction. Unknown to them, hidden within an alley is Bashur. He grins mischievously as he looks at the machine).

-Bashur: Hm...transforming people into ponies like this will take forever.

(Bashur looks out of the alley and spots a steel tower in the distance. Then, he gets an idea).

-Bashur: What if everyone can be a pony with one hit from a tower?

(Bashur lifts the machine on his back, and takes off. His idea was to somehow get to the top of the tower, place the machine there, activate it, and a large beam of light will engulf the entire city, turning everyone...into their pony forms).


	19. Ep 19: My Little Minecraft Part 2

**Ep. 19: My Little Minecraft Part 2**

* * *

**For what the characters or OC's would look like, visit my new DeviantArt profile to see the artwork. To find the link, visit my profile on FanFic. (Took me forever to draw the female and male versions of ponies. Literally, I went back and forth, looking at different ponies bases to get them right).**

* * *

(Meanwhile, Sky has been flying across the city for a few hours now. He hasn't spotted any signs of Bashur or the pony-morphing machine he has. All he knew was that he needed to stop Bashur from changing everyone into ponies. As he is flying, he looks down and spots Alix and Rex walking down a sidewalk near the park. Sky quickly flies downward and lands right in front of them).

-Sky: Guys!

(Alix and Rex are startled from the butter pony's sudden appearance. Rex don't recognize the pony as Sky).

-Rex: A talking pony? Maybe I shouldn't have had that sixth cup of coffee.

-Alix: Wait...Sky?

-Sky: Yeah, it's me!

-Alix: How did you...what are...why the heck are you a Pegasus pony?

-Sky: Bashur did this to me! He changed me, Dawn, and another couple into ponies! He did it by using this mod he got known as the 'Mine Little Pony' mod.

-Alix:...Why wasn't I told that there was a mod that allowed you to turn into a pony?

-Rex: Why? Don't tell me you're a brony.

-Alix: I am, but apparently, Bashur is a bigger brony than I am. But I control myself around pony-themed items.

-Sky: Well, Bashur can't control himself at all! He's going around the city, turning people into ponies! You two didn't happen to see a green pony with a red mane and tail, did ya?

-Alix: Well, a couple of hours earlier, I did happen to see a green unicorn pony running towards a steel tower near the north side of the city.

-Sky: WHAT!?

(Sky quickly takes off into the air and darts in the northern direction. Alix and Rex look at each other, then decide to follow the Pegasus).

* * *

(A while later, Sky, Alix, and Rex arrive at the tower. Nearly 200 feet into the air is Bashur, carefully ascending to the tip of the tower).

-Rex: Whoa! How did he get up there if he doesn't have any fingers?

-Sky: That doesn't matter! If he places that machine on the tower's tip, everyone will be changed into a pony!

(Meanwhile, TrueMU, Jerome, and Deadlox arrive at the steel tower, on the opposite side where Sky, Alix, and Rex are. TrueMU looks up and gasps as he spots Bashur getting to the very tip of the tower).

-Jerome: How did Bashur get up there if he doesn't have any fingers?

-TrueMU: That's not important right now! If he places that machine and turns it on, everyone will be transformed into a pony!

(At the same time, Sky and TrueMU fly towards the melon unicorn. Meanwhile, Bashur uses his magic to place the machine on the tip, while grasping the side of the tower by curling his hooves around the metal bars. He turns the machine on. A sudden blast of light is absorbed into the tower's spiked ball and shot out in all directions. Bashur crawls onto the spiked ball and looks proudly as the streams of light brighten up the city. Right below the tower, the streams strike Alix and Rex. Moments later, they appear as ponies. Rex is a brown Pegasus Pony with a light-brown mane and tail with small gray streaks, an eyepatch over his right eye, his shirt that a medium 'X' on it, and his cutie mark is a compass rose. Alix is a light-gray Alicorn pony with a long, wavy brown mane and tail, black shoes over his hooves, and his cutie mark is a iron pickaxe).

-Rex: Oh my god, I'm a pony.

-Alix: I'm a Alicorn! This is **SO AWESOME! **

-Rex: What the heck is an Alicorn?

-Alix: It's basically a unicorn and a pegasus mixed together. I can fly and control magic.

(Meanwhile, on top of the tower, the streaks of light disappear into the air. Bashur looks to his left and right as Sky and TrueMU fly straight towards him).

-Bashur: Well, I'm outta here!

(Bashur teleports away. Sky and TrueMU gasp as they can't stop and smash their heads into each other. They fall out of the air and fall towards the sidewalk. Using his magic, Alix concentrates his focus, Deadlox does the same. Both Sky and TrueMU are caught by their magic. They are slowly lower to the ground. Sky groans as he rubs his head, TrueMU doesn't do the same, since the visor he has nearly covers his entire face. Both sides walk around the tower and meet each other).

-Sky: TrueMU?

-TrueMU: Sky? You guys didn't bump into Bashur, did you?

-Sky: Unfortunately. You all?

-TrueMU: The same.

-Rex: We were too late. He already fired off the machine. Now, everyone we know or don't know is a pony.

(The guys look around. Everywhere they saw, ponies of all types are seen, running in a panic, having no idea what is going on).

-Sky: Guys, let's get back to my house. We need to figure out how we're going to catch Bashur.

(The ponies agree and gallop away. Unknown to them, a female pony standing behind the tower had listen to their conversation. This pony was none other than Ami Mizuno, the evil huntress who hunted down animals. She appeared as an light-blue Alicorn pony with large, blue curls and white tips, greenish eyes, dark-blue shoes over her hooves, and her cutie mark is a whip. She smiles evilly as she teleports away).

* * *

(A while later, as the guy ponies are galloping into the neighborhood, they skid to a stop when they see Bashur walking down the street. Sky growls in his throat and yells out).

-Sky: **BASHUR!**

(Bashur freezes and quickly looks behind himself. He lets out a short mouse-like screech and tries running away. Alix uses his magical powers and traps the melon pony in a bubble of magic. Bashur shuts his eyes as he tries running faster, unaware that he is trapped).

-Bashur: You'll never catch me! Never! Never!

(Soon, Bashur begins to get tried from running. When he opens his eyes, he realizes that he had been running around the bubble. He looks behind and sees Sky and the other ponies with bored expressions).

-Bashur: Nev...er?

-TrueMU: Weak.

-Sky: Hand over the machine, Bash. You've caused every trouble for one day. I understand you like the show, but changing everyone in the city into a pony!? That's just taking it away too far. So give us the machine so everyone can be changed back to normal.

-Bashur: No way, José.

-Sky: The name's Sky, and I'm not Mexican. Give us the machine!

-Bashur: No! It's (in a creepy, cackling voice) My...precious...

(Rex and Alix look awkwardly at each other. Jerome and Deadlox do the same).

-TrueMU: Bash, are you insane or are you just completely out of control?

-Bashur: Pretty sure I land between both.

-Sky: Bashur!

-Bashur: Okay, okay!...you're right. I'll surrender.

-Sky: Okay. Alix, let him go.

(Alix ceases the magic and slowly, the bubble vanishes and Bashur is freed. Bashur reluctantly uses his magic and moves the machine off his back and puts it in front of Sky. But before Sky can grasp the machine, a sudden glow of magic strikes the machine and it is lifted away from the pegasus).

-Sky: (angrily) **BASHUR!**

-Bashur: It's not me!

-Rex: Wait, then, who's-

(Everyone looks up and gasps as they see a large female Ailcorn pony, flying right above them with the machine floating in mid-air by her magic. Sky recognizes the Ailcorn by her dark-blue curls and white tips).

-Sky: Ami Mizuno!? What are you doing here?

-Ami: Oh, I just thought I fly by and confiscated this machine the green and red one happens to have. Letting you all go back to normal would be an opportunity wasted.

-Jerome: So? You're a pony as well. You'll never be changed back to normal without that machine!

-Ami: Indeed. But when I found out what I actually was, I realized that I can use my new magical powers to take over the city! You may have defeated me before, Sky, but this time, I have total control! Remember this day, little ponies! From this moment forth, the city will belong to me, and everyone...will be a pony...**FOREVER!**

(The Ailcorn starts laughing evilly. The stallions shudder at her evil laughter, Sky being the most startled).

-Sky: Ah! TrueMU, I'm startled! She's gonna get away with this!

-TrueMU: Oh, no, she ain't!

(TrueMU takes off into the air and zooms straight for the Ailcorn. She immediately stops laughing, and uses her magic to trap TrueMU in mid-air. She throws him towards the street. He skids across the street on his body).

-Sky: TrueMU!

(Jerome and Alix trot over and help the suited pegasus to his feet. Ami chuckles darkly as she places the machine on her back).

-Ami: Well, I gotta head off somewhere. And, this time, I'm gonna sure that none of you follow me.

(Ami's horn begins to glow a dark-gray color. Then, a energy ball begins to form at the tip of her horn. It becomes the size of a beach ball, then she fires it at the males. The stallions look in horror as the ball of energy travels right for them. Then, out of nowhere, a female unicorn pony steps right in front of them, uses her magic, and forms a protective dome over the males. The energy ball hits the outside of the shield, shattering it, but not hurting the stallions. The guys look up at the pegasus that had just saved them. She is a pale unicorn pony with a long, black mane and tail with gray and green highlights, light-green eyes, a white hoodie that covers half her body, black shoes that covered her hooves, and her cutie mark is a crafting bench, over it is a butter sword').

-Sky: Who are you?

-Female Pony: The name's TrinyEssence. I saw you all in trouble, and I sprang into action.

(Meanwhile, in the air, Ami growls annoyingly with the unicorn saving the stallions).

-Ami: I don't have time for this!

(Ami uses her magic again. She forms a energy spike and shoots it right for the ponies. Then, another unicorn pony appears. She fires a bright ball of energy, right at the last moment, diverting the glowing spike. Ami glares as the unicorn comes into view. She is a white unicorn pony with short black hair and mane, bright blue eyes, a black jacket that covered half her body, and her cutie mark is a creeper face. Ami decides that she had had enough with the pony folk).

-Ami: Ugh! All of these ponies are driving me crazy! I gotta bail!

(Ami uses her magic one more time, and teleports away. Sky stomps the road with his front hoof in anger).

-Sky: Dang it! We lost her!

(Then, the white unicorn, who is named Alpha, who saved the gang from the spike, talks gently to Sky).

-Alpha: Don't worry. We'll find her. That device she had on her back looked suspicious.

-Sky: That device she has is what changed all of us into ponies. If we don't get that thing back now, we're going to be this way forever!

(Deadlox thinks of something for a few seconds, then turns to Bashur).

-Deadlox: Hey Bash. Do you still have that remote?

(Bashur thinks for half a second, then reach over into his pocket in his pants and pulls out the remote. He lays it in front of the ponies).

-Bashur: Sure do!

-Deadlox: Does it have like a tracking device or something so we can see where the machine is going?

-Bashur: Oh, well...uhhhhhhh-

* * *

**(5 minutes later...)**

* * *

-Bashur: Uhhhhhhh-

* * *

**(10 minutes later...)**

* * *

-Bashur: Uhhhhhhh-

* * *

**(15 minutes later...-_-) **

* * *

-Bashur: Uhhhhh-

-Jerome: **BASHUR!**

-Bashur: Huh! Who!? What!? Where!? Oh...wait, what were we talking about?

(Several of the ponies groan in annoyance as Sky face-hooves himself).

-Sky: Just give me the remote.

(Bashur moves the remote with his snout towards the pegasus. Sky studies the remote for a while, then clicks a green button on the button. Appearing is a small screen on the top, a small blinking dot appears on it. Sky looks closer into the screen).

-Rex: What is it telling you?

-Sky: It looks like this remote does have a tracking device. Ami's heading to the center of the city with the machine. Come on, we gotta catch her!

(Sky and the ponies take off. Bashur grabs the remote and follows along).

(Half an hour later, the group of ponies arrive the center of the city, where Dawn is waiting for them).

-Dawn: Sky! You caught Bashur! But, where's the machine?

-Rex: Ami Mizuno took it!

-Dawn: Her!? I though we already finished her before.

-Sky: Well, now, she's using her new powers to take over the city, and she's not gonna hand over that machine anytime soon.

(Suddenly, the welkin above the ponies begins to turn dark. Everyone gaze upward as gray clouds begin to roll in. Then, appearing on the top of the white building roof is Ami Mizuno. Sky and the other ponies glare as she lands on the roof, the device tied down on her back, preventing anyone from reaching it. Other pony citizens look up as Ami looks evilly down at them, her long blue and white mane flowing in the cold winds).

-Ami Mizuno: Citizens of GeoCity, I am your new ruler, and this, you have no more rights or freedom. You are to bow down to me and do any order that I command you to do. If not, your punishment will be fatal.

(Meanwhile, in the center of the city, every pony, except Sky, look in worry as Ami carelessly assumes herself as the new ruler).

-Dawn: Sky, what are we gonna do?

-Sky: I'm gonna what I was born to do: protect and serve! Bashur, start doing a cheap imitation of her to drive away her attention!

-Bashur: 'Kay!

(Bashur runs up to the building and starts mocking her).

-Bashur: (mockingly) 'Hey! I'm Ami! I sound stupid, and my brain doesn't work!'

(Ami looks down and starts getting annoyed by Bashur doing a imitation of her that didn't sound even close to her).

-Ami: Hey! Stop that! I do not sound like that!

(Bashur doesn't listen and continues mocking her. Ami growls and flies from the building, landing right in front of Bashur).

-Ami: I said **STOP!**

(Bashur doesnt pay attention and starts babbling incoherent sentences. While Ami is distracted, Sky turns to TrinyEssence and Alpha).

-Sky: TrinyEssence! Alpha! Untie the rope around her and grab the machine.

-TrinyEssence and Alpha: Got it!

(The two unicorns quickly dash over to the alicorn while she is distracted. TrinyEssence uses her magic and slowly unties the rope around Ami's body. Once the ropes are loose, Alpha activates her magic and grabs the machine. Quickly, the duo dash away when Ami realizes something. She looks to her back and sees that the machine is missing. She glances over, and sees Alpha placing the machine in front of Sky).

-Sky: Bashur! The remote!

(Bashur sprints over from where Ami is at and throws the remote to Sky. The pegasus flies over and catches the remote with his mouth. He places it down and looks over at Ami with a determined look).

-Sky: Sorry, Ami! Your time as ruler just ended!

(Sky steps on the reverse button. Suddenly, the machine shoots a huge beam of bright light. The streaks of light enter the sky and soon, starts spreading around, encasing the city in its glow. Slowly, everyone begins to change back to their normal states. Ami shouts out in defeat as she is reverted back to her normal Minecraftian self. A couple of minutes later, the glow begins to diminished and eventually, ceases into nothing. The skies are back to normal, as well as Sky and the other Minecrafters. They cheer, feeling great to be back to normal, much to Bashur and Alix's disappointment. Dawn runs up to Sky and embraces him).

-Dawn: You did it, Sky! You changed everyone back!

-Sky: Well, almost everyone...

(Dawn and Sky break from their hug and look over. Ami is seen, sitting on the side of the building, her head hidden with her knees. Sky takes a deep breathe and begins padding over to her. Once he gets to her, he kneels down and gently talks to her).

-Sky: Ami...

(Reluctantly, Ami raises her head until she sees Sky's face, small tears falling from her eyes).

-Sky: You need to put your hatred of Minecrafters and animals behind. Taking over a city is not what your destined to do. Deep down inside, I know you can change and I know there's a good person inside of you, waiting to be free. Everyone can change if they try. When you accept and embrace change, you inevitably grow stronger. The ability to continuously accept change allows you to become as solid as a rock in the midst of violent storms all around you...even if you feel afraid. What do you say?

(Ami looks to her right, thinking about it. Then, suddenly, she hugs Sky for comfort, finally realizing what she needs to do).

-Ami: I'm so sorry, Sky! I don't know what I was thinking. I spent half of my life, trying to cause harm to others that...I didn't realize what it actually would do to them. I feel so guilty.

(Ami breaks away from the hug and takes a couple of steps forward, a crowd of Minecrafters gathered around).

-Ami: Will you all forgive me?

(A couple of Minecrafters look at each other. Then, slowly, each Minerafter nod their heads in approval. Ami smiles in relief as she is forgiven with each person. During this, Bashur walks up to the machine, which is down drained out of all power).

-Bashur: Well, I guess I have no choice but to get rid of this thing.

(Then, Rex walks up to him).

-Rex: And next time, Bashur, if you want to purchase another mod that is easily capable of turning someone into a anthropomorphic animal from an animated TV show series, please give us a 5 hour head-start so I can avoid it.

-Bashur: Heh...no promises.


	20. Ep 20: Misjudged Minecrafters

**Ep. 20: Misjudged Minecrafters**

* * *

**Suggested by: Alexander Kreof**

* * *

(Some people have anger problems, some are aggressive because they can't help. However, when one is sent over the edge of furiousness, it will be up to his friends to calm him down before he hurts anyone...and himself. One peaceful day in GeoCity, within the verdant park, Sky and a couple of friends are seen tossing around a Frisbee. Sky throws the plastic disc across the air before Jerome jumps up and catches it. Jerome looks over and sees Bashur, his canine friend, PewFace, lying on the grass, not looking interested in the game the guys are currently in).

-Jerome: Bashur! Heads up!

(Jerome throws the disc. Bashur excitingly runs towards the disc with his arms flailing).

-Bashur: I got it! I got it!

(The disc flies right into Bashur's mouth. Bashur accidentally swallows the item).

-Bashur: Well, I got it.

(A coupes of the guys groan as Bashur pads up to them).

-Bashur: Sorry, guys. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

-Jerome: Yeah, maybe you should have. Anyway, when are we gonna get the frisbee back?

-Bashur: Oh, you guys will get it back, all right.

(Sky glances disgusted at Deadlox, Jerome looks awkwardly over at Husky).

-Bashur: No! I meant...you guys are gonna get it back right now. What do you think I was saying?

-Everyone:...

-Bashur: That's what I thought. Now, I just gotta...

(Bashur starts coughing. Sky and the others take a couple of steps back when his coughing gets more violent. With one final cough, Bashur coughs up the frisbee. It lands on the grass, covered in a reddish-pink substance. The guys look in disgust at the item).

-Sky: What is **THAT** stuff!?

-Bashur: It's my saliva. I'm a melon. You expect my spit to look normal? Anyway, let's toss it around!

-Jerome: On second thought, I'm not in the mood to play.

-Deadlox: Yeah, I think I'll pass.

-HuskyMudkipz: Same here.

-Sky: Yeah, I'm good.

(Then, a figure is seen running into the park. Rex. He is panting heavily as he reaches up to the Minecrafters).

-Rex: Guys!

(Sky and the others look ahead as Rex comes up to them and tries to catch his breathe).

-Sky: Dude, what is it!?

-Rex: (panting) It's...it's Alix. He...he...you gotta follow me to where he lives. I'll explain along the way.

(Rex takes off. The guys look confused at each other, but decide to follow the man. They take off away him).

* * *

(Half an hour later, the guys are trekking up the side of a mountain where Alix's house was settled. Sky and the others seem fine, but Bashur's lack of good stamina causes him to wheeze heavily to catch his breathe).

-Bashur: (wheezing) Why...why does...this guy...live on a mountaintop!?

-HuskyMudkipz: Don't judge people on where they live.

-Sky: So, Rex, tell us what happened. What's wrong with Alix?

-Rex: I came to his house this morning, and...someone or something set him off.

-Sky: What do you mean?

-Rex: Someone made him angry. His eyes were glowing red when he opened the door. I asked him what was wrong, but he refused to tell me. He just slammed the door in my face. I need your help to get him to come out and tell us what's wrong.

(After a few more turns, the guys reach the center of the mountain. It has a bowl-shaped crater, about a couple of miles wide. A wooden, two-story house is built on the side of the crater. Several trees are planted across the crater, some of them saplings. Then, a lone figure is seen chopping wood on an old stump. Alix. He seems to swing down the iron axe aggressively at the wood he chops, hinting to the guys that he is not in a talkative mood).

-Sky: Geez, I wonder who set him off.

-Rex: Not sure, but I have a good feeling it might have been Sly and Ryan.

-HuskyMudkipz: Ugh, those two are always getting into trouble.

-PewFace: Maybe we shouldn't talk to him right now. Let's just leave him until he calms down.

-Bashur: We can't do that! I know what will get him out of his mad mood! ME!

(Bashur stumbles off the gravel path and dashes over to the Minecrafter).

-Rex: Bashur! Wait, don't!

(The melon man doesn't hear the man's shouts. He makes it to the enraged Minecrafter).

-Bashur: Hey, Alix!

(The Minecrafter doesn't respond. He only swings his axe down on another log and slowly turns his head towards the humanoid melon. His eyes glow a bright-red color, small black streaks of black near his iris).

-Bashur: Hey, dude, are you wearing contact lenses 'cause you can _see_ your true _colors_!

(Bashur starts laughing loudly, his laughs echo across the crater. Meanwhile, the guys only look at each other as the melon man continues to laugh. After Bashur manages to catch his breathe, he looks towards Alix, who looks rather angered than amused. Bashur's laughter dies down).

-Bashur: Yeah...uh...I can see that you didn't get that. But, I have a joke for you that's sure to make you laugh. Wanna hear it?

(Alix glances down at his axe, then lifts it up and leans against it).

-Alix: (distorted)...Sure.

-Bashur: (unsurely) Okay...um...okay, here it is. Why do Endermen hate mirrors?

-Alix...

-Bashur: 'Cause their reflections stare back at them!** HAHAHAHA! **Get it? 'Cause they don't...like...being..stared at?

-Alix:...

-Bashur: Okay, you didn't get that one either. Let's try some knock-knock jokes. Knock-knock!

-Alix: Who's there?

-Bashur: Wither!

-Alix: Wither who?

-Bashur: Wither or not you like this joke is up to you!

(Bashur laughs uncontrollably, even falling to the ground and grasps his sides in pain. Alix just looks at him with a blank expression. Eventually, Bashur ceases off his laughter as he gets to his feet).

-Bashur: Was-was that funny or what?

-Alix:...No. Now, get out of my space, you annoying fuck.

(Alix resumes chopping wood. Bashur gets to his feet and gazes over his shoulder towards the guys. They pad off of the path and make their way over to Alix. When the miner notices the guys coming, he puts down his axe).

-Alix: Guys, what are you doing here!? This is my private mountain.

-Sky: Alix, what's wrong? We wanna help out with what you're angry about. Just tell us.

-Alix: (angered sigh)...Sly made fun of the locket that I wear around my neck and I'm pissed at him about. You know this locket contains the only memory I have with my brother!?

-Sky: I understand, dude. I know it has been hard for you ever since your brother...passed on. But, we're here for you, man, and we'll help you in any way we can. Just...try to control your anger right now.

-Alix: Control my anger? Heh...you think that I'm pissed off right now, you can just tell me to calm down and I will do immediately!? You don't tell me shit! Besides, I don't need any help! I'm perfectly fine on my own! My brother was the only family I had left, and now that he's gone, I must move on! So leave my mountain...(threateningly)...now...

(Alix takes his axe and slowly makes his way back to his house. The others look in worry, Bashur only seems annoyed by the man's arrogance).

-Bashur: Geez, I can see why he's the sole survivor of his family. They were all stupid and weak, and he's the only smart one.

(That last sentence was heard by Alix. He slowly turns and glares furiously at the melon man. The others are startled by this and slowly take a couple of steps back, except Bashur).

-Bashur: Oh...you didn't happen to hear that, did you?

(Alix raises his axe up. Slowly, his eyes start to envelop in a blood-red color. Then, he rushes up to the melon man and seizes him by the throat. Bashur can only gasp for air as he is slowly lifted into the air. Alix grits his teeth in anger as his red eyes glow brighter).

-Alix: (demonically) No one...and I mean, no one, insults my family and gets away with it. You're dead meat, melon.

-Bashur: (gasping) Do you mean...dead melon?

(Alix gets even more enraged and throws Bashur, hard. The melon is thrown across the crater and crashes into the side of it, sending up dust and rock into the air. Once it clears, Bashur is seen, smacked against the wall with his limbs spread out. He groans painfully for a while before peeling off and falls to the ground. Sky and the others run for their lives when Alix yells out and stabs the ground in front of him with his axe. Rex and Husky run over to the melon man and get him to his feet. The group take off of the mountain. Alix only stands at the end of the gravel path and looks angrily as the group descend down the path and eventually, disappear out of sight).

-Alix: (yelling) Keep running! Wherever you end up, when I find you, YOU'RE DONE FOR!

(His last words echo off in the distance. He growls in his mouth as he turns and slowly pads back to his dwelling. Unknown to him, within a bush near the path, appearing at the top is a cat. It has a grayish pattern with four black stripes on his back and a red collar. This cat belonged to Alix. He is named Tiger. He sneaks out from the bush and sprints on the path where Sky and the others has escape on).

* * *

(Hours later, the guys end up in the neighborhood where Sky and Dawn lived. They pant heavily as they come to a stop and try and catch their breathe).

-Sky: (panting) Okay...I don't think...I've seen anyone...get that mad...until now.

-Bashur: What did he mean by 'when I find you, you're done for?' Was that supposed to be a threat? 'Cause, honestly, it didn't scare me much.

-Rex: Bashur, you're the one who provoked him. Why would you even say something like that?

-Bashur: I thought he could take an insult, but apparently, his eyes went a different color and he smashed me against a crater wall, but he didn't know that I have no bones.

-Deadlox: I don't know...something about him changing his eye color and getting into a fit of rage so easily gives me a bit of suspicion. What if...it's something in his genes that gets him this way?

-Jerome: In his genes. I don't know much about science, but I have a feeling it might not be it.

-Sky: Well, let's just hope he forgets about this tomorrow. Bashur, next time, try to keep your mouth shut.

(The rest of the guys depart from the melon, looking at him in slight disgust of the melon's insulting words earlier. Bashur looks down in guilt, knowing that what he said could easily hurt someone's feelings. He turns and slowly walks out of the neighborhood. PewFace feels bad for his owner and follows him closely).

* * *

(Later on that night, back in Bashur's INN, Bashur had decided to go to sleep early, not usually staying up all night. But he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the words he said to Alix. He turns on his side, then looks forward and sees PewFace, sleeping soundly in his bed).

-Bashur: Hey, PewFace?

(Without picking up his head, PewFace answers).

-PewFace: Yeah?

-Bashur: Do you think what I said to Alix...might have been too far?

-PewFace: Dude, you made fun of his past. That's just dark. And here, I thought you were the one who brighten up people's days by making a complete fool of yourself.

-Bashur: I didn't know he was an orphan. If I had knew that, I would have stop myself.

-PewFace: Well, you didn't because you're stupid.

-Bashur: (annoyed) Shut up.

(Bashur turns on the other side and tries to fall to sleep. Then, the sounds of a cat yowling is heard outside of a window. PewFace perks his ears up at the noise, then turns to Bashur).

-PewFace: Bashur, that alley cat who keeps us up at night with his lonely singing is back!

-Bashur: Ugh! For melon's sake, I thought I called Animal Control to have that retard cat removed.

(Bashur leaves his bed, grabs a brick, trudges over to the window, opens it and sticks half his body out).

-Bashur: Will you shut up!? People are trying to sleep!

(Bashur throws the brick. Then, the brick comes flying into his face, tossing him backwards, back into his room. He lands on his back, groaning as he grasps his face).

-PewFace: Uh...maybe you don't understand. When you throw a brick, you're supposed to throw it at the target, not at yourself.

-Bashur: (groaning) I didn't throw it at myself! The cat did!

(Then, appearing on the windowsill is Tiger. He leaps off of the sill and lands on all fours in the room. PewFaces' dog instincts kick in and he aggressively starts growling and stalks towards the cat. The feline looks over at the canine and hiss at him. PewFace instantly gets scared and hides under Bashur's bed. The cat looks ahead at the melon man, who lifts himself to his feet, then looks down at the cat in front of him).

-Bashur: Oh, you don't look like the alley cat that lives in the dumpster. You're actually kinda cute.

(Bashur kneels over and grabs the cat. He lifts him into the air and analyzes the feline).

-Bashur: How did you get all the way here?

(The cat doesn't respond. Instead, he points with his paw at the golden tag on his collar).

-Bashur: Oh, you have a collar with some I.D.

(Bashur looks closer at the tag).

-Bashur: 'Name: Tiger. Owner: Alix'. Oh...son of a ballsack! You're here to kick my ass for being mean to your owner, aren't you?

(The cat shakes his head side to side).

-Bashur: Oh...then, why are you here?

-Tiger: Meow! Mew! Meaw!

-Bashur: Uh...I'm sorry, I don't speak cat. Hey PewFace, can you translate what Tiger is saying?

(PewFace sticks his head out from under the bed).

-PewFace: No way. That cat's gonna claw my ass!

-Tiger: Meow!

-PewFace: You promise you won't scratch my face if I don't attack you?

(The cat nods).

-PewFace: Okay...

(PewFace crawls from under the bed and perks his ears up, listening).

-Tiger: Meow! Mew! Mew! Meow!

-PewFace: He said that his owner has a serious condition that causes him to go berserk if someone were to insult his family. He won't stop until he finds that person and hurts them.

-Bashur: Well, then, can't I just show him some lava? After all, he is scared of it for some reason.

-Tiger: Meow! Mew!

-PewFace: He said that lava won't even do the trick. He doesn't know what exactly causes his owner to act like this, but he knows someone who may have the answer to his anger problems.

-Bashur: Who?

-PewFace: Oceanus.

-Bashur: That sea scientist? What would he know about Alix?

-Tiger: Meow! Mew! Mew!

-PewFace: He said that the famous scientist stated in a interview that the mayor of the city trusted him with the records of every being living in the suburb. Each record contain everything known about the Minecrafter's family tree and info about older relatives.

(Bashur glances down at PewFace, then looks at the cat).

-Bashur: You're a smart little pussy, aren't you?

-PewFace: Ugh, that sounded so wrong.

-Bashur: Anyway, tomorrow, we're heading to Oceanus's laboratory to see if he can show us the record for Alix. Maybe then, we can try and figure out how to get him out of his rage. Thanks, Tiger. You should probably get home now. Don't want Alix to be worried on where you are.

-Tiger: Mow!

(Bashur places the cat down on his feet. The feline bolts for the windowsill and disappears).

* * *

(The next day, Bashur and PewFace had gotten up early to avoid being spotted by Alix. They creep through alleys, dash across streets, and hide behind buildings. Bashur looks from the side of a building).

-Bashur: You see him, PewFace?

-PewFace: Not yet. We're nearly to the lab. You better not do anything stupid to give away where we are.

-Bashur: Please don't call me stupid.

-PewFace: Oh right, calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people.

(Bashur ignores that last comment and sneaks out from behind the building. Oceanus's lab comes into view, but before he and his dog can reach it, Sky appears from behind the block. Bashur is nearly scared out of his skin when he sees him. Sky looks up and is surprised to see Bashur at this time of day).

-Sky: Bashur? What are you doing here?

-Bashur: Um...I...um...**BACK OFF! I KNOW KUNG-FU! **

(Bashur starts making Chinese-like yells as he gets into different fighting positions. PewFace faceplams his muzzle by lifting up his paw. In his last position, he extends his left leg out and raises his right arm in defense. He carefully leans down, picks up a pebble, and slowly extends his right hand out with it).

-Bashur: (Chinese Accent) If you can take dis pebble from my hand, I'm not gonn' kick yo ass!

(Sky stares down at the pebble in the melon's hand, but doesn't bother by trying to take it).

-Sky: What are you doing?

-Bashur: (no accent) Melon-Fu!

-Sky: Do you even know what Kung-Fu is?

-Bashur: Nope, but I'm pretty sure it's a new style of dancing while making threats towards people.

-Sky: Okay, Bashur, now tell me why you're really here.

-Bashur: (Sighs) If I tell you, will you promise to believe me?

-Sky: Okay...

-Bashur: Last night, while I was trying to go to sleep, this cat just appeared at the windowsill of my room. The cat turned out to be Alix's pet called Tiger. PewFace translate what the cat was trying to tell me. It turns out that Alix has a condition that causes him to go crazy with madness if anyone insults his family. He won't stop until he finds me and murders me! When he likes this, lava won't snap him out of it, so the only way to find out why he acts like this is to go to Oceanus's lab and ask him if I can see Alix's record 'cause it contains everything about him and what I have to do to stop him.

(Bashur takes a couple of deep breathes before stopping. Sky looks at him with a rather discombobulated expression).

-Sky:...Bashur, have you been inhaling Sharpies again?

-Bashur: (desperately) No! I'm telling you the truth, man! You gotta help him! I don't wanna die!

(Bashur starts sobbing and collapses, grasping Sky's legs).

-Sky: Okay, okay! Calm down, Bash! I believe you! Just let go of my legs.

-Bashur: (Sniffs) O-Okay..

(Bashur gets back to his feet).

-Sky: Anyway, let me come with you. I gotta this for myself.

-Bashur: Sure! I can use you as a human shield if Alix decides to show up!

-Sky: Yeah...that's not gonna happen. Come on.

(Sky leads the melon and PewFace towards the laboratory).

(A while later, Sky is seen discussing the situation of Alix with Oceanus as Bashur nervously shuffles his feet around).

-Sky:...and that's what happened back at the mountain. Now, one of my friends is enraged by Bashur right now, and Bash right now can't calm himself down.

-Oceanus: Interesting. And you said his eyes turned completely red, right?

-Sky: Yeah, and now, we're here because Bash suspects that Alix may have gotten this way because of a condition he might have. So we were wondering if you can pull up Alix's record of his family tree.

-Oceanus: Well, I'm not supposed to show records to anyone right now, but seeing Bash's situation with this Alix, I would feel bad not helping. Sure, I'll pull up his record.

-Bashur: Oh, thank God!

(Oceanus walks over to a portfolio cabinet and searches through the first one. Eventually, he finds Alix's record. He returns back to Sky and Bashur and opens the folder up. He looks intensely through it).

-Oceanus: Huh...this is interesting.

-Bashur: What is it?

-Oceanus: According to his record, his grandfather was a fighter for the Justice Squad for Peace on Minecraftia. He once fought an Endermorgh when it tried to destroy GeoCity.

-Sky: Endermorgh? What is that?

-Oceanus: An Endermorgh is basically an Enderman with horns, like the Ender Lord. It's extinct now, but it was a peaceful mob at the time...until something provoked it and it went on a killing rampage, vaporizing half of the forest in the forest biome. The squad was called in to stop the threat from reaching the city. Alix's grandfather was the leader, so he insisted that he fight the creature first. The chance he got when he faced the Endermorgh, the creature bit him, hard. The rest of the team eventually were able to kill the creature, but it left its mark on Alix's grandfather. He retired when he noticed that he was more aggressive towards his fellow teammates after the incident. As time passed, Alix's grandfather had Alix's father. Soon after, Alix's father had him and his brother Dustin. So, my theory is, the aggression effect from the Endermorgh was passed on from blood to blood. Alix has that aggression in his genes and with no one to help him, he will not stop until he gets to Bashur and ends his melon life.

(Bashur gulps).

-Oceanus: Just curious, who provoked Alix in the first place?

-Sky: Bash did.

-Bashur: It was an accident! I really didn't mean it. I thought he could take an insult about his dead family, but apparently, he can't! Now, he's hunting for me. God, if he didn't had that effect in him, none of this would have happened.

-Oceanus: Bash, even if someone didn't have the aggression effect in, you would have still hurt their feelings by bringing up their troubled past. How would you like if someone made fun of your family, even if they are dead or alive?

-Bashur: I...wouldn't enjoy it.

-Sky: So, is there, like, any way we can stop Alix's aggression towards Bashur?

-Oceanus: I do have one method, though. But it rarely works on anyone who has the aggression effect of the Endermorgh.

-Sky: We're willing to give it a try.

-Oceanus: Okay. The only way to stop someone's aggression effect is to show them a piece of memory they have, like a pic of their family or a locket.

-Bashur: Wait, doesn't Alix have one of those locket thingies around his neck?

-Sky: He does! It has a pic of him and his brother. Will that be enough?

-Oceanus: Possibly. There is a 50/50 chance it will or it won't work. However, the chance of it working can be raised if the person who provoked Alix in the first place shows him the locket first before anyone else can.

(Sky and PewFace glance over to Bashur).

-Bashur: Oh, Nether no! There's no way I'm going up to that homicidal maniac.

-Sky: Bashur, you have to! If you don't want to get your ass handed to you, then do it!

-Bashur:...Fine. But how are we going to get the locket off him, anyway?

-Sky: Not sure. Maybe we'll come up with something on the way back. Thanks, Oceanus.

-Oceanus: My pleasure. You two might as well start planning. Alix will only get more aggressive with each passing minute.

-Sky: We will.

(Sky, Bashur, and PewFace pad out of the laboratory. Once they're outside, they only take a few steps away from the facility when they stop dead in their tracks and gasp. Standing 20 feet away from them...is Alix. He smiles devilishly as his blood-red iris and pupils glow brighter. Wielded in his hand is his iron axe. He talks to them in a very demonic and low voice).

-Alix: (demonic, low-pitched) Hey Bashur...wanna play a game? It's called 'Bash the Melon!'

(Bashur lets out a short shriek and hides behind Sky. PewFace yelps and does the same, hiding behind Bashur. Sky tries to reason with the anger-filled Minecrafter).

-Sky: Alix, look, I know you're pissed off at Bashur right now, but I need you to cooperate with me and-

(Sky's sentence is cut-off when Alix rushes up to him, punches him in the stomach, grabs and lifts him into the air by the collar of his shirt, and throws him with so much force. Sky is thrown against the brick wall of a building. He groans as he falls off, leaving an imprint of his body on the wall).

-Bashur: Sky!

(Bash turns to Alix, who looks evilly at him).

-Alix: You're next.

(Bashur shrieks again and takes off, PewFace following him after. The duo run as Alix chases after them. They run around the same area near Oceanus's lab at least 9 times. At one point, Bashur finds some obsidian blocks and places them behind himself in a attempt to slow down Alix, but he burst right through them, using his fists. Alix gets tried of running in a circle and decides to chase them the other way. When Bashur and PewFace see Alix running after them in the front, they turn their direction and run the other way, out of the area. Bash and PewFace manage to get enough speed and hide within an alley. They carefully look out as Alix runs past the alley).

-Bashur: Whew! That was close! But I can't leave him like that. There's gotta be some way to get that locket off of him without him kicking my butt.

-PewFace: Well, what are you gonna do?

(Bashur thinks hard about what he must do. Eventually, he gets an idea).

-Bashur: I've got a plan. It involves you, but you're probably not gonna like it.

-PewFace: Why?

(Suddenly, PewFace is pushed onto the street. Alix looks behind himself and spots the canine. PewFace struggles to his feet as the Minecrafter slowly trudges towards him. The dog whimpers as the treat closes in on him, but then, he hears his owner's voice).

-Bashur: (whispering) Act **CUTE! **Once you have him under your spell, take his locket!

-PewFace: (whispering) But it won't work!

-Bashur: (whispering) Trust me! It will!

(PewFace only sighs as Alix gets even closer. He growls as he raises his axe at the dog, but just before he swing it down, he stops. PewFace tries and pulls out the cutest face he can make, quivering his bottom lip, whimpering softly, and making his black eyes glimmer with innocence and cuteness. Alix is almost in tranced by the canine's adorable gaze at him. Slowly and reluctantly, he lowers his axe down. Just when the axe's tip touches the pavement of the road, PewFace snaps out of his hypnotizing gaze, least up, and grabs Alix's locket with his teeth. He rips the locket off his neck and sprints back to Bashur. He quickly gets to his owner and drops the locket into his hands).

-Bashur: See? I told you it was gonna work.

-PewFace: Yeah, I gu-

(PewFace yelps and runs off. Bash turns, but only mets a fist to his face. He is launched off the ground and crashes into the side of a dumpster. He looks up as Alix walks up to him and raises his axe again).

-Alix: Any last words, melon man?

-Bashur: Actually, this one is more of a request.

-Alix: What is it, then!?

-Bashur: Take a look at this locket.

(Bashur opens up the locket and shows it to Alix. Alix looks intently at the locket. Within the shiny ornamental case is a picture, showing Alix and Dustin wielding pickaxes and standing proudly together. His glare at the humanoid melon slowly dips into a soft gaze. His blood-red eyes slowly disappear and reveal his normal brown eye color again. He drops his axe behind him and looks at Bashur. The melon man hands Alix back his locket, who gratefully takes it back).

-Bashur: Listen, dude...I'm extremely sorry for making fun of your past. It was a personal thing of yours, and I disrespected it. I feel so guilty that we had to need up here and it's because of me. (Voice breaking) Can...can you ever forgive me, man?

(Alix looks down at the locket. He encloses it within his grasp, then begins to attach it back around his neck. He looks down at Bashur, then, he raises a hand near him).

-Alix: (normal voice) Sure, buddy.

(Bashur smiles as he grasps Alix's hand and is helped to his feet).

-Bashur: I just wish I can make it up to you somehow.

(Alix thinks about it for a minute, then gets an idea).

-Alix: Maybe you can.

(A while later, Sly is seen walking down the sidewalk when suddenly, he stumbles across a sign in front of him).

-Sly: What's this...'look up'.

(Sly glances upward, then is met in the face with extremely cold water. He yells out as the sudden burst of cold water soaks him everywhere. He looks up again, and sees Bashur and Alix on top of a building next to him, an empty bucket is on the ledge of the building).

-Bashur: **PAYBACK, SLY!**

(The two laugh hard as Sly growls angrily and stomps off, making a slightly squishing noise whenever he took a step. Bash and Alix eventually catch their breathe).

-Bashur: Oh my god! That was hilarious!

-Alix: I know! I feel so much better again. Wait...where's Sky?

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

* * *

(Sky is lying across the sidewalk, unable to get up for a while).

-Sky: Ugh...I swear, the next time Bashur opens his mouth, I'm taping it shut!


	21. Ep 21: Stuck In Limbo

**Ep. 21: Stuck in Limbo**

* * *

**Suggested by: Ninjamaster01**

* * *

**New Youtubers Featured**

**-Ghosteez (Ghosteez)**

* * *

(In the final days of summer, everything will change to set the mood for autumn. As a result, new mobs from around the world will venture onto the landscape of Minecraftia, bringing about new experiences and adventures. Near the forest biome, nearly all the trees were a bright orange, red, or yellow. Leaves fell like raindrops, littering the grass beneath the oak trees. Walking through the multi-colored forest is Sky and Dawn. They look around as the beauty of autumn is just breath-taking. The falling leaves reflect off of Sky's sunglasses, as well as the approaching sunlight miles away. The couple look ahead as the blocky sun starts to rise in the distance, bringing up the once-dark night into a crimson-gold sunrise).

-Dawn: Wow...it's so beautiful.

-Sky: Yeah...not as beautiful as you are, though.

(Dawn blushes from the compliment. Sky pulls her closer to him and wraps his arm around the back of her neck. The couple rub their heads together affectionately).

-Sky: Nothing can ruin this moment...not even-

-Voice: **ME!**

(The sudden shout makes Dawn and Sky leap out of their embrace. The voice they recognize is Bashur's. The happy-go-lucky melon laughs as he frolics through the grassy field in front of Sky and Dawn. The couple sigh annoyingly as their special moment was ruined. But they didn't mind. They had invited several of their friends to check out the scenery of autumn. Jerome, Deadlox, CaptainSparklez, Kermit, Sierra, Bashur, Bodil, Ghosteez, and Ryan. Everyone check out all of the friendly mobs, from rabbits to different types of insects that crawled or flew. Bodil, on the other hand, just looked at something for a few seconds, then destroys it. While everyone was exploring, Bashur and Sierra are having an interesting time, looking at a maggot that is crawling along the grass).

-Bashur: What is that!? It looks like a crawling booger or something.

-Sierra: That's a maggot, Bash.

-Bashur: Oh...

(Soon, Bashur's curiosity is peaked and he decides to poke the small creature. But he pokes it a little too hard and the creature stretches and leaps a bit into the air, making Sierra and Bashur jump back).

-Sierra: Ugh! **EW! **It stretches when you touch it!

-Bashur: That's what she said...literally. You're the one who said it.

(Sierra chuckles at the melon's sense of humor. Meanwhile, Bodil's friend, Ghosteez, a man dressed in an orange, black, and yellow suit with a visor with three aqua-blue lines going horizontal, is crafting an axe to check out some of the new types of trees and their woods. However, Bodil is up to no good and is in a trollish mood right now. When the suited man isn't looking, Bodil quickly grabs the crafting table and runs off with it. Ghosteez turns and gets angry by the troller).

-Ghosteez: Bodil, will you stop!? That's, like, the 5th crafting table you've taken from me.

-Bodil: No! I have a fetish for crafting tables.

(Ghosteez ignores the last comment and starts chasing the Bulgarian, who responses by running away).

-Ghosteez: Give it back!

-Bodil: Uh...no.

-Ghosteez: Give it back...

-Bodil: (defeated) Fine...

(Bodil stops running and places the crafting table behind him. Ghosteez stops in his tracks and resumes crafting his axe).

-Ghosteez: Thank you!

* * *

(A while later, Sky and several of his friends trek through the tall color-changing trees, exploring the world around them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The occasional buzzing of insects and various types of animal noises would met their ears. After walking a few feet away from the guys, Sky stumbles across something weird. A door. He scans the door carefully. Right behind the door is a glowing black, white, and blue portal, swirling around. He looks behind him and calls for the guys to come over).

-Sky: Hey guys, come look at this.

(The Minecrafters pad over and look at the wooden door in front of Sky. They can see the swirling portal through the small square holes of the door).

-Kermit: What is that?

-Sky: I don't know. I just happen to stumble upon it.

-CaptainSparklez: I think that's a portal to some other dimension or something.

-Sky: Maybe...

(Taking a risk, Sky carefully approaches the door. He cautiously grabs the handle and slowly turns it. The portal comes into full view, the black and greenish-blue colors twirl around in a very eerie sort of way).

-Sky: Guys, do you think I should go through it?

-Dawn: No! Who knows what's in that other dimension? You could get hurt!

-Jerome: I don't know. You should check it out. It looks pretty cool. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?

-Dawn: Uh, there's always that possibility that Sky could get hurt.

-Sky: Why don't you all come with me? That way, there'll be plenty of eyes to keep us safe.

-Dawn: (hesitantly) O-Okay...

(Sky walks up to the portal. He slowly lifts up his hand and touches the surface of the portal, causing a slight ripple. Then, he sticks his whole arm in it. He walks right through the portal. Dawn quickly runs up to the portal and steps through it, worried about Sky already. Slowly, the others make their way through the dimensional portal. Finally, Ghosteez is the last one to go through. But before he does, he analyzes the portal).

-Ghosteez: I've never seen a portal like this one before, but...why is it so vaguely familiar to me?

(After a couple of mintues of analysis, something hits the Minecrafter mentally).

-Ghosteez: Oh-no...the others...they'll get stuck...I gotta get them out of there!

(The suited Minecrafter runs through the portal, causing it to let out a hard ripple).

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the other dimension, Sky and the others appear out of the portal. They look around as everything is black, only a stone brick path is seen in front of them).

-Sky: This place looks weird, but cool at the same time. See, Dawn? There's nothing here that can harm us. Let's see if there's more on this stone brick path.

(Slowly, Sky leads the group along the only one brick wide path, careful with each step. Suddenly, Ghosteez appears out of the portal in a panic).

-Ghosteez: Guys!

(The sudden shout makes everyone jump. Sky looks behind him at the Minecrafter).

-Ghosteez: Guys, we need to get out of here now!

-Sierra: Why? We just got here.

-Ryan: Yeah, and nothing else bad has happened to us. We're all fine.

-Ghosteez: No, guys, you don't understand. You see, this place is known as-

(Suddenly, the stone brick path beneath the Minecrafters disappears. Everyone falls into the pitch-black darkness and scream. Their shouts for help slowly become echoes as they vanishes into the eternal darkness).

* * *

(5 mintues later, everyone is still falling, nothing else had changed in their environment).

-Dawn: **AHH! **I knew there was something wrong with that portal!

-Bashur: Are we still falling!?

-Kermit: We are!

-Sky: We can't keep falling forever. But that happens, we're all gonna die!

(Suddenly, everyone hits the ground, but strangely, none of them get hurt. They don't feel pain or anything. Sky gets to his feet, as well as everyone else. They can see each other, but not what is around them).

-Jerome: (quivering) Wh-Where...Where are we? How are we still alive?

-Deadlox: Did...did we fall out of the world?

-CaptainSparklez: Deadlox, it has been scientifically that one cannot simply fall out of the world. The path just collapsed beneath us, and we...seem to have fallen in a dark and desolate place.

-Ghosteez: Ugh! This is exactly what I was trying to tell you guys.

-Bashur: What exactly were you trying to tell us?

-Ghosteez: This place we are in now is Limbo. We're stuck in Limbo.

-Bashur: Limbo? Isn't that like a game where you hold a pole in front of you and try to go as low as you can by leaning backwards on your back?

-Ghosteez: No, you idiot! Limbo can also mean a state of neglect and oblivion, which this place happens to be based on. I've done my studies about this place and that portal. It didn't come to me until now.

-Bodil: Well, what's so scary about this place? I don't really see anything that could harm us.

(Bodil glances up, then screams).

-Bodil: (girlish) **AAAAHHHH!**

-Sky: Bodil, what is it!?

(Everyone else look upward and scream in fright).

-Everyone: **AAAAHHH!**

(Staring right above the group of terrified Minecrafters is a giant, red eye with a small red iris and a black dot, representing the pupil).

-Bashur: What...the...balls...?

-Ryan: Guys, there's a giant red eye above me, staring into my soul.

-Sierra: Um...guys? The giant red eye above us isn't our only problem.

(Everyone looks ahead where Sierra is looking and gasp. Several wall-looking entities are seen slightly moving. On them is a red, curved line while some have a half-open red eye).

-Jerome: What the heck are those things?

-Bashur: I don't know, but let's get them. I'll punch them in the eye. It'll be easy.

(Bashur yells as he runs up to one of the enemies. But his arm is quickly grabbed by Ghosteez).

-Ghosteez: Bash, don't!

-Bashur: Why not?

-Ghosteez: Okay, I need all of you to listen to me if you wanna get out of here!

(Everyone decides to be quiet and listen to the Minecrafter).

-Sky: Okay, then, tell us how to get out of here.

-Ghosteez: Okay. You see, we only have a certain amount of time here before we're all trapped. So what we need to do is to start running downward through this dark place to the deepest point. If we don't get in there in time, we're gonna be stuck here forever.

(Everyone gears up to start screaming, but Ghosteez quickly stops them).

-Ghosteez: But before you all start screaming like you're in a horror movie, here's an advantage. You take no fall damage, so you can jump from the highest point that you are at and you'll turn out fine.

-CaptainSparklez: So, is that how we survived that fall all the way down here?

-Ghosteez: Yes.

-Bashur: But what about those wall thingies with closed or half-open eyeballs?

-Ghosteez: Those things are called Monoliths. Those things don't hurt you, but you need to steer clear from them. Their eyes will slowly open up and when it is fully open, you're basically screwed. If you get too close to them or you try to attack them, they're gonna teleport you to a random part of Limbo and we'll never see you again.

-Bashur: Oh, geez! This is even more scarier than that time me and Jerome went to see_ 'Abnormal Activity 2'_. I literally peed my pants out of fright. And I may have soaked the entire seat I was sitting in as well.

-Sierra: **EW! **That's disgusting.

-Jerome: (slightly annoyed) Yeah, we got banned out of the theater for 3 weeks, and for those past weeks, Bashur constantly called me to go up to his INN and watch him overnight to make sure the 'ghosts' don't get him.

-Bashur: But I eventually got over it!

-Jerome: It took you 2 whole months to get over it, you baby.

-Bashur: You're the baby!

-Ghosteez: Look, we don't have time for this! We gotta start running!

(Ghosteez and the gang start running downward. As they descend downward towards the deepest point they can find, the number of Monoliths grew higher. Several Minecrafter run past them, the wall entities slowly glance over towards them with either closed or half-open eyes).

-Sky: (panting) So...do we keep running?

-Ghosteez: We have to. It might take us a while, but at this rate, we'll find the deepest point. Oh, and I almost forgot, once we reach the point, there's gonna be a pool of reddish-brown lava. Jump into it. Trust me, it will not burn you. Once we all pass through it, it will cause a rift in time and space and we'll appear back into the Overworld.

-Jerome: This sounds like some Doctor Who type of stuff!

-Sky: But we're not gonna cause damage to time and space once we're out of here?

-Ghosteez: Well, you all may have caused some significant damage when you all of you stepped through the portal like that. The portal can't handle this amount of people in one sitting. But I wouldn't worry about it. Anyway, let's keep running.

(The Minecrafters continue to run for their lives. Bashur runs to the front of the group and looks to his side. Many Monoliths glance as he passes by them. He lets out a scared whimper and runs even faster, passing by Sky and Ghosteez. Everyone starts descending down a very steep hole, some of them trip or skid across the surface along the way, but they don't feel the pain. Eventually, they reach the very edge of the hole. A medium-sized crater is seen in the middle. Everyone runs up to it and look below. A large pool of reddish-brown lava is seen, about 30 feet below).

-Ghosteez: Okay. You all jump through it. I'll stay behind and make sure everyone goes through.

-Sky: Okay. I'll go first.

(Sky leaps off the edge. Dawn looks in slight fright as her husband plummets into the lava. He disappears soon after he touches the surface).

-Ghosteez: Okay. You're next, Dawn.

-Dawn: Um...I'm not so sure if this is a good idea.

-Bashur: Just jump!

(Bashur pushes her off the edge. She screams as he falls after being pushed off carelessly by the melon man. Everyone glares at Bashur).

-Bashur: Hey, I don't wanna get stuck in this creepy place. She was asking for it.

-Ghosteez: Ugh, whatever. The rest of you, go.

(One by one, everyone jumps off the edge and head straight for the lava pool. After Sierra jumps off, Ghosteez looks behind him. The Monoliths within the giant hole fully open their red, menacing eyes. They slowly begin to advance towards the Minecrafter).

-Ghosteez: Shit!

(Ghosteez looks at the pool of lava. It slowly begins to get smaller and smaller. The man takes a deep breathe, then jumps off at the last moment before the first Monolith could get him).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the Overworld, a black shaded rift appears over a patch of grass. Falling into the Overworld is Sky. He lands flat on his back. He groans as he tries to get up, but soon after he appeared, Dawn falls out of the rift and lands on his chest. Sky groans at the sudden hit. Dawn gets up and realizes that she landed on Sky).

-Dawn: Sorry, Sky.

-Sky: It's okay, Dawn.

(But soon after, Deadlox lands on Dawn, pushing her back on Sky. Then, landing on Deadlox is Jerome. Landing on Jerome next is Kermit. Landing on the frog next is CaptainSparklez. Landing on Sparklez is Bashur, then Ryan, then Sierra, then Bodil. Sky groans the the weight of his friends begins to crush his insides).

-Sky: (wincing) Is everyone okay?

(Several of them mutters 'yes' as they crawl off of each other. When Dawn gets off, she helps her husband to his feet. As soon as everyone is up and about, Bodil realizes someone is missing).

-Bodil: Wait, where's Ghosteez?

(Everyone glances at the black rift. It flows quietly in mid-air, nothing happening).

-Sierra: I don't think he made it out.

-Kermit: Oh, shit...

-CaptainSparklez: He's stuck in Limbo...forever.

(Realizing that his friend's fate is sealed, Bodil feels tears of distraught and agony approaching to his eyes, hidden behind his black sunglasses).

-Bodil: (voice breaking) Gh...Ghosteez?

(After a few quiet minutes pass. Right before everyone can admit that Ghosteez is gone for good, a figure leaps out of the rift and lands right in front of Bodil. Right after, the black rift vanishes into thin air. The figure...is Ghosteez. He shakes his head as he gets to his feet).

-Ghosteez: Guys!

-Sky: Ghosteez! Thank Notch! We thought you were gone forever.

-Bodil: (happily) Ghosteez!

(Bodil runs up to Ghosteez and hugs him hard, nearly breaking his ribs).

-Bodil: Don't ever scare me like that again! If I had lost you, who would I parkour epic jump maps with?

-Ryan: You know, if Ghosteez was trapped in Limbo, you could have always parkour with me.

-Bodil: No, you suck. Everyone has seen my videos. You lose every time we do a parkour map. Everyone knows that.

-Ryan: That's not cool, man...

-Sky: Well, we should probably call someone to have that portal door removed so no one can ever get stuck in Limbo again.

-Deadlox: Already on it.

(Deadlox dials down a number on his phone. While he is, Dawn turns towards Bashur).

-Dawn: So, I couldn't help but realize that you deliberately pushed into the pool of lava without giving me a chance to get ready.

-Bashur: Um...no hard feelings?

(Dawn responses...by kicking him in the crotch. Bashur yelps like a girl and falls to his side, grasping his privates).

-Bashur: Ow...ugh...okay, I probably deserved that. If I had done that to anyone else, they would have probably done the same thing.

-Dawn: Yeah, they bet they probably would have.

-Sky: All that matters now is that we're no longer stuck in limbo and everyone is back in the Overworld and okay...

(Sky looks down at the melon man, who is still whimpering due to the pain he is currently in).

-Sky: Well...almost everyone.

-Bashur: I think I can taste blood!

-Dawn: You don't have flesh or bones. Why would you taste blood?

-Bashur: Oh, never mind. That's just melon juice.


	22. Ep 22: A Jurassic Problem Part 1

**Ep. 22: A Jurassic Problem Part 1**

* * *

** -Suggested by: Ninjamaster01**

* * *

(Everyone knows about dinosaurs. We know that they existed millions and millions of years ago. Most of them were carnivores and were sure to make a meal out of anything that breathes. But what happens when you clone them back to life, place them in a habitat built to handle their species and size, and then, someone would have enough nerve to release them free? You get disaster. One lazy afternoon in Minecraftia, near the shores of the ocean on the west side where GeoCity is located, a new place has been built, and it is now open for the public. Jurassic Park, a facility where cloned dinosaurs live their lives within special habitats, depending on their species and either they're carnivores or herbivores. With advanced technology and top-rate scientists, they were able to clone several types of these prehistoric creatures, including the Stegosaurus and the all-mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex, using several bones and DNA from some certain mobs found in most biomes. Within the extremely big park, Sky and several of his friends are currently looking within a large habitat that held a pair of Apatosaurus. The long and huge herbivores feasted on the plants in their home while the Minecrafters looked with interest behind a iron bar fence, 20 feet high).

-Sky: Man, I never thought I'd see the day where I can see a real-life dinosaur, and it's not a statue.

-Ssundee: Yeah, those things are a real let-down. Sure, it's amazing at first glance due to the actual-size of the statue, but what if it was real? Now, that would bring in tons of people.

(Then, one of the ginormous herbivores slowly turns away from the large trees and starts walking. With each step, the ground slightly shakes. Everyone stumbles on their feet, trying to keep their balance).

-Jerome: Whoa! These guys are so huge and heavy, they make the ground shake.

(Deadlox looks over towards a sign near the iron bar fence. He pads over and reads the info. on it).

-Deadlox: Well, no wonder. These things are also called Brontosaurus, and in Latin, their name means 'thunder lizard'. So, I'm assuming that they thunder the ground when they walk.

-Bashur: How can these long-neck freaks be lizards? They're way too big and heavy.

-Dawn: Bashur, lizards are the descents of these large dinosaurs.

-Bashur: What?

-Dawn: Yeah, it's true. Slowly over time, species of reptilian animals evolved down to the lizards we see in Minecraftia today, thereby, they are like...the mini-version of these once-deceased colossal creatures.

-Bashur:...Look, I never went to school when I was younger, so I have no idea what the heck you just told me.

(Dawn sighs annoyingly, forgetting about the subject of the conversation with the happy-go-lucky melon).

* * *

(A couple of hours passed. After the evening hours has arrived, everyone has decided to call it a day and head home. But as they arrive at the entrance, Sky realizes that not everyone is present).

-Sky: Wait...oh my Notch, where's Bashur?

-BajanCanadian: Don't worry, dood. Bash said that he wanted to see one more dinosaur. He also said that he'll be back when he's done.

-Sky: (nervously) Okay...I just hope he doesn't get himself into any type of trouble.

-Jerome: I wouldn't worry. There's dozens and dozens of guards posted at every part of the park. I doubt Bash would get past any of them if he was looking for trouble.

(Meanwhile, about a mile from where the group are, Bashur is seen treading towards the carnivore part of the park. The first habitat he heads to...is where the T. Rex lived. Through the heavy iron bars gate and netherrack fences as backup is the largest carnivore to have existed in the prehistoric period. Bashur looks intensely as the large, scaly meat-eater is seen devouring pounds of meat in front of it. It grabs the chucks of raw meat, throws it into the air, chomps down on it and swallows it in one gulp. Bashur is amazed by the dino's pure power in its large jaws with rows of razor-sharp teeth and the size and strength of its legs. Patterns of dark-brown stripes marked the sides of its large limbs and its back, making the carnivore look menacing and dangerous).

-Bashur: (thinking) That T. Rex looks awesome! Just think of what can happen if I can tame it...I'll be known for my ability to tame the fierce and powerful of dinosaurs. But...just how am I gonna set it free?

(Bashur looks to his right and spots a medium-sized center building. A security and control room, to be exact. Bashur smiles mischievously when he sees an iron door, unguarded and right beneath it is a pressure plate. Carefully, he sneaks over to the building and hides on the side of the wall. He inches over to the door. He places his foot on the plate and moments later, the door swings open. He pads inside. Within the room, he freezes when he sees a guard near the security and control panels. But, the guard is fast-asleep, leaning back in his chair with his feet on a part of the panels. The melon man creeps over to the panels. Multiple levers and buttons decorated the panels. Since he has no knowledge of what these contraptions do, Bashur looks carefully over the buttons, scanning to see which one will release the T. Rex).

-Bashur: (to himself) Hm...okay, this might be a bit difficult. Well, like what players do when they're pissed at a game, I'm gonna mash all the buttons and levers!

(Rapidly, Bash starts pulling all the levers and pushes every button he can find. After he activates more than half of the buttons and levers, an alarm goes off, alerting him and waking up the guard from his slumber. Then, a female computerized voice is heard).

-Female Voice: Warning. All habitat entrances have been released. Prepare for immediate shutdown of the park.

-Bashur: Uh-oh...

-Guard: You fool! Do you realized what you have done!? You've released every single species of dinosaur that lives within this facility. This is all your fault!

-Bashur: No, no, no. This...is all your fault. If you had stopped me in the first place instead of catching up on your beauty sleep, I wouldn't have freed all the dinosaurs. Now, you gotta live with the thought that you let a talking melon free all of the carnivores and herbivores. Good day, sir!

(Bashur confidently walks out of the room, leaving the guard in a state of confusion).

* * *

(Meanwhile, everyone at the entrance wait patiently for Bash. Then, an alarm sounds off, startling everyone and catching their attention. Suddenly, the gate for the entrance goes down and traps the Minecrafters in the park).

-Sky: **NO!**

(Sky grabs a part of the gate and shakes it furiously, but no prevail).

-BajanCanadian: What's going on?

-Jerome: I don't know!

-Sky: I think something must have happened. The park is in a shut-down!

-Dawn: Um...I think I might know why.

(Dawn and the others look right ahead of them. Appearing on the sidewalk is a trio of Velociraptors, growling menacingly and look everywhere for something to drive their teeth and claws in. They look towards the entrance and spot the group of Minecrafters. They lick their teeth and unsheathe their claws as they get ready to attack).

-Ssundee: Um...I think that we're on the menu for those raptors.

-Jerome: Guys, whatever you do, do not move! Their vision is based on movement.

-Sky: Jerome, what do you know about Velociraptors?

-Jerome: Nothing. It was a mere suggestion. I think they can totally see us.

(The raptors growl, then run after the Minecrafters).

-Sky: **RUN!**

(Sky and the others take off in a heartbeat in the other direction. The carnivores are much faster than the humans, and don't give up easily. The gang run as fast as they could as the raptors pursuit them. Along the way, Jerome comes across an emergency box. Within it is a diamond axe).

-Jerome: Betty!

(The fluffy runs up to the box and uses his elbow to break the glass. He grabs the item and turns around to face the dangerous creatures. Sky and the other stand behind the Bacca as the raptors reach up to him. Jerome swings the axe at the raptors, forcing them to move back from the blade of the axe).

-Jerome: (aggressively) Back off, you scaly mutant lizards! Ain't no way you're laying a claw on my friends.

(Jerome swings the axe again, making the raptors flinch and move back again. However, the one in the middle builds up enough courage, reveals his sharp claws, and swipes across the weapon. Jerome looks as the top half of the axe slowly breaks, then falls off).

-Jerome: Oh...I can see why you have the word 'raptor' in the end of your hard-to-spell name. Well, I'm just...gonna run away now.

(Jerome screams as he lets go of the other half of the now broken axe. The others run away as the raptors resume chasing them. They run for 4 blocks, not catching a break due to the raptor's strong stamina. Unfortunately, when everyone reaches the next block of the park, it's a dead end. They look behind themselves as the raptors close in on their helpless prey. Suddenly, a nearby roar alerts them. The trio panic and take off, leaving the Minecrafters. Everyone breathes a sigh a relief).

-Sky: Whew! That was too close! We need to find Bashur and get out of this place!

(Everyone takes off out of the dead end, but immediately stop in their tracks. About a meter away from them is a large carnivore with a large ridge-like structure on its back. It looks over and spots the Minecrafters with its greenish-gold eyes).

-Dawn: Oh no! It's a Spinosaurus.

-Jerome: Okay, I've got this one. This shouldn't be too hard.

(Jerome bravely walks up to the carnivore. The meat-eater glares down at the being in front of it).

-Jerome: Yo, spine-head! You think you can scare me with your sharp teeth and sharp claws? I ain't scared of what you can do!

(The carnivore growls angrily. Everyone begins to get worried).

-BajanCanadian: Uh...biggums? I think you just made it angry!

-Jerome: Come on, what's it gonna do?

(The dinosaur leans back and roars so loud and so hard at the Bacca, it blows Jerome's fur in one direction. Everyone covers their ears. Jerome shuts his eyes as the dino continues to roar. After a few mintues, the carnivore ceases off the roar. Jerome's fur is sticking backwards. He smiles sheepishly as he takes a step back, then runs the other way. The others panic and follow the fluffy. The Spinosaurus roars again and begins to chase the group. They ran the same way they did when they were being chased by the raptors. When they reach back at the entrance, they skid to a stop when one of the Apatosaurus come into their view).

-Ssundee: The Apatosaurus!

-Sky: Quick! Everyone, get underneath it! It's a herbivore, so most likely, it won't hurt us!

(Sky and the gang run and take cover under the first Apatosaurus. The long-necked dinosaur feels a presence underneath it. Slowly, it stretches its neck to the underside of his body, where it spots the group of Minecrafters hiding next to its leg. Sky begs to the dinosaur to spare them).

-Sky: Please let us live, fellow undead fossil! The Spinosaurus is after us!

(Through the herbivore has no idea what the small being underneath it is saying, it turns his head the other way and spots the carnivore, running after them. The herbivore glares, hating the predator that has come to inflict harm on it and the beings. The plant-eater takes its long tail and starts wrapping it around the Minecrafters).

-BajanCanadian: What's going on? What is it doing?

-Sky: I think he understands that we're in trouble. Everyone, brace yourselves.

(Then, the herbivore close the tail around the gang. Tightly, but not so hard that they will start suffocating. He lifts them into the air with no trouble at all).

-Deadlox: Holy crap! We're so high up!

-Jerome: Cool! I think I can see my treehouse from here!

(Then, the dino lowers them into its habitat with the other Apatosaurus. They look from the safety of the 20-foot gate as the long prehistoric lizard prepares to defend itself. The Spinosaurus reaches the Apatosaurus and roars at it, showing off its long, dagger-like teeth. The plant-eater roars back at it, then lifts itself into the air using his two back feet. The others are amazed by the sheer power that the Apatosaurus possess).

-Sky: Oh my Notch! I didn't even know it could that!

(The predator snaps its jaws at its prey's neck, but misses by a few inches. The herbivore retaliates by swinging its head down and bashes it against the Spinosaurus's head, throwing it off its feet. The plant-eater turns out okay, but the predator falls to its side. The Minecrafters look in astonishment of the Apatosaurus's non-reaction from the hard hit. But it's not over yet. The Spinosaurus gets back on its feet and growls furiously. He charges for the lizard and leaps into the air. It lands on the herbivore's back and digs into its scaly skin with its feet claws. The plant-eater reacts by lifting itself in the air again and this time, make itself fall over so that the Spinosaurus gets crushed. The group gaze in shock as the herbivore falls over with the Spinosaurus on its back. It hits the ground, pinning the predator underneath it. The carnivore roars in pain as the extremely heavy weight of the Apatrosaurus begins to crush it. Eventually, the predator roars in defeat, begging its prey to get off of it. The Apatorsaurus reluctantly gets off. The meat-eater struggles to its feet and runs away from its prey, disappearing to the other part of the park. The Minecrafters cheer as the the herbivore roars into the air in victory).

-Sky: Yeah! You show him!

-Jerome: You won the Hunger Games!

-Ssundee: You kicked his scaly ass!

-Sky: Well, now that the Spinosaurus is off our backs, how are we gonna find Bashur in all this chaos?

(Then, a gentle growl is heard. Sky and the others turn to the other Apatosaurus. The plant-eater has his head low to the ground).

-Deadlox: What does he want?

-BajanCanadian: I think he wants us to get on his head.

-Sky: That's so crazy...it just might help us find Bashur! Come on, guys.

(One by one, the gang jump onto the head of the Apatosaurus. Once everyone is on, the creature slowly lifts its head into the air and begins to pad to the open entrance of its habitat. As the ginormous herbivore walks throughout the park, everyone glances around as flocks of pterodactyls fly overhead or near the neck of the plant-eater).

-Jerome: This is the most craziest thing to have happened. It feels like we're in a movie, except it's really happening.

-BajanCanadian: Oh man, if only I had my video recorder with me, we have so many views on CubeTube.

(Sky looks below him, trying not to get airsick due to how high up he is. During his search, a jeep right below him catches his eye. He looks over and sees a green figure. He quickly pats the dinosaur's head).

-Sky: Hey. Stop here. I'll take things from here.

(The herbivore slowly lowers its head near the ground. The jeep comes to a stop. The front driver window rolls down and appearing out of the driver side is Bashur).

-Bashur: Hey, you guys!

-Sky: Bashur!?

(Sky and the others quickly jump off of the creature's head. The Apatorsaurus lifts its head back up and slowly trudges away).

-Sky: Bashur, where have you been!? We've been worried sick!

-Bashur: I was doing a bit of exploring with this jeep I found. I'm looking for a T. Rex.

-Ssundee: Dude, are you crazy!? A T. Rex will make a meal out of anyone, including a talking melon!

-Bashur: Ssundee, A T. Rex is a meat-eater, not a melon-eater. I'm perfectly fine while the rest of you would make a great meal for him. Anyway, come on! I'm heading to the wild part of the park.

-Sky: No...way. I am not jumping into a car just so you can go and find something that would exist better, buried beneath the ground.

-Bashur: Okay, then. You're a pansy!

-Sky: Shut up! No, I'm not! I'm just looking out for the well-being of all my friends.

-Jerome: (whispering) Dude, maybe we should go with him.

-Sky: (whispering) Jerome, are you mad!? This is a T. Rex we're talking about!

-Jerome: (whispering) I know, but this place is so big, I doubt we'd even find this reptilian abomination. Let's just go with him and watch as he slowly begins to give up. Once he's given up, you can take control of the jeep and drive us out of here.

-Sky: (whispering) Are you sure that's gonna work?

-Jerome: (whispering) It has to. Bashur is gonna have to give up sometime.

-Sky: (whispering)...Okay.

(Sky turns back towards Bashur).

-Sky: Okay, Bash, tell you what. We'll come with you on your search to find this T. Rex. But if we can't find it in half an hour, we're outta here.

-Bashur: Hm...deal!

(Everyone pads over to the vehicle and enter it. Sky jumps into the passenger side while, Dawn, Jerome, Bajan, and Ssundee enter the back seat. Once everyone is inside, Bashur turns the jeep on and drives into the deepest part of the park, where there is a wild jungle a few meters ahead of them).

* * *

(30 minutes later, Bashur steers the jeep through the dense and humid forest, darkness setting in and the only light provided is the headlights. Everyone seems a little nervous, Ssundee constantly takes quick sips out of a water bottle. Sky look out of his window and scans the dark jungle for any signs of a dinosaur).

-Sky: Bash, we've been driving through this jungle for 30 minutes now. Can we please give up this search and go home? Everyone is looking terrified.

-Bashur: We can't give up yet! I know that T. Rex is somewhere around here. I can feel it.

(Bashur ceases the vehicle to a stop).

-Sky: Wait, why did we stop?

-Bashur: This is the deepest point of the jungle. I think the T. Rex must be here.

-Sky: What makes you say that he's here?

(Suddenly, loud thumps from a distance away are heard, shaking the vehicle and everyone inside. Sky and Bashur instantly freeze up, as well as everyone else. Ssundee looks over at his water bottle. The remaining water inside ripples with each thump).

-Ssundee: Um...I'm scared.

-Sky: Okay. Everyone, keep your cool. It's probably a plant-eater.

(Then, the thumps get harder and louder. Everyone begins to breathe irregularly, having no idea where the source of the thumping is coming from. Jerome looks over his shoulder and gasps at what he sees).

-Jerome: Um...guys?

(Everyone looks over their shoulder to the back of the jeep. Standing right behind the vehicle...is the T. Rex that Bashur want to tame earlier. The carnivore glares at the prey within the jeep with reddish-gold eyes, thin oval-shaped pupils stare deeply at them. Rows of top sharp teeth stood outside of its bottom jaw. Everyone stares at the meat-eater in pure silence...then Bashur admits the truth).

-Bashur: Then again...maybe we should have turn back when we could have.

(Suddenly, the carnivore gears up and roars loudly, showing off more rows of sharp teeth. Everyone in the jeep screams).

-Everyone: **AAAAHHHH!**

(The T. Rex raises its head, opens its mouth, and bites down at the vehicle).


	23. Ep 23: A Jurassic Problem Part 2

**Ep. 23: A Jurassic Problem Part 2 **

* * *

(Everyone panics as the T. Rex's sharp teeth punch through the metal roof of the jeep. Sky grabs Bashur's blue shirt and shakes him furiously).

-Sky: **GET US OUT OF HERE, MELON!**

-Bashur: Okay! Okay, I will! Just stop shaking me so I can drive us out of here.

(As soon as Sky releases his hold on Bashur, the melon literally stomps on the gas pedal. The car's tires screech and move the vehicle forward. The sudden action results in the top hood of the car being torn off due to the carnivore's teeth still being it it. The T. Rex drops the torn-off hood and starts chasing after the jeep. Meanwhile, everyone is screaming or panicking as Bashur is frankly trying to keep the car on the path without making it crash).

-BajanCanadian: We're gonna die! We're gonna die! Biggums, hold me!

(Bajan quickly jumps into Jerome's lap, hiding his head within the Bacca's neck. Jerome tries patting his back to give him some comfort. Meanwhile, Ssundee looks from the hole of the jeep as the T. Rex continues to chase after them, roaring loudly while making the ground shake with each loud and hard stomp. The Minecrafter lowers himself back into the jeep and turns towards Bashur).

-Ssundee: Bash, will you make this jeep go any faster?

-Bashur: I'm going as fast as I can! I even activated the thrusters on this car!

-Dawn: Well, I'm gonna thrust something up your melon-hole if you don't really get going!

(Bash shudders at the thought and pushes his foot down even harder on the gas pedal. Meanwhile, the carnivore still hasn't given up and continues to chase after the vehicle. Slowly, he begins to build up some speed and catches up with the jeep. Sky sees this and looks around the jeep for something. He looks underneath his seat and spots a wrench in a small toolbox. He quickly grabs it out from beneath the seat).

-Sky: Guys, I've got an idea!

(Sky stands up in his seat and gazes towards the back of the jeep as the T. Rex is in close proximity of the jeep's spare tire. Sky lifts up the tool and aims it for the flesh-eater).

-Sky: Eat metal, you oversized lizard!

(Sky throws the wrench as hard as he can. The tool flies towards the T. Rex and hits him near where his eye is. The meat-eater roars in slight pain, but continues to run after. Sky lowers himself down).

-Sky: Well, that's all I got!

-Bashur: Okay, let me try something. You take the wheel and drive!

(Carefully, Bashur maneuvers himself out of his seat as Sky navigates himself into the driver seat. Once he's settled and driving, Bash stands up in his seat. The T. Rex looks towards the melon man as he begins to taunt him).

-Bashur: (teasingly) Na-Na-Na-Na, you can't catch us!

-Dawn: Bash, what the Nether are you doing? How is making fun of the T. Rex gonna stop him?

(However, Bash is too distracted with his taunting to hear Dawn's remark about his strategy).

-Bashur: Hey Rexy, your brain is half the size as a chicken, which means that you'll never be half as smart as the next dino that exists!

-Ssundee: Bashur, you have gone completely mad!

-Bashur: What's up with your arms!? They look like a pair of chopsticks with claws!

(The meat-eater is getting more and more agitated, as well as exhausted from running. Then, Bashur looks behind him, gasps, and quickly lowers himself down into his seat. The T. Rex looks up and a large tree branch is seen right in front of him. He can't dodge it in time. The carnivore crashes into the heavy branch on his top jaw, throwing him off his feet and lands on his side. Everyone looks behind them as the carnivore lets out a roar as they disappear into the depths of the trees. They look surprised as they all turn to Bashur, who also looks surprised).

-Dawn: Wow, Bash, you saved us.

-Bashur: Wow...that wasn't even part of my plan, but at least we're all safe.

-Sky: Well, the important thing is that we're safe. Now, we have to get to the center of the park. The plant control center is there with the scientists. If we can find them, they can radio help and we can get out of here.

(Sky drives the jeep out of the jungle and appears back on the rugged sidewalks in the park).

* * *

(A while later, Sky had slowed the jeep down once he is certain that he is at the center. A large, dome-like building comes into view. Sky parks the jeep near the entrance doors. Everyone leaps out of the vehicle and head for the doors. When Sky opens the doors, the main center of the building is a mess. Artifacts littered the floor, tables are lying everywhere or broken in half, and parts o the building also littered the floor. Everyone looks in shock as they pad through the facility).

-Sky: What happened to this place?

-Dawn: Maybe it got struck by the dinosaurs.

-Jerome: (Sighs) I just hope we can find at least someone qualified for this place to help us get out and put an end to his entire mess.

-Ssundee: I don't know...this place is a little too quiet. Maybe there's something lurking around here.

(Everyone looks around themselves, making sure that no dangers were around. However, one was hidden away behind a large supercomputer. The largest carnivore known throughout the park, glares at the Minecrafters with enraged, red eyes with a thin golden oval-shaped pupil. A low growl comes from it. Everyone looks over their shoulders. Suddenly, blasting on its hiding spot and obliterating the entire computer is another large carnivore, resembling somewhat of the T. Rex. Everyone mistakes the dino for the T. Rex).

-BajanCanadian: Oh-no! Looks who's back, I thought we lost him in the jungle.

(The carnivore roars, shaking the entire building. Everyone scatters and hide behind broken objects. Sky and Dawn hide behind a cloning machine, Jerome and Bajan hide behind a stack of boxes, and finally, Bashur and Ssundee hide underneath a debris of tables. Sky and Dawn hold their breathe as the carnivore walks around the center, planning on who to eat first).

-Dawn: Wait, that can't be the T. Rex! We left him miles in the jungle. That's gotta be some other species of carnivore!

-Sky: You're right, but what is it?

(Sky moves around in his spot, but stops when he hears rustling beneath his foot. He looks down and a piece of paper is wedged under his shoe. He bends down to pick it up. He sees a sketch of the carnivore that's in the building with them with info. on the side. He quickly reads over it).

-Sky: Wait...this isn't a Tyrannosaurus Rex. This is a Vastatosaurus Rex, a descendant of the T. Rex.

-Dawn: That's crazy! What else does it say?

-Sky: 'The Vastatosaurus Rex is the largest predator to have existed in Minecraftia during the late Cretaceous period. They have little competition for their position as top predator. Despite their size and weight, reaching 70 feet and weighing over 10 tons, they are able to achieve bursts of speed for a short time, reaching 25 mph'.

(Sky drops the paper and looks over his shoulder when he hears the carnivore growling. He and Dawn spot the meat-eater as he approaches the stacks of boxes where Jerome and Bajan are hiding behind. The predator leans his head to the side, then swings against the boxes, tumbling the stacks to the floor. Jerome and Bajan scream as they run for their lives).

-Sky: **FLUFFY, BAJAN, RUN!**

(The duo run to the other side of the facility and seek refuge within a large crevice of the building. The predator growls angrily as its prey had gotten away. Before it can attack the others, he looks down and Bashur is seen, trying to hurt the predator with a piece of metal pipe, repeatedly hitting the carnivore's foot).

-Bashur: **DIE, T-REX, DIE! I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO A GIANT HANDBAG WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!**

(The predator growls. He quickly leans down and grabs the Minecrafter around his chest and torso. The others look in shock as the V. Rex raises its head back up with Bash trapped between its bone-crushing jaws, trying to pry himself free).

-Sky: Bashur, are you okay?

-Bashur: I'm fine. I don't have any bones, therefore I can't feel pain. But **GET ME OUTTA HERE!**

(The V. Rex begins violently shaking the melon man. The others run out of their hiding spot as they look helplessly as Bash is shaken like a rag-doll. Suddenly, a figure bursts through the glass on top of the building and lands onto the predator's back. The V. Rex stops shaking Bashur and drops the melon man. Revealing to everyone on the floor is none other than Caveman. The carnivore roars as he tries to shake the Minecrafter off his back. Meanwhile, Bashur struggles to his feet and joins the others as they watch the caveman fighting the V. Rex).

-Sky: It's Caveman! Geez, I haven't seen him in a while. What's he doing here?

-Bashur: (panting) Not sure...all that matters...is that everyone...is safe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna collapse to the floor due to dizziness.

(Bashur falls over. Everyone looks down at him. Meanwhile, Caveman takes out a vine-themed rope and throws it over the predator's top jaw. The V. Rex roars as the rope is launched over his jaw and reaches the end of his mouth. He thrashes his head and stumbles around on his two front legs. Caveman pulls the ends of the rope around, controlling where the predator looked. After a few anxious minutes, the carnivore gives in to Caveman's control over and stops all movement together. Caveman runs up to his head in victory).

-Caveman: (screaming) **YEAH. YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE, GIRL!**

(Caveman seats himself back onto the predator's head and gives the rope a quick yank. The V. Rex takes a few steps towards the Minecrafters and slowly lowers his head toward the floor. The others are in shock and amazement as the caveman was able to tame the top predator).

-Sky: Caveman! Dude, that was amazing and dangerous at the same time! How did you tame this predator?

-Caveman: Sky, I'm a caveman, a man who existed in the Prehistoric times. Before I was frozen up in that iceberg, I was taught everything on how to tame dinosaurs. This fella ain't no exception. I've tamed more violent and dangerous dinos than this V. Rex here.

-Ssundee: V. Rex? Isn't this guy here a T. Rex?

-Caveman: Nope. A T-Rex is half the size of what this V. Rex here is. V. Rex is also short for Vastatosaurus Rex.

-Bashur: Wow. You know, for a down-home caveman like you, you're pretty intelligent.

-Caveman: Why, thank you.

-Jerome: Anyway, how did you know that we were here?

-Caveman: Oh, I didn't know. I just spotted this creature enter the lab earlier and I was trying to find some way to tame it, so I climbed all the way to the top of the building and wait for the perfect moment to strike. Now, I'm pretty glad I did 'cause you all would have been eaten if I hadn't come along. So, what are you all doing here?

-Sky: We're looking for the scientists of this facility to help us get out of here.

-Caveman: You might be able to find them in that basement over there.

(Caveman points to the pair of double doors, right below a staircase).

-Caveman: I saw a couple of them run into the building and hide themselves down there when the V. Rex showed up inside.

-BajanCanadian: Well, what are you gonna do?

-Caveman: I'm gonna enjoy the moments I have with this scaly guy while I still can. Come, V. Rex.

(The predator raises his head up. Caveman leads the carnivore towards the hole that was made by it).

-Caveman: Giddyup, Dino!

(The V. Rex roars as he starts running right through the hole. The others look in silence as the Minecrafter and the carnivore disappear into the park).

-Sky: Guys, you know what I had just realized?

-Everyone except Sky: What?

-Sky: Why didn't we go through that hole in the first place?

-Jerome: No idea. All that matters is that we're safe again. Let's go find those scientists.

-Sky: Right.

(Sky and the others approach the basement doors. Sky opens the doors. Revealing inside are several scientists, hiding behind computers and tables. One male scientist walks up to the Minecrafters).

-Scientist: Is...is the V. Rex gone?

-Sky: Yeah. Don't worry. He's gone.

-Scientist: Oh, thank goodness. Now, we can contact Oceanus and he can send help to control and bring the dinosaurs back into their habitats. Don't worry, you all. We're going to make sure you are transported out of here to safety.

(The group cheer as some of the scientists pour out of the basement while some stay and begin to operate on the supercomputers).

* * *

(The next day arrives. At Jurassic Park, multiple vehicles are parked outside of the park. Within the huge park, groups of people are seen dragging away dinosaurs of all kinds back into their secure habitats after they have been darted to prevent any injures from happening. Meanwhile, outside of the park, Sky and the others are seen looking through the bars of the park as the T-Rex, that chased them around in the jungle, is caged back into his new and temporary home. Bajan decides to tease him, since he can't get to him anyway).

-BajanCanadian: Ha! Try and get us now, you smelly iguana!

(The T-Rex roars at Bajan. He falls on his behind and quickly crawls and hides behind Jerome).

-Sky: Whew! I'm glad that we made it out of there alive.

-Ssundee: And let's not forget who released the dinos in the first place.

(Everyone looks over at Bashur. He chuckles nervously as he admits his mistake).

-Bashur: Sorry, guys. I promise, from this day forward, I'll try and stay out of trouble as long as I can.

-Sky: You better. Otherwise, I'm having a fruit-kabob the next time you cause trouble.

(Bashur gulps, hoping that Sky is just kidding. Meanwhile, approaching the entrance of the park is the V. Rex with Caveman on his head. The carnivore lowers his head as Caveman hops off and removes the rope from his mouth, now that the dino is fully tamed).

-Caveman: Well, big fella, I'm afraid that you're gonna have to stay here. But I promise that I'll visit you every day and ride you throughout the wilderness that is of Minecraftia. Just..promise me you won't try and eat someone.

(The V. Rex rumbles sadly as he gently pushes his forehead against the Minecrafter's chest. Caveman wraps his arms across the predator's bone-crushing jaw, his dagger-like teeth sticking out from all places of his top and bottom jaw, but Caveman didn't care. After a couple of heartfelt minutes, Caveman departs from the hug with the creature. Then, a nearby scientist comes back and throws a lasso around the creature's neck).

-Scientist: Come on. Let's get you back into your habitat.

(The V. Rex looks back at Caveman one last time before departing away with the scientist. Caveman sighs as the carnivore disappears behind a block. Right behind him, everyone had seen the rather tearful moment. Sky walks up to Caveman and places an arm around his shoulder to give him some comfort).

-Sky: Don't worry, dude. No one will ever come between you and that meat-eating, bone-crushing, and earthquake-causing dinosaur. Despite the madness that has happened in this place, security will now be ramped up to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. So, this place isn't gonna be closed down.

-Caveman: I hope not...

(Caveman bring an arm around Sky's neck and unknowingly puts him in a choke-hold. As he begins to talk, he is unaware that he is strangling Sky, who desperately tries to free himself from the Minecrafter's strong hold).

-Caveman: When I first heard that Jurassic Park was opening, I was excited because I always wanted to see the most biggest and most dangerous creatures to have existed in my time again. Now, I'm glad that this place will still be standing after this entire incident. It's just like...you can't breath because something is preventing you from catching your breathe. I couldn't breathe due to the shock I had when I found out that all the dinosaurs were released from their habitats. But now that they're all back, safe and sound in their homes, I can breathe with relief again.

-Jerome: Caveman, you're choking him!

(Caveman looks at his arm. Sky's face had turned an unsightly blue due to the lack of oxygen. He quickly releases his hold on him. Sky collapses to the ground, coughing and trying to catch his breathe).

-Caveman: Oops. Sorry.

-Sky: (breathlessly) It's okay...oh, God...


	24. Ep 24: Two Friendless Souls

**Ep. 24: Two Friendless Souls**

* * *

**New Youtubers Featured**

**-Ihascupquake (Cupquake)**

* * *

**Wow, 303 reviews!? Guys, I can't thank you enough for all of the support you all are giving me! I really appreciate it. I love to consider each and every one you my friend. I love to thank the reviewers, the followers, and everything else I wish I can explain. Once again, thank you guys for liking my 'SkyShorts' series! #Friends4Life 3.**

* * *

**Hey guys! This is an important note here. So, after weeks of thinking and discussing with my little brother, I've decided that I'm going to be a YouTube commentator. I'm planning to start my channel by the time I'm around 18-19 years old. The first thing I'm going to do is start a Minecraft survival series with my brother. Apart, we're just funny. But put us together, we're bound to cause mischief everywhere we go. We have our differences in Minecraft, though. I like animals, he likes to kill animals. I like to build things, he likes to destroy things. One thing we have in common, though. We like to troll. So, if everything goes they way I want it to go, I can start my channel. **

* * *

**Since Sky has his Sky Army and Deadlox has his Dead Army, I'm starting up my own army called 'The Faithful Friends Army', where everyone can get along and just have fun. Though I can't be friends with everyone in the world, I can at least provide you with some comfort if you have some issues in your life. If you're being bulled, got out of a relationship, or anything else, don't be afraid to PM me your problems. I will do everything in my kind nature to help you in any way I can. **

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to friendships everywhere. **

* * *

(When two best friends are no longer on speaking terms with each other and put an end to their friendship, can their other friends try and convince them to be friends again? One sunny afternoon in GeoCity, life was bustling about as normal. Minecrafters, human or anthropomorphic animals, walk along the sidewalks of the suburb. Then, two figures zoom past by on the sidewalks, knocking a few Minecrafters off their feet. It's none other than Jerome and Bajan, having fun as usually by racing around the city on pigs. The pink mammals chase carrots on sticks, being held by the Minecrafters. They run to the next block. Ahead of Jerome and Bajan is the finish line, two trees at the edge of a parallel sidewalk).

-BajanCanadian: Come on, piggy! Run faster if you want the carrot!

-Jerome: Come, hog! Let's beat the Canadian!

(Bajan's pig starts to gain speed and runs past Jerome. Bajan looks over his shoulder and smirks at the Bacca, then turns his attention back to the finish line. Jerome then gets a idea on how to win. He quickly picks into his pocket and pulls out a lone carrot. He throws it towards Bajan's pig. The hoofed mammal see this and immediately turns its attention on it. Bajan is shocked as Jerome speeds past him and across through the finish line. Jerome jumps off and celebrates).

-Jerome: **YEAH! I WON THE HUNGER GAMES!**

-BajanCanadian: Man, that's not fair! You cheated!

-Jerome: No, that wasn't cheating. It was called 'strategizing'.

-BajanCanadian: Yeah, strategizing on how to cheat.

-Jerome: Whatever, dude. All that matters is that I won and I'm the best. Come on, let's head over to the Survival Games Tournament. They start in 15 minutes.

(Jerome eagerly dashes off, leaving Bajan in a state of disappointment and anger. The Minecrafter glares at the Bacca for a second, then reluctantly follows his friend).

* * *

(A while later, Jerome and Bajan are seen on platforms, surrounded in a arena and getting ready to begin the game. Jerome turns to his friend).

-Jerome: Bajan, you remember what we always do, right?

-BajanCanadian: (faking) Oh, of course, buddy. I remember. I'm not that stupid.

-Jerome: Uh...I didn't really call you stupid or anything, but okay.

(Then, the digital clock counts backwards from 10. Jerome excitingly gets into his runner position while Bajan pretends to get ready. 10 seconds later, the horn sounds off).

* * *

**(2 and a half hours later...)**

* * *

(Minecrafters leave the arena. Moments later, Jerome and Bajan appear out of the arch doorway, then Jerome angrily turns towards Bajan).

-Jerome: Dude, would you mind explaining to me what the Nether was that!?

-BajanCanadian: What do you mean? I was just playing the game.

-Jerome: Dude, you just took off from your platform! I spend half of the time, looking everywhere for you. And when I finally found you, I took an arrow to the ass!

-BajanCanadian: You gotta admit, it was pretty hilarious.

-Jerome: Yeah, for every competitor that was there and you! I have never thought that I could be publicly humiliated by my own friend. Dude, we've been best friends since middle school. Why would you do something like this to me?

-BajanCanadian: I wanted to get back at you for cheating in that race!

-Jerome: Biggums, it's strategizing. There's a difference between the two. Cheating is to gain an unfair advantage in a competition. Strategizing is to plan a action to achieve something. Therefore, I planned to throw that carrot in front of your pig and thus, gained me the advantage for first place.

-BajanCanadian: Hey, you might wanna wipe your mouth 'cause you still have a tiny bit of bullshit around your lips!

-Jerome: My lips are clear and fine! Oh, and also, read them! You're a sore loser!

-BajanCanadian: You're a show-off! You know what, Jerome? I'm done!

-Jerome: What do you mean by that!?

-BajanCanadian: I don't wanna be friends with someone who cheats, shows-off, and just takes all the glory of winning while leaving his friends in the dust!

-Jerome: I'm not like that!

-BajanCanadian: You were like that to **ME!**

-Jerome: Huh...I guess this is happens when I'm too good.

-BajanCanadian: Jerome, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?

(Several Minecrafters hear the last comment and 'Oh'. Jerome looks in shock, hearing this from his best friend. But at the same time, he is angered by this).

-Jerome: Fine, then! I guess we both agree on one thing.

(The duo face each other angrily and yell at the same time, with the same sentence).

-Both: **I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE! **

(The Minecrafters look away and go their separate ways, ending their long-lasting friendship with each other).

* * *

(A while later, Bajan is seen trudging his way back to his home when he nearly bumps into someone. It was Husky).

-HuskyMudkipz: Oh, hey dude. Say, didn't I see you with Jerome earlier?

-BajanCanadian: You did. But we're no longer friends. I'll see you later, Husky.

-HuskyMudkipz: Oh, okay- Wait, what!?

-BajanCanadian: Yeah, me and Jerome are through. We're no longer buddies.

-HuskyMudkipz: But...how...what...why would you and Jerome end your friendship? You two stuck together in good times and bad.

-BajanCanadian: Well, sometimes, things don't always last forever, Husky. And our friendship was one of them.

(Bajan walks past the Mudkip. Husky looks on in worry as the Minecrafter departs away to the next block).

-HuskyMudkipz: You can at least cherish the things you have while you still have them...this is terrible! I can't let this thing happen. I gotta go get Sky!

(Husky darts across the sidewalk, making his way to his friend's house).

* * *

(A while later, Husky arrives to the neighborhood where Sky and Dawn lived. He quickly gets to the house and knocks on the door. Appearing in the doorway is Sky).

-Sky: Hey Husky. What brings you here?

-HuskyMudkipz: Sky, we've got a problem.

* * *

**(Moments later..)**

* * *

-Sky: **JEROME AND BAJAN ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!?**

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, I already told you for the 5th time. Jerome and Bajan are through with each other.

-Sky: What happened between them?

-HuskyMudkipz: I don't know. I bumped into Bajan and he told me that he and Jerome were no longer friends with each other. I panicked and I knew that this isn't supposed to happen, so I rushed over here to you. We gotta fix this, somehow. Jerome and Bajan have been friends since the beginning, and they've always relied on each other for support and encouragement.

-Sky: True. Those two were like two peas in a pod, two bullets in a magnum, two puppies in a kennel, two balls in a-

-HuskyMudkipz: Okay. I get it, Sky. Anyway, what should we do?

-Sky: Hm...okay. How about this? I'll go talk to Jerome and try to straighten things out while you go and talk to Bajan.

-HuskyMudkip: Sounds like a plan.

(The Minecrafter depart out of the neighborhood and go in different directions to meet up with the former friends).

* * *

(Moments pass, and Sky reaches to Jerome's treehouse. He looks up and calls for the fluffy).

-Sky: Jerome, you there?

(A few seconds later, Jerome appears out of the window).

-Jerome: Oh, hey dude. Hey, Bajan isn't with you, is he?

-Sky: Jerome, listen. I heard about what happened between you and Bajan. You guys need to work things out and talk about out this.

-Jerome: There's nothing to talk about, Sky. I'm better off without Bajan. I can get along just fine without him. I can win the Survival Games with one hand tied behind my back. And if I can't do that, I can always call up any of the guys to help me.

-Sky: Dude, nearly all of our friends have jobs of some sort.

-Jerome: You don't have a job.

-Sky: Yeah, but I'm always busy patrolling the city to make sure all is peaceful and in control. You and Bajan are the only ones who don't have jobs and yet, you two always win the prize money every time you and him enter the Survival Games together.

-Jerome: Well, that doesn't matter now. I no longer want anything to do with that Canadian. He went too far and humiliated me during the Games. I will never forgive him for what he did. And it was all because I used strategy in a race so I can win.

-Sky: Strategy? Wait, you cheated just so you can win?

-Jerome: I didn't cheat. And besides, he's the one who started this whole thing when we horribly lost in the Survival Games.

-Sky: Well, actually, you kind of deserved it, Jerome. Karma is there, and it's always gonna get someone when they do something bad. But my point is you and Bajan have been friends forever. Don't you have a bit of sympathy in your heart to forgive him for cheating?

-Jerome: No frickin' way. The bond between me and him is over. Either you can accept that about me or you lose a friend. Either way, there's no forgiveness between me and him. So leave. There's nothing else that you can say that will change my mind. And by the way, the race

(Jerome leaves the window. Sky looks in distraught as his talk with Jerome had only ignite Jerome's hate for Bajan even more. The Minecrafter looks towards the ground and slowly walks away from the tree. Jerome peeks out of the window as Sky disappears from the forest. He sighs sadly as a lone tear forms in his left eye and falls to the wooden floor in his treehouse).

* * *

(Meanwhile, Husky had reached Bajan's house and was deep in a conversation with the Minecrafter, who is seated in a chair).

-HuskyMudkipz:...so what I'm trying to say is you and Jerome can't make it through life without each other. But most importantly, you two are the best of friends.

-BajanCanadian: Well, it's over now, Mudkip. Like I said, things don't always work out.

-HuskyMudkipz: That's why you have friends! We're here to help you in your times of need and right now, you need someone to convince you to be friends with Jerome again.

(The Minecrafter glares at the Mudkip for half a second, then looks downward at the floor of his house, closing his brown eyes).

-BajanCanadian: It's over, Husky. Nothing will ever convince me to be friends with the Bacca again. Not after what he did.

(He turns his back on the Mudkip. Husky lets out a defeated sigh, then trudges towards the door. Once Husky is gone, Bajan looks towards the door, sadness filling his entire being. Then, a lone tear forms in his left eye, then falls to the floor, forming a broken heart).

* * *

(A while later, Husky and Sky meet back up in front of the neighborhood).

-Sky: Hey Mudkip. How'd things go with Bajan?

-HuskyMudkipz: Eh...not too good. You?

-Sky: The same. I think we just made them hate each other even more.

-HuskyMudkipz: I know. What should we do now?

-Sky: Well, if talking to them about forgiving each other won't work, then we're going to need a bit of more help from someone who has a friend, but they're constantly bickering at each other and yet, they're still friends on good terms.

(The Minecraft ponder this problem for a while, then at the same time at the same moment, they figure out who to talk to).

-Both: Bashur and PewFace!

* * *

(A while later, Sky and Husky arrive to Bashur's INN, but before entering, Husky talks to Sky about something).

-HuskyMudkipz: I don't know, Sky. Bashur isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

-Sky: Well, the least he can do is give us an idea on how to get Jerome and Bajan to be friends again.

(Sky opens the door and steps inside).

-Sky: Besides, he friends with his dog, PewFace. Despite how many arguments they get into, they always work things out.

(Sky and Husky look ahead and stop when they see Bashur trying to drag PewFace into a man-made cage, built out of fences with a fence gate. PewFace desperately pulls himself away from the entrance).

-Bashur: Come on, PewFace! You're going in there!

-PewFace: Ah! No! No! I'm gonna going in there! You can't make me!

(PewFace turns and bites down on Bashur's left leg. The melon man yelps and grasps his leg, letting go of PewFace's collar. The canine runs over to Sky and Husky and hides behind them. Meanwhile, the duo are in a state of confusion).

-Sky: Um...are we interrupting something? 'Cause if we are, we're just gonna come back later.

-Bashur: No, it's okay, guys...ow...you're always welcome here.

(Bashur lets go of his leg and walks over to the Minecrafters).

-Bashur: So, what do you guys need?

-HuskyMudkipz: Bash, we need your advice on something. Jerome and Bajan got into two fights a couple of hours ago and they're no longer friends.

-Bashur: **JEROME AND BAJAN ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!?**

-Sky: That's what I said!

-HuskyMudkipz: Yeah, but it took you 5 times to finally realize it. Anyway, what do we need to do to get them to be friends again? You and PewFace seem to argue a lot and yet, you two are still friends.

-PewFace: Yeah, that's because he's the only person I can rely on and he never feeds me!

-Bashur: PewFace, shut up! The adults here are talking. Back to the topic, I think I know a way. Just lock them up in a cage. Eventually, they're gonna have to be friends. And if they don't, they can stay on that cage for the rest of their lives until they work things out.

-Sky and Husky: Um...

-PewFace: That sounds like more of a fetish than a friend-making tool.

-Bashur: What's that? What's a fetish?

-PewFace: Eh, it's nothing. Don't look it up, either.

-Sky: Yeah, I don't think that locking up Jerome and Bajan in a cage will help them be friends again. They'll probably fight each other, which is what we want to avoid.

-Bashur: Well, that's all I got. Sorry I wasn't much help for you two. But I hope you can find a way to get them back on good terms.

-PewFace: Why don't you two go visit Cupquake?

-HuskyMudkipz: Cupquake?

-PewFace: Yeah. I met her when I got lost in the city one day. She took me to her oasis and cared for me until Bashur was able to contact her. Honestly, I liked her place better than here.

-Bashur: PewFace, I was worried sick! I'm glad she even saved you when you were lost.

-PewFace: Anyway, she's a very nice Minecrafter. She owns an entire oasis to herself, has a bunch of different animals, and even provides advice for anyone who has a problem. She lives about 3 miles outside of the city, across the ocean to the west.

-Sky: Well, I guess me and Husky better go see this Cupquake person. This will be our duty to save Jerome and Bajan's friendship from dissolving completely.

-Bashur: Heh heh...duty!

(Bashur chuckles from the word).

-PewFace: That's poop.

* * *

(A few hours later, Sky and Husky are seen, rowing in boats across the ocean towards the direction where Cupquake was. Husky's arms are getting sore from rowing so much).

-HuskyMudkipz: (slightly panting) Dude...are we...almost...there yet?

(Sky looks down at the map. Then, dots form on the top right of the map, shaping into an blocky island with a lot of vegetation).

-Sky: Yeah, we're here.

(In the distance from where Sky and Husky are, a large island comes into view. Several waterfalls pour down gallons and gallons of water, trees swinging aimlessly through the gusts of wind. The entire place seem...almost heaven-like, all peaceful and tranquil. When the Minecrafters reach the shores, they depart from their boats and make their way through the brush jungle in front of them. They eventually reach the edge of the jungle. An extremely large clearing appears in front of them. They look in awe as a large house made out wooden planks with a stone roof stood within the middle of the clearing. A small river formed near the right side of the jungle, several cats are seen drinking out of it).

-Sky: Wow...this place is amazing.

-HuskyMudkipz: It sure is. I wonder where miss Cupquake is right now.

(Suddenly, a large blur of black and white zooms past Sky and Husky, throwing them off-balance. When they get their footing, Sky glances ahead and sees a full-grown black mare with white polka dots, riding it with a young adult female Minecrafter. She has long, wavy brown hair, blackish-gray eyes, a red flower pin on the left side of her head, purple and red wristbands around her wrists, a gray tank-top with a pink cupcake, dark-blue shorts, and rainbow-themed shoes. She leads the mare around a few times before stopping. The mare neighs as she rears up, then lands on all fours with a snort. Cupquake jumps off and introduces herself to Husky and Sky).

-Cupquake: (cheerfully) Hey there, you two! Welcome to Cupquake's Oasis! The greatest place to exist for paradise and freedom! So, I'm assuming that you're Sky, the savior of Minecraftia and protector of GeoCity.

-Sky: That's right.

-Cupquake: Who's your fishy friend?

-HuskyMudkipz: (extremely annoyed) Oh my god...

-Cupquake: Um...did I say something wrong?

-Sky: Oh, no, no, it's okay. My friend doesn't like to be called a fish. He's a Mudkip. Just call him Husky.

-Cupquake: Okay. Anyway, what brings you two here to my oasis?

-Sky: Well, we have a problem that we'd thought we discuss with you.

-Cupquake: Sure. I'm all ears. Let's hear it.

-Sky: My friends, Jerome and Bajan, got into some arguments today and now, they're no longer friends and won't speak to each other.

-Cupquake: Aw, that's terrible.

-HuskyMudkipz: It is. We tried talking to them, but they refuse to apologize to each other. We need to get those two to be friends again. They were the perfect duo.

-Cupquake: Hm...I think I may have a solution. You two need to get Jerome and Bajan in a situation where danger is nearby. They will be so scared by the threat, they'll forget that they ever hated each other and work together to defeat the threat. Once the threat is gone, Jerome and Bajan will have to forgive each other.

-Sky: Wow, that's a great idea. Sure, I'd hate to do that to them, but it's the only way to get them to be buddies again.

-HuskyMudkipz: Do you have a plan on how we're going to get them in the same place?

-Sky: I do. We'll need to get back to GeoCity as soon as possible before nightfall. Cupquake, do you think you can come with us to help with the plan?

-Cupquake: Sure. Let me just do one thing.

(Cupquake turns towards her horse).

-Cupquake: Rosebud, I'm gonna go out to help with a plan. Keep an eye on the island and stay off the Internet.

(The equine neighs annoyingly, but nods her head in response. Cupquake runs back to the males).

-Cupquake: Okay, let's get to it!

* * *

(Hours later, into the night, a strange 10x10 square wall surrounded a part of clear land. Sleeping on opposite sides of the walls is Jerome, on the other side is Bajan. A gust of wind awakes the Bacca, who wakes up immediately and looks around in a panic)

-Jerome: What the? How...where am I? I was sleeping and...how did I get here?

(Jerome look to the other side and spots Bajan, who also wakes up and looks around. When Bajan looks ahead and spots Jerome, they immediately glare at each other, not happy to be stuck in some strange place with the person that they hate).

-Jerome: (menacingly) Bajan...

-BajanCanadian: (menacingly) Jerome...

(Suddenly, the duo bolt from their sides and confront each other when they reach the end. They push their foreheads against each other and glare at each other, Jerome baring his fangs while Bajan just looked angrily at him).

-Jerome: You wanna explain to me why we're trapped in this place?

-BajanCanadian: I could ask you the same thing, Bacca. You intended on bringing us here to we can fight to the death, did you?

-Jerome: Dude, I barely woke up and you're already threatening me? By all means, you can go ahead and take the first punch.

-BajanCanadian: Fine by me!

(Bajan forms his right hand into a fist and leans back to aim for Jerome. But right at the last second when he swings, a booming voice is heard out of nowhere).

-Voice: Stop right now!

(Bajan freezes his fist in mid-air. He and Jerome look around, wondering where the voice is coming from).

-Jerome: Who's there? What do you want from us?

-Voice: Listen very carefully. I've chosen you two because of the skills that you two possess. Separated, you are weak. But reunited, you two are unstoppable. But just to prove it, I'm going to release these walls and unleash the undead at you. Either you two can fight them and win, or you can be torn limb from limb. But first things first, you'll need these weapons.

(A block in front of Jerome and Mitch disappears, then appearing in front of them is two diamond axes, sitting on top of a stone block. Two Minecrafters look at each other, then walk up to the block and grab the axes).

-Voice: Good. Now that you're armed and ready, good luck.

(Suddenly, the iron walls disappear into the ground. Hoards of Zombies, Creepers, and Skeletons appear from the other side, glaring at the Minecrafter in the middle. Jerome and Bajan stand, their backs facing each other as they look around at the threat in front of them. They step back until their backs are touching each other, which made them flinch from the sudden touch).

-BajanCanadian: Okay, biggums, we may hate each other now, but we gotta at least work together to get out of this alive.

-Jerome: Okay. But as soon as this is over, we're gonna go back to hating each other, okay?

-BajanCanadian: (slightly disappointed) Okay...

(Then, the hoards rush after them. Jerome and Bajan run towards the enemies, their weapons drawn. Immediately, they begin to slice through their enemies. Jerome aggressively brings down Betty into the heads of Zombies and Creepers while Bajan constantly swings his axe in all directions, chopping the heads off of Skeletons, Zombies and Creepers. While fighting, Jerome looks over his shoulder and sees a Creeper running right for Bajan, his back turned).

-Jerome: **BIGGUMS, BEHIND YOU!**

(Bajan quickly hears Jerome's warning shout, turns around, and slices the head off of the Creeper, making it disappear in a cloud of smoke and leaving some gunpowder behind).

-BajanCanadian: Whoa! Thanks, dude!

(Bajan goes back to killing the mobs. Jerome turns back and resumes fighting the mobs. Nearly half of the mobs have been killed, either stabbed to death or their head got sliced off. Jerome defeats the last of the mobs, panting heavily with his axe held tightly in his hand. When he looks over, he sees Bajan still fighting mobs. While he is battling a Zombie, a Creeper sneaks up to the Minecrafter when he isn't looking and explodes. Bajan is sent flying from the blast and hits his back against a tree. He lies in pain as another Creeper walks up to him. Jerome panics, the strong feeling to save his former friend grows stronger. He knew he couldn't just run up to the Creeper, the thought of running up to it will only make it explode, killing him and Bajan. He looks towards his axe, then gets an idea. Bajan struggles into a sitting position, but gasps when he sees the Creeper walking up to him. He shields himself with his arms and legs as he waits for his fate to be sealed. 5 seconds later, nothing happens. Bajan looks up and sees the Creeper standing, frozen in place with a diamond axe stabbed into the side of its head. The mob falls over. Bajan looks over as Jerome, standing bravely with his hand held out. He brings it back to his body as walk up to the mob and grabs the axe out of his head. Bajan looks in astonishment, the fluffy, who he hated, had just scared his life).

-BajanCanadian: Dude, you...you saved me. But...why?

-Jerome: I don't know. I just...got this strong feeling to save you from that Creeper. It was like...I couldn't stand to see you get hurt.

-Voice: Congratulations, you two. You have proven yourselves to be worthy warriors. Now, I must tell you...

(Appearing from the opposite side from where Jerome and Bajan are...is Sky, holding a microphone that disguised his voice).

-Sky:...that that voice I did was me all along!

-Jerome and Bajan: Sky!?

(Then, appearing from the holes in the ground that the walls disappeared in is Husky and Cupquake. The duo look over and see the Mudkip and the female).

-Jerome: What the? Okay, can someone tell what the heck is going on?

(Sky walks over to the duo, as well as Jerome and Cupquake).

-Sky: Well, since talking to you both wouldn't help straighten things out, we thought we'd put you in a situation where you two needed to work together. And it worked.

-HuskyMudkipz: Trust us. You have no idea what we had to go through to make this work. I had to run around Minecraftia, leading Zombies and the other mobs over here.

-BajanCanadian: Then, if you two were in on this, who's the girl here?

-Sky: This is Cupquake. She's the one who thought about this plan.

-Cupquake: That's right. Sky and Husky told me that you two were fighting. I thought I just help you two out. Jerome, you must admit to your mistake. You cheated in a race and you left Bajan feeling sad. Do you do this when you play other games with Bajan?

-Jerome: Of course not! I never cheat in a competition.

-Cupquake: Well, what about the race?

-Jerome: (Defeated sigh) Okay, I admit it. I just cheated because I thought it would be funny to see Bajan's reaction. Now that I think about it, it wasn't really that funny. But he embarrassed me in the Survival Games!

-Cupquake: Jerome, no matter how good a friend is, they're always gonna get back at you for something you did to them. But in the end, you're gonna eventually have to forgive him and put that incident behind yourselves. You two are lucky to have friends, like Sky and Husky, who care enough about you two to come to me and discuss this problem with me. They don't like to see you two fight...neither do I.

(Jerome and Bajan look towards the ground. Jerome thinks about this for a good solid minute, then turns to Bajan. The Minecrafter closes his eyes as a tear escapes out of his left eye, his bottom lip quiver rapidly. Jerome immediately reacts to this).

-Jerome: Aw, dude, you're crying.

-BajanCanadian: (voice breaking) No. I'm just...sad because Husky can't admit that he is a fish.

-HuskyMudkipz: (angrily) Oh my Notch, **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? **

-Jerome: Dude...I'm sorry. I'm the one caused this whole mess in the first place.

-BajanCanadian: (Sighs)...I'm sorry for embarrassing you at the Games. Can...can we be friends again, Biggums?

(Jerome smiles warmly as he nods. He and Bajan embrace in a heartfelt hug, happy to be best friends again. Sky and Husky smile contently as the duo are now on good terms again. Cupquake turns to them).

-Cupquake: Well, looks like my job here is done now. I'd better get back to my island.

-Sky: Thanks again, Cupquake. None of this would have happened if you didn't show up.

-Cupquake: No problem, Sky. You and any other of your friends are more than welcome to come back to my island for advice and baked goods.

-HuskyMudkipz: Baked goods?

-Cupquake: Yeah. Why else do they call me 'Cupquake'? Want a sample of Catbug Cake Pops?

(Cupquake reaches into her pocket and pulls out four individually wrapped treats, blue cat-shaped cakes with a red ladybug-like shell on their backs and a green leaf on each of their ears, attached to sticks. Husky shudders from the unique looking treat).

-HuskyMudkipz: Um...no, thank you. I had a snack earlier.

(However, Sky reaches over, grabs the treat, unwraps it, and takes a bite out of it. He greatly enjoys it).

-Sky: Dude, this is awesome! You gotta try one.

-HuskyMudkipz: No, really, I'm good. Um, I think I hear my cats calling. I'd better get going.

(The Mudkip dashes out of the scene, leaving Sky, Cupquake, Jerome and Bajan alone).

-Cupquake: Huh...is this because he is a Water-type Pokemon and my Catbugs have grass-like frosting on them?

-Sky: Most likely.


	25. Ep 25: Honey, Sky Is A Kid Part 1

**Ep. 25: Honey, Sky Is A Kid Part 1**

* * *

**Hey guys. A quick note here. Season 4 is now nearing its end now. I've had a lot of fun writing humorous stuff, but I'm kinda losing my patience, not writing 'Sky Legends: Herobrine's PayBack'. Now, I want to get into the more serious genre now. School may be starting for me, but personally, I don't really care about my education. I wish I could drop out and just start my commentary business, but then, I look back at the consequences if I do that. (Sighs)...don't have much of a choice but to not to do that. Anyway, there will be a few more chapters before the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**-New Youtubers Featured**

**-AntVenom (AntVenom or Ant)**

* * *

(Have you always reminiscence the times you had as a child? You had many advantages when you were young. You didn't need to go to school, you can stay home and sleep all you want, and eat practically anything to your heart's content. But as time passes, those advantages slowly slip away out of your life as you grew older. And sometimes, we wish we could just go back in time and relive the times as a child. In the early afternoon hours of the day, the tall grasses in the wilderness of Minecraftia flows freely and all seems tranquil and in control, until...).

-Voice: **GET BACK HERE, YOU DOUCHEBAGS! **

(In a grassy part of the plains, four figures are seen running across the landscape. Sky, Jerome, Bodil, and Bashur. They are currently running away from Deadlox, who they had just pranked. While the Minecrafter was taking a nap, the guys thought it would have been funny to write on his face while he slept. But the worst part of it? It was a permanent marker they were using, which they didn't know until now. They wrote profanity words, a tic-tac-toe game, and several drawings on Deadlox's face. When he woke up, they immediately took off. Now, Deadlox wasn't going to quit until he beats their faces in. He had chased them out of the city and now, he was chasing back into the city. At an intersection on the sidewalks, the Minecrafters split in pairs, Sky and Jerome taking off east while Bashur and Bodil took off west. Deadlox sees this, stops in his tracks, and looks both ways, wondering who to chase. Then, he decides to go after Sky and Jerome. Meanwhile, Sky and Jerome turn to the next block and run as fast as they could).

-Jerome: Dude! At second glance, this was a horrible prank!

-Sky: Yeah, but it was funny, wasn't it?

-Jerome: I don't think he's gonna give up anytime soon!

-Sky: If that's the case, we'll need to split up and confuse him. I'll keep running, you take off into that alley.

-Jerome: Got it!

(Jerome and Sky split up, the Bacca enters a long alley between two buildings. Sky turns another corner and keeps running. He quickly enters an unknown shop and hides behind a stack of inventory items. He peers from behind the merchandise to see if it's safe).

-Sky: Whew! That was close. Maybe once Deadlox has cooled down, I'll meet up with Jerome and the others and we can talk to him about this.

(Sky turns his attention towards the items behind him. Multiple types of potions are seen in potion stands, securely locked in place to prevent thefts from happening. The Minecrafter pads around the store, gazing at all the potion stands that stood on countertops and tables, some he recognizes while some he had never seen before).

-Sky: Wow. What is this place?

(Sky walks up to a table and sees a lone potion sitting alone on a table. He picks it up and looks intently at it. The liquid inside glows a bright blueish-green color).

-Sky: I wonder what this potion does...

-Voice: Don't touch that!

(The sudden voice makes Sky fall backwards. He yelps as the potion slips out of his hand. It flies across the room until it is caught by another hand. Coming into view is a man, dressed in a black outfit with gray markings on his dark-blue gloves and legs, a full goatee around his mouth, darkish-brown eyes, straight-cut hair, wearing a red cape with a creeper face, maroon shoes, and the same golden amulet that Sky wears. He walks over and looks down at Sky, who glances up at him from the floor).

-Sky: Whoa! Dude, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Who are you?

-Minecrafter: Name's AntVenom, or Ant for short. You're the first customer to have stumbled into my store.

-Sky: Yeah, by the way, what type of store is this?

-AntVenom: This is my anti-venom shop. I've traveled the world, making cure potions for incurable diseases. Now, I thought it was time to finally settled down and open my own shop. This city was perfect the moment I stepped into it. Not only because it has a large population of people, but I heard this is where Minecraftia's hero lives...Sky.

(Sky is not surprised that this guy knows about him. Pretty much everyone in and out the city knows about him. He quickly gets to his feet).

-Sky: You've heard about me?

-AntVenom: Dude, you're my idol. You've inspired me to be a hero as well, and that's by making cures to save peoples' lives. I even wear the same amulet that you have.

(Ant glances down at the ornament).

-AntVenom: However, it's custom-made, so it's not like yours.

-Sky: Wow, it looks exactly like mine in appearance, though. I like it.

-AntVenom: Thanks. So anyway, are you here to purchase complex and much researched potions?

-Sky: No, thank you. I just stumbled here because my friends and I prank one of my other friends and he got really pissed. Like, so pissed, he's pissed just for being pissed!

-AntVenom: Really? What do you do?

-Sky: We drew on his face while he was sleeping. But what we didn't realize was that it was a permanent marker. Now, he's gonna have to walk around and people will take one look at him and say 'You got a little something on your face'.

-AntVenom: Well, actually, there are methods to getting rid of permanent marker on skin. Like rubbing alcohol, baby oil, even hand sanitizer.

-Sky: Really? Well, I'll have to explain that to him once he's calmed down. In the meantime, why don't you show me what kind of potions you got?

-AntVenom: Sure.

(Ant starts to lead Sky around the store, showing him the many types of potions on each shelf and countertop).

-AntVenom: These potions over here cured the deadly blockpox that ran rampant throughout the desert biomes of Minecraftia, ultimately making the disease extremely rare now. I keep a steady number of these potions 'cause you can never be too sure. And those potions over there cured the Block Fever that spread throughout the jungle biomes. The disease is extinct now, but I keep these potions, just to be safe.

-Sky: Wow. And you made all these cures by yourself?

-AntVenom: No. I had help from Setosorcerer. He makes the batch needed for the potions, he sends them to me, I added a few more ingredients to the batch, and make the potions. In return, I send him some new potions for him to test out.

-Sky: Wait...you guys don't test these potions on animals, do you?

-AntVenom: Of course not. We'll only test the potions on squids.

-Sky: That makes me feel a whole lot better.

(While walking around, Sky turns his attention on another lone potion on a countertop. It glows a bright golden color, which reminds Sky of butter).

-Sky: Whoa! What does this potion do?

(Ant turns around and sees the potion).

-AntVenom: Oh, don't touch that. That potion is still in the works, but it should be completed by tomorrow. I'm not exactly sure if it will work 'cause it's only the second potion that I made that's only for young children who have a high fever. The first one I made...had a rather awkward result.

-Sky: What happened?

-AntVenom: I...don't want to talk about it.

-Sky: You sure?

-AntVenom: Yeah. Anyway, I've gotta go take care of a few things in the back. Promise me that you won't drink that potion.

-Sky: Okay.

(Ant hurries over to the back door of the shop. Sky waits patiently for Ant's return, but can't turn his attention away from the potion. He couldn't stand not looking at it, the glowing yellowish color beckoned him to drink it. Though his curiosity is peeked, Sky heeded Ant's words and tries to ignore it by turning his back. Moments later, he can't take it and quickly snatches the potion up).

-Sky: I can't ignore you. You remind me of butter too much. Maybe if I drink this in one gulp, I'll be fine. Besides, I have a very strong immune system. Whatever happen to me, I'll be fine.

(Sky screws the cork off and rapidly starts gulping down the potion. He swallows the last of the potion and takes a deep breathe).

-Sky: That was good. Tasted a little salty, though, but it was awesome.

(Suddenly, a faint glow starts to appear over Sky's body. The Minecrafter looks over as the glow gets brighter on his limbs and body).

-Sky...I regret nothing.

* * *

**(10 minutes later...).**

* * *

(Ant appears out of the back door).

-AntVenom: Okay, I got the stuff take care of. So, do you want...to...continue?

(The researcher looks down and sees a mini-version of Sky looking at him, but looking much, much younger. The potion had changed him into a 6 year-old! The toddler looks up at Ant with a big smile on his face).

-AntVenom: Oh boy. This is really starting to reminisce the first situation.

(Meanwhile, through the city, Jerome is seen pacing feverishly on the sidewalks, waiting for Bodil and Bashur to meet up with him. At last, the Minecrafters show up by a block. Bashur is currently listening to heavy dubstep on his iBlock, earphones cancelled out any other annoying noise. Jerome walks up to them).

-Jerome: Thank god we lost Deadlox. I thought he got to you two.

-Bodil: We manage to lose him at a music store not too far from here. Bash here brought nearly $1200 worth of dubstep music for his iBlock. Anyway, where's Sky?

-Jerome: He's on the other side from where we are. Let's go meet up with him.

(Jerome and the others make their way back over to the other side. However, when they get there, Jerome spots Ant leaving the store, with Sky in one of his arms. The Bacca recognizes the kid as his friend. He get furious and runs after the Minecrafter, Bodil and Bash follow him. Ant looks over and can onto freeze as Jerome and the others confront him).

-Jerome: Who are you, and what the heck did you do to Sky!?

-Bodil: Why is he a little kid?

(Bash, on the other hand, isn't paying attention and is only listening to the beats of the current dubstep song. Bodil tries to get his attention).

-Bodil: Bash...

(Bashur doesn't respond).

-Bodil: Bash!

(Bashur still doesn't respond).

-Bodil: **BASHUR!**

(When the melon doesn't respond, Bodil does something drastic. He yanks the iBlock out of Bash's hands. Bash can only watch as the Bulgarian raises the volume to extremely high, making the melon man's head pound. He quickly yanks his earphones off, takes his device back, and shuts it off).

-Bashur: Dude, what the balls!? You could have made me deaf!

(Bash looks over and flinches in surprise when he sees young Sky).

-Bashur: Uh, how long were we gone?

-AntVenom: Look, you three, let me explain. My name is AntVenom, or Ant, and is this your friend?

-Jerome: Yes! He is our friend. What did you do to him?

-AntVenom: Look, this isn't my fault. Sky drank an incomplete potion when I told him not to and now, he's a helpless 6 year-old! Anyway, I was gonna bring him with me to Seto's house to get him back to normal, but seeing that you three could handle a child with no trouble at all, I'm trusting Sky's safety to you three.

(Ant gently gives Jerome kid Sky).

-Jerome: But, we don't know anything about raising a kid.

-AntVenom: Just watch him for the time being. I've got to get Seto to start gathering ingredients to change Sky back. It shouldn't take long. All that me and him need to do is gather enough essentials and by-products to create the potion. If our conclusion is correct, the medicine that we will create should revert Sky back to his normal status, thus curing him of his current situation.

-Jerome, Bodil, and Bashur:...

-AntVenom: Did you three catch anything of what I just said?

-Jerome: Uh, fork on the left?

(AntVenom faceplams himself).

-AntVenom: Oh my god...okay, let me put it in English. Seto and I are going to create a potion to change Sky back to his adult age. Got it?

-Bashur: Oh. Well, you could have just said that. Not some...Napoleon type of advanced English that no one could or can understand.

-AntVenom: Whatever! Look, just keep an eye on him and I'll get the cure as soon as possible. I'll be back!

(Ant quickly dashes off in the other direction, leaving a Bacca, a Bulgarian, and a humanoid melon with an small, fragile child. Bash looks over at Sky, who is still held in Jerome's arms).

-Bashur: Hey dude. How does it feel to me a little kid?

-Bodil: Bash, you do know that he can't talk, right?

-Jerome: Well, if we're gonna be watching him, we'd better take him somewhere kid-friendly.

-Bodil: How about we hang out at one of my parkour maps?

-Jerome: I said kid-friendly, not some-place-where-you-can-break-an-arm-or-leg-if-yo u're-not-careful type of place. How about your INN, Bashur?

-Bashur: I guess so...but why did we have to get sucked in this kiddie situation? If there are any faults around here, it's Sky.

(Bashur points at the toddler, who completely doesn't understand what is happening).

-Jerome: Look, we are always there for Sky when he needs us and now, it's time to repay him back. Besides, he would do the same thing for us.

-Bashur: He didn't do anything to repay me when I had that large dent in my car and I asked him to take it to the car body shop for me.

-Bodil: Bash, he just kicked the dent out and it turned out fine.

-Bashur: Yeah, but my suggestion was more decent than what he did. Anyway, should we tell Dawn that her husband is a kid now?

-Jerome: No! We cannot tell Dawn about this!

-Bashur: Why?

-Jerome: Dude, we pull pranks all the time! If she sees Sky as a child with us, she's gonna think that we did it as a sick joke and totally kick our butts.

-Bashur: Pfft! I'm not afraid of some girl kicking my butt!

-Jerome: The last time she beat you up, one of your tennis balls literally fell off! And for the past 2 weeks, you had to use Miraculous Grow in your coffee, just to get it back!

-Bashur: Oh...now that I think about it, I don't think we should tell Dawn.

-Voice: Tell me what?

(The guys gasp, recognizing the female voice as Dawn's. Quickly, Jerome and the guys turn around, Jerome hides young Sky behind his back, still held in his arms).

-Jerome: (nervously) Oh, he-hey Dawn.

-Dawn: Uh...are you guys okay? You all seem kinda...tense.

-Bashur: Tense? Who's tense? I'm not tense. Tense is just a word. Tense can mean ballsack.

(Dawn lowers an eyebrow in confusion).

-Bodil: Uh, what Bashur meant was that...we...just got back from one of my parkour maps and...we're just exhausted from all the jumping we did. I left these two in the dust

(As Bodil keeps talking, Jerome is so scared of Dawn finding out that he doesn't notice Sky slip out of his grasp. The toddler crawls away from the males, disappearing behind an alley).

-Bodil: And that's why Bashur here is acting a little more crazier than usual right now.

-Dawn:...Okay. Well, I'm just gonna...go now. I'll see if Sky made it home.

(Dawn turns around and pads away from the guys. Once she disappears, the guys breathe a sigh of relief).

-Bashur: Oh my god, that was close.

-Bodil: Too close. Anyway, let's get to the INN.

-Jerome: Alright.

(Immediately, Jerome notices that Sky isn't in his hands. He quickly moves his hands from his back).

-Bodil: Uh...where's Sky?

-Jerome: I don't know!

(The Minecrafters turn and look around frantically for the child).

-Bodil: Jerome, what the Nether!? You were holding him when Dawn showed up!

-Jerome: It wasn't my fault! I was so scared of Dawn finding out that he must slipped out of my hands and crawled away. We have to go after him!

-Bashur: How are we going to find a small child in a big city like GeoCity?

-Jerome: He couldn't have gone far! Come on!

(The Minecrafters take off, on a mission to find Sky before anyone else does. However, unknown to them, hiding right besides a building is Deadlox, his face messily written in black marker).

-Deadlox: Oh, you guys are so dead.


	26. Ep 26: Honey, Sky Is A Kid Part 2

**Ep. 26: Honey, Sky Is A Kid Part 2**

* * *

(Nearly half an hour has passed. Earlier on, Bashur had return back to his INN to fetch his dog, PewFace, so if he could track down the toddler. Currently, the guys are looking throughout all the alleys off of the suburb, looking for Sky).

-Jerome: Sky!?

-Bodil: Sky, where are you!?

-Bashur: Sky, if you come out right now, I won't punch you!

(Jerome and Bodil glance angrily at the melon man from that comment).

-Bashur: Uh, I mean...I'll give you some fruit punch...but don't get too antsy about it. PewFace, have you found anything yet?

-PewFace: I'm still looking. Calm your balls down.

(PewFace sniffs the ground intently for a scent. Then, he picks up something).

-PewFace: Wait, I think I found a scent! He must be on the other side from where we are.

(PewFace dashes from the alley, Bashur, Jerome, and Bodil follow after him).

* * *

**(A split second later)**

* * *

(The guys end up at a dumpster, completely overflowing with junk and trash).

-Bodil: (sarcastically) Wow...and here, I thought that dogs had an amazing sense of smell.

-Bashur: I don't know...there might be a some chance he could be in there.

-Jerome: Dude, Sky is about the same height as PewFace, shoulder to shoulder. How could he crawl into a dumpster that high?

-Bashur: Well, there's only one way to find out...

(Bashur willingly walks forward towards the dumpster and crawls into it. The Minecrafters and the canine look in pure disgust as the melon man rolls around in the trash, looking for the toddler).

-Jerome: Oh my Notch, that is so nasty.

-PewFace: Hey, I'm a dog. I roll around in trash and dirt as well. This...this is just below the level of what I do when I'm bored.

-Bodil: Usually, people will dumpster for things worth of value. They even toss away games...and they are actually good. Did you hear that someone found an entire dumpster filled with copies of 'Call Of Army: Dark Ops?'

-Jerome: Oh yeah, I heard about it, too. What kind of person would throw away such a awesome first-person shooter game?

(Suddenly, Bashur crawls to the surface of the dumpster, panting).

-Bashur: Well, I didn't find him...he's not in here...but I did step on something squishy. It was either a human brain...or a pile of spaghetti.

-Jerome: I'm...really hoping that it's just spaghetti.

(PewFace glances behind him and sees something that the guys wouldn't have to see).

-PewFace: Uh...guys?

(Jerome and Bodil turn around while Bashur gazes from the dumpster. In their sight, they see Sky. But he is crawling in the middle of the busy road).

-Jerome and Bodil: **SKY!**

(They take off from the alley, desperate to keep Sky out of harm's way).

-Bashur: Wait! I'm coming!

(Bashur begins to crawl out of the dumpster, but falls over once he is out and lands flat on his face. PewFace pads up to the fallen Minecrafter and sniffs him).

-PewFace: Ugh! You smell like a zombie horse who loves to juggle trash bags.

-Bashur: (muffled) That wasn't even a proper description of how bad I smell right now!

-PewFace: Then, you smell like sweaty gym shorts and rancid milk.

-Bashur: (muffled) Now that's just better. You made half of my self-confidence disappear. I hope you're happy.

(Meanwhile, Jerome and Bodil frantically run up and down the sidewalk, itching for a chance to get on the road to rescue Sky. Multiple vehicles begin to pass by, but luckily, Sky stays in the center of the road).

-Jerome: Hang on, Sky! We're coming! Bodil, you go first!

-Bodil: No way! I'm not going. You go first!

-Jerome: Bodil, I'm not in the mood to get into an argument with you. Go and save Sky now!

-Bodil: (Scoffs) You can't make me!

(Jerome growls angrily at the Bulgarian. He grabs him by the shoulder and yanks him towards the street. Bodil stumbles onto the pavement. He quickly dashes out of the way of an oncoming car. Bodil avoids the path of any speeding cars and makes his way towards Sky. He quickly picks him up. He looks over his shoulder and screams when an 18-wheeler truck comes into view. He runs back to where Jerome and Bashur are as the large vehicle speeds by, a strong gust of wind blows Bodil slightly away from the road. Luckily, he reaches the sidewalk with Sky in his arms, panting heavily as he looks at Jerome with an annoyed expression).

-Bodil: Are you happy now?

-Jerome: Hey, I wasn't looking forward to becoming road-kill. At least you and Sky made it out in one piece.

(Bashur makes it to the duo after getting to his feet).

-Bashur: Is Sky okay!?

-Bodil: He's fine.

-Bashur: Oh, thank god. If something bad were to have happened to him, I don't know what I would do.

(Bodil raises Sky a few feet above him and looks intently at him).

-Bodil: What is wrong with you? You could have killed me and yourself!

(The toddler just looks at Bodil, his eyes hidden away with his small sunglasses. Then, his bottom lip begins to quiver a bit).

-Bodil: Um, why is his lip moving like that?

-Bashur: Uh, I think he's gonna start crying.

(Bodil quickly reacts and brings the toddler down).

-Bodil: What!? No, no, no, no! Don't-don't cry! What-what do you want? Do...do you want...do you want to see Bashur get hurt?

(Sky doesn't respond, so Bodil takes his silence as a yes).

-Bodil: Okay, let's see Bashur get hurt.

-Bashur: Wait, what!?

(Bodil turns to Bashur and rest a hand on his shoulder).

-Bodil: (hushed) Do this for the child.

(Then, Bodil carelessly pushes Bashur. The melon man yelps girlishly as he is pushed. Then, a nearby vehicle comes and hits Bashur. The melon hits the windshield with his body, slides off the hood, and falls to the pavement. The toddler giggles uncontrollably, as well as Bodil. Jerome just looks with a pained expression as Bashur rolls around on the road, groaning in pain. Meanwhile, the driver of the car gets out and walks over to Bashur, concerned about the melon's state after the hit).

-Man: Oh my Notch! Are you okay, sir?

-Bashur: (groaning) I'm fine. Just...next time, hit me harder.

* * *

(After the incident with the car, the Minecrafters head back to Bashur's INN with Sky. But right before they can reach it, on their way, someone blocks their path. It's Deadlox).

-Deadlox: Jerome, Bodil, Bashur.

-Bashur: Oh, hey there...'prickhead'.

(Jerome and Bodil snicker as Bashur reads the curse word, written across Deadlox's forehead. Deadlox blushes embarrassingly as he covers his forehead).

-Bashur: So...what's up? Still trying to get the curse words off of your face?

-Deadlox: (seething) You could say that...but what I'm really interested in...is why the heck Sky is a kid.

(Jerome and Bodil glance down at the child beneath them, then Jerome looks up and defends himself and the others).

-Jerome: We don't need to tell you anything. This is for us to know, and you to never figure out.

-Deadlox: Really? Then, I don't supposed you wouldn't mind if I show this to Sky...

(Deadlox kneels down to the child's level. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an ingot of butter. Sky immediately runs from the men and grabs the ingot out of Deadlox's grasp. Deadlox picks up Sky while he relishes the ingot, Jerome and the others look in shock from the child's choice).

-Bashur: Sky, how could you!?

-Deadlox: Heh. I had a feeling that Sky would still enjoy the sight of butter. I'll just take care of him from this point. I know everything that has happened. So...I guess I'll see you all later...I mean, if you're still standing when you meet Dawn after I meet her first.

-Bashur: Oh, no, you don't!

(Bashur leaps towards Deadlox, but he quickly pulls out an Ender Pearl and throws it. Deadlox vanishes into thin air, Bashur lands on the surface of the sidewalk, purple particles float over him. The melon lifts himself up, and realizes that Deadlox had disappeared).

-Jerome: Oh...

-Bodil: Crap...

-Bashur: Berries.

(Jerome, Bodil, and PewFace look awkwardly at the melon. Bashur turns and notices their awkward expressions).

-Bashur: Oh, uh...I thought we were passing on words to describe on what just happened and how our asses are probably gonna get handed to us.

-PewFace: (sarcastically) You're a real piece of work, you know that?

-Bashur: Why, thank you!

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for leaving this series unfinished. I felt so guilty leaving it without completing it, but I just really wanted to get to work on ****Sky Legends: Herobrine's PayBack****, which is completed if you didn't know. So, I promise to this series done as soon as possible. The last incoming chapters will probably not be as funny, like the other chapters, but I'll try my best. Once again, I really want to say sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me for leaving this story unfinished. :(**


End file.
